Un jour, on sera deux
by Amy311996
Summary: Tout est fait pour qu'ils tombent amoureux, le destin les réuni toujours. Pourtant aucun des deux ne semblent voir ce qui se trouve sous leurs yeux. Deux jeunes poudlariens à la recherche d'eux-mêmes qui, en découvrant l'amour, se découvriront alors. L'histoire d'une jeunesse amoureuse post Harry Potter.
1. Moi, celui qui ne s'est pas encore trouv

Alors voici ma nouvelle fanfic sur Harry Potter qui se déroulera après l'histoire de celui-ci. Je tiens à préciser que je ne posterai que les deux premiers chapitres pour le moment. Les autres viendront quand j'aurais terminé ma première fanfic sur les quatre cousines (ce qui ne devrait plus tarder !) En attendant, voici le début de ma nouvelle fanfic pour vous donner un aperçu.

* * *

_**Un jour, on sera deux**_

_Hugo n'est pas un garçon particulièrement confiant. Agréable et sympathique, c'est le bon copain de tout le monde. Mais les autres le voient d'une toute autre façon. Avec son acolyte Braydon, toute sa maison le perçoit comme un leader. Si Braydon est effectivement un meneur né, Hugo a du mal à s'identifier à ce personnage._

_Kate est sage, gentille, et souriante. Cette image de jeune fille bien élevée lui colle à la peau depuis toujours. Pourtant, Kate ne rêve que d'une chose : briller aux yeux de tous et casser enfin cette image de parfaite fille modèle. Mais dans le secret, elle rêve surtout du prince charmant qui la considéra comme le plus beau des trésors. _

_Tout est fait pour qu'ils tombent amoureux, le destin les réuni toujours. Pourtant aucun des deux ne semblent voir ce qui se trouve sous leurs yeux. Deux jeunes poudlariens à la recherche d'eux-mêmes qui, en découvrant l'amour, se découvriront alors. L'histoire d'une jeunesse amoureuse post Harry Potter._

* * *

**1**

**Moi, celui qui ne s'est pas encore trouvé**

* * *

Point de vue HUGO

* * *

Quand je me regarde dans un miroir j'ai dû mal à croire ce que me dit Braydon. Qui c'est ce Braydon ? C'est mon meilleur ami, on se connaît depuis tellement longtemps qu'on est capables de se comprendre d'un simple regard. On s'est rencontré à la gare King's Cross, le premier jour de notre scolarité à Poudlard. Moi, j'étais très effrayé mais j'essayais de ne pas le montrer évidemment parce que je suis un homme. Je faisais croire à ma mère que j'étais assez grand pour partir loin d'elle sans un dernier bisou. Bien sûr, je m'en mordais les doigts car tout ce que je voulais c'était de m'accrocher à sa jupe.

C'est à ce moment que Braydon est arrivé. Il avait une telle assurance… Ça, c'est le genre de mec que j'aimerai être ! On s'est adressé la parole parce que je me suis pris les pieds dans ma valise avant de la donner au contrôleur. Oui, dès le premier jour je me suis étalé devant tout le monde ! Braydon m'a relevé et il m'a tendu mon ticket de train que j'avais fait tomber. Rouge de honte je suis monté tout de suite. Je cherchais un compartiment de libre quand Braydon m'a demandé s'il pouvait monter dans le même que le miens.

De là est parti notre amitié. On s'est suivi tous les deux dans la maison Gryffondor et depuis le début de notre scolarité, on ne se quitte plus. Je l'appelle Bray pour aller plus vite, et lui m'appelle… Hugo tout simplement. Voilà sept ans que nous sommes considérer comme les meneurs de la maison Gryffondor, les pitres pour être plus clair. Tout le monde nous voit comme deux meilleurs amis qui mettent l'ambiance.

Mais quand je me regarde dans ce miroir je ne vois pas tout ça. Bray me dit que j'ai un charme naturel qui fait de moi un sex-symbol. Euh… ouais. Je suis châtain clair et j'ai les yeux gris avec des nuances de bleu. C'est sans doute ce dont je suis le plus fier : mes yeux. C'est bien la seule chose de positif que je vois dans ce miroir. Certes je suis plutôt grand et je ne suis en rien maigrichon. Mais pour une raison que je cherche encore cette image de moi dans ce miroir ne me convient pas.

C'est peut-être simplement parce que c'est moi, peut-être que c'est juste une question de psychologie. En tout cas, je ne vois pas un mec « cool et metteur d'ambiance » ni un « sex-symbol ». C'est bizarre d'avoir une idée de soi différente de celle des autres.

Bray entre dans la salle de bain et me fait un sourire tout en rejoignant le lavabo pour se raser. Tout comme lui j'ai une petite barbe de trois jours mais si on le compare vraiment avec moi… il n'y a pas photo, Bray c'est le sex-symbol de la bande. C'est le parfait grand brun ténébreux que les filles aiment tant. Il a la peau naturellement bronzée et un torse qui en ferait baver plus d'une. A dix-sept ans, moi je n'ai aucun abdominaux et pour tout vous dire je ne ferai jamais autant d'exercice que Bray. Même si j'aimerai avoir un corps bâti comme lui, je ne pourrai jamais consacrer autant de temps à faire de l'exercice.

En bref, ce matin est une journée comme les autres à Poudlard. On se réveille tôt et on enfile nos uniformes. Actuellement, je suis très en retard. Je ne me presse pas parce que j'ai l'habitude. A force d'être en retard le matin, j'ai décidé de prendre une décision radicale : je saute le petit-déjeuner. Je sais, c'est très mal ! « Non, Hugo tu ne dois pas sauter de repas », me dirait ma mère. En réalité, je ne pourrai jamais sauter un repas à proprement parler. Je passe juste par la Grande Salle pour prendre quelques toasts et je les mange en cours. « Non Hugo, c'est très mal ! » Me dirait encore ma mère.

Ma mère est une sorcière qui a épousé mon père, un moldu. Ouais, à l'inverse de Bray qui est Sang Pur, je suis de Sang-Mêlé. Je vous avoue que depuis la « terrible Bataille de Poudlard dans la nuit du 1er au 2 mai 1998 » on s'en fou complètement. Notez un peu la référence historique précise ! La seule chose que j'ai bien pu retenir de mon cours d'histoire… Pour résumer un peu tout ça, on n'accorde plus trop d'importance au sang d'un sorcier. Ma mère me disait qu'à son époque c'était fondamental.

Après un long bâillement, je me décide enfin à me bouger. Je quitte donc ce miroir et j'enfile ma chemise. Puis je passe ma cravate aux couleurs rouge et or. Quand le Choixpeau m'a envoyé à Gryffondor, j'étais vraiment surpris. Moi, le petit garçon qui allait se cacher sous la table dès que quelqu'un sonnait à la porte, j'appartiens à la maison des courageux. Eh ben ! Si ce n'est pas du hasard je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Depuis quand un chapeau pouvait bien décider de votre personnalité ? Pour ma part, tout ce petit manège de chapeau intelligent est un peu louche. Une belle connerie encore !

Killian nous fait remarquer que nous sommes vraiment en retard. Du genre, il nous reste à peine un quart d'heure avant que le petit-déjeuner ne disparaisse de la Grande Salle. Killian, c'est un petit bonhomme tellement drôle que j'ai tout de suite accroché avec lui. Pour lui, toutes les filles sont « bonnes ». Je ne rentrerai pas dans le détail sur ce sujet. Demandez plutôt à James, je crois qu'il s'y connaît mieux sur le sujet « Killian et les filles ». Ouais, je suis bel et bien dans la maison du fils d'Harry Potter, l'Elu d'après ce que j'ai compris. Un conseil ? Regardez James comme le fils d'un super héro et vous êtes sûr qu'il va vous détester. Il ne supporte pas qu'on lui fasse remarquer qu'il est le fils de quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Enfin moi dans toute cette histoire je suis le meilleur pote d'un sex-symbol. L'un de mes potes est un Casanova, et l'autre est le fils d'un super héro. Et moi Hugo Prattson je démerde pour exister un peu.

« Hugo, Hugo ! M'appelle Bray. Dépêche, s'te plaît !

_Quoi ? Je demande en même temps que je me traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain.

_Putain, je me suis complètement merdé ! »

Il se tourne vers moi. Je vois alors qu'il s'est trompé de réglage sur sa tondeuse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler. Je m'appuis contre l'encolure de la porte tout en riant. D'un côté, Bray a une barde totalement inexistante, de l'autre il a toujours sa barbe de trois jours un peu négligée.

« Arrête Hugo ce n'est pas drôle ! Je fais quoi ? Je fais quoi ?

_Bah tu fais tout avec le même réglage maintenant ! Et grouille-toi parce qu'on ne va pas avoir de petit-déjeuner sinon.

_Non mais Hugo, aide-moi ! Et arrête de rire ! Me reprend-t-il alors que je me fou littéralement de sa gueule.

_Mais là… c'est excellent ! T'es vraiment pas beau, tu sais !

_Ouais, ouais, c'est ça marre-toi ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bray sort de la salle de bain avec une tête de petit puceau de treize ans. J'explose une nouvelle fois de rire. Ensuite, nous courrons tous les quatre dans les couloirs et nous dévalons les étages le plus vite possible. On commence à refermer les portes de la Grande Salle quand nous passons en trombe à l'intérieur. Notre concierge, Tullio, qui ne comprend rien à rien de l'anglais nous regarde passer. Celui-là, il vient d'Italie et je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'est ramené ici pour travailler comme concierge mais en tout cas il nous fait bien rire. Il ne parle que l'italien alors forcément c'est drôle quand on lui parle il reste silencieux parce qu'il ne comprend rien.

« Ciao TULLIO ! » On crie en sortant de la Grande Salle avec une réserve de toast à la confiture.

Il reste tout silencieux et nous regarde passer sans rien dire. Je descends les escaliers qui mènent aux cachots et j'engloutis une bonne partie des toasts que j'ai réussi à prendre.

« Merde, merde ! S'écrie James. On est en retard ! Ils ont refermé la porte !

_Moi je te le dis… je vais m'occuper de la prof, t'inquiète pas ! » Assure Killian.

On frappe à la porte des cachots avant d'entrer. Nous restons tous les quatre à l'entrée de la salle de classe. Tout le monde nous regarde. James termine sa tartine tandis que je cache derrière mon dos la dernière que j'ai dans les mains. Le professeur de potion, Tara Bush, nous jette un regard noir.

« Encore en retard, je note que c'est la troisième fois depuis…

_Non, théoriquement professeur nous ne sommes pas en retard ! Intervint Killian sûr de lui. Nous rentrons en cours à huit heures cinq précise ! Il est huit heures trois sur ma montre et sur cette horloge derrière vous ! Alors c'est vous qui êtes en faute ! Votre cours durent plus longtemps qu'il ne devrait ! Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est vous-même qui...

_Ça va, ça va… Soupire le professeur Bush en roulant des yeux. Asseyez-vous, je ne veux aucun bruit ! »

J'adresse une tape dans le dos de Killian pour le remercier. Bray et moi nous asseyons à une table au fond de la classe. On sourit tous les deux parce que nous avons une nouvelle fois échappé à une heure de colle avec le professeur Bush. Celle-ci reprend son cours sur une potion dont le nom n'a pas retenu mon attention.

« Encore en retard… ! » Nous souffle Laura assise à la table voisine.

Laura Bundy c'est mon ex copine pour tout vous dire. Autant que vous le sachiez maintenant ! Elle est avec nous à Gryffondor et elle est arrivée à Poudlard deux ans après nous. Elle vient tout d'abord de Beauxbâton parce que sa mère est française. Mais depuis que ses parents se sont séparés, elle vit chez son père qui est retourné en Angleterre. Je l'ai donc connu au cours de ma deuxième année à Poudlard et au départ on ne se parlait pas vraiment. Mais l'année suivante nous avons commencé à parler ensemble. On est vite devenus amis après ça. On a commencé à sortir ensemble l'an dernier, en sixième année. J'ai rompu avec elle il y a quelques mois après six mois de relation. Ouais… je lui ai un peu beaucoup fait mal.

Mais un mois après Laura me reparlait donc je considère qu'elle a tiré un trait. Pourtant, je n'ai pas cherché à lui faire de mal mais je n'avais plus de sentiments. J'ai essayé de lui dire de la meilleure des façons possibles mais… elle m'a dit que j'étais vraiment un connard. Bon, c'est vrai que ça faisait un peu moins de deux semaines qu'on l'avait fait tous les deux… En y réfléchissant, j'aurais peut-être dû attendre un peu avant de casser.

Je lui adresse un sourire et lui répond :

« Ouais… mais ça va on a géré encore une fois. »

Elle rit puis retourne au cours en secouant la tête toujours en gardant un petit sourire. Je l'aime bien Laura. Je l'ai toujours bien aimé. Elle est sympa et cool. Elle ne se prend pas au sérieux et c'était ce que je préférais quand nous étions ensemble. Elle est blonde, les cheveux coupés au carré, et elle est plutôt petite. J'aime bien son sourire. Il traduit chez elle une sorte d'espièglerie. J'avoue que je suis plutôt content qu'elle est tournée la page parce que c'est une superbe amie.

Je sors ma plume et mon encrier. Je fouille dans mon sac à la recherche d'une feuille de parchemin et je m'aperçois que j'ai oublié d'en reprendre. Merde. Je jette un coup d'œil au professeur Bush qui est justement en train de répondre à une question posée par une élève. Discrètement, je demande à Bray s'il n'a pas une feuille pour moi. Il m'en donne une quelques secondes plus tard.

La tartine de confiture posée sur un coin de ma table tombe sur mon pantalon lorsque je donne un coup de coude par mégarde. Je pousse un soupire tandis que Bray commence à ricaner.

« Merde… Je soupire.

_Hugo, beau gosse ! S'écrie Bray dans la classe.

_MCLAGGEN ! Hurle le professeur Bush en se retournant vers Bray.

_Désolé mais j'ai… je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… Mon voisin… Il me fait tellement d'effet ! C'était plus fort que moi… Vous savez, on ne contrôle pas ce genre de pulsions… »

Je m'esclaffe derrière ma main pour garder un minimum de respect face au professeur Bush. Celle-ci ne paraît pas apprécier les explications de Bray, pas du tout !

« Vous vous payez ma tête Mr. McLaggen !

_Ah non, non ! Mais pas du tout, d'ailleurs Hugo et moi on va se mettre ensemble prochainement. Mais vous comprenez on avait un peu peur du regard des autres… c'est difficile d'assumer ce genre de chose… D'ailleurs regardez-vous ! Sans vouloir vous offenser, professeur, votre réaction est celle qu'on craignait…

_Bon, ça suffit Mr. McLaggen, je n'en peux plus de vous ! Vous avez toujours des excuses, des beaux discours… ! Je vous mets une heure de colle ! »

Bray m'adresse un clin d'œil. Il me donne un coup de coude qui manque de faire tomber une fois de plus mon toast à la confiture.

« Cool… je vais enfin être en intimité avec elle, marmonne Bray en baissant la tête.

_Et d'ailleurs votre voisin, Mr. Prattson peut aussi se redresser ! Lance Mrs. Bush à mon intention. Vous n'êtes pas dans votre fauteuil chez vous… Tenez-vous droit un peu et puis vous allez me résumer ce que je viens de dire ! »

J'écarquille les yeux. Je m'efforce de prendre une position plus sérieuse que celle que j'avais adopté qui était celle du mec tranquille dans son salon. Je regarde ensuite le tableau et les quelques écritures auxquels je ne comprends absolument rien. Je reste silencieux tandis qu'on me regarde.

« Bon, relisez vos notes au moins ! » Soupire le professeur Bush.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma feuille de parchemin même si elle est totalement vierge. A côté de moi, Bray ricane en silence. Je me retiens de rigoler parce que sinon je pense que je passe un sale quart d'heure. Devant mon silence, le professeur Bush s'approche à grands pas. Elle prend ma feuille de parchemin et constate qu'il n'y a rien.

« Bon… très bien, aucune note. Parfait, vous allez pouvoir rejoindre votre petit ami ! » Commente-t-elle en reposant ma feuille.

Tout le monde rigole dans la classe, et cette fois Bray et moi ne pouvons nous empêcher de suivre. Rouge de colère ou plutôt violette ou bleu même tant son corset doit la serrer, le professeur Bush se retourne vers nous avec dans les yeux une expression meurtrière. Je suis sûre qu'elle rêve secrètement de provoquer notre mort subite à Bray et moi.

« Parce que ça vous fait rire en plus !? Rugit-elle.

_Non, non. » Répondons-nous en cœur avec un sourire en coin.

A peine a-t-elle le dos tourné que nous nous remettons à rire. C'est ça que j'aime avec Bray, c'est que chaque heure de cours est une partie de rigolade assurée. Toute la classe rit tandis que le professeur Bush semble hésiter à nous renvoyer ou bien nous assassiner.

« Non, non, mais promis on arrête ! » Intervint Bray avec un air sincère.

Mrs. Bush arque un sourcil peu convaincu mais finit par se retourner. Nous échangeons un regard entre nous. Même si l'envie de rire est démentielle nous nous retenons. Notre heure de colle nous suffit déjà, aucun de nous deux n'a envie d'aggraver notre situation.

« T'es con d'avoir dit tout ça… Je lui souffle tout en me penchant pour rédiger quelques notes dont je ne comprends absolument rien.

_C'est toi qui est con ! Regarde-toi, gros dégueulasse avec ta superbe tâche sur ton pantalon, ricana Bray.

_Je suis dégoûté… Ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé. Enfin, ce n'est pas pire que toi et t'as pauvre gueule de puceau ! Je ricane à mon tour. Putain mais comment t'as fait pour te tromper de réglage… ah là, tu t'es bien raté !

_Tais-toi ! Ma gueule de puceau… pff, c'est toi oui !

_Moi je n'ai pas une tête de gamin de treize ans. » Je réponds.

On se tait subitement comme le professeur se retourne une nouvelle fois pour nous lancer un regard. Je m'efforce d'avoir un air concentré tandis que je continue à prendre des notes comme ci comme ça. Une fois qu'elle a de nouveau le dos tourné, Bray reprend :

« Tu fais chier toi, c'était le seul moment que j'allais avoir en tête à tête avec elle… Dit-il en désignant Mrs. Bush.

_Oh arrête… elle pourrait être ta mère !

_Mais non, elle a trente ans ! Ma mère, elle n'a pas trente ans. T'es fou, toi !

_Ouais bah elle a déjà vingt ans de plus que toi, au moins. Alors…

_Justement, elle a de l'expérience !

_Oh… c'est toi le gros dégueulasse. En tout cas, je te la laisse si tu veux. »

Bray commence alors à me parler des hanches de Mrs. Bush. Certes, notre professeur de potion est naturellement attirante par son caractère de feu mais surtout par cet air de tigresse qu'elle arbore tous les jours. Je ne peux rien dire sur le fait qu'elle est sexy et qu'elle a de belles hanches, mais ce n'est certainement pas mon style. Je préfère encore avoir la boutonneuse du premier rang que Mrs. Bush. Ouais… encore que ça se discute parce que la boutonneuse du premier rang… Eurk !

En sortant de cours, Killian et James nous attendent comme Bray et moi étions restés à la fin de l'heure pour notre retenue. Nous remontons les cachots ensemble quand nous croisons Joe Flint avec Macie-Rose Tracey, tous les deux à Serpentard. Ils vont comme d'habitude se cacher pour se bécoter parce que notre concierge Tullio pique une scène en italien à chaque fois qu'il voit un couple dans les couloirs.

« Ouh… ce sont des Gryffondor que je vois là !? Lance Joe avec un sourire en coin.

_Ouep, t'as bien vu serpent ! » Je réponds.

Nous nous prenons mutuellement dans les bras l'un de l'autre en s'adressant une tape dans le dos. Vous vous attendiez à des insultes ? Bon, je ressors mon cours d'histoire : « depuis la terrible bataille de Poudlard dans la nuit du 1er au 2 mai 1998 » les choses ont énormément changé. Et si avant on distinguait les Sangs Purs des Sangs Impurs, les Gryffondor des Serpentard, aujourd'hui on s'en fou complètement ! Bon… d'accord, ce n'est pas comme si on s'adresse tous la parole ! Ok, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas ami avec beaucoup de Serpentard mais Joe, je l'aime bien. J'adresse un regard de salut à Macie-Rose, qu'on appelle Macie.

Killian reste derrière James. Alors, je ne sais pas si j'ai très bien compris mais je crois qu'il y a eu quelque chose entre Macie et Killian. Mais bon, dans le doute je ne dis rien ni à Killian, ni à Joe. Après tout, les affaires de Killian je ne m'en mêle plus ! Et je crois que James a abandonné lui aussi.

Nous montons en cours d'histoire tous les quatre et laissons Joe et Macie dans les cachots. Le professeur Binns se fiche pas mal si les élèves écoutent durant son cours. C'est un fantôme qui, je pense, est un peu blasé de cette routine. Je suis assis entre James et Bray pour ce cours.

A la table juste devant nous, il y a deux Serdaigle qui s'appellent Kate Edgecombe et Ruby Verpey. Toutes les deux sont inséparables, c'est impressionnant ! J'aime bien Ruby, elle est marrante. Quant à Kate je ne lui ai jamais parlé mais je l'admire tout de même. Elle est très intelligente je trouve. En plus de cela, je trouve qu'elle est plutôt gracieuse. Malgré cela, je n'arrive jamais à me sortir de la tête qu'elle est la sœur d'Eddy Edgecombe.

Qui est Eddy ? Un petit merdeux de sixième année à Serdaigle. Il est grand blond avec la peau bronzée… en plus il est intelligent, il a eu toutes ses Buses avec la note Optimal, et le must du must : il est attrapeur de son équipe de quidditch ! En réalité, moi je trouve que c'est plutôt un gamin qui se croit au sommet de la gloire alors qu'il n'y a rien de tellement exceptionnel… Bon ok, moi je n'ai pas eu toutes mes Buses et celles que j'ai eu ce n'était pas avec la note Optimal sauf en Botanique. Je suis juste remplaçant dans mon équipe de quidditch. Et cela arrange bien ce petit merdeux d'Eddy qui se croit supérieur à tout le monde, et donc à moi, alors qu'il n'a que seize ans ce gamin. Ouais, j'ai juste un an de plus que lui mais ce n'est pas grave.

Kate se retourne pour nous lancer à tous les quatre un regard qui signifie qu'on l'empêche d'écouter le cours. J'échange un regard avec James et nous sourions. Je lui demande alors une feuille de parchemin parce que je n'en ai toujours pas.

« Désolé, il m'en reste une et je la garde pour cet aprèm… je vais en racheter demain d'ailleurs, me répond-t-il.

_Merde… Je marmonne. Hey, Bray t'as une feuille s'te plaît ?

_Tu fais chier, toi ! Je t'en ais passé une au cours dernier…

_Gros radin ! » Je réponds en rigolant.

Je sais que ce n'est même pas la peine que je demande à Killian, il ne prend jamais ses cours lui. Il recopie toujours sur ceux des autres pour les contrôles. Il dit que ça l'aide à mieux retenir. Je me retourne et cherche une personne à qui je pourrai demander. Derrière moi, il y a la boutonneuse… Non. Laura est bien trop loin. Je tapote alors l'épaule de Kate devant moi qui se retourne avec un regard agacé tandis que Ruby me jette un regard importuné.

« Excuse-moi, t'as une feuille s'te plaît ? » Je lui demande.

Les deux Serdaigle échangent un regard entre elles et puis finalement Kate me tend une feuille de parchemin. De toute façon, c'est toujours comme ça avec les Serdaigle. On a toujours l'impression de les déranger.

« Merci ! » Je lui lance mais elle s'est déjà retournée.

Ça veut dire que je dérange. Je décide alors de me taire. Accoudé à la table, j'écoute le professeur Binns faire un résumé de son cours précédent. Je le regarde flotter devant nous avec son air si morne qu'il nous donne tous envie de dormir. Il interroge la boutonneuse derrière nous qui levait la main pour répondre à sa question. Elle donne une bonne réponse tandis que James se bidonne à côté de moi. Je crois que c'est la boutonneuse qui le fait rire. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander parce que le professeur demande alors :

« Qui peut me rappeler les dates de la Bataille de Poudlard ?

_MOI JE SAIS ! » Je m'écrie.

Devant moi, Kate pousse un soupir. J'ai dû lui faire peur parce qu'elle a sursauté quand je me suis mis à crier. J'ai les deux bras levés en l'air et le professeur Binns me regarde abasourdi parce qu'un pareil enthousiasme ça n'arrive pas tous les jours dans son cours, surtout de ma part.

« Euh… oui, allez-y Mr. Prattson… Marmonna-t-il.

_La terrible Bataille de Poudlard s'est déroulée dans la nuit du 1er au 2 mai 1998, je réponds.

_Ah… oui… très bonne réponse… très bonne réponse. » Répète-t-il surpris.

Je lui accorde bien cet étonnement parce que ce n'est pas tous les jours que je fais preuve d'un tel dynamisme ni d'un tel enthousiasme. Bray me lance un regard impressionné.

« Dis donc, c'est que Hugo apprend ses leçons ! C'est bien, t'es un bon petit gars. »

Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux comme une mère maternelle remplie de fierté pour son fils. Je la lui repousse en riant. Il faut que j'avoue que je suis plutôt fier de moi-même pour ce coup-là.


	2. Moi, celle qui rêve un peu trop

**2**

**Moi, celle qui rêve un peu trop**

* * *

Point de vue KATE

* * *

Je soupire encore une fois tout en échangeant un regard avec Ruby. Derrière nous, le quatuor infernal des Gryffondor fait tellement de bruit qu'aucune de nous deux ne peut entendre ce que dit le professeur Binns. Ce dernier ne parle pas bien fort pour commencer mais si derrière nous ils s'amusent ainsi pendant toute l'heure, aucune chance de retenir quelque chose de ce cours.

Hugo vient de dire la première bonne réponse de sa vie et ça y est toute la classe est en émoi. Trop bien Hugo, t'es trop fort ! Non mais ils sont sérieux ? Ça n'a rien de bien compliqué de donner une seule date surtout celle de la Bataille de Poudlard. Si on s'extasiait sur chaque bonne réponse comme celle-ci, le cours serait des plus pertinents…

Je suis un peu déçue d'Hugo. Je pensais qu'il relevait un peu le niveau dans le quatuor infernal mais je viens de me rendre compte qu'ils sont tous à mettre dans le même panier. Ça me surprend vraiment, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Faire son intéressant ainsi… ce n'est pas son genre. Enfin, il est comme ses trois autres potes plus pathétiques les uns des autres.

Ruby les trouve amusants. Même si c'est ma meilleure amie, je ne partage pas du tout son idée. Je veux bien rire et m'amuser, mais il y a un temps pour tout. Me voilà encore à m'imaginer taper du poing sur la table pour ramener tout le monde dans le calme mais ne rêvons pas ma pauvre Kate. Toi, tu vas rester sagement assise à ta place. Tu ne vas rien dire et comme d'habitude les gens oublieront jusqu'à ton existence. Il y en a même qui oublie mon prénom… c'est la chose la plus vexante d'ailleurs. Quand je m'aperçois que certains ne se rappellent même pas mon prénom au bout de sept ans... ça fait vraiment mal.

Tout à l'heure, quand Hugo m'a demandé une feuille il ne m'a pas appelé mais il m'a tapoté l'épaule. Tout ça parce qu'il ne sait pas comment je m'appelle. Rrr, ça m'énerve ! Les gens pourraient faire un effort et témoigner un minimum de respect aux autres. C'est trop leur demander de retenir mon prénom ? Kate ! Kate Edgecombe !

Je m'imagine souvent que j'écrase tous ceux qui se trouvent autour de moi. Ils m'admirent tous et aucun d'eux ne m'ignorent. Ils connaissent tous mon prénom et même ma couleur préférée. Enfin… Kate, tu restes à ta place.

Hormis ceux de ma maison, la seule fois où on me parle c'est pour me demander si je n'ai pas une feuille à leur prêter, etc. Oui, à prêter ! J'espère qu'il me rendra ce service Hugo ! Je ne suis pas à une feuille près mais la prochaine fois qu'il m'en demande une j'aimerais qu'il me la rende. Il m'en demande une à chaque cours d'histoire, quand même…

Ruby et moi sortons de la salle de classe à la fin du cours d'histoire. Toutes les deux, nous nous dirigeons vers la Grande Salle pour le repas. A peine assise à la table des Serdaigle, mon frère Eddy s'empresse de venir me rejoindre. C'est comme ça tous les midis. Dès que j'arrive, il quitte aussitôt tous ses amis pour venir près de moi. Non pas que cela me gêne mais j'aimerais bien avoir une journée à moi sans mon frère.

« Aujourd'hui, je te jure que j'ai cru halluciner ! Un mec de Poufsouffle a… »

Je l'écoute toujours à moitié. Toutes ses histoires ne m'intéressent pas. Je l'aime mon frère mais parfois j'ai l'impression d'être enchaînée à lui. J'ai vraiment cette sensation de lui appartenir comme si c'était obligatoire que je vienne vers lui tous les jours. Si par malheurs, lui et moi n'échangeons aucune conversation pendant ne serait-ce qu'une journée, Ed vient toujours vers moi pour me demander ce qui ne va pas.

Le plus souvent je n'ai rien évidemment mais Ed croit toujours que je cache mes sentiments. Et là c'est parti pour une heure de : « Kate, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! », « Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je serai toujours là pour toi », etc. Je soupire.

« Kate ? S'affole-t-il aussitôt. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu te sens mal ?

_Non, non, ça va merci.

_T'as peut-être trop chaud, il faut que tu ailles prendre l'air…

_Ed ! Intervint Ruby. Elle va bien ta sœur, ne t'inquiète pas.

_Kate, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… Commence-t-il alors en ignorant totalement Ruby. Kate, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe… Je t'en prie dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. C'est encore ce Geoff Goldstein qui t'embête ? »

Je secoue la tête tout en me retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Mon frère a le total chic de me rappeler que je suis depuis toujours une éternelle célibataire. Oui, je n'ai jamais eu un seul copain en dix-sept ans de vie ! Il y a vraiment un problème chez moi, je crois ! Pourquoi je pense à ça quand on parle de Geoff Goldstein ? Je vais vous l'expliquer.

Depuis toujours, je suis désespérément célibataire. En fait, parmi ceux que j'arrive à attirer, j'ai le choix entre ceux qui sont laids comme des botrucs voire pires, ou ceux qui crachent par terre en parlant un langage assez étrange que je ne comprends pas forcément. Voilà ce que je peux compte dans mon sac de conquête. Quel rapport avec Geoff Goldstein ? Le voici, le voici !

Geoff est un Serdaigle de mon année. Nous sommes tous les deux les préfets de notre maison et Geoff est LE mec hyper canon. Ruby est sous son charme depuis le premier jour. Sauf que moi, je dois être un peu bizarre parfois, mais je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi tout le monde l'admire. Il crache par terre à chaque fois qu'il est dans le parc, il a une démarche qui ressemble à celle d'un poulet et pourtant tout le monde dit : « Non mais il a trop la classe ! » La dernière fois qu'il m'a parlé c'était pour me dire : « Yep la miss-là ! T'sais que t'es mignonne ma p'tite Katy ? »

…

Charmant. Vraiment c'est d'un romantisme échevelé ! Je crois que durant mon enfance j'ai lus trop de contes de fée parce que depuis le temps que j'attends mon prince charmant il va bien falloir que je me fasse à cette réalité : je devrais bien un jour me résoudre à aimer quelqu'un comme Geoff. Visiblement on ne trouve plus que des garçons dans son genre.

Pourtant tous les soirs je me dis qu'il y a quelque part un homme qui est fait pour moi. Je crois sincèrement au destin, et je suis sûre que tôt ou tard mon destin et celui de ce mystérieux garçon se croiseront. Là, ce sera sans nul doute le coup de foudre. Oui, malgré dix-sept ans de célibat je crois encore au coup de foudre.

Je veux sentir cette sensation d'amour. Je veux savoir ce que ça fait d'être amoureuse, de sentir son cœur battre tellement vite qu'on a l'impression qu'il va lâcher. Je veux connaître le bonheur de partager un amour réciproque. Ce n'est pas bien compliquer ce que je demande. Je ne veux pas d'un beau gosse de première qui plaît à toutes les filles parce qu'il a un torse qui fait rêver. Je ne veux pas d'un garçon super intelligent, ni d'un sportif de haut niveau. Je ne veux pas du romantique qui m'écriera des poèmes d'amour tous les jours. Non, je veux celui qui me rendra heureuse ! Tout simplement, c'est ça que je veux ! Je veux lui sourire, sourire tellement que j'en aurais mal. Je veux être tellement heureuse au point que ça devienne ingérable. C'est vraiment trop compliqué ce que je demande ?

« Kate ? Me demande pour la millième fois Ed.

_Ça va, je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Et non Geoff ne me parle plus.

_Kate, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ! Décide-t-il d'un seul coup. Tu ne vas pas bien, ça se voit. Je le vois très bien, je suis ton frère. Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien. Aller, viens t'as besoin d'aller te reposer à l'infirmerie. »

Ruby se lève aussitôt sous mon regard d'appel à l'aide. Quand mon frère s'est mis dans la tête que je ne vais pas bien, c'est foutu. Ruby le sait bien. Elle me connaît depuis tellement longtemps et elle connaît aussi Ed. Elle dit toujours que c'est à cause de lui que je suis célibataire. Elle pense qu'il est tellement collé à moi que du coup je ne peux être avec personne parce que ça fait peur à tous les garçons. Personnellement, je ne pense pas que cela puisse aller jusque là.

Ruby arrive pour barrer le passage à Ed qui m'a agrippé le poignet et m'emmène avec lui hors de la Grande Salle. Il est bien décidé à me conduire jusqu'à l'infirmerie comme si j'étais souffrante.

« Ed ! Le stoppe Ruby. Ed, laisse-la. Si elle te dit qu'elle va bien c'est qu'elle va bien ! Ed, elle a juste envie de manger un peu et peut-être qu'elle est fatiguée. Mais tout le monde est fatigué. Et puis franchement Ed, si elle s'était sentie mal elle me l'aurait dit ou je l'aurais remarqué mais là…

_Non mais Ruby, moi je la connais Kate. C'est ma sœur, je sais très bien quand elle va mal. Et là je le vois ! C'est comme ça, on est fusionnels ! Tu devrais comprendre. »

Je vis Ruby arquer un sourcil. Elle a une petite sœur de six ans mais je pense que ce qui l'étonne le plus c'est le fait que Ed soit vraiment persuadé d'avoir raison. Quant à moi, j'ai beau essayer de mon côté de le raisonner, lui dire que je vais très bien, lui promettre qu'il n'y a rien qui cloche, Ed est persuadé que je lui mens à chaque fois.

Moi, pauvre Kate je ne peux alors que subir. Parce qu'en tant qu'attrapeur, il a une véritable poigne sur mon poignet. Il ne me lâche pas. Je suis un Vif d'Or, c'est exactement ce que je ressens. Un Vif d'Or qui vaut cent cinquante points, donc il ne faut surtout pas me relâcher !

Je lance un dernier regard à Ruby derrière moi qui m'adresse des excuses silencieuses. Je suis mon frère comme un petit chien, un Vif d'Or attrapé... bref tout ce que vous voudrez ! Kate, tu restes à ta place. Voilà, c'est toujours le même mot d'ordre. Je reste à ma place et je subis. J'ai beau me dire que je vais me rebiffer, que je vais enfin m'affirmer, montrer mon caractère... je reste toujours à ma place : la petite fille sage et gentille dont personne ne retient le nom.

On entre tous les deux dans l'infirmerie. Mrs. Pomfresh se traîne sur sa canne, tremblotante et faiblarde. Ed se précipite sur la vieille sorcière qui tient debout par un miracle.

« Ma sœur Kate est souffrante ! Annonce-t-il de but en blanc. Elle refuse de parler, je ne sais pas pourquoi... Ça m'inquiète. Peut-être une grippe... »

Mrs. Pomfresh, qui a l'habitude de nous voir puisque pour Ed je suis toujours malade, nous observe tous les deux de ses yeux usés avec le temps. Elle plisse les paupières derrière ses lunettes et dit enfin d'une voix rauque.

« Un chagrin d'amour ? » Suggère-t-elle.

Là, c'est l'horreur. Je tremble presque à l'idée d'affronter mon frère sur ce sujet. C'est le pire diagnostique que pouvait faire Mrs. Pomfresh ! De tout ce qu'elle a pu me trouver (la grippe, la migraine, la gastro, en passant par la mononucléose qui m'a aussi valu les foudres de mon frère puisque celle-ci est plus communément appelée « la maladie du baiser ») un chagrin d'amour est le pire de tout !

Ed se retourne furieux. Il me regarde, me juge, m'observe longuement. Puis, sans aucun accord de Mrs. Pomfresh, il m'entraîne jusqu'à un lit de l'infirmerie. Il me fait signe de m'asseoir. Je reste un instant debout et tente de dire quelque chose mais il insiste aussitôt. Je me retiens fortement de rouler les yeux et m'assis sagement. Oui Kate, reste à ta place. Je le regarde et alors il me prend dans ses bras et me serre fort contre lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore pu me trouver ?

« Kate... Kate... Je te l'ai dit : tu peux tout me dire. C'est qui ? C'est ce Geoff ? T'es sortie avec lui et t'as eu peur de me le dire ?

_Mais non... Je soupire. Je ne suis pas sortie avec lui et je ne sortirai jamais avec un pauvre type comme lui... Et d'ailleurs, il n'est jamais revenu depuis le jour où tu t'en ais mêlé... »

Geoff s'acharnait vraiment pendant un certain temps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il voulait absolument sortir avec moi et il pensait vraiment que je finirais par craquer parce qu'aucune fille ne lui avait résisté jusqu'ici. Cet acharnement a duré à peine une semaine, Ed s'en est mêlé quand il a eu vent de l'histoire. Geoff ne m'a plus jamais approché.

« Non mais Kate je fais ça pour te protéger, tu le sais bien. Hein ? Kate ? Hein tu le sais ?

_Oui ! Ce n'est pas ça...

_Alors c'est quoi ? T'es amoureuse ?

_Non... juste que j'aimerais de temps en temps que... enfin, ce n'est pas méchant mais... Ed, j'aimerais bien pouvoir parfois... en fait, j'aimerais bien que tu m'écoutes de temps en temps...

_Kate, je t'écoute toujours ! Me coupe-t-il aussitôt. Je suis là pour toi, et si t'as la sensation de ne pas être assez écoutée je te jure que je serai toujours là pour toi.

_Non, écoute-moi ! Je le coupe à mon tour. Ed, c'est sérieux. J'aimerais bien que tu me laisses un peu... seule des fois. Ruby et moi on est des filles et on aime bien parler, être ensemble, et parfois j'aimerais bien que tu ne viennes pas... pendant nos conversations... si tu vois ce que je veux dire... ce n'est pas méchant, hein.

_Kate... est-ce que... tu te sens dépressive ?

_Quoi !? Je m'étonne.

_Est-ce que tu penses parfois à des idées... tragiques ? Est-ce que tu as déjà eu des pensées noires ? Tu te sens bien ou parfois tu as envie de... faire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter par la suite ? »

Par Merlin qui peut donc m'aider ? Pitié ! C'est la pire chose qui me soit arrivée depuis le début ! Que mon frère me croit toujours malade, c'est une chose, mais qu'il pense que je suis dépressive au point de me suicider, c'en est une autre ! Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qui peut bien lui mettre toutes ses idées dans sa tête mais je paierai cher pour connaître le moyen de lui faire comprendre quelque chose de tout simple : je vais bien.

« Ed, je vais bien ! Je suis en pleine forme ! » Je lui assure.

Il me regarde un instant puis s'éloigne en disant qu'il va demander un médicament à Mrs. Pomfresh. Dès qu'il est assez loin de moi, j'attrape l'oreiller qui se trouve sur le lit où je suis assise et je hurle dedans. Je hurle de toutes mes forces, je hurle comme je hurle à chaque fois que j'aurais envie de m'affirmer et de dire aux autres qu'ils ne commanderont pas ma vie. Je hurle encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je me sente soulagée.

Je redresse la tête et sursaute face à Laura Bundy, de Gryffondor, qui s'avance à petits pas vers moi. Elle a l'air inquiète. Et ça y est ! Encore quelqu'un qui va croire que j'ai un problème ! J'en ai tellement marre que j'ai envie de reprendre mon oreiller et hurler encore dedans.

« Euh... ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.

_Oui... enfin non.

_T'es la sœur d'Eddy ? »

J'inspire profondément. « La sœur d'Eddy » c'est toujours ainsi qu'on m'appelle parce qu'on ne retient jamais mon prénom. Alors du coup, les gens ont trouvé un stratagème. Ils m'appellent : « La sœur d'Eddy ». Mais Kate, reste à ta place.

« Oui c'est ça. Kate, je me présente.

_Laura, se présente-t-elle à son tour même si je connais déjà son prénom. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Enfin, si t'as envie de me le dire à moi !

_Ouais... je crois que... je pourrais parler à tout le monde en ce moment. Mon frère croit toujours que je suis malade alors que je n'ai rien. Je reste là et je ne dis rien... Je sais c'est pitoyable mais... pff, je ne sais pas. Franchement, je ne sais pas. Et là il est persuadé que je suis dépressive... je n'en peux plus. J'ai beau lui dire, le rassurer, il est persuadé qu'il a raison et que je lui mens...

_Ah oui, c'est un problème, m'accorde-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Mais pourquoi il croit toujours que t'es malade ? Parce que pourtant... telle que je te vois j'ai l'impression que t'es plutôt souriante. »

Je lève les yeux vers elle. J'ai bien entendu ? Souriante ? Oui ! Enfin quelqu'un m'a remarqué ! Enfin quelqu'un qui me décrit d'une autre façon que : « sage et gentille ». Je déteste ces deux mots... je ne peux plus les entendre ! « Sage et Gentille » !

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi... il est toujours inquiet pour moi, c'est affreux.

_Il t'aime trop en fait. Je pense que c'est ça, il t'aime tellement qu'il ne se rend pas compte qu'il te pourrit la vie.

_Je crois que c'est ça... mais je viens d'essayer de le lui faire comprendre mais... rien ne marche, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

_Tu pètes les plombs une bonne fois pour toute, me dit-elle de but en blanc. Tu cries s'il faut, comme tu viens de crier dans cet oreiller. Cette fois tu n'essaies pas de le lui faire comprendre, tu lui fais comprendre !

_Oui mais je n'ai pas envie de lui faire du mal, c'est mon frère...

_Si vraiment il t'aime comme il le montre, il comprendra. Peut-être que ça le contrariera au début mais dans la vie tu seras bien obligé de ne pas pouvoir faire plaisir à tout le monde. En tout cas je suis sûre qu'il comprendra mais il faut que tu te fasses entendre. Pètes les plombs, hurle, fais que tout le monde t'entende ! On s'en fou si c'est ton bonheurs qui est en cause. »

J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre après ça. Laura qui ne me connaît même pas vient de comprendre ce que je ressens. Je la regarde, impressionnée et surtout reconnaissante. C'est vrai, elle a raison. Pourquoi je m'en ferais pour les autres ? C'est ma vie, mon bonheurs... je fais bien ce que je veux non ?

« Bon je vais te laisser, j'étais venue prendre un cachet parce que j'ai un peu mal à la tête. Bonne chance en tout cas, Kate ! »

VICTOIRE ! Elle a retenu mon prénom ! Oh, j'ai envie de danser ! J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras tellement je suis contente qu'elle ne m'ait pas appelée : « la sœur d'Eddy ». Justement, le voici ! Il arrive à grands pas avec un verre d'eau où un cachet est en train de se dissoudre. Il me tend une petite cuillère et me caresse les cheveux affectueusement. Je lui dis ? Je ne lui dis pas ? Je lui dis ? Je ne lui dis pas ?

Finalement, je me résigne à avaler mon verre d'eau et adresse un sourire à Ed. Il a l'air tellement inquiet que je ne peux pas péter les plombs d'un coup comme ça... Le pauvre, je vais lui faire trop de mal. Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre lui.

Le soir même, dans les dortoirs, Ruby me demande si je compte un jour ou l'autre m'affirmer face à Ed. Je suis hésitante et je lui explique ma rencontre avec Laura et ce qu'elle m'a dit.

« Tu sais moi je trouve qu'elle a tout à fait raison, m'avoue Ruby. Franchement, il te gâche ta vie sans même s'en rendre compte ! Il croit bien faire pour toi mais au final, c'est mauvais pour toi et pour lui aussi ! Il est vraiment trop attacher à toi, tu t'imagines toute ta vie comme ça ?

_Non mais... c'est mon frère, c'est normal que je n'ai pas envie de lui causer de la peine.

_Kate, trop bonne, trop conne. T'es trop gentille avec tout le monde et tu subis tout sans rien dire ! Tu sais les gens en grandissant leur but c'est d'écraser les autres pour passer devant. Toi, t'es la première à te faire marcher dessus. »

Je soupire. J'en ai vraiment marre ! Je le sais tout ça mais je suis tellement nulle que je ne réagis pas. Ruby me passe son bras autour de ses épaules et m'embrasse sur la joue. Ruby je l'ai rencontré lors de la cérémonie à la répartition. J'ai été envoyée à Serdaigle puis ça a été son tour. Quand elle s'est assise, on s'est toutes les deux saluées et on est restées ensemble depuis. Les autres disent qu'on est inséparables et c'est vrai. Dès qu'elle n'est pas là je suis perdue et c'est pareil pour elle. Il nous arrive de pouvoir nous parler par de simples regards. Mieux, elle et moi on a les mêmes passions pour les livres, on est bosseuses et on aime le travail bien fait. On partage une autre passion : les discussions le soir avant de s'endormir. On parle de tout et de rien. Des trucs très filles qui peuvent paraître ridicules mais on adore ce petit rituel : on parle de garçons, de maquillage, de chaussures, etc.

Nous sommes toutes les deux brunes bien qu'elle soit une véritable brune de chez brune ! Elle a les cheveux noirs et un teint blanc très pale comme tous les anglais. Moi, j'ai la peau un peu bronzée comme mon frère. J'ai les cheveux longs, ondulés, et j'aime bien mes cheveux. Mes yeux sont marrons comme tout le monde pratiquement. Nous sommes toutes les deux assez grandes, en tout cas nous sommes plus grandes que la normale des filles.

Ruby est très maigre, c'est presque squelettique. Moi je suis très mince aussi mais pas autant qu'elle. Ruby me dit toujours que j'ai un petit cul de pute quand je me plains devant le miroir et réciproquement quand elle se plaint aussi je lui réponds toujours qu'elle a des lèvres de salope.

Toutes les deux on a les mêmes goûts concernant les garçons. Bien que Ruby a eu deux petits amis comparé à moi qui reste au stade zéro, on craque toujours devant les sorciers célèbres du magazine Sorcière Hebdo. On ne manque jamais le numéro consacré au prix du « sourire le plus charmeur ».

« Tu sais que Geoff est venu me demander ce que t'avais ce midi !? Me chuchote-t-elle comme toutes les autres filles dorment dans le dortoir.

_Oh pitié, pas lui !

_Franchement, là je trouve que t'exagères ! Il est superbe ce gars et toi tu te plains d'avoir Geoff à tes pieds, mais t'es folle ! »

Ok, je vous ais dit qu'on a toutes les deux les mêmes goûts. Rectification : on a les mêmes goûts sauf pour Geoff Goldstein. Il faut bien pimenter les discussions parfois !

« Sérieusement, il se la raconte un peu trop... non je ne pourrais pas supporter quelqu'un comme lui. Je le sais d'avance alors ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer !

_Pourtant tout semble vous réunir, remarque Ruby. Vous êtes préfets tous les deux de la maison Serdaigle...

_Oui bien sûr ! Et tu vas me dire que le Killian Peakes qui couche avec Macie Tracey c'est le destin aussi sous prétexte qu'ils sont préfets tous les deux !

_Non mais le Killian on l'exclue du destin, lui je ne sais pas ce qu'il fabrique...

_Je te jure que ce n'est pas très rassurant de veiller dans les couloirs avec lui... dans le noir...

_Pour ça, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Ed rapplique aussitôt ! Je suis presque sûre qu'il te suit en secret quand tu vas faire ton tour de garde.

_Oh, t'es méchante ! Non quand même, je ne pense pas.

_L'année prochaine, ça va être vide Poudlard pour lui. Il va apprendre à vivre sans toi pendant une année... ça ne sera pas trop dur, tu crois ?

_Arrête un peu !

_Je plaisante, m'assure-t-elle. Enfin, il faut qu'il te lâche un peu...

_Je vais travailler là-dessus, ne t'inquiète pas ! Demain, c'est la journée shopping ?

_Bien sûr ! On n'a pas bouclé nos devoirs toute la semaine pour rien ! » Précise Ruby.

Nous décidons de nous coucher quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment. J'espère que vous avez aimé et si vous avez une quelconque remarque n'hésitez pas !

La suite de cette fanfic viendra quand j'aurais terminé mon autre fanfic. N'oubliez pas de passer par la case review pour que je sache si vous avez aimé ou pas ! ;)


	3. Au Trois Balais

**3**

**Au Trois Balais**

* * *

Point de vue HUGO

* * *

J'ouvre le robinet de la salle de bain et je me passe un coup d'eau sur le visage. C'est fou ce que ça rafraîchit ! James sort juste de la douche et laisse échapper à nuage de vapeur qui recouvre tout le miroir face à moi. Je soupire, j'ai horriblement chaud. Toute la nuit je me suis retourné et j'ai eu du mal à trouvé le sommeil. Partagé entre mes pensées et le sommeil, j'avais chaud et puis froid. Je renifle un coup. Je sens que je vais tomber malade. Fais chier sérieusement ! Un rhume c'est la pire des choses qui pouvaient m'arriver. Je déteste être malade.

« Petite mine Hugo ? Se moque Bray en entrant dans la salle de bain. Dis donc t'as fait un de ces boucans cette nuit ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

_Oh... je ne sais pas. Mais je ne me sens pas très bien ce matin.

_Hey ! N'oublie pas qu'on va acheter des feuilles et de l'encre aujourd'hui ! Me lance James depuis le dortoir.

_Ah ouais... oh ça me fais chier ! Tu fais quoi, toi ? Je lance à Bray qui se passe un gel apaisant sur le visage.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse un samedi aprèm ? Me lance-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

_Bah écoute... plein de choses. Réviser par exemple ! Je réponds en riant.

_C'est ça, tu rêves toi Hugo. Tu crois vraiment que je vais me faire chier à réviser un samedi aprèm alors qu'il fait encore beau ? Je vais en profiter, oui ! Je vais aller au Trois Balais et me trouver une petite sorcière à draguer, je pense. Tu me rejoins après ?

_Oh non, je ne pense pas. Je vais te laisser, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.

_Aller, Hugo ! Aller ! T'es sérieux ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

_Je ne sais pas... traîner. Peut-être que je vais aller avec Killian pour recopier ma leçon, ce serait pas mal.

_Tu déconnes ! Non mais Hugo tu vas venir avec moi et on va encore se trouver deux superbes sorcières, on va leur dire encore qu'on est Aurors ou joueurs professionnels de quidditch, rit-il en m'adressant une tape dans le dos.

_Non, ça me fatigue tout ça. En plus à chaque fois elles ont trente ans ! Sérieusement ça ne m'amuse plus.

_Roh... T'es pas drôle, Hugo. Tu vas recopier ta leçon ? T'es sérieux ?

_Mais je n'en sais rien ! Je m'écrie alors que ma tête me fait souffrir. Bray, arrête s'te plaît...

_Je t'ai dis de faire de l'exercice ! Me lance-t-il comme si c'était le médicament à tout. Regarde moi, je fais de l'exercice tous les matins et soirs, et je ne suis jamais malade. Toi, tu te laisses aller. Si t'as encore la classe à dix-sept... à quarante ans je n'ai pas hâte de te voir ! »

Je me passe de nouveau un coup d'eau sur la figure. Puis je décide d'aller m'allonger encore un peu dans mon lit. Tant pis pour le petit-déjeuner, ce matin je n'ai vraiment pas faim. Le manque de sommeil et... j'éternue. Oh ça y est j'ai la crève ! Ça ne peut pas tomber plus mal. Non il faut que je tombe malade le week-end ! Je renifle. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une patate à la place de mon nez. Une énorme patate chaude qui gonfle, bouillonne… J'éternue encore une fois. Toute la nuit j'ai eu cette sensation de chaleur… une horreur ! La pire nuit que je viens passer à Poudlard. Je ne suis jamais malade, ou en tout cas je ne suis pratiquement jamais malade.

J'ai déjà eu une baisse de magnésium dans le sang d'après l'infirmière. Celle-ci a d'ailleurs tenu à le faire savoir à notre capitaine d'équipe avant les sélections de quidditch. Je ne serai pas étonné d'ailleurs si l'infirmière me trouve encore un manque de magnésium dans le sang. D'après elle, ça agit sur le sommeil et la psychologie.

J'annonce à tous que je vais directement à l'infirmerie pour demander un médoc. Si cela peut me permettre d'avoir une meilleure forme durant la journée je ne vais certainement pas hésiter.

Dans la salle commune, je croise la boutonneuse qui me fait un grand sourire auquel je réponds par politesse. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle croit que c'est un quelconque signe… Non mais avec les filles on ne sait jamais ! On peut leur faire juste un sourire et elles croient tout de suite qu'on est attiré. Non ! Pourquoi tout de suite cette certitude ? Je me souviendrais toujours d'une fille à Poufsouffle, Eleanor, qui était persuadée que j'étais attiré par elle. Apparemment, je lui lançais toujours des regards. Et ces copines n'arrêtaient pas de glousser quand je passais.

Voilà pourquoi, quand Eleanor est venue pour me demander si j'étais intéressé pour sortir avec elle (je précise que c'était la première fois que je lui parlais hormis le traditionnel : « T'as pas une feuille ? ») elle a vraiment été déçue. Je lui ai évidemment répondu la vérité et elle m'a alors traité de connard parce que soi-disant je lui avais fait comprendre tout autre chose. Bon… Je n'ai pas tout compris sur le coup. Quand est-ce que je l'ai fait espérer ? Aucune idée. Pendant une semaine, elle et toutes ses copines n'arrêtaient pas de dire : « Non mais de toute façon, c'est tous les mêmes. Les mecs ce sont tous des connards. » Sauf que je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai été un connard comme elle le dit…

En bref, tout ça pour dire que je ne voudrais pas que la boutonneuse s'imagine quoique ce soit ! En vrai elle s'appelle Carly mais elle a tellement de boutons qu'on l'appelle la boutonneuse.

A l'infirmerie, je me présente jusqu'au bureau et m'arrête au seuil quand je vois que Mrs. Pomfresh est déjà occupée. J'attends un instant jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de son bureau accompagné de l'élève en question… Eddy Edgecombe.

…

Ne dis rien, Hugo. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de violent mais je vous avoue que lui… alors lui… quand je le vois j'aimerais bien être quelqu'un de violent. Naturellement je reste dans mon coin et j'attends que Mrs. Pomfresh ne s'adresse à moi. Eddy est en train de piquer une crise auprès de l'infirmière parce que celle-ci refuse de lui donner un médoc ou je ne sais quoi.

« Je ne vais pas vous donner un médicament toutes les semaines, enfin ! S'énerve Mrs. Pomfresh.

_Ma sœur est souffrante je vous dis ! Elle est malade, je sens qu'elle ne va pas bien ! Vous ne le voyez pas mais moi je suis son frère et je le sais ! Je la connais ma sœur ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ce gamin est un sketch à lui tout seul. Je vous jure que tout ce qu'il mérite c'est de se prendre deux claques dans sa gueule d'ange pour le remettre à sa place. Histoire terminée. Je le regarde encore s'énerver après la vieille sorcière qui s'appuie difficilement sur sa canne. Je pense que c'est sa dernière année, elle va prendre sa retraite l'an prochain.

« Mr. Prattson ? Arrive-t-elle alors en ignorant Eddy qui s'excite toujours autant.

_J'ai un peu mal à tête, je commence.

_Ma sœur est malade et vous allez ignorer ça ! S'énerve Eddy.

_Est-ce que je peux avoir un cachet, s'il vous plaît ? » Je demande.

Elle hoche la tête toujours en ignorant Eddy. Mrs. Pomfresh m'ordonne de la suivre dans son bureau et referme la porte pour ne plus entendre le Serdaigle. Pauvre gamin ! Je crois que c'est la première fois de sa vie qu'il n'a pas ce qu'il veut. Et c'était pour sa sœur en plus… dire qu'il essayait simplement de faire un bon geste pour une fois dans sa vie ! Mrs. Pomfresh me sort alors une seringue et s'approche de moi.

« C'est bien toi qui avait eu des problèmes de magnésium l'an dernier ? »

Je hoche la tête. Je vous ai dit que c'était encore cette histoire de magnésium dans le sang !

« Tu dors bien en ce moment ?

_Non pas trop, j'avoue.

_Bon je vais te faire une prise de sang et ensuite je te donne quelque chose pour la tête. »

Je hoche une nouvelle fois la tête tout en lui tendant mon bras. Je vais une nouvelle fois subir la terrible seringue qui aspire mon sang comme une sangsue ! Non je rigole, c'est rien une prise de sang. Il suffit juste de serrer le poing et d'attendre que l'infirmière fasse son travail.

Mrs. Pomfresh cherche ma veine quand je serre le poing, puis elle plante l'aiguille. On ne sent rien, d'ailleurs je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui a peur des seringues. La seule chose peut-être désagréable dans une prise de sang c'est d'entendre le léger bruit quand la seringue aspire votre sang. C'est assez léger mais disons que dans le silence total on l'entend très bien.

En une minute, Mrs. Pomfresh a terminé son travail. Elle me met un pansement à l'endroit où l'aiguille m'a transpercé la peau. Je me lève et prends le cachet qu'elle me tend pour ma tête. Je sors avec mon verre d'eau en plastique. Eddy me regarde avec des yeux furieux.

« Alors lui il a le droit à un médoc !? S'étonne-t-il alors que je bois mon verre d'eau. Et tu ne pouvais pas faire un geste et le donner à ma sœur ? »

Je le regarde. C'est à moi qu'il parle celui-là ? Je reste un instant silencieux, sans aucune réaction avant de percuter qu'il me parle à moi ! Je jette le verre en plastique dans la poubelle située à l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

« Comment tu peux savoir que c'était le bon médoc pour ta sœur ? Je lui lance d'une façon importunée.

_Parce qu'elle a mal à la tête, elle aussi ! Tu connais la galanterie ?

_Tu sais te taire ? » Je réplique aussitôt agacé par ce pauvre gamin.

Gamin de seize ans, petit intello, puceau éternel, pourri gâté… il cumule tout ! En quoi j'aurais été galant si j'avais donné mon médoc à sa sœur ? Si l'infirmière ne veut pas, il doit bien y avoir une raison. Des fois, je me demande ce qu'il fait à Serdaigle celui-là. Une belle blague, moi je vous le dis !

« C'est à moi que tu parles ? Il me lance surpris.

_Je ne vois pas à qui d'autre je pourrais parler… Je soupire.

_Non mais tu me dis de me taire, à moi ?

_Ouais et je te le dis droit dans les yeux. »

Il commence à s'énerver tandis que je sors de l'infirmerie. Non, je ne veux même pas me confronter à quelqu'un comme lui, il ne mérite même pas mon intérêt. Je l'entends alors crier. Je crois tout d'abord que c'est après moi qu'il crie mais il me pousse soudainement dans les escaliers pour me passer devant. Je me retiens à la rambarde pour ne pas dégringoler les marches tandis qu'il coure en criant : « Kate ! Kate ! T'es où ? » Un taré celui-là… Je crois qu'il me fait plus pitié qu'autre chose.

* * *

Point de vue KATE

* * *

Je me cache dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage tandis que j'entends Ed crier mon nom dans tous les couloirs. Le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde se retient de rire. Nous nous cachons toutes les deux dans la même cabine. J'ai un peu mauvaise conscience de laisser mon frère dans cet état mais dès le petit-déjeuner il a commencé à me harceler de questions sur ma santé, etc. JE VAIS BIEN ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour le lui faire comprendre ? C'est le moyen le plus lâche, c'est vrai, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé.

Ed veut aller voir Geoff parce qu'il pense que c'est à cause de lui que je suis souffrante. Le problème c'est que ce n'est à cause de personne puisque je ne suis pas souffrante ! Il m'a dit hier qu'il irait tirer cette histoire au clair… Quelle histoire !?

Tandis qu'Ed était occupé avec Mrs. Pomfresh et Hugo, je me suis faufilée en douce. Oui, je me suis échappée. Oui, j'ai profité de la pauvre infirmière et d'Hugo. Mais c'est bien le seul moment où Ed oublie un instant ma présence.

Mimi Geignarde ricane derrière mon dos. C'est bien la première fois que je la vois rire. D'habitude elle pleurniche sur son sort, sanglote toute la journée, et se plaint au moindre petit problème ! Si j'arrive à faire rire Mimi Geignarde, c'est plutôt bon signe alors !

Je crois bien que j'ai parlé trop vite… A peine je commence déjà à dire que je vais enfin pouvoir aller à Pré-au-Lard que Mimi se met à sangloter. Je me retourne quelque peu exaspérée.

« Personne ne veut rester avec moi… Tout le monde se moque de moi… Pleurniche-t-elle.

_Mais non, Mimi ! Je réplique aussitôt. Je ne me moque pas toi, moi !

_Oui mais tu ne veux pas rester avec moi non plus ! » Réplique-t-elle immédiatement.

Je soupire. J'aimerais bien lui dire que ce qu'elle dit est vrai parce qu'elle est toujours morose mais je suis bien incapable de lui dire cela. Je n'aime pas faire de la peine aux autres. C'est comme ça, j'ai beau essayé je n'arrive jamais à ne me préoccuper que de moi !

« Je pense que Ruby ne sera pas en colère si on va à Pré-au-Lard seulement cet aprèm… Je marmonne.

_C'est vrai ? Tu vas rester avec moi ? » S'écrie-t-elle.

J'acquiesce bien malgré moi. C'est vrai, je suis trop gentille et les gens profitent de cette faiblesse pour me marcher dessus. C'est toujours comme ça et je ne réagis jamais. C'est nul, tellement nul mais je pense trop aux autres pour me soucier de moi-même. Ce que je regrette souvent…

Je m'accoude donc sur le lavabo et j'écoute Mimi me parler de sa vie de fantôme, de sa vie en tant qu'humaine… J'écoute son monologue sur elle-même, ses regrets, sa mélancolie… Je l'écoute interminablement. Dix minutes passent et j'ai l'impression d'être ici depuis plus de deux heures.

« Tout le monde se moquait de moi… Quand j'étais à Poudlard, personne ne m'aimait. Encore aujourd'hui, personne ne m'aime d'ailleurs. Je n'avais pas d'amis et j'étais seule. Cela dit je suis toujours aussi seule. Personne ne vient jamais me voir et moi… On m'appelle Mimi Geignarde ! On se moque encore de moi… Rien n'a changé, je suis toujours aussi seule que lorsque j'étais vivante. Je n'ai toujours pas d'amis…

_Mais si, je suis ton amie Mimi… Je marmonne alors que je retiens un bâillement.

_Si tu étais vraiment mon amie tu viendrais me voir tous les jours ! S'énerve-t-elle. Tu me demanderais si je vais bien, si je dors bien, si je mange bien… ! »

Je reste silencieuse un peu apeurée par cette soudaine colère. Mimi se remet à sangloter, assise sur un trône de toilette. D'une petite voix timide, je demande :

« Mais… les fantômes… Tu ne dors pas et tu ne manges pas ? Si ?

_Et alors !? C'est une raison pour ne pas venir voir ton « amie » Mimi ? Tu pourrais au moins t'assurer que je vais bien et que je m'amuse dans ce monde où je me suis seule… si seule… »

Elle pleure encore. Je ne sais plus quoi lui répondre à force. La prochaine fois que j'essaie d'échapper à Ed, je ne viendrais certainement pas dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. J'ai donc deux personnes à éviter désormais.

« Je n'ai pas d'amis… Je suis toujours aussi seule. Je suis morte seule dans ces toilettes sans personne pour moi… Aujourd'hui encore je suis seule et je ne peux jamais faire appel à quelqu'un pour m'aider et me réconforter… »

Elle soupire, renifle… et pleure. Je crois que je vais finir par essayer de lui échapper à elle aussi. Mimi continue de pleurer tandis que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais même plus quoi lui dire pour lui remonter le moral, ni ce que je dois faire, ni même où me mettre… Je suis toujours vers mon lavabo et j'hésite à me rapprocher de Mimi. Finalement, je préfère rester à une distance mesurée d'elle. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre et m'écrie :

« Je suis en retard !

_En retard pour quoi ? Me demande Mimi derrière ses sanglots.

_EN COURS ! Je crie en commençant à sortir des toilettes.

_Mais… on est…

_Vendredi ! »

Je sais très bien que nous sommes samedi mais ma seule chance de m'en sortir c'est de lui faire croire à ce stupide mensonge. Voilà où j'en suis : à mentir pour échapper à mon entourage ! Dire que je suis censée montrer l'exemple en tant que préfète…

« Ah… vendredi ? Oh bah… quand on est mort, on perd la notion du temps… » Renifle Mimi.

Elle se met de nouveau à pleurer au sujet de sa mort. Je sors des toilettes et m'éloigne aux pas de course des fois qu'elle déciderait de m'appeler. Je dévale les escaliers en priant pour ne pas croiser Ed.

Heureusement, je ne croise que Ruby qui m'attend dans le Hall avec impatience. Quand elle me voit arriver, elle me lance un regard furieux.

« Où tu étais passée ? Me demande-t-elle quand nous sortons du château. Ton frère est passé il y a quelques minutes… il te cherchait… Enfin, si tu n'étais pas à l'infirmerie avec Ed, tu étais où ?

_Avec Mimi Geignarde, je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser d'elle, j'avoue.

_Mimi Geignarde ? Répète Ruby. Kate enfin ce n'est pas difficile de se débarrasser d'un fantôme encore moins de Mimi !

_Je sais… »

Je soupire et jette un regard rempli d'excuses à Ruby. Celle-ci lève les yeux au ciel mais elle ne dit rien. Nous avançons toutes les deux face au vent de novembre. Le soleil qui brillait ce matin commence peu à peu à disparaître. Les nuages le recouvrent un peu plus à chaque heure. Il faut nous dépêcher pour ne pas prendre la pluie au retour.

A Pré-au-Lard, la première boutique que nous visitons c'est Gaichiffon évidemment, le seul magasin de prêt-à-porter ! Si je ne m'achète qu'un assortiment bonnet/écharpe, Ruby décide de s'attarder dans le rayon pantalon puisqu'elle a troué l'un de ses jeans. On ricane toutes les deux, on s'amuse à essayer des chapeaux et des foulards tous plus horribles les uns que les autres, etc. On essaie même des chaussures à talons aiguilles mais après plusieurs essais, Ruby et moi concluons que ce n'est pas pour nous. J'ai bien failli atterrir dans le rayon à sous-vêtements avec ces chaussures !

Nous reposons tout juste les chaussures quand Laura et une autre fille entrent dans la boutique. Celle qui accompagne Laura, c'est Suzy Derek de Gryffondor aussi. J'aime bien Suzy parce qu'elle est simple et très facile d'accès. Avec elle, on n'a pas besoin de se creuser la tête pour avoir un sujet de conversation. Je connais Suzy depuis très longtemps, bien avant Ruby parce que nos parents s'entendent bien. Nos familles se sont déjà invitées à dîner un soir.

« Alors tu t'es débarrassée de ton frère ? Me demande Laura.

_Euh…

_Elle lui a échappé, explique alors Ruby. Donc non, elle n'a pas réussi. Elle est ici clandestinement.

_Han… ce n'est pas bien ! Ricane Laura. Enfin, tu fais ce que tu veux. Vous essayez les chaussures ? » Nous demande-t-elle alors.

On explose de rire avec Ruby. Laura et Suzy nous observent en souriant. Elles ne doivent rien comprendre et nous prendre pour des cinglés.

« Oui, on peut dire ça… Marmonne Ruby.

_Je trouve que ce style léopard vous convient parfaitement ! Nous dit Suzy en rigolant. Nous aussi on avait fait ça avec Laura la dernière fois… on est aussi tarés que vous, pas d'inquiétude là-dessus. »

Nous discutons encore un peu avant de nous séparer. Ruby et moi quittons la boutique et nous nous dirigeons toutes les deux vers les Trois Balais.

* * *

Point de vue HUGO

* * *

Je renifle pour la énième fois de la journée. J'en ai vraiment marre. Je ressors mon mouchoir, ce que je fais toutes les minutes pratiquement. Je suis avec James dans le magasin de plume Scribenpenne. Sous mon bras, j'ai deux rouleaux de parchemins et je cherche de l'encre. Si je suis là autant me faire une réserve. James me tend un pot d'encre noire avant d'en prendre un pour lui. Je range mon mouchoir dans ma poche et prend le pot qu'il me tend.

James, je l'aime bien. C'est bon pote. Il est plutôt petit et maigrichon. Il porte des lunettes et ressemble à un plumeau avec sa tignasse de cheveux noirs sur la tête. C'est peut-être avec lui que j'aime le mieux parler parce qu'avec lui on reste sur des sujets de conversations « normaux ». Je ne suis pas en train de dire que Bray et Killian sont des extraterrestres mais avec eux on peut être sûr de dériver sur des conversations de sexe.

C'est peut-être étonnant mais ce n'est pas mon sujet de conversation préféré. Avec James, on parle de tout ou plutôt on rit beaucoup. Ça change de Bray qui cherche toujours à draguer la première sorcière qu'il croise au Trois Balais, et de Killian qui trouve que toutes les filles sont « bonnes ».

James et moi, nous nous sommes rencontrés pendant la première journée de cours. Comment ? Parce que lors de l'appel en potion, quand Mrs. Bush a appelé pour la première fois la boutonneuse, on a rigolé. Depuis ce moment, on a prit l'habitude de rire toujours autant quand on est ensemble.

Le vieux sorcier qui tient la boutique arrive pour nous enregistrer nos articles. Après avoir payé, James et moi sortons de la boutique. En même temps, Laura et Suzy sortent de Gaichiffon. Je jette un coup d'œil à James qui est déjà tout crispé.

C'est Suzy qui lui fait cet effet là. Suzy, je l'aime bien. Oui vous allez me dire que j'aime tout le monde mais je crois que c'est mon caractère. Elle a la peau très blanche et parsemée de tâches de rousseurs sur les pommettes. Elle a deux beaux yeux marron. Mais ce que James aime par-dessus tout chez Suzy, c'est sa longue chevelure rousse. En ce moment, elle lui adresse un signe de la main. Ça aussi, je pense qu'il aime bien.

« Oh mec… faut que tu m'aides… C'est à toi qu'elle fait signe comme ça ?

_Mais non, c'est à toi ! Je réplique aussitôt en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Ah… T-Tu… Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille vers elles ? Genre on fait comme si tu voulais parler à Laura et moi j'en profite pour parler à Suzy, ou alors…

_Ou alors on y va tout simplement. » Je conclus en faisant déjà un pas vers les deux filles.

James me suit derrière. Je remarque qu'il essaie de bien se comporter parce que dans ses yeux je vois qu'il est concentré. Je m'arrange tout de même pour être plus proche de Laura et ainsi laisser la place à James face à Suzy.

« Vous venez au Trois Balais ? Nous propose Suzy avec un immense sourire qui est uniquement destiné à James.

_Oui, oui on vient. » S'empresse de répondre celui-ci.

Laura et moi échangeons un regard. Elle n'est pas dupe elle non plus. Je pense que Suzy ressent aussi quelque chose pour James. C'est bien connu, les filles se disent tout entre elles. Tout ! Si l'une est amoureuse, c'est toute la bande de copines qui est au courant. Le fait que Laura le sache est donc une preuve.

Nous commençons à nous rendre vers les Trois Balais et Laura m'invite à accélérer le pas pour laisser James et Suzy derrière nous. Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit ? Les filles se disent tout entre elles ! Absolument tout !

« Bray n'est pas avec toi ? Me demande Laura.

_Non, il est déjà au Trois Balais.

_On va le rejoindre alors ! » S'enthousiasme-t-elle.

Euh… non. Je ne pense pas. Bray n'a pas très envie d'être rejoins par tout ce monde si son plan d'accoster une sorcière au Trois Balais a marché. Quand j'entre dans le pub, je vois effectivement Bray qui parle à une sorcière. Je fais alors signe à Laura de nous asseoir à une autre table.

« Pourquoi ? Il y a Bray là-bas…

_Ouais mais non, il est occupé. » Je réponds précipitamment.

A peine j'ai fait un pas que je bouscule quelqu'un. Je me retourne aussitôt pour m'excuser et vérifier si je n'ai pas fait de mal à cette personne. C'est Kate Edgecombe.

« Excuse, je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? Je m'assure.

_Non, non, ça va. T'inquiète, ce n'est rien. » Me répond-t-elle.

Elle m'adresse un sourire pour confirmer ce qu'elle dit. Je la laisse alors partir et je prends place à la table. Je regarde encore Kate partir en riant avec Ruby. Je l'aime bien Kate. Elle est mignonne je trouve. En fait, elle est tellement gentille que c'est mignon chez elle. Toute gentille, toute sage, mais mignonne.

« Hugo ! On n'agresse pas les filles, enfin ! » Me dit Laura en plaisantant.

* * *

Point de vue KATE

* * *

Je me masse l'épaule gauche. J'ai menti quand j'ai dit à Hugo qu'il ne m'avait pas fait mal. En même temps, je n'allais pas lui répondre qu'il m'avait défoncé l'épaule… Non, ça ne me ressemble pas et puis en plus ce n'est pas comme si j'étais en train de ramper au sol. Je me tiens toujours debout, tout va bien. Non, je ne suis pas souffrante.

J'ai plutôt été désorientée au moment où il m'a bousculé. Je n'ai pas trop compris ce qui m'arrivait. J'étais en train de me lever de ma chaise, je parlais avec Ruby, quand j'ai été projetée en avant. Je ne suis pas tombée sinon honte à moi ! Heureusement qu'il m'a rattrapé sinon je crois bien que je me serais étalée par terre.

Oui parce que Hugo m'a fait mal non seulement en me bousculant mais en voulant me rattraper aussi. Oh le pauvre, je m'acharne sur lui alors qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès. Mais quelle poigne… Il a réduit mon épaule en miette ! Je vais arrêter de me plaindre maintenant sinon je vais finir comme Mimi Geignarde et mon frère Ed va croire que je suis au bord de la dépression.

Je referme la porte des Trois Balais derrière moi. Ruby explose alors de rire. Il n'y a rien de drôle mais elle rit.

« C'était excellent ! T'avais une tête… genre : « je suis où ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Je revois la scène ! Toi qui te lève… boum ! Ta tête de paumée… et lui il avait une tête de : « oh non j'ai fait mal à une fille ! » On aurait dit que c'était un sacrilège ! Et moi je regardais tout ça… Ah là, là ! On rigole toujours quand on va au Trois Balais ! Je vais la ressortir dans la salle commune celle-là ! Ah bah non, il y aura Ed ! Au fait, j'ai oublié de te le demander mais… Kate ! T'es souffrante ? Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas ? Je suis ta meilleure amie, je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas ! Je le vois, tu ne vas pas bien… Oh Kate ! Aller, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie !

_T'as fini ? Je la coupe. Tu te rends compte de l'ampleur que ça a prise dans ta tête pour une petite bousculade au Trois Balais ? Va te faire soigner, c'est toi la souffrante !

_Non mais si t'avais été à ma place, tu aurais eu la même réaction ! Toi t'étais là… et puis là t'avais une tête de : Euh… Et après il avait une tête de : Hein… ? En fait, vous aviez tous les deux une tête de : Gnin… ? »

Vous ne comprenez rien à ce qu'elle raconte ? Ce n'est pas grave, moi non plus. Ruby c'est la fille qui parle en bruitage. Quand elle veut expliquer un truc elle se sert d'onomatopées, par exemple : « Euh… », « Gnin ! », « Hey ! », Etc. Ce n'est jamais très compréhensible.

Nous croisons Geoff sur le chemin du retour. Je baisse immédiatement la tête parce que je n'ai pas envie de lui parler, ni de lui adresser un regard. Je suis déjà obligée de lui parler pour nos devoirs de préfets !

Avec Ruby, nous rentrons dans le château et montons jusqu'à notre salle commune. A l'intérieur, il n'y a personne hormis un groupe de filles qui travaillent sur leur devoir de potion. Ruby et moi allons ranger nos achats dans nos dortoirs. Il y a tellement de choses dans nos dortoirs… c'est un peu le bordel. On achète des affaires au minimum une fois par mois. Dans nos petits dortoirs, on n'a pas toujours la place pour tout ranger. Pour les rangements il y a, par élève, un petit placard en longueur et une table de chevet. Tout ce qui ne tient pas dedans, je le range dans ma valise comme mes sous-vêtements et mes chaussettes.

Je ne suis pas trop bordélique mais je ne suis pas non plus très maniaque contrairement à l'idée que tout le monde se forme de moi. Comme je suis « sage et gentille » on pense naturellement que je suis maniaque. Comme si le fait d'être « sage et gentille » signifiait que j'étais maniaque par définition. Non, je n'ai pas d'étiquette sur le front ! Non, je n'appartiens pas à une classe spéciale des gens exclus qui sont tous ce que les autres ne sont pas ! J'ai remarqué depuis longtemps que le fait d'être bonne élève vous collait tout de suite l'image d'une fille coincée, sérieuse au point de ne jamais rigoler. Je suis sûre que dans leur tête je suis tellement sérieuse que j'arrive à anticiper ce que les professeurs nous donneront comme devoirs pour le mois prochain ! Je suis quasiment sûre qu'il y a au moins trois quart des autres élèves qui pensent que je suis cette espèce de devine. Mais si je fais certes mes devoirs à l'avance, je ne devine pas pour autant ceux qui ne sont pas encore donnés.

Après tout, c'est comme ça. Je ne pourrai rien changer et je ne veux pas changer. Même si je le voulais, je pense qu'il est un peu trop tard. Bon, il est vrai que secrètement j'ai gardé ma petite part d'enfant rêveuse qui croit encore pouvoir un jour briller, s'affirmer, trouver l'homme de sa vie…

Moi qui n'ais rien connu de l'amour, j'ai toujours ce secrète espoir de rencontrer un jour l'homme dont je sais l'existence quelque part sur cette terre. Celui qui me dira tous ces mots que j'attends. Je l'imagine grand avec un beau sourire ! Je n'ai pas d'autres exigences physiques. Il est drôle, gentil, et le seul talent que j'attends de lui c'est celui de me rendre heureuse.

Bien sûr j'attends tellement de choses de lui qu'il fuira à la première occasion et pourtant je continue à rêver de ce mystérieux jeune homme. Même si je n'ai que dix-sept ans, je le sais quelque part ! Il est peut-être américain, peut-être qu'il début déjà sa carrière… Il arrive peut-être de Russie, d'Italie, ou d'Australie ! C'est un éleveur de dragons, un politicien, un alchimiste… Tant de possibilités !

Qu'est-ce qu'on sait de l'amour quand on n'a que dix-sept ans ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien savoir de la vie quand la nôtre commence ? L'avenir ne me fait pas peur. Je n'ai pas d'ambition particulière car la seule que j'ai pour le moment c'est de trouver celui qui me correspond. Je sais que je suis vraiment nulle ! Je sais très bien que je devrais penser à autre chose… mais cette question m'obsède ! Je n'ose pas l'avouer mais je ne pense qu'à ça : mon coup de foudre quand je rencontrerai enfin celui que j'attends !

Ce jour-là, je cesserai de traîner le cœur lourd. Ce sera alors mon tour d'aimer, je le sais. De ce coup de foudre soudain, on se fera le même aveu. De cet aveu, on s'aimera si fort que seule la mort pourra nous séparer ! Je palpite déjà quand je sais que ce jour-là je ne serai plus seule. Ce jour-là, on sera deux.

* * *

Voilà donc la suite de ma nouvelle fanfic ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût ! ^^


	4. La dinde de Noël

**En réponse à la review de « guest » :**Je viens de m'apercevoir que je n'avais pas répondu à ta review ! Je répare donc ça ) Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir. Je suis contente que tu aimes cette nouvelle fanfic et j'espère donc à bientôt !

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

**4**

**La dinde de Noël**

* * *

Point de vue HUGO

* * *

Le Poudlard Express commence à ralentir. Je sais alors que nous sommes arrivés à la gare King's Cross. Bray regarde par la fenêtre et fait des signes à ses parents tout en marmonnant :

« Et voilà mon père… Coucou pauvre con ! C'est ça, moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir bande d'abrutis hypocrites ! »

Bray ne s'entend pas avec ses parents depuis… en fait, c'est assez compliqué. Il y a toujours eu des tensions entre son père et lui. En revanche avec sa mère c'est… bof. Voilà un peu pour résumer la relation entre Bray et ses parents. Ouais c'est moche, il pourrait faire des efforts comme ne pas insulter ses parents pour commencer.

Personnellement, je ne me penche pas à la fenêtre. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je sais qu'il y aura ma mère qui va me faire des signes afin que je me dépêche. Ma mère est une vraie stressée de la vie ! Un londonienne pure et dure ! Elle marche vite dans la rue, elle parle vite, elle marmonne toute seule pour se rappeler ce qu'elle doit faire dans la journée, et elle crie aussi. Elle me crie toujours après. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait mais elle me dit toujours : « Hugo ! Je t'ai dit de mettre la table ! », « Hugo ! Tu vas me chercher ton linge sale ! ». Mais le must du must : « Hugo ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit il n'y a même pas cinq minutes ? »

Catherine Prattson, c'est elle. Ma mère. A peine je suis sorti du train – et je tiens à préciser que je ne suis toujours pas allée chercher ma valise ! – que ma mère commence déjà :

« Hugo ! Hugo ! » M'appelle-t-elle avec de grands signes.

Je lui fais un petit signe de la main discret. Voilà, elle est contente. Ensuite, je vais récupérer ma valise auprès du contrôleur. Je souhaite de bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui me le souhaitent au passage et puis je quitte la foule d'élèves. James m'adresse une tape dans le dos et me souhaite de passer de bonnes fêtes. J'aimerais bien avoir les parents de James. Eux, ils sont cools ! Premièrement, ils restent dans leur coin à la gare. Deuxièmement, ils ne font pas des grands signes. Troisièmement, ils n'ont pas cette manie d'agresser leur fils avec des questions. Pas comme ma mère…

« Hugo ! Hugo ! M'appelle-t-elle encore alors que je marche déjà vers elle mais apparemment elle n'a pas dû comprendre que je l'ai déjà vu. Ah, t'en as mis du temps ! Tu ne me fais pas un bisou ?

_Non, je réponds en levant les yeux au ciel.

_D'accord. Très bien, je vois. Ça fait quatre mois que je n'ai pas vu mon fils et je n'ai pas le droit à un bisou. UN bisou !

_Maman, pas ici… » Je marmonne en regardant autour de moi.

Personne ne nous a vus ? Parfait ! Vite, quittons cette gare avant que ma mère ne se fasse repérer comme à chaque fois. Je prends donc ma valise et commence à avancer. Ma mère me suit et nous traversons tous les deux le passage.

« Tu vas bien ? Me demande-t-elle dans la gare. C'est moi ou tu es plus maigre que la dernière fois ? Tu manges bien à Poudlard, au moins ? Et pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mes lettres ? Hein ? Hugo !

_Pour ça… Je marmonne.

_De quoi ? Hugo, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes. Tu sais que j'ai reçu une lettre de l'infirmière scolaire qui me dit que tu as un manque de magnésium ! Je reçois une lettre de l'infirmière mais je n'en reçois aucune qui vient de toi ! J'étais inquiète, tu sais. L'infirmière disait que ça pouvait entraîner des troubles dans ton sommeil… Tu dors bien ? Hein ? Hugo, tu dors bien ?

_Ça va…

_Quoi « ça va » ? Tu pourrais parler un peu ! J'étais inquiète quand j'ai reçu la lettre ! Tu n'as répondu à aucune des miennes ! Je ne savais même pas si tu allais bien… Il va falloir surveiller ce manque de magnésium. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive. Tu sais que ton père fait du diabète alors je me demande si toi aussi… »

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? Elle me fait mal à la tête à force. Je n'en peux plus. Elle parle tout le temps, et vite en plus ! C'est infernal ! J'aimerais bien pouvoir l'enfermer dans une chambre forte spécialement pour elle. Ce serait le rêve ! Je ne l'entendrais plus, moi tout seul sans ma mère qui me pose un tas de questions. Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler et je n'ai pas envie de lui raconter ma vie. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut que je lui dise ? Elle veut que je lui parle de mes heures de colle ? De mes notes catastrophiques ? Elle veut que je lui dise que je n'ai aucune chance d'avoir mes Aspics !? C'est ça qu'elle veut ?

J'habite dans une petite rue au nord de Londres, au 19 Clover Way à Paddock Wood. On a un petit jardin juste derrière la maison. Mon père aurait bien voulu avoir un plus grand terrain pour jardiner. Pour l'instant, avec le petit d'espace que nous avons dans le jardin, il cultive quatre pieds de tomates et je crois que ça lui suffit. Ma mère est toute fière quand elle le voit jardiner. Elle dit que ça le défoule. Mouais… Evidemment elle trouve toujours la bonne idée de me dire : « Pourquoi tu n'irais pas jardiner avec ton père ? » Euh… Pour tenir un arrosoir au-dessus de quatre pieds de tomates ? Non merci.

Quand je rentre dans la maison, mon père est assis dans un fauteuil. Il regarde un match de rugby et il a l'air de quelqu'un qui se fait vraiment chier. Je pose ma valise dans un coin de la pièce et je jette un petit : « Hey ! » pour le saluer. Il se lève de son fauteuil et s'écrie :

« Et voici notre grand garçon ! Hugo ! C'est moi ou tu as pris des épaules ? Tu as vu ça Catherine comme il est beau notre garçon ?

_Ça va… papa, merci… Je marmonne en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Oh bah, ton père a bien le droit de te faire des compliments, non ? »

Je claque la porte de ma chambre. Enfin seul ! Moi et moi seul sans personne pour me parler de mon physique ou je ne sais quoi. Sérieusement, il ne pouvait pas me dire autre chose ? Du genre : « Comment ça va ? Ce soir on se fait une soirée devant un match ? » Non, il était obligé de faire une remarque sur mon physique. Je déteste les expressions du genre : « T'as pris des épaules ! », « Tu deviens muscler ! », « Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi ! » Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne sais pas, je ne supporte pas !

Pourtant, mon père il n'est pas comme ma mère. Lui, il est cool. Il travaille dans une entreprise de luminaire. Quand il rentre du travail, il prend la télécommande de la télé et il s'assoit dans un fauteuil. Il me demande juste comment s'est passé ma journée et c'est tout ! Alors que ma mère, quand elle rentre de son travail elle crie : « Hugo ! Tu m'as descendu ton linge comme je te l'avais demandé ? » Et elle va dans tous les sens entre la cuisine, la buanderie, la salle de bain, le garage, etc. Elle m'épuise rien qu'à la regarder.

Comment mes parents ont fait pour se rencontrer ? Bonne question ! Tout les oppose en quelque sorte. Il est moldu et elle est sorcière, ce sont déjà deux mondes différents. En fait, ils se sont rencontrés dans le métro. Ils prenaient toujours le même métro chaque matin. Oui, ma mère prenait le métro. Ne me demandez pas ce qu'une sorcière faisait dans le métro, elle m'a toujours répondu : « les femmes sont très mystérieuses ». C'est son explication. Donc parce qu'elle est une femme elle est mystérieuse, et elle se trouvait dans le métro en même temps que mon père. Et là bam ! Le coup de foudre ! Non, je rigole.

C'est mon père qui a commencé à lui parler. Etrange, hein ? J'aurais plutôt juré que ce serait ma mère ! Mais apparemment au début elle était très réservée avec lui. Ouais, moi aussi ça m'étonne. Et à chaque fois ma mère me répond : « stratégie féminine ! » Mouais… Et puis finalement, mon père l'a invité au resto. Ce même soir, ma mère l'a invité à dormir chez elle. Ouais. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ma mère était du genre à le faire dès le premier soir.

Bref, voilà l'histoire de mes parents. Ils sont toujours supers fiers quand ils me racontent cette histoire et à chaque fois ils trouvent la bonne idée de me dire : « Tu verras, toi aussi ça t'arrivera un jour ! » Le fin mot de tout ceci c'est que je suis né douze ans plus tard d'un père moldu, John, et d'une mère sorcière, Catherine. Bienvenue chez la famille Prattson !

* * *

Point de vue KATE

* * *

Ma mère, Rachel, aime bien me commander. Elle aime me commander sur tout ! Absolument sur tout ! Je pense souvent qu'elle est la cause de ma soumission volontaire. C'est vrai, depuis mon enfance elle passe sa vie à me dire ce que je dois porter, ce que je dois dire, faire, etc. Quand je repense à tout cela, je me dis que c'est véritablement à cause d'elle. J'ai pris peu à peu l'habitude d'obéir sans rien dire.

Pour la veille de Noël, ma mère est tellement fière d'avoir elle-même organisée le repas familial que pendant toute la première semaine des vacances, on a pu l'entendre se vanter : « J'ai tout organisé toute seule ! » Je crois que mon père est soumis lui aussi. En fait, ma mère a l'habitude de le commander alors elle m'a commandé et comme je dois avoir le même caractère que mon père, je me suis soumise comme lui. D'accord, je me cherche des excuses pour être aussi faible et lâche mais ça tient la route !

Je me retourne après avoir essayé une robe et montre le résultat à ma mère. Elle est assise près de ma coiffeuse et regarde son reflet dans le miroir. Elle reprend soudainement ses esprits et me regarde. Elle reste muette et observe le résultat. Ça, ça veut dire qu'elle n'aime pas.

« Non, décide-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas porter ça ! Je pense à un sapin de Noël quand je te vois. C'est la robe que ta grand-mère t'avait offerte ?

_Oui… Je marmonne car personnellement je l'aime bien cette robe.

_Tu ne lui diras pas bien sûr… Non, vraiment… Tu ne peux pas mettre ça ce soir. Je ne ressens rien quand je te vois. C'est fade, tu n'as aucune classe avec ça. Change ! »

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel. Ma mère ADORE choisir la tenue que je vais porter ! Et le must du must : c'est elle qui a tout organisé pour ce soir alors elle veut que ce soit parfait. Enfin, parfait pour elle…

« Moi, je l'aime bien cette robe… Je marmonne tout bas.

_C'est très gentil pour ta grand-mère, Kate. Mais tu n'es pas obligée de l'aimer, tu sais. »

Je décide de me taire. De toute façon, je peux dire n'importe quoi, elle ne m'écoute jamais. Je me résigne alors à prendre une nouvelle robe dans ma penderie parmi celles que ma mère a sélectionnées. Je me retourne encore une fois et m'observe dans le miroir. Ma mère me regarde pour juger du résultat. Elle arbore une expression de surprise avec la bouche grande ouverte.

« Wah… Je saute de nuage en nuage ! Kate… Tu es magnifique ! Là, tu es une gazelle ! »

Ma mère ADORE les gazelles. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle a toujours cette manie de comparer tout ce qu'elle aime aux gazelles. C'est un compliment sincère venant d'elle. Quand elle dit cela, ça signifie qu'elle aime vraiment ! Sauf que moi… je n'aime pas. Je n'aime pas cette robe mais alors pas du tout !

« Je suis transportée ! Kate… Je craignais que tu ne reste plate toute ta vie mais tu as de très jolies formes… ! Tu es une femme ! »

Wahou… Quel compliment ! Ma mère vient juste de remarquer que je suis du sexe féminin. Ça veut dire que ça y est ? Je suis une gazelle ?

« Kate, tu es très jolie. Quand je te regarde je pense aux étoiles. Tu brilles avec cette robe, on ne remarque que toi. J'essaie de m'imaginer une couleur qui puisse te correspondre… Je ne vois que le rouge. Le rouge passion ! Oui, Kate ! Tu es passionnante dans cette robe. Tu es désirable et…

_Peut-être un peu trop désirable ? Je la coupe en soupirant.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Montre un peu tes atouts de temps en temps ! C'est ça le but d'une robe !

_Merci… je m'en souviendrais… Je marmonne en roulant des yeux.

_Tu sais… Souffle-t-elle l'air gêné. Ton frère m'a parlé de ton problème…

_Mon problème ? Je répète furieuse.

_Il dit que tu ne vas pas bien et…

_Ok, écoute, maman… Je vais très bien ! Ed… Je ne sais pas pourquoi il croit tout ça mais je vais très bien ! Je t'assure !

_Assis-toi, Kate. » Me demande-t-elle gentiment en s'asseyant au bord de mon lit.

Je vais la rejoindre. Je sens déjà qu'elle va me sortir un grand discours. Et voilà, je passe encore pour une souffrante dépressive… Ma mère me prend d'abord par les épaules et finalement me prend les mains.

« J'ai lu un article dans la Gazette du Sorcier qui parlent de jeunes... en difficulté. Et tu sais, je me demande si parfois tu es vraiment heureuse ici avec nous. Si parfois tu ne préfèrerais pas être ailleurs…

_Maman, je la coupe encore une fois. Je ne veux pas me suicider ! Je n'y ai jamais pensé. Je ne me sens pas du tout dépressive, au contraire !

_Ah bon !? Tu me rassures, tu sais… Soupire-t-elle de soulagement. Parce que j'avais lu qu'il fallait agir dès les premiers symptômes. Dans l'article il parlait d'une potion à base de plantes qu'ils avaient découvertes en Inde… Apparemment, ça règle tous tes problèmes !

_Wah… Une potion magique… Je dis avec sarcasme. Bon écoute, ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas cette robe que je suis dépressive. Pourquoi je ne mettrais la robe que j'avais mise pour l'anniversaire d'Ed ? »

Ma mère soupire en me souriant. Je crois qu'elle désespère de faire de moi une icône de la mode. Et c'est vrai, je n'ai pas envie d'oser de nouvelles tenues pour lancer un style. Je me vois très mal en photo sur les affiches de publicité qui diraient : « Osez le style ! » Mouais…

Ma mère est directrice d'une boutique de parfum pour la marque _Tusenbon. _Et elle ADORE lancer une nouvelle mode. Elle rêve que je devienne directrice d'une boutique de prêt-à-porter mais elle n'arrive pas à comprendre que je ne suis pas faite pour ça.

J'essaie la robe que je viens de lui dire. Elle me regarde avec un air mi conciliant mi déçu. Je crois qu'elle a fini par se soumettre à mon choix. Je l'embrasse sur la joue avant de lui demander si elle veut me coiffer pour ce soir. Elle a soudain l'air d'aller mieux et accepte aussitôt.

Pendant qu'elle use de tous pleins d'ustensiles pour mes cheveux je lui raconte certaines de mes journées à Poudlard notamment sur ce que j'ai trouvé avec Ruby à Gaichiffon. Je sais qu'elle aime quand je lui parle de shopping et je sais qu'elle n'aime pas quand je lui parle de quidditch. Alors j'évite ce sujet et je me contente de lui parler de mes achats. Elle approuve simplement en hochant la tête car elle est concentrée sur ma coiffure. Elle ne cesse de répéter : « Là… il ne faut pas que je me trompe… »

Le soir, je dresse la table quand mon père rentre de son travail. Il porte encore son badge de Chef de la Brigade de Police Sorcière. Il me regarde impressionné et me dit aussitôt en plaisantant :

« Eh bien… On reçoit quelqu'un de spécial ce soir ? »

Il m'adresse un clin d'œil puis monte à l'étage pour aller se changer. Je souris, contente de le voir. Ma mère est tombée amoureuse de mon père dès qu'elle l'a vu dans son uniforme pour la brigade. Lui prétend qu'il n'avait pas remarqué ma mère mais elle réplique à chaque fois qu'il passait pratiquement toujours à la fermeture de la boutique pour la raccompagner.

Ed descend les escaliers vêtu d'une belle chemise. Il a l'air d'un Premier Ministre un peu jeune mais bon… il est classe ! Il me rejoint pour mettre la table. Ma mère arrive pour placer les gâteaux apéritifs sur la table. Elle regarde autour d'elle pour vérifier que tout est absolument parfait. Elle est perfectionniste ma mère.

« On mange quoi ce soir ? Demanda Ed avec un demi-sourire. De la dinde ? Ah non ! J'oubliais qu'on en aurait bientôt une à table ! » Ricana-t-il.

Je ris avec lui et bientôt nous partons dans un fou rire démentiel. Notre mère tente de nous adresser un regard réprobateur mais elle a un sourire en coin qui ne la rend pas du tout crédible.

« Vous arrêtez de vous moquez de votre tante… ! Essai-t-elle tout de même. Surtout ne dîtes pas ça devant votre père !

_Promis ! » Répondons-nous en cœur avant de repartir dans notre fou rire.

Bientôt, notre tante Marietta arrive. Elle est comme d'habitude vêtue comme si nous étions encore dans ses années 90 (c'est-à-dire quand elle avait mon âge). Toujours aussi célibataire, elle est seulement accompagnée de deux paquets cadeaux pour Ed et moi.

Marietta est la sœur de notre père, Elric. Disons simplement qu'elle représente tout ce que je ne voudrais pas devenir. Elle est plus vieille que mon père de dix ans mais elle paraît en avoir trente de plus. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a exactement le même âge que ma grand-mère. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombent autour de son visage comme un teckel et j'ai toujours l'impression que son postérieur descend dans ses cuisses.

Ma tante n'a trouvé personne avec qui se marier. Une fois, elle a espéré se marier avec le vendeur de la boutique de quidditch sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais celui-ci s'est marié avec la stagiaire de la boutique voisine. Depuis ce jour, sa vie sentimentale est morte. Elle s'habille toujours comme si elle avait dix-sept ans (enfin dix-sept à _son_ époque). C'est pour cela qu'on l'appelle « la dinde » avec Ed.

On échange tous les deux un regard. J'esquisse un sourire que je parviens à dissimuler quand ma tante vient nous saluer. Mes parents l'invitent à prendre place à la table ce qu'elle fait en se plaignant que ses pauvres jambes deviennent de plus en plus maigres. J'échange à nouveau un regard avec Ed. Nous sourions tous les deux.

« Elle devrait s'en réjouir… Me chuchote-t-il en référence aux énormes cuisses de ma tante. Quelle dinde… »

Mes grands-parents du côté de ma mère arrivent à la suite. Mon grand-père, Dante, manque de peu la dernière marche du perron. Mon père le retient avant qu'il ne s'écroule par terre. Mon grand-père a toujours eu ce caractère de planer un peu. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas parmi nous. Je crois, en fait, qu'il s'ennuie tout simplement et qu'il préfère vivre constamment dans son monde plutôt que dans le nôtre.

Ma grand-mère, Haley, entre juste à la suite en riant aux éclats. Elle ne rate jamais une occasion de se moquer de son mari. Mais surtout, ce que j'aime chez ma grand-mère c'est qu'elle nous offre toujours plein de cadeaux.

« Bonjour mamy ! » Nous lançons en cœur avec Ed.

Nous passons tous à table. Je suis obligée de supporter ma tante qui est malheureusement assise sur la chaise voisine. Elle me parle de son prince charmant qui ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Ma tante est une romantique dans l'âme. Elle adore lire des romans d'auteurs romantiques qui parlent de leur âme sœur « perdu dans la foule ». Je crois que c'est un peu néfaste sur elle car elle a adopté leurs idées mélancoliques presque désespérées. Elle me parle aussi du serveur qu'elle avait connu au Trois Balais et me demande si je ne l'ai pas vu une fois.

« Il est très grand et brun ! Il a un sourire… Ouh ! Il m'émoustille encore ! »

Je hoche la tête en retenant un fou rire. Ed prétend aller aux toilettes mais je vois déjà qu'il a un sourire en coin. Pour ma part, je ne pense pas que son serveur est pu retenir mon attention. S'il travaille encore là-bas, il doit avoir au moins la soixantaine !

Mes parents discutent avec ma grand-mère tandis que mon grand-père fait semblant de s'intéresser à la conversation. Je suis sûre qu'il rêvasse encore. Parfois, je pense qu'il a fait une erreur en épousant ma grand-mère et qu'il doit bien se faire chier. Ed revient des toilettes et retourne s'asseoir sans rien dire. Je pense qu'il pourrait éclater de rire à la moindre parole de notre tante.

« Et de ton côté ? Me demande-t-elle justement en me regardant de ses petits yeux cachés sous ses énormes paupières gonflées.

_De mon côté… ? Je répète sans comprendre.

_Tu n'as pas un petit copain ? » Me souffle-t-elle.

La question du repas familiale ! Il faut toujours que quelqu'un pense à me la poser. C'est vrai, ça ! Laissez-moi tranquille avec vos questions ! Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'on me pose cette question ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire !? Je ne me souviens pas d'un seul repas familial où on ne m'a pas posé cette question. Une fois c'était même mon père qui avait osé ! Ma grand-mère a abandonné l'idée. Mon grand-père s'en fiche totalement ! Ma mère sait parfaitement que je n'aime pas qu'on me pose cette question. Quant à Ed, il doit prier Merlin tous les soirs dans sa chambre pour que je ne trouve personne. Il n'y a donc plus que ma tante Marietta pour encore oser me le demander.

« Euh… non, je réponds en haussant les épaules.

_Non ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne te crois pas, rétorque-t-elle.

_Si, je t'assure.

_Je vais te donner un conseil. » Me confit-elle en se rapprochant de moi.

Je doute que j'ai besoin de ses conseils vu où elle en est… Je suis éternellement célibataire mais je n'espère tout de même pas finir comme elle.

« Je te le dis, les serveurs sont les plus abordables ! »

D'accord… Merci, je m'en souviendrai ! Je lui souris en hochant la tête. Je ne sais même pas quoi répondre à ça. Je ne compte pas sortir avec un serveur. En tout cas, il n'y en a aucun qui a retenu mon attention.

* * *

Point de vue HUGO

* * *

Je déteste les repas familiaux. Pourquoi ? Je me fais chier. Sérieusement, entre les instants économiques et politiques, je ne vois pas l'intérêt des conversations. Ma mère parle comme jamais. Je suis obligé de l'écouter parler, parler, parler… Elle parle même quand elle débarrasse les plats ou quand elle est dans la cuisine.

Pour la veille de Noël, nous recevons la famille de mon oncle Clark, le frère de mon père. Des moldus. Il y a sa femme, Abi… quelque chose. Elle a un prénom tellement long que je l'appelle Abi, d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais réussi à retenir son prénom. Puis il y a leurs deux enfants dont Armand, âgé de neuf ans, et Clémence, de six ans. Tandis que Clémence coure partout en chantant à tue tête : « Petit Papa Noeeeeël ! QUAND TU DESCENDRAS DU CIEL ! » Armand engloutit tout ce qu'il peut. Il est déjà « en surpoids » comme dit ma mère. Moi je dis qu'il est obèse. Mon oncle et ma tante n'ont pas l'air de faire vraiment attention à sa nutrition, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il n'arrête pas de me piquer mes choux à la crème. Il croit que je ne le vois pas mais on ne peut pas louper ses énormes mains grasses boudinées qui piochent dans votre assiette.

En bref, depuis qu'il a mis une seule de ses mains dans mon assiette, je ne mange plus aucun de mes choux. En plus, ce sont mes choux préférés que ma mère a fait… Je me garde bien de faire une remarque au petit Armand. Depuis le début du repas, j'écoute distraitement la discussion sans jamais participer. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je dise ? Ils parlent soit d'économie soit de politique… Je ne connais rien là dedans.

Ma tante Abi est une défense acharnée des pauvres sur terre. Elle participe à tous les voyages humanitaires possibles. Je ne sais pas ce que ça peut lui apporter mais si c'est pour le bien des autres populations alors tant mieux. Moi, personnellement, je préfère partir dans le sud pour mes vacances.

Mon oncle est plutôt comme mon père. Ils sont cools tous les deux et en ce moment ils parlent de jeux vidéos. Je me penche pour mieux écouter la conversation. Ça, ça me parle plus ! Je préfère écouter la conversation de mon oncle plutôt que celle de ma tante Abi.

« Et quand je suis arrivé au boss de ce niveau c'était impossible de lancer une seule de mes flèches ! Racontait mon oncle.

_Moi, je l'ai battu ! » Je lance.

La conversation s'arrête. Ma mère et ma tante me regardent et Abi ne semble pas apprécier le fait que je lui ai coupé la parole alors qu'elle parlait des pauvres petits africains. Mon oncle remet ses lunettes sur son nez et me regarde en souriant.

« Tu l'as battu ? Comment ? Me demande-t-il tout intéressé.

_En fait, j'ai trouvé la pierre de… »

Ma mère tousse. Je m'arrête. Mon père, apparemment passionné par ce que je disais, tapote l'épaule de ma mère en lui disant :

« Chut, chérie ! J'écoute ce qu'il dit ! »

Abi semble vraiment vexée que personne ne s'intéresse aux pauvres petits africains. Je crois qu'elle pensait que je l'écoutais en fait. Mais faut pas rêver ! Je continue alors mon explication sur comment vaincre le boss. Ma mère se lève et commence à débarrasser la table tandis qu'Abi fait semblant d'écouter. Quand nous avons fini notre conversation, ma mère en profite pour demander :

« Qui veut du café ? »

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'histoire va s'accélérer un peu plus après. J'ai besoin de plusieurs chapitres pour poser les personnages et leur entourage.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Le prochain arrivera bientôt ;)


	5. Tonight, we are young !

Alors voilà, chapitre un peu en avance mais c'est parce que je ne serais pas là pendant les vacances (eh oui, je suis en vacances !) Donc je vous le poste aujourd'hui en espérant que vous allez l'aimer et je posterai un autre à la rentrée ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**5**

**Tonight, we are young !**

* * *

Point de vue HUGO

* * *

Je sais que j'ai un Roi dans mes mains mais je sais aussi que Killian me réserve une surprise. Il est très doué aux jeux de carte ! Bray n'est pas très bon… Moi, je me débrouille et c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas envie de sacrifier mon Roi. Déjà que la Dame de Killian vient de massacrer mon Valet… Je décide donc de garder précieusement mon Roi.

James n'est pas avec nous. Cela fait une semaine que nous sommes rentrés à Poudlard et il est parti avec Suzy se promener clandestinement dans les couloirs. Si notre concierge Tullio les coince ils vont passer un sal quart d'heure mais comme les filles aiment le danger… James était tout excité à l'idée de sortir quelques instants avec Suzy. Il m'a dit qu'ils s'étaient croisés au Chemin de Traverse pendant les vacances et qu'ils avaient fait leurs achats de Noël ensemble. C'est bien, c'est bien ! Il se débrouille bien le James ! En plus, ça crève carrément les yeux qu'il plaît à Suzy.

Nous sommes donc tous les trois dans notre salle commune à jouer aux cartes et Laura est avec nous. Puisque Suzy n'est pas là et qu'elle n'a pas envie de traîner avec la boutonneuse, elle préfère rester avec nous.

« Oh les mecs on se fait chier ! » Ose-t-elle enfin dire car elle nous regarde jouer depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

On se regarde entre nous. Bray arque un sourcil peu convaincu et finalement il fait signe à Killian de continuer à jouer puisque c'est son tour. Celui-ci hausse les épaules et met en place un 10 qui a l'air d'avoir la pêche. Il fonce sur le 4 de Bray et le réduit en miette.

Laura soupire près de moi et s'enfonce encore plus dans son fauteuil. Elle continue alors de déchirer petit bout par petit bout une feuille de parchemin qu'elle jette ensuite dans le feu de la cheminée située face à nous.

C'est vrai qu'on n'est pas très cool avec elle… Pour un vendredi soir, je pense que Laura aurait mieux à faire. Je décide alors de sortir mon Roi qui charge sur le 10 de Killian comme un vrai guerrier. Bray pose sa dernière carte qui lui reste c'est-à-dire un 9 dont mon Roi s'en charge aussitôt. Comme je l'avais prévu, Killian nous réservait une surprise. Il sort alors son triplet d'As qui massacre mon Roi. Je m'incline et pose mes cartes sur la table. La partie est finie.

« Bon… Je soupire. Killian a encore gagné… On fait quoi maintenant ? »

Laura tourne immédiatement la tête, intéressée. Bray et Killian restent silencieux avant de décider qu'ils voudraient aller rire un peu avec la boutonneuse. Elle est assise à une table derrière nous et joue toute seule au morpion sur une feuille de parchemin.

« Non laissez-la un peu tranquille, rétorque Laura.

_Aller, viens Hugo ! » M'invitent-ils en se levant.

Je regarde Laura. Je regarde Bray et Killian. Je regarde à nouveau Laura.

« Non, désolé… » Je m'excuse.

Laura m'adresse aussitôt un sourire puis elle fait un signe de la main aux deux autres qui signifie en quelque sorte : « C'est bon, vous pouvez partir ! » Je rigole avec elle. Je sais qu'elle les aime bien alors je ne m'en fais pas trop pour Bray et Killian. Ils lui adressent une espèce de grimace avant de reprendre tout leur sérieux en se dirigeant vers la boutonneuse.

« Alors au fait, tu vas venir à la soirée de Geoff ? Me demande Laura.

_La soirée de qui ? Je ne sais pas, je n'en ai pas entendu parler.

_Non !? Il ne vous a pas invité !? Mais si, il va le faire ! Il ne peut pas faire autrement. C'est samedi prochain en tout cas donc il a encore le temps.

_Ah ! Mais tu parles de Geoff le Serdaigle ?

_Bah oui ! Il n'y a pas trente-trois milles Geoff ! Rétorque-t-elle.

_Ah ! Mais oui il va nous invité, t'inquiète. Là, c'est les invitations féminines pour voir si la soirée vaut le coup ou pas. »

Laura me jette un regard glacial. Je crois que j'aurais dû garder ça pour moi… Elle lève les yeux au ciel et marmonne : « Classe… » Tant pis, elle va s'en remettre ! Au contraire, c'est flatteur ce que je lui ai dit. La boutonneuse n'a pas reçu d'invitation alors que Laura si ! J'essaie de continuer malgré tout la conversation pour essayer de faire disparaître ce froid :

« Et… tu sais déjà qui y va ?

_Ouais… Je connais quelque personne, répond Laura. Je sais qu'il y aura Macie. Donc je pense qu'il y aura Joe aussi… Il va la surveiller pour que personne ne l'approche, ricane-t-elle.

_Je pense qu'il peut surveiller Killian de près, je rétorque.

_Il va te surveiller aussi… Laisse-t-elle échapper.

_Moi ?

_Oui, toi, acquiesce-t-elle. Quoi ? Tu t'en doutais pas un petit peu ?

_Bah non… disons que Macie je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé… »

A ce moment, je lis dans le regard de Laura : « T'es sûr de toi ? » Je réfléchis alors dans ma tête. Non, j'en suis quasiment sûr ! En plus, Joe je l'aime bien. Il est sympa. Je ne parle pas à beaucoup de Serpentard mais Joe c'est quelqu'un de très social. Je l'aime bien !

Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi il devrait me surveiller. Surtout qu'il y a quand même une sacrée différence entre Killian et moi ! Je lance alors un regard interrogateur à Laura qui est en train de se ronger les ongles.

« Non mais tu te fiches de moi ! Wah… mais pauvre type ! S'écrie-t-elle en tapant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Je te rappelle que Macie c'est quand même ta première copine !

_Je ne suis pas sortie avec elle, je réponds immédiatement parce que ça j'en suis totalement certain même si je suis légèrement vexé par le terme « pauvre type ».

_Si, je te promets que t'es sorti avec elle. Ça me fait vraiment peur que tu ne t'en souviennes pas… Tu te souviens quand même que t'es sorti avec moi l'année dernière ?

_Bah oui ! Je réponds en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Ah bon… Tu me rassures parce que j'ai eu peur sur le coup ! Mais t'es sorti avec Macie.

_Je ne suis pas sorti avec elle !

_Si !

_Non !

_Si !

_Non ! Je m'en souviendrais quand même !

_Bah… la preuve que non ! Moi je m'en souviens c'était en troisième année. On s'était amusé à tous se donner rendez-vous pour aller à Pré-au-Lard en douce. On avait réussi à aller au Trois Balais et t'étais sorti avec elle. Je me souviens même que quand tu lui roulais une grosse galoche, Bray tapait sur la table tellement il rigolait après trois verres de Bièreaubeurre. Par contre, on n'avait pas été très intelligents et on s'était fait très vite repérer par le gérant qui avait prévenu les professeurs… On s'est tous pris trois heures de colle ! Le lendemain, on recevait tous des Beuglantes de nos parents et ça gueulait tellement dans la Grande Salle que même les professeurs ont commencé à regretter ce qu'ils avaient fait. Voilà.»

J'écarquille les yeux. Ça me revient ! Oulà ! J'avais treize ans à l'époque… Pouah ! Ça me paraît trop loin. Evidemment que j'ai oublié ! Laura est en train de me parler de quelque chose qui date !

« Ahhh ! Je m'exclame. Purée, mais on était petits, on était des gamins. Tu me parles d'une autre période !

_Mouais… Bah c'est quand même ta première copine… Rétorque-t-elle sur un ton très froid. Tu te souviens sûrement mieux de l'autre là… Je ne sais même plus comment elle s'appelle… »

Je souris. Je sais très bien de qui elle parle. Et je sais très bien qu'elle va mal le prendre si j'ose prononcer son prénom. Elle s'appelait Guilia Davis. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle cette fille ! Honnêtement, je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle mais… pff ! Je m'en fichais totalement ! C'était au début de l'année dernière, on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Laura était jalouse car je crois qu'elle voulait déjà sortir avec moi. Enfin, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle ne l'aime pas du tout !

« Pauvre grande branche, celle la… » Marmonne Laura qui se ronge les ongles avec hargne.

Euh… je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je change de sujet. Guilia, je l'aimais bien. Elle avait un an de plus que nous. Elle a été ma première fois, d'ailleurs… Bref, puisque Laura va finir par se ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je change de sujet tout de suite :

« En tout cas, j'ai hâte d'être samedi ! » Je lance.

Bon ok, c'est nul. Mais ça a le mérite de faire sourire Laura ! Je crois que parfois elle doit penser que je suis pathétique. Parce que ce sourire ça veut un peu dire : « C'est bien Hugo, tais-toi ça vaudra mieux ».

Quand je suis vexée, ça doit se voir sur ma tête parce que Laura passe son bras autour du mien en ricanant. Puis elle me dit : « Moi aussi j'ai hâte. »

* * *

Point de vue KATE

* * *

J'aime bien préparer les soirées. Je sais qu'en tant que préfète je ne suis pas censée tolérer ça mais je ne suis pas contre. Du moment que ces fêtes ne deviennent pas une habitude, je ne vois pas le mal. Et je crois que les professeurs non plus. Ils ne sont pas au courant mais je pense qu'ils ont les moyens de le savoir. Et je pense que s'ils veulent arrêter une soirée, ils peuvent le faire. En tout cas, je ne crois pas qu'ils viendront arrêter cette soirée. A part les Serdaigle, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'élèves invités dans les autres maisons. Je pense que Geoff aussi connaît le règlement de l'école en tant que préfet.

Il est en train de s'occuper de la sono avec Ruby. C'est la seule disponible qui s'y connaissait en électricité. Les objets moldus, personnellement je n'y touche pas ! Une fois, en Etude des moldus j'ai essayé de faire fonctionner leur espèce de machine à sécher les cheveux. Il y a eu un bruit bizarre et l'objet à exploser dans mes mains. Depuis cet épisode traumatisant de ma vie, je reste loin des objets moldus. Je préfère m'occuper de la déco. J'accroche les banderoles et les fixe avec des punaises sur le mur. Voilà, comme ça c'est joli !

Mylène Williams tient la table sur laquelle je suis montée. J'ai tellement peur de tomber ! Oui, je suis nunuche parfois mais c'est comme ça.

Mylène est… comment dire… ? Pas la fille la plus belle. Après tout, moi non plus mais elle est très… forte ? Enfin disons qu'elle a plus de rondeurs à aimer. Elle porte des lunettes et elle transpire beaucoup. Malgré ça, je l'aime bien parce qu'elle est sympa et marrante. Beaucoup d'élèves se moquent d'elle à cause de ses auréoles et de son odeur mais j'ai appris à m'y faire.

Je sais qu'elle fait tout le nécessaire pour son problème de transpiration. Je le vois bien dans les dortoirs qu'elle est mal à l'aise à cause de ça. Alors j'ai décidé de l'accepter comme elle. Du moment qu'on fait des efforts, je suis prête à accepter les défauts des autres. Ce n'est pas sa faute à Mylène… elle n'a juste pas de chance avec ses hormones.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? » Je lui demande quand j'ai fini d'accrocher les ballons.

Elle ne regarde même pas. Elle est trop occupée à presser de rage le coin de la table dans sa paume. Je regarde dans la même direction qu'elle. Judith Corner. Je descends de la table et je lui demande si elle va bien.

« Ouais… pff… Marmonne-t-elle. Non mais regarde-la ! Evidemment qu'elle a hâte d'être ce soir ! Elle va encore être la reine de la piste de dance… Le rêve de toute ado en taille 36. »

Je soupire. Je ne sais pas quoi dire parce que je ne veux pas critiquer Judith. Je l'aime bien Judith même si ce n'est pas le cas de Mylène, ni de Ruby… Au départ, nous étions un trio. Il y avait moi, Ruby, et Judith. Ça a duré la première année et la deuxième année Judith a eu son premier copain. Elle a immédiatement grimpé dans l'échelle sociale. A croire que sortir avec un garçon c'est ce qu'il y a de plus prestigieux aux yeux des autres.

Au début de notre scolarité, Judith était la petite timide du trio qui pleurait dès qu'elle avait un problème ou une mauvaise note. Dès l'instant où elle est sortie avec un garçon de Poufsouffle qui avait un an de plus qu'elle, Judith est devenue LA fille populaire. Elle est petite et blonde avec des yeux mi vert, mi marron. Enfin bref, elle est super belle.

Maintenant, elle traîne avec Victoria Graham…

Je ne dirais rien sur elle. Juste qu'elle est très petite. Du coup c'est moche quand elle met une robe parce que ça la tasse alors maintenant elle met des jupes très courtes. Ensuite, elle a les cheveux… châtain blond avec des racines noires… Enfin bref, c'est moche ! Mais le pire de tout… Elle a une tête de caniche croisé avec un ourson en peluche, le tout avec un air de petite fouine ! Voilà. Dois-je préciser que je n'aime pas cette Victoria ?

Enfin bref, Ruby en a beaucoup voulu à Judith de nous avoir laissé tomber. Moi, je ne lui en ai jamais voulu. Elle est et sera toujours mon amie. Aujourd'hui encore, on s'entend bien ! On parle ensemble de temps en temps même si elle est plus souvent avec Victoria. Bref, ne parlons pas de Victoria ! Croyez-moi, elle ne le mérite pas.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il y aurait des Gryffondor… Marmonne Mylène en baissant les yeux. Fais chier… Pour une fois que je comptais m'amuser…

_On va s'amuser ne t'inquiète pas, je lui dis. Tu resteras avec moi et… bah les Gryffondor tu les ignore ! En plus, si c'est Bray et toute sa bande… excuse-moi mais il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'en faire ! Ils vont aller avec Victoria et ils seront tellement envoûtés par sa robe raz la touffe qu'ils nous oublieront. »

Elle sourit. Nous rions toutes les deux. J'évite de lui parler de Killian Peakes de Gryffondor parce que je sais qu'elle pourrait l'attendre à l'entrée de notre salle commune pour le tuer. S'il y a bien un Gryffondor que Mylène n'aime pas par-dessus tout (et je suis de son côté !) c'est Killian.

C'est un pauvre mec. Voilà. Si je devais donner une définition de Killian Peakes ce serait celle-ci. Non mais sérieusement ! Il n'a rien pour lui ! Il est tout petit, il est tout maigre, il marche comme un canard, il a un air… une tête… un air et une tête de psychopathe pervers croisé avec un tueur en série qui s'est évadé d'un asile psychiatrique ! Bref, un pauvre mec. Et il est préfet en plus !

Le soir, la salle commune est fin prête pour accueillir tout le monde. Tous les Serdaigle sont également prêts et nous attendons avec un peu de musique que les autres arrivent. Je suis assise sur un fauteuil avec Ruby et Mylène qui sèche encore ses larmes après ce que Victoria lui a dit dans les dortoirs. Mylène est la seule fille à rester en pantalon même pendant les soirées ce qui est logique puisque les robes ne lui vont pas. Pourtant je vois bien qu'elle aimerait se mettre en robe mais à cause de sa corpulence… elle ne peut pas. Bien sûr, Victoria dans toute l'intelligence qui fuse de son cerveau, s'est sentie obligée de faire une remarque du genre : « Les filles, elles se plaignent qu'elles n'ont pas de mecs mais si elles restent toujours en pantalon aussi… »

Très classe ! Et puis qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Moi je vais instaurer une nouvelle règle : les mecs ils doivent venir torse nu aux soirées ! Voilà.

Bref, maintenant Mylène commence mal la soirée et on parie que le Killian dans toute la splendeur de sa diplomatie, va se sentir obliger de faire lui aussi une remarque ? Justement, en parlant du loup… qui est-ce que voilà !? Le quatuor infernal ! Aller, on sourit !

Mylène me lance un regard à la fois interrogateur et paniqué qui signifie : « Pourquoi il est là lui ? » Elle parle de Killian pour information. Je hausse les épaules même si je sais pertinemment pourquoi. C'est très simple : Bray + Hugo = fête réussie ! Bray + Hugo + James = fête assurément réussie ! Mais Bray + Hugo + James + Killian = fête du tonnerre !

Donc, vous avez compris : pour une soirée du tonnerre il nous faut les quatre phénomènes. En plus, Geoff les aime bien. Tout le monde les aime bien ! Moi, je ne les aime pas. Je n'aime pas Killian, pour toutes sortes de raisons. Je n'aime pas Bray parce qu'il se croit super beau, super attirant, etc. Ensuite, James et Hugo sont plus nuancés mais je ne les aime pas quand même parce qu'ils se moquent toujours de Carly en l'appelant la boutonneuse. Et surtout parce qu'ils sont potes avec Bray et Killian.

Pour résumé, la soirée s'annonce du tonnerre ! Au sens propre… Mylène commence déjà à me serrer le bras de rage en dévisageant Killian. Ruby est toute excitée parce qu'elle les aime bien et surtout parce qu'elle adore les soirées. Victoria est déjà aux basques du quatuor pour leur montrer ses atouts qui sont inexistants soi dit au passage…

* * *

Point de vue HUGO

* * *

Ça y est je suis une rock star ! J'adresse de petits sourires aux gens autour de moi. Voilà, ils sont contents. Il y a une troupe autour de nous. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais apparemment nous étions attendu. Bray m'a pris par les épaules et en ce moment même je ne risque pas de m'échapper. Lui, ça lui plaît forcément d'être le centre d'attention mais personnellement j'aimerais bien qu'on m'oublie pour que je puisse passer ma soirée tranquillement.

Je cherche Laura du regard : ma seule chance d'échapper à tout ceci. Laura, c'est en quelque sorte ma bouée de secours. Mais elle est déjà partie avec Suzy vers d'autres filles de Serdaigle.

Quand Bray me lâche enfin, j'ai à peine le temps de respirer que déjà Victoria m'adresse de grands sourires. Eurk ! Elle est minuscule cette fille, elle ressemble à un caniche croisé avec un ourson en peluche et en plus elle a un petit air de fouine que je n'aime pas du tout. Enfin, ce n'est pas mieux que sa copine Judith qui me propose avec un petit sourire trop adorable :

« Si tu veux, on a une buvette avec des gâteaux apéritifs là-bas ! »

Euh… ouais mais non. Laissez-moi tranquille, par pitié ! Judith c'est la fille qui me fait vraiment stressé. En sa présence, j'ai l'impression d'être la victime d'une mante religieuse. Judith, c'est le genre de fille qui fait la nunuche, qui rit à tout ce que tu dis alors que ça n'a rien de drôle. Mais derrière tout ça elle a quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi dans le regard qui fait qu'on a très peur d'elle. Quand je la regarde j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle pourrait être dictatrice du jour au lendemain.

Je lui souris. Voilà, elle est contente. Maintenant je m'éclipse le plus rapidement possible. Bon, ce n'est pas mieux je croise le regard d'Eddy Edgecombe… Je tourne la tête et je retombe sur Judith qui me fait un grand sourire.

« Dis Hugo, me dit-elle avec un petit sourire niais qui est fortement trahi par ses yeux brûlants. Ta mère travaille bien dans la fabrication des manuels scolaire ?

_Euh… ouais, je marmonne un peu mal à l'aise.

_Tu sais, pour l'année prochaine je voulais travailler dans les librairies ou les bibliothèques… Tu crois que ta mère connaît quelques librairies ?

_Bah… je n'en sais rien… Je ne sais pas…

_T'es trop drôle ! Me dit-elle alors en se forçant un petit rire. T'as l'air tout perdu. Je te pose juste une question. Pas besoin d'être troublée comme ça ! »

Elle pose une main sur mon épaule. Quand je vous dis qu'elle sait très bien ce qu'elle fait ! Judith c'est LA fille la plus hypocrite et la plus fausse que je connaisse. Tout ce qu'elle fait à un but dans son intérêt personnel, évidemment. Moi, ça me fait peur les filles comme ça. Bray, il aime bien parce qu'il trouve que ça donne « un côté flamboyant à la fille ». Mouais… Je trouve plutôt qu'elle a l'air d'une dictatrice conquérante et dominatrice du monde.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, toi ? Me demande-t-elle.

_Euh… je ne sais pas… Enfin, je ne sais pas encore. »

Pourquoi elle me pose toutes ces questions ? Je n'en sais rien de ce je veux faire plus tard ! Oui, bon… je suis censé me pencher sur la question sérieusement parce que ce sera quand même à la fin de l'année. Mais il faut déjà que j'obtienne mes Aspics !

Elle rit. Pourquoi elle rit ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de bien ? Aucune idée mais apparemment c'était drôle.

« T'es trop mignon ! »

D'accord… Je passe du « trop drôle » à « trop mignon »… Je ne sais pas lequel je préfère. J'aperçois Geoff qui passe par là et j'en profite pour l'attraper par les épaules et lui dire :

« Wah ! Quelle fête ! Tu me fais voir ce que vous avez comme boisson ? »

Voilà, ça c'est fait. Adieu Judith ! Elle paraît mi vexée mi furieuse. Je crois qu'elle ne comprend pas ce qui vient de lui arriver. Tant pis ! Elle va s'en remettre.

Geoff m'entraîne vers la buvette improvisée pour la soirée et me donne un verre sans me laisser le choix en m'assurant que c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur. On parle quelques instants et on rigole parce qu'il y a Ruby qui s'amuse à faire des expressions bizarres à sa pote Kate tandis qu'elles dansent.

A côté, dans un fauteuil il y a James et Suzy qui s'embrassent. Ça y est, ils sont enfin ensembles ces deux-là depuis plus de trois jours. James n'en revenait pas, il n'a pas arrêté de m'en parler dans les dortoirs. Je crois qu'il est amoureux. Pas amoureux du genre : « Je serai toujours là pour toi, tu es la plus belle fille que je n'ai jamais vu ! Tu n'imagines pas combien je t'aime ! Je resterai toujours avec toi parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! » Non. Je crois qu'il est amoureux du genre amoureux. L'amour qui n'a pas de mot, tout simplement.

Je les regarde tous les deux. Ils sont dans leur monde, plus personne n'existe à par eux. Ils sont dans leur bulle et se regardent, se sourient, s'embrassent… Et je prends conscience de quelque chose quand je les vois. Je regarde Bray qui danse comme un strip-teaseur avec une fille. Je regarde James avec Suzy. Je regarde Bray avec cette fille dont il ne doit pas connaître le prénom. Je regarde encore James et Suzy qui rient ensemble parce qu'ils ont commencé une bataille de guilis.

Quand je regarde James avec Suzy j'ai moi aussi envie de connaître ce bonheur. Quand ils se regardent, il y a une telle intensité… c'est la plus belle forme de magie ! La seule que l'on n'ait jamais réussi à reproduire, quand même ! Le philtre d'amour n'a pas cette intensité, cette joie… J'aimerais la connaître. J'aimerais goûter à ce bonheur. Il a l'air si grand, si intense. Ce n'est pas un désir mais un sentiment qui les anime.

Jusqu'ici je n'ai jamais rien connu de semblable. Comme dit Laura, je suis un « pauvre type ». Je finis par y croire sans doute parce que l'entendre de sa bouche c'est extrêmement vexant. Laura, mon amie avant tout. Laura avec qui j'ai partagé tellement de choses… Pas seulement l'indécence mais aussi son humour, sa simplicité. Bref, j'aime tout d'elle. Mais le problème c'est que je ne connais pas le véritable sens du mot « aimer ».

Cette intensité dans le regard je ne l'ai jamais connu. James et Suzy sont tellement fusionnels que j'arrive à sentir la flamme qui les anime. J'envie cet amour que je ne connais pas. Moi aussi j'aimerais goûter au plaisir de rendre heureuse une fille que j'aime. Au plaisir !? A l'euphorie ! Quand j'entends James me parler de Suzy c'est cette euphorie qui me reste dans la tête.

Pour la première fois, je n'ai pas envie d'écouter Bray, encore moins Killian. Je veux découvrir par moi-même ce fruit du cœur qui bondit dans une poitrine, ce merveilleux oiseau enfermé dans sa cage.

J'ai peur de ne jamais connaître ce sentiment. Comment est-ce que je peux savoir si c'est telle ou telle fille qui me convient ? Une blonde, une brune, ou encore une rousse ? Il y a tellement de choix ! Je suis totalement perdu au milieu de toutes ces filles les unes plus belles que les autres ! (On est d'accord que j'exclue la boutonneuse !)

Comment est-ce que je peux savoir si j'aime une fille puisque je n'ai jamais éprouvé ce sentiment ? D'accord, avec Laura c'était de l'amour mais un sentiment à peine au-dessus de celui de l'amitié. Quand je parle d'amour, je parle de bonheur ! Je veux qu'elle sourie, j'aimerais qu'elle me regarde avec la même intensité que je vois chez Suzy. Je voudrais qu'elle me considère comme quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Je veux être pour elle le plus grand, le plus fort… Je voudrais qu'elle me voie comme un prince. Oui, exactement ! Je veux combler cette fille, être le prince charmant qu'elle a tant attendu !

Et maintenant, je me vois dans le reflet de la fenêtre de la salle commune des Serdaigle. Seul au milieu d'une foule qui danse, rit… Toutes mes pensées retombent. Non, ce n'est pas un prince charmant dans ce reflet. C'est un garçon qui ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il veut devenir et qui n'a rien pour être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel !

Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas aussi beau que Bray. Je ne suis pas doué en une quelconque matière. Je ne suis ni intelligent, ni sportif, ni ultra romantique. Qu'est-ce que je suis alors ? Si je n'appartiens pas à la classe des petits intellos à lunettes, ni à celle des sportifs musclés, ni au groupe des poètes, alors je suis quoi ? Je suis de ceux qui sont complètement perdu.

* * *

Point de vue KATE

* * *

Vous voyez les filles qui hurlent les chansons qu'elles connaissent par cœur tout en dansant ? Vous voyez ce genre de fille déchaînée qui font chier tous ceux qui se trouvent autour parce qu'elles connaissent toutes les chansons par cœur ? Vous avez visualisé ? Et bien vous avez en tête Ruby et moi-même. Non, nous ne sommes pas bourrées. Oui, on peut être déchaîné et passé une bonne soirée sans être bourré.

Je n'ai été bourrée qu'une seule fois ! Bon… je ne l'ai jamais été au point d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé, ni de passer ma soirée au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes. Mais j'ai été bourrée ! Ça reste entre nous bien sûr parce que si mon frère Ed l'apprenait… Je pense qu'il m'enfermerait dans un hôpital pour dépressifs.

En fait, j'évite d'être bourrée pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis épouvantable ! Non c'est vrai. J'ai été une seule fois bourrée et le lendemain Ruby me suppliait de ne plus jamais être dans cet état. J'ai été infernale pendant toute la soirée. Premièrement, je ne voulais pas danser alors que j'adore danser. La preuve, je suis celle qui hurle comme une folle parce qu'elle connaît tout par cœur ! Deuxièmement, je n'arrêtais pas de me plaindre sur moi-même. Troisièmement, j'ai finis en larmes parce que j'étais toujours célibataire.

L'instant le plus humiliant de ma vie. Ruby a passé la pire soirée de sa vie parce qu'elle était obligée de me soutenir tout le temps et de me consoler. Bref, maintenant je m'arrête au stade qu'on appelle « être bien », « pompette », ou encore « éméchée ». A ce stade, je parle et j'arrive à m'ouvrir aux autres sans rougir. C'est un progrès et parfois je me dis qu'il faudrait que je sois toujours comme ça. Je comprends pourquoi certains sombrent dans l'alcool, ça n'a pas que des défauts !

Bref, tout ça pour dire que Ruby et moi dansons plus ou moins bien mais ce n'est pas ça qui nous intéresse le plus. On chante, ou plutôt on hurle toutes les paroles. On se regarde en même temps et on se fait des grimaces. Non, je répète que nous ne sommes pas bourrées. Ce n'est pas l'effet de l'alcool mais plutôt le « boum, boum » de la musique. J'ai l'impression que tout mon corps bat au rythme de la musique comme si elle était en moi. C'est pour ça qu'on s'emporte vite.

Ruby et moi, autant être clair, on ne se déhanche pas sur la piste de danse mais on saute en agitant les bras. On a l'air débiles, folles, bourrées… tout ce que vous voulez mais on s'amuse !

Avec Ruby, on a toujours distingué deux sortes de personnes en soirée : ceux qui choisissent de s'amuser, et ceux qui choisissent de draguer. Franchement, quand je suis en soirée c'est le seul truc auquel je ne pense vraiment pas ! Être célibataire depuis dix-sept ans, je m'en fou mais… jusque là ! Tout ce qui compte, c'est Ruby qui est aussi folle que moi.

Judith arrive pour nous rejoindre. Elle nous fait un petit saut gracieux et me donne un coup de hanche pour rire. Ruby lui jette un regard meurtrier que Judith ignore royalement.

Quand je regarde Judith danser, c'est sûr que chez elle c'est tout de suite plus beau. Elle se déhanche et elle fait attention à tout ce qu'elle fait. Elle fait tout pour être sexy, c'est évident ! Du coup, je vous avoue que lorsque je suis à côté d'elle je me sens tout de suite plus nulle. J'aimerais bien pouvoir me déhancher comme elle mais je crois que chez moi ça donne quelque chose qu'il faudrait éviter de décrire.

Ruby finit par nous laisser en jetant au passage un regard glacial à Judith qui l'ignore toujours autant. Celle-ci me prend les mains et m'entraîne avec elle au milieu de tous les danseurs. Elle m'enroule ensuite un bras autour de la taille et m'oblige à descendre sur mes jambes… Descendre, descendre, encore descendre ! Wah ! Ok, c'est peut-être très sexy mais ça fait super mal aux cuisses !

Judith rit, tourne sur elle-même, descend le plus bas qu'elle peut. Bientôt, il y a Bray et Killian qui rappliquent pour danser avec elle. Moi, je m'arrête aussitôt. Je déteste quand ça tourne à la danse limite strip-tease. Judith me prend les mains et m'entraîne vers elle au milieu des deux Gryffondor qui nous font une scène pornographique avec leur déhancher.

Je quitte immédiatement la piste de danse. Je me fiche de passer pour une Saint-Ni-Touche mais le simple fait de sentir contre moi Killian et Bray qui ont posé leurs mains sur toutes les autres filles de la soirée… ça me répugne !

Ed m'adresse un sourire et me fait signe pour savoir si je veux prendre quelque chose à boire. Je secoue la tête et tourne aussitôt la tête pour éviter qu'il ne vienne me parler. J'aperçois Laura qui parle avec Ruby, toutes les deux assises sur des chaises.

« Hey, Kate ! S'exclame Laura. T'as fini de danser avec l'autre cruche ? »

Elles ricanent toutes les deux tandis que je prends une chaise pour m'asseoir à leur table.

« Geoff te cherchait tout à l'heure, m'informe Ruby. Je lui ai dit que tu dansais et maintenant… je ne sais pas où il est.

_Haha ! Pourquoi Geoff te cherchait ? M'interroge Laura avec un sourire en coin.

_Je m'en fou ! J'espère juste qu'il a disparu au milieu de tous les danseurs… Je réplique en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Oh… mais peut-être qu'il voulait juste parler en tant que préfet et préfète, hasarde-t-elle en riant déjà parce qu'elle sait très bien que c'est faux.

_C'est ça, ouais… Où est Mylène ? » Je demande alors en regardant autour de moi.

Elles haussent les épaules. Ruby répond finalement avec un air inquiet :

« Tout à l'heure, elle était avec Victoria. »

Victoria ? Sérieusement !? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu lui dire encore !? Je me lève et décide de partir à la recherche de Mylène. Mine de rien, ça m'inquiète quand même cette histoire de Mylène et Victoria qui se parlent. Je regarde vers les fauteuils mais il n'y a que James et Suzy. Je regarde vers la buvette, la piste de danse, les tables…

« Kate ? »

Merde, c'est Geoff. Aller Kate, sourit ! Il s'approche apparemment heureux de me voir. Il m'adresse un immense sourire écarlate même dans le noir. Je m'efforce de lui répondre sans trop montrer que ce n'est pas lui que je cherche, bien au contraire.

« Alors, tu t'amuses ?

_Oui, c'est super, je réponds sans trop savoir quoi dire.

_Je t'ai vu aujourd'hui à notre entraînement de quidditch ! »

Oui parce qu'avec Ruby on a été faire un petit tour du côté du stade dans la matinée. Eh ben… qu'est-ce qu'il veut que je lui réponde à ça ?

« Ah oui… ! Je suis sûre que vous allez battre les Gryffondor.

_On en parlait justement tout à l'heure avec Bray ! Il a beau avoir des muscles, ça ne fera pas gagner son équipe. »

Il rit alors je ris sauf que ça sonne très niais.

« Tu cherchais quelqu'un tout à l'heure ?

_Euh… oui, je cherchais Mylène.

_Ah oui, elle parlait avec Victoria la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

_Oui, on me la dit et justement je voudrais bien la trouver parce qu'elles ne s'entendent pas très bien toutes les deux, donc…

_Tu te préoccupes toujours de tout le monde, Kate. Peut-être qu'elles parlaient de… je ne sais pas ! Décompresse un peu, d'accord ? »

Je hoche la tête même si je ne compte pas abandonner Mylène. Je sais que c'est mauvais quand Victoria parle avec elle ! Alors non, je ne vais pas relâcher l'affaire, c'est mon rôle de préfète non ?

Geoff pose une main sur mon épaule sans doute pour essayer de me rassurer mais ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il pose une main sur mon épaule ! Pourtant, je ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que de sourire. C'est toujours pareil, je n'aime pas blesser les autres. Mais comme il commence par se rapprocher un peu trop, je me décide à dire timidement :

« Ecoute… je crois que tu n'as pas compris…

_Ton frère ne nous regarde pas alors tu peux te laisser aller… Dit-il en se penchant vers moi.

_Non, ce n'est pas à cause de lui ! »

Je me dégage en le repoussant à une bonne distance. Geoff a l'air d'atterrir sur terre soudainement. Il a l'air perdu, comme s'il ne comprenait plus rien.

« Ecoute, à part de l'amitié… il n'y a rien entre nous. En tout cas pour moi… je suis désolée. »

Je décide de partir aussitôt. D'accord le « je suis désolée » était inutile mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il a l'air tellement vexé, blessé… je crois que je suis la première qui lui résiste vraiment.

Bon, Kate, remets-toi les idées en place ! J'ai le cœur qui bat à fond. Ce Geoff il a quand même réussi à me perturber ! Qu'est-ce que je devais faire déjà ? Ah ! Mylène ! Où est-elle ? Je regarde encore dans la salle commune avant de me décider à aller vérifier dans les dortoirs. Il n'y a que là qu'elle pourrait être sinon elle a vraiment disparu.

Quand j'entre dans le dortoir, je ne vois personne. Je pense tout d'abord qu'elle a disparu et je m'imagine les pires scénarios possibles quand j'entends du bruit depuis la salle de bain. Je me dirige presque trop contente de la retrouver mais quand j'ouvre la porte tout retombe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? » Je m'écrie en me précipitant pour l'éloigner de la cuvette des toilettes.

Je n'ose même pas regarder dans la cuvette des toilettes. Je ferme le couvercle et appuie sur la chasse d'eau. Mylène pleure derrière moi et s'appuie contre l'évier. Je me retourne vers elle et l'interroge du regard.

« Tu voulais te faire vomir !? Je m'écrie. Mais pourquoi ? C'est nul ça, Mylène ! Ce n'est pas ça qui t'aidera.

_Ça va, ça va… Pleure-t-elle. Toi, t'es toute fine ! Tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Mais moi… j'en ai tellement marre qu'on se moque de moi… »

Elle se lave les mains et se rince la bouche. Je l'entends encore renifler. Je me sens ridicule à côté, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

« Tout le temps… partout, j'entends quelqu'un qui me fait une réflexion sur mon poids, marmonne-t-elle en essuyant ses joues. J'en ai tellement marre… Ce soir plus que tout ! Vous êtes toutes jolies dans vos petites robes… Tu te plains souvent Kate mais tu ne te rends même pas compte que toi aussi… Tu pourrais être comme Judith. Moi je ne peux même pas mettre de robe parce que…

_C'est Victoria qui t'a dit de faire ça ? Je demande furieuse. Mylène ? Répond ! C'est Victoria qui te l'a dit, hein ?

_Oui… pour une fois qu'elle voulait m'aider, je me suis dit…

_Pour une fois qu'elle voulait t'aider ? Je répète. Mylène… tu appelles ça « aider » ?

_Kate… Tu ne peux pas comprendre… Être comme moi… »

Elle se remet à pleurer. Je la prends dans mes bras. C'est dans ces moments-là que j'aimerais être quelqu'un avec un fort caractère. Si seulement j'avais le cran de gueuler un bon coup, de m'affirmer, de me faire respecter… Si j'étais comme ça, toutes les personnes comme Mylène ne pleuraient plus parce que c'est ce qui me révolte le plus !

« Mylène… Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, je lui promets.

_Si tu avais entendu Bray tu ne…

_Bon écoute, juste parce qu'il a des rectangles sur son torse il se croit le roi de l'école ! Tu vas t'abaisser à six pauvres rectangles sur un corps ? Sérieusement Mylène… Viens, on va s'asseoir. »

Je l'entraîne dans le dortoir et nous nous asseyons au bord de son lit.

« Tu vois Victoria et Judith, elles sont supers belles. Tout le monde voudrait leur ressembler. Seulement, elles n'ont pas de chance. Tu as vu à la soirée le nombre de mecs qu'elles ont attiré ?

_Oui, merci… On ne remarque que ça… Je ne les ai même pas comptés, ça ne servait à rien.

_C'est vrai mais tous les mecs qu'elles ont, ils sont tous comme Bray. Alors oui, elles ont pleins de mecs et pourquoi ? Parce qu'à notre âge les garçons biens sont rares. Ils sont cons, ils veulent vivre de grandes sensations ! Mais après ça, quand ils commenceront à penser à leur avenir, quand ils voudront vivre tranquillement chez eux, ce ne sera pas des filles comme Judith et Victoria qu'ils voudront. Ça, je peux te l'assurer.

_Oui mais quand Judith et Victoria voudront vivre tranquillement, elles changeront… Marmonne Mylène peu convaincue.

_Peut-être, c'est possible. On s'en fou parce qu'elles mettront du temps pour changer et elles mettront du temps avant d'arriver à attirer d'autres mecs que ceux qui veulent vivre de grandes sensations. Alors que toi Mylène, quand tu trouveras… ce sera un homme, un vrai ! »

Elle sourit. Je la reprends dans mes bras et je lui dépose un baiser sur la joue. En attendant qu'elle trouve, c'est moi qui l'aime le plus. Parce que Mylène est une personne adorable, et elle mérite d'être heureuse.

« Bon, on redescend ? Je lui demande. Comme ça, tu pourras peut-être prouver à l'autre idiot M. tablette de chocolat que tu t'en fou de ce qu'il dit ! Tu vas rester avec moi et Ruby. On va s'éclater ! »

Elle sourit et rit même. Nous descendons dans la salle commune qui est envahi par des danseurs déchaînés qui s'éclatent au rythme de la musique. Ruby et Laura se lèvent de leur table et commencent à se rendre vers la piste de danse. J'entraîne Mylène avec nous. Bientôt, elle hurle comme nous toutes les paroles de la chanson.

Laura prend Mylène et Ruby par les épaules qui me font de même. Nous formons alors une ronde et nous hurlons toutes les quatre ensembles. Oui, on fait chier tous ceux qui sont autour de nous mais on s'éclate !

* * *

Point de vue HUGO

* * *

Je suis assis sur une chaise. Il y a Judith qui me fait des signes pour que je vienne danser avec elle mais je me contente de lui sourire. A côté de moi, il y a Joe et Macie qui s'embrassent fougueusement. Il y avait Geoff mais il a préféré aller à la buvette pour se bourrer la gueule. En même temps, il devenait de plus en plus déprimant avec sa Kate qui le repousse à cause de son frère apparemment. Enfin, je n'ai pas trop compris. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment et comme Joe et Macie sont en apnée depuis le début je doute qu'ils aient écouté aussi.

De là où je suis assis, je vois Laura qui sort de la piste de danse ou plutôt qui émerge. Tout cet énorme tas d'élèves qui dansent au rythme de la musique me donne l'impression d'étouffer. Derrière Laura vient Ruby, Kate, et… une grosse. Tandis que les trois autres vont vers la buvette, Laura va s'asseoir à une table.

Je me lève et va pour la rejoindre. Je laisse Joe et Macie parce que j'en ai un peu marre de tenir la chandelle. En me voyant arrivé, Laura sourit et me désigne une chaise. Je m'assis à côté d'elle qui me demande aussitôt :

« Tu ne danses pas ?

_Si, j'ai dansé tout à l'heure… mais là non. »

Elle me regarde étonnée et puis finalement sourit.

« Ah mais oui, tu dansais avec Judith ! Tu m'étonnes que tu ne veux plus danser, ricane-t-elle.

_Mais je la trouve super sympa Judith. » Je réplique.

Laura me jette un regard à la fois surpris et écœuré. Je lui adresse une tape sur l'épaule en souriant :

« Mais non ! Je rigole, tu crois vraiment que Judith… ?

_Quand on connaît ton ex… oui ! Rétorque-t-elle.

_Tu parles de toi ?

_Ok, Hugo, tu t'éloignes loin de moi ! Si c'est pour me comparer à l'autre pute avec qui t'étais sorti…

_Elle s'appelle Guilia. » Je lui réponds en souriant.

Je sais très bien qu'elle va vouloir me tuer d'avoir dit son nom mais je le fais exprès. Laura m'envoies une petite tape sur la tête en lançant un : « Gnin ! » très distingué.

Les trois autres filles de Serdaigle nous rejoignent après avoir pris un verre à la buvette. Kate en tend un à Laura puis me jette un regard du genre : « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? » Elle regarde ensuite autour d'elle sauf qu'il n'y a pas assez de chaise. Laura me donne alors un coup de coude.

« Aller, Hugo laisse ta chaise ! C'est la galanterie, tu connais ? Pousse-toi ! »

Elle tente vainement de m'éjecter de ma chaise mais c'est peine perdu. Soudainement Ruby se lève de sa chaise en s'écriant :

« ELLE EST TROP BIEN CETTE CHANSON ! »

Je sursaute ou plutôt je bondis de surprise. Laura se lève immédiatement avec la grosse pour rejoindre Ruby. Elles sont tarées ces filles-la ! Je ne savais même pas qu'à Serdaigle ça existait… J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Quand Ruby a hurlé tout a fusé dans ma tête ! Je me suis dit : ça y est il y a un attentat, on va tous mourir !

Kate s'assit à côté de moi à ma grande surprise. Elle me lance un regard qui traduit tout ce qu'elle pense : « Je lui dis ? Je ne lui dis pas ? » Je la regarde. Elle tourne la tête. Je tourne la tête en haussant les sourcils. Elle me regarde à nouveau. Je la regarde. Elle ouvre la bouche et puis la referme. Enfin, elle se lance :

« Tu sais… Je voudrais te dire… Enfin, ne le prends pas méchamment ni personnellement mais… Je voudrais te parler de… Enfin, Bray… »

Bray ? Quoi Bray ? Pourquoi elle me parle de Bray ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut m'avouer ? Par Merlin, si elle me dit qu'elle sort avec lui je tombe sur le cul. Non pas que ce n'est pas le style de Bray, bien au contraire, mais parce que je n'imaginais pas Kate comme ça… Pourtant quand je regarde dans ses yeux, je ne vois pas la même chose que lorsque je regarde ceux de Judith.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais lui dire… enfin, lui demander qu'il arrête de se moquer de Mylène ? » Me demande-t-elle timidement.

Mylène ? C'est qui Mylène ? Ah ! C'est la grosse qui pue ! Ok, je comprends mieux. J'esquisse un sourire en regardant Bray qui a déjà déboutonné sa chemise pour Victoria. Je lève les yeux au ciel toujours en souriant.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, me reprend immédiatement Kate sur un ton vraiment sérieux.

_Euh… pardon… Oui, oui, je lui dirais. » Je me reprends en adoptant moi aussi un air sérieux.

Dis donc, elle ne rigole pas ! Même pendant les soirées elle joue son rôle de préfète. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas me coller…

« J'espère que tu lui diras parce que ça ne se fait pas de se moquer des autres comme il fait. Ça la blesse vraiment, m'explique-t-elle. Alors dis-lui de changer parce que sinon… je lui dirais moi-même en tant que préfète.

_Ouais, ouais je lui dirais. Euh… ta copine, Mylène, elle ne l'a pas pris trop personnellement j'espère ?

_Si, c'est très personnel pour elle, répond immédiatement Kate. Alors fais-lui vraiment comprendre à ton pote qu'il ne recommence plus.

_D'accord… » Je marmonne.

Eh ben ! Elle ne rigole vraiment pas. Comme elle a finit de me parler, je m'attends à ce qu'elle se lève pour aller danser mais elle reste à se tripoter les mains nerveusement devant moi. Elle veut me dire quoi encore ? Pourtant elle ne dit rien mais elle reste à côté de moi.

« Tu ne vas pas danser ? Je lui demande au bout d'un moment.

_Hein ? Euh… non, pour la prochaine sans doute.

_Ah d'acc… »

Je cherche, je cherche… Je cherche un sujet de conversion !

« Tu attends que Geoff t'invites à danser, c'est ça ? »

Euh… je crois que j'ai choisi le mauvais sujet. Après réflexion, je crois qu'elle ne va pas trop l'apprécier. Pourtant elle m'adresse un sourire amusé et me répond :

« Et toi, tu ne vas pas danser avec Judith ?

_Non, je ricane. Comment tu sais ? »

Elle hausse les épaules et désigne sa tête avec un sourire qui signifie : « Tout est dans l'intelligence ! »

« Et toi ? Comment tu sais ? »

Je fais exactement la même chose qu'elle et lui désigne ma tête. Elle rit et réplique :

« Ah non ! Tu ne peux pas dire la même chose que moi.

_Et pourquoi ça ?

_Rappelle-moi depuis quand vous êtes intelligents à Gryffondor ?

_Ouh… Tu seras étonnée mais on est tous intelligent et ça depuis longtemps !

_Ah bon !? Enfin… peut-être. Après tout, j'ai le souvenir que tu t'y connais en date historique. »

Je souris. Elle a retenu ma réponse du cours d'histoire ! « La terrible bataille de Poudlard dans la nuit du 1er au 2 mai 1998 » ! Je l'avais apprise par cœur celle-là. Une autre chose me revient en mémoire :

« Il faudra aussi que je te redonne une feuille de parchemin. Enfin… deux, ou trois ?

_Ou quatre, ou cinq ! Réplique-t-elle en riant. Non, je rigole. Une feuille ce sera suffisant. Je n'ai pas de problème de feuille, moi.

_C'est bien pour ça que je compte sur toi à chaque cours d'histoire. » Je laisse échapper.

Elle se tourne vers moi sans oser y croire. Ouais, il est vrai que parfois je le fais un peu exprès d'oublier mes feuilles parce qu'elle en a toujours.

Ruby arrive avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle attrape Kate et l'extirpe de sa chaise pour l'entraîner avec elle jusqu'à la piste de danse. Kate se retourne une dernière fois pour me lancer un sourire avant de disparaître dans la foule.

Je souris tout seul dans le noir. J'observe quelques instants ce tas d'élèves qui dansent avant de me lever à mon tour. Je me dirige vers la foule et m'engouffre à l'intérieur.


	6. Cassandra Bubble-gum

**6**

**Cassandra Bubble-gum**

* * *

Point de vue HUGO

* * *

Mrs. Bubble-gum, mon professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal, n'est pas du tout un sujet de moquerie. Malgré son nom, elle réussi quand même à nous faire trembler. Personnellement quand je suis dans l'un de ses cours j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans l'armée moldue.

Avec Mrs. Bubble-gum, il n'existe pas de cours théorique. C'est simple dans sa salle, toutes les tables ont été repoussées vers le fond. On doit tous se répartir dans la salle de classe et rester debout à l'écouter nous parler d'un nouveau sortilège tandis qu'elle passe en même temps entre les rangs. Elle fait vraiment peur quand elle passe près de vous.

« PRATTSON ! » Hurle-t-elle.

Gloups ! J'avale ma salive. Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? Elle me regarde de ses yeux flamboyants et me fait signe d'approcher. J'entends Bray et Killian rirent derrière moi. Je m'efforce de ne pas avoir l'air terrifié tout en m'approchant.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous parlez pendant mon cours ? » Me demande-t-elle en repoussant l'une de ses mèches blondes d'un geste désinvolte.

Je n'aimerais vraiment pas être son mari. Après, je ne sais pas si elle est mariée puisqu'elle est encore jeune même si elle a facilement la trentaine. Je pense que personne ne veut d'elle. Elle a un caractère trop conquérant pour pouvoir être avec quelqu'un. Elle me fait penser à Judith. D'ailleurs, celle-ci l'observe toujours avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Je crois que c'est son modèle.

J'avale ma salive une nouvelle fois. Le professeur Bubble-gum ne semble pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire.

« Je… Hum, je parlais du cours, je marmonne pitoyablement.

_ET ALORS !? S'énerve-t-elle. Je me fiche que vous parliez du cours ! Je ne veux pas que vous parliez pendant mon cours ! Ici, vous êtes là pour apprendre à vous défendre et non pour discuter ! Je suppose que vous ne parliez pas tout seul, Mr. Prattson ?

_Euh… non… »

Elle reporte son regard sur l'ensemble de la classe. Je me risque à jeter moi aussi un regard. Bray retient un fou rire avec Killian. James transpire tellement il tremble.

« POTTER ! » Hurle-t-elle avec un regard foudroyant.

Il s'avance immédiatement. Le professeur l'attend avec une main sur la hanche et alors qu'il arrive elle lui lance :

« Pourquoi vous parliez pendant mon cours ? HEIN ?

_Euh… c'est moi, professeur, j'interviens. Je ne comprenais pas très bien comment on pouvait renvoyer un sort avec un Charme du Bouclier…

_Vous ne compreniez pas ? Se tourne-t-elle avec un faux air de compassion. Est-ce que cela vous autorise à parler durant mon cours ? »

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais déjà elle me crie :

« NON ! Puisque vous ne comprenez pas et que je cherchais deux volontaires pour une démonstration, VOUS allez faire cette démonstration ! »

Au mot « démonstration », tous les autres élèves s'écartent sur les côtés pour nous laisser la place. James et moi échangeons un regard avant d'aller nous mettre en place. Le professeur Bubble-gum nous observe de près.

« Nous allons en même temps réviser les règles du duel ! Cela me donnera l'occasion de voir où vous vous situez dans cette matière… »

Où est-ce qu'on se situe ? Moi, je suis tout au fond du fond de la nullité des nuls. C'est simple, si une guerre venait à éclater je serais celui qui s'enfuirait en courant. Alors que James il est bon, lui… En même temps c'est de la triche ! Son père est un super-héro et moi mon père travaille dans les luminaires…

« En place ! » Nous ordonne le professeur.

En place ? Les règles du duel ! Euh… Je m'incline et après je lève ma baguette ? Ou c'est l'inverse ? Oh, là, là ! Comment je vais faire ? James ! Il doit savoir lui ! Justement il s'avance vers moi. Bon, je fais pareil… Il lève sa baguette et je lève la mienne. Puis nous nous inclinons. Ça va, le professeur Bubble-gum doit penser que j'ai acquis les bases au moins.

« Bien. Maintenant l'un d'entre vous va lancer un sort à l'autre qui va devoir le renvoyer avec un Charme du Bouclier ! » Ordonne-t-elle.

Je jette un regard à James qui me regarde lui aussi.

« Tu lances le sort ou je le fais ? Je lui demande.

_Comme tu veux. Moi, je m'en fiche. Tu préfères quoi ?

_Tu préfères quoi, toi ?

_Vous n'allez pas faire durer ça mille an, non plus ? Tonne le professeur. Mr. Potter lance le sortilège. » Tranche-t-elle finalement en levant les yeux au ciel.

Oh purée ! Merlin, au secours ! C'est moi qui dois renvoyer le sort ! Bordel, comment on fait ? James hausse les épaules et lève sa baguette. Je lève également la mienne. Je pourrais au moins faire un Charme du Bouclier plutôt correct.

« Je lance quoi comme sort ? Demande James.

_Comme tu veux, je lui dis.

_Tu préfères quoi ? Explosion ? Désarmement ? Confusion ?

_Oh… Choisi !

_Il y a le « Stupefix » aussi… A la limite… »

Mrs. Bubble-gum soupire. Elle se masse la tempe et finit par souffler :

« C'est bon Mr. Potter… Laissez ! Vous feriez quoi si vous étiez en guerre ? Hein ? C'est à vous que je parle Potter ! S'énerve-t-elle alors qu'il s'en retourne vers les autres élèves trop heureux d'avoir échappé à la démonstration. Vous allez demander à votre adversaire ce qu'il préfère ? C'est ça que vous feriez ?

_Euh… non… Marmonne-t-il.

_ET BAH ALORS !? Bon, laissez tomber de toute façon… je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'est-ce que vous faites Mr. Prattson ? »

J'étais justement en train de me glisser clandestinement vers les autres élèves. J'espérais vainement qu'elle allait m'oublier et choisir quelqu'un d'autre. Apparemment, c'est raté. Toute la classe rigole déjà.

« Non, non, Mr. Prattson vous allez rester ! Et je vais choisir… Miss. Edgecombe, tiens ! Pour vous montrer ce que c'est qu'un VRAI duel ! »

Kate devint immédiatement toute rouge. C'est ça quand tout le monde vous regarde. Elle s'avance timidement au milieu de la salle. Nous exécutons alors le même processus pour démarrer un duel dans les règles : lever sa baguette, s'incliner…

« Miss. Edgecombe lance le sort ! » Décide le professeur.

Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ? J'ai la tâche la plus compliquée ! Je ne sais même pas comment on renvoie un sort. Kate lève sa baguette et je fais de même.

« Prêt ? » Me lance-t-elle.

J'acquiesce et tient fermement ma baguette. Kate souffle juste avant de lancer un sortilège de Stupéfixion que je ne vois pas arriver. Bam ! Me voilà au fond de la classe, complètement KO et hors d'état de nuire.

« Désolée, je croyais que t'étais prêt… » Marmonne Kate inquiète.

Elle jette un regard effrayé au professeur Bubble-gum qui lui adresse un léger sourire. De toute façon, tous les profs aiment Kate. Je me relève péniblement avec Kate qui m'aide pour le fairplay du duel.

« Voilà le parfait exemple d'un élève qui n'est pas concentré ! Lance Mrs. Bubble-gum. Sans concentration, il n'y a rien ! Rien ne peut sortir de la baguette ! Tout est dans votre tête ! Le travail et la concentration ! Tout s'acquière ainsi ! On n'a rien sans rien, retenez bien ça. Mr. Prattson en est l'exemple ! Il n'y a pas de travail, et il n'y a pas de concentration… Donc il n'y a rien ! »

Oui bah c'est bon ! Elle peut m'oublier trente secondes celle-là ? J'ai compris que j'étais nul et que je n'aurais pas mes Aspics en DcFM mais pas la peine de s'acharner sur moi !

« Je suis désolée… Me souffle Kate. Ça va ?

_Ouais, ouais… »

Ouais ! A part que je viens de me faire battre à plate couture par une fille devant toute la classe et que le professeur prend un malin plaisir à le faire remarquer pendant une demi-heure de discours… A part ça, tout va bien !

« Bon… Mr. Prattson, ça vous intéresse ce que je dis ou vous préférez compter fleurette à votre camarade ? Lance alors Mrs. Bubble-gum une main sur la hanche.

_Mais c'est bon… Je marmonne.

_Quoi « c'est bon » ? C'est ce que vous feriez en temps de guerre ? Vous diriez « c'est bon » !? Et à part ça vous auriez au moins l'intention de vous défendre face à un mage noir ?

_De toute façon, vous avez beau parler vous ne vous êtes jamais retrouvée face à un mage noir ! Je rétorque hors de moi.

_Hugo, tais-toi… Me souffle Kate.

_Prattson… Vous êtes renvoyée de cours, et je vous mets deux heures de colle, me répond le professeur Bubble-gum. Je vous envoie directement dans le bureau de votre directeur de maison. Un préfet ou une préfète pour accompagner Mr. Prattson ? »

Killian lève aussitôt la main et commence à s'avancer mais le professeur rétorque immédiatement.

« Non, certainement pas vous Mr. Peakes. Miss. Edgecombe va vous accompagner. »

Je vais prendre mon sac au fond de la salle de classe et sort sans même attendre Kate qui coure derrière. J'entends ses chaussures qui claquent sur le sol des couloirs et bientôt elle arrive à ma hauteur.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû lui dire ça, me confit-elle. Elle a quand même perdu ses parents pendant la guerre…

_Je m'en fou mais je m'en contre fou ! Son temps de guerre… j'en ai par-dessus la tête ! Elle s'est quand même sentie obligée de souligner que j'étais vraiment nul devant toute la classe !

_Elle faisait ça pour te secouer. Elle n'a pas voulu te vexer mais elle cherchait à te faire réagir pour que tu travailles plus…

_Ouais sauf qu'elle l'a quand même fait d'une façon… Pff ! Laisse tomber…

_Mais non, je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais tu n'aurais pas dû répondre quand même. Elle est hiérarchiquement au-dessus de toi, tu ne peux pas répondre comme ça… Quand tu seras à ton travail plus tard, tu ne pourras pas répondre comme ça à ton patron ! Tu vas te faire virer !

_C'est ça… Il faudrait d'abord que je me fasse engager… Je marmonne en accélérant le pas parce que j'ai envie d'arriver le plus vite possible pour que cette conversation se termine.

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi…

_N'importe quoi ? Je reprends en me retournant vers elle. N'importe quoi !? Je ne vais jamais avoir mes Aspics ! C'est impossible, je suis trop nul ! Je vais finir dans un magasin sur le Chemin de Traverse à faire le larbin à la caisse… C'est tout ce que je peux faire !

_Mais non, tu vas les avoir tes Aspics, reprend-t-elle très calmement. Il ne faut pas que tu stresses comme ça… c'est normal, on est tous inquiet à propos de notre avenir.

_Non mais tu ne comprends pas ! Toi t'as eu je ne sais pas combien de Buses et tu vas avoir tes Aspics ! Moi, j'ai eu cinq Buses ! C'est le nombre minimal qu'il faut avoir pour continuer ! Et je n'aurais jamais mes Aspics parce que j'ai des notes de merde, je suis nul ! Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de pouvoir sortir un sortilège comme ça… Toi t'as la chance d'avoir des Optimal dans pratiquement toutes les matières ! Moi pas… Si j'ai un Acceptable c'est jour de fête !

_Ça, c'est parce que tu ne travailles pas assez…

_Pff ! Ouais, c'est ça… Tu sais je connais le chemin pour aller au bureau du professeur Londubat.

_Non mais attend ! Ecoute, je sais que ce n'est pas réconfortant ce que je dis mais ce n'est pas sans logique ! »

De quoi ? Elle utilise même des expressions que je ne connais pas ! Ça veut dire quoi cette phrase ? Qu'elle est super intelligente ? Je l'entends se dépêcher derrière moi.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu n'es pas nul ! La preuve, quand tu apprends tu es capable de dire des bonnes réponses comme en histoire la dernière fois.

_C'était une pauvre date que tout le monde devait connaître…

_Peut-être mais tu l'as apprise ! Et tu as su t'en souvenir. Alors si tu travaillais dans les autres matières, tu pourrais aussi réussir.

_Sauf que la Défense contre les Forces du Mal ça ne s'apprend pas par cœur…

_Bah… au fond si ! A force de travail, tu retiens par cœur comment tu dois tourner ton poignet et la formule. C'est comme un poursuiveur qui ne s'entraîne pas à tirer… Il ne pourra jamais marquer de but !

_Ok, c'est bon on est au bureau du professeur Londubat.

_Hugo… Soupire-t-elle. Si tu te vexes comme ça et que tu restes sans rien faire, alors oui tu n'auras pas tes Aspics ! Et là, tu seras nul ! Tu disais que j'avais des Optimal dans toutes les matières. Et bien figure-toi que depuis l'année dernière, non ! Alors je travaille encore plus et récemment j'ai eu un Optimal ! Je ne me suis pas apitoyée sur mon sort et j'ai réagi. Voilà, après tu fais ce que tu veux. »

Je soupire. J'entends ses chaussures s'éloigner et remonter les étages pour rejoindre le cours. Je regarde sa silhouette disparaître petit à petit et je frappe finalement à la porte du bureau.

* * *

Point de vue KATE

* * *

A l'heure du banquet, Ed nous a rejoints pour nous raconter ses aventures palpitantes durant le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Je l'écoute à moitié comme d'habitude. Ruby ne joue même pas le jeu et discute avec Mylène de la Saint Valentin. Tout le monde à Serdaigle sait que Ruby voudrait retourner avec son ex de Poufsouffle. Tout le monde le sait sauf elle. Je crois qu'un jour je finirai par le lui dire.

En ce moment même, elle le regarde. Je souris. Je trouve ça mignon de la regarder guetter son ex, Vincent de Poufsouffle, du coin de l'œil. Ah, il l'a vu ! Il lui adresse un signe de tête… Elle lui sourit ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais personnellement je pense que Ruby va bientôt retourner avec Vincent. Je vais faire exprès de faire malencontreusement des hypothèses sur eux.

« Et après il a fallu que j'aille à Pré-au-Lard pour acheter du MiamHibou… Je suis crevé, conclut Ed. C'était une journée de ouf !

_Ah ouais… je vois ça ! Je réponds toujours en regardant Ruby et Vincent.

_Tu sais que j'ai encore dû faire des allers-retours entre les bureaux des profs pour réclamer un droit sur le terrain de quidditch toute la semaine… Comme je suis le co-capitaine de Geoff il faut que je fasse toutes les tâches qu'il n'a pas le temps de faire !

_Wah… C'est… mouais c'est dur, j'imagine.

_Du coup, il a fallu que je passe ma soirée à courir dans le château… et j'ai croisé Tullio qui m'a dit un truc en italien que je n'ai pas compris… Et pour la première fois de la journée, je me pose.

_Dis donc, tu n'arrêtes pas ! » Je réponds.

Bon, autant vous l'avouer que je me fiche totalement de ce qu'il me raconte ! Ce n'est vraiment pas mon problème. Il veut que je lui énumère tout ce que je dois faire en tant que préfète ? Ça aussi ça peut marcher… Mais bon, après il va encore croire que je suis dépressive. Kate, reste à ta place.

Le soir, dans nos dortoirs, Victoria et Judith parlent toutes les deux de la Saint Valentin et gloussent toutes les deux. Judith finit par me rejoindre dans la salle de bain pour ses soins du visage. Elle applique toute sorte de gel nettoyant, exfoliant, désincrustant… et des tas de crèmes. Il y en a même une contre les cernes.

Moi, je me lave les dents. Je n'ai pas le même petit manège de Judith. C'est simple, je me démaquille et je me nettoie le visage. Après, je ne vois l'intérêt d'appliquer toutes sortes de crèmes. J'en ai une hydratante que j'applique le matin et c'est tout. Judith, elle a tout un étalage devant elle pour sa peau, son visage, ses cheveux, ses ongles. Elle hydrate ses ongles ! Je n'avais jamais vu ça.

Pendant qu'elle fait tout son petit manège, Judith m'adresse plusieurs sourires. Je ne peux pas lui répondre parce que je me lave les dents. J'ai du dentifrice partout autour de la bouche. Tandis que je me rince la bouche, Judith ouvre un vernis à ongle et commence à l'appliquer. Je m'essuie la bouche et lui adresse un sourire.

« Tu veux en mettre ? Me propose-t-elle.

_Euh… j'en ai moi aussi… mais merci…

_Bah regarde j'ai plein de couleur. Tu veux quoi ? Jade ? Opale ? Rose bonbon ? Caramel ? »

Je reste silencieuse. C'est quelle couleur « opale » ? Personnellement, pour les vernis j'ai : rouge, rose, et corail.

« Le mauve t'irait bien. » Me dit-elle en me tendant le flacon.

Bon... Après tout, pourquoi pas ? J'avoue que j'aime bien l'idée de me mettre du vernis avec Judith. On ne se parle plus aussi souvent qu'avant alors c'est une bonne occasion. Je m'assis sur le sol avec Judith.

« Alors ? Tu prépares ta Saint Valentin ? Me demande-t-elle.

_Euh… non, je réponds timidement.

_Le professeur Bubble-gum a dit qu'il y aurait sûrement un bal dans la Grande Salle. »

Oh non ! Pitié, pas un bal pour la Saint Valentin ! Je déteste quand ils organisent des bals à Poudlard ! Pourquoi ? De un, je suis préfète alors je dois participer à l'organisation et c'est hyper stressant. De deux, je suis toujours toute seule !

« Ah bon ? Eh ben… Wah, ça va être super… Je marmonne. Et toi ? Tu prépares ta Saint Valentin ?

_Plus ou moins… J'hésite encore, avoue-t-elle.

_Si tu n'es pas sûre, il ne vaut mieux pas t'engager.

_Non, Kate, ricane-t-elle. J'hésite entre deux mecs ! »

Ah ! Je n'avais pas compris ça comme ça… Je croyais qu'elle hésitait à y aller avec son potentiel futur copain.

« Tu préfères qui : Bray ou Hugo ? » Me demande-t-elle.

Je relève la tête. J'avoue qu'elle me pose une colle là. Pourtant elle attend vraiment ma réponse.

« Euh… je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre… Je serais tenté de te dire Hugo parce que Bray est… bref, mais Hugo n'est pas très…

_Musclé ? Ça c'est sûr que si tu le compares à Bray… il n'y a pas photo ! Merlin, je mourais pour le torse de Bray… ! »

J'allais dire qu'Hugo n'était pas très sûr de lui et qu'elle risquait d'être déçue… Mais bon, si elle est tellement hypnotisée par le torse de Bray, je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle aille avec lui.

« Mais… tu vas lui demander… toi-même ? Je demande impressionnée.

_Évidemment ! Je ne vais pas attendre qu'on vienne me demander, il faut se prendre en main. Après je me disais que je pourrais peut-être y aller seule pour une fois et… je verrai bien ce qu'il pourra m'arriver, non ?

_C'est une possibilité, je réponds en haussant les épaules.

_Et toi ? Si Geoff te demande ? »

Je soupire. Tout le monde semble contre moi ! Pourquoi ils veulent tous me voir avec lui ? Judith me sourit.

« En fait, je pense que t'as plus peur de sortir avec un mec que tu n'as envie d'être avec Geoff, me confit-elle.

_Quoi ? Tu… Tu penses que j'ai peur de sortir avec un mec ?

_Oui, je pense ça. Et du coup, tu ne veux pas sortir avec Geoff simplement parce que tu as peur. Mais regarde les choses en face : vous êtes préfets tous les deux, vous êtes à Serdaigle tous les deux…

_Ouais mais… non ! Je rétorque.

_Ok ! Comme tu veux… »

Elle hausse les épaules puis souffle sur ses ongles pour faire sécher son vernis. Je fais de même tout en réfléchissant. Est-ce que j'ai peur de sortir avec Geoff ou est-ce que je n'en ai pas envie ? Ce n'est pas facile à discerner…

Je vais rejoindre mon lit une fois que mes ongles ont séchés. Ruby m'attend et me demande aussitôt quand je m'assoie :

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Judith ?

_On parlait de la Saint Valentin et on se mettait du vernis, je réponds en lui montrant mes ongles.

_Mouais… Marmonne Ruby en lançant un regard noir vers la salle de bain où est toujours Judith. Et sinon ?

_Et sinon ? Je répète. Sinon toi… pour ta Saint Valentin ? Tu comptes enfin dire à Vincent que tu veux toujours sortir avec lui ou pas ? »

Elle rit. En plus, j'aimerais bien les voir de nouveau ensemble. Ils se sont quittés l'année dernière avant les vacances d'été. Je vois Ruby qui sourit de plus en plus. Je l'encourage à me dire ce qui lui trône dans la tête, toute excitée.

« Bon… Il veut qu'on se retrouve samedi près du lac, me souffle-t-elle.

_Ruby ! Je m'écrie toute excitée. C'est génial ! T'as dit quoi ?

_Euh… je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas encore… Tu sais, je ne veux pas te laisser toute seule ce week-end…

_Quoi ? Mais tu déconnes j'espère ! Tu ne vas certainement pas rester avec moi au lieu d'aller avec Vincent ! Ce serait trop déprimant ! »

Ruby se mord la lèvre inférieure et se jette finalement sur moi en m'entourant de ses bras. Elle me souffle : « merci » et je sens déjà qu'elle a hâte d'être samedi. Je suis tellement contente pour elle que je la serre très fort contre moi.

« Mais du coup… tu vas faire quoi, toi ? Me demande-t-elle gênée.

_Moi ? Oh ! Je verrai bien ! Je sais que Mylène va aller réviser à la bibliothèque… Je pourrais m'entraîner à quelques sorts… ou j'irais à Pré-au-Lard pour m'acheter de l'encre et du parchemin… Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas mourir.

_C'est ça… Kate, je t'emmènerai à l'infirmerie ! Me lance-t-elle soudainement. Comme ça, je serai sûre que tu iras bien petite souffrante d'adolescente dépressive ! »

Nous rions toutes les deux et puis finalement nous parlons du nouveau numéro de_ Sorcière Hebdo _et le fabuleux sorcier qui se trouve en couverture.

* * *

Point de vue HUGO

* * *

Je sais qu'elle flipperait si elle l'apprenait. Je sais aussi que ça ne se fait pas mais je n'avais pas le choix ! Oui, je l'avoue je l'ai prise en filature… C'est pitoyable d'être obligé de faire ça, surtout que j'ai mieux à faire de mes samedis, mais Kate est tellement inaccessible ! C'est dingue ça ! Elle n'est jamais seule juste une seconde !

Ce matin, je voulais aller lui parler mais elle était déjà assise avec son frère pour le petit-déjeuner. Ensuite, elle a passé toute sa matinée à traîner dans les couloirs avec Judith. Ce qui est plutôt surprenant parce que d'habitude Judith traîne avec Victoria. Ah ! Mais c'est vrai ! Victoria était avec Killian qui a réservé les dortoirs pour la matinée… Enfin bref, le midi je mangeais à la table des Gryffondor, et Kate était à la table des Serdaigle. Après elle a disparu dans sa salle commune accompagnée de Mylène.

Et là, elle est enfin sortie ! Je la suis de loin mais j'aimerais bien la rattraper… Sauf que je ne peux pas courir dans les couloirs. Il y a Tullio notre concierge qui passe la serpillère.

Heureusement, Kate sort du château et descend le parc en direction de Pré-au-Lard. Et elle est seule ! Je me mets alors à courir pour la rattraper. Évidemment, je ne lui dirais pas que je la suis depuis ce matin… Comme les filles se font toujours des idées très vite, j'éviterais de lui en donner. Et puis même, elle va penser que je suis un mec bizarre. En tout cas, si elle savait tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui parler, elle ne dirait plus que je m'apitoie sur mon sort !

« Kate ! »

Elle se retourne et écarquille les yeux. Je crois qu'elle est surprise de voir que je lui cours après. Après tout, je l'ai envoyé balader en début de semaine… Ne pensons pas à ça et mes deux heures de colle que je vais passer avec le terrible professeur Bubble-gum !

« Kate… » Je dis en reprenant mon souffle.

Oui, je ne suis pas un très grand sportif ! J'ai l'air totalement ridicule face à elle qui me regarde avec curiosité.

« Tu sais j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit… »

Elle arque un sourcil peu convaincue. Bon, je vais lui sortir le grand jeu parce qu'il faut que j'arrive à la convaincre !

« Tu as raison il faut que je me bouge si je veux réussir à avoir mes Aspics. »

Son visage s'éclaire. Apparemment je suis sur la bonne voie !

« Et donc j'ai décidé de me prendre en main pour m'améliorer et espérer avoir mes Aspics en fin d'année.

_Je suis sûre que tu vas les avoir, avec un peu de bonne volonté...

_Et je me demandais si tu pourrais m'aider… à réviser ? Enfin plutôt à m'entraîner parce que je suis une catastrophe en sortilège… Je crois que je finirais par te rendre folle avec mon niveau du fond du fond de la nullité des nuls…

_Tu sais, il y a des cours de soutien aussi. Je suis sûre que Mrs. Bubble-gum apprécierait que tu t'intéresses à sa matière et en plus, elle serait un bien meilleur professeur que moi… Me confit-elle le visage rouge.

_Tu déconnes ? T'es la meilleure élève dans toutes les matières que je partage avec toi… au moins !

_Être doué et enseigner… ce n'est pas la même chose ! Précise-t-elle.

_Ouais… enfin, tu sais si tu n'as pas envie tu peux me dire non. Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter, c'est comme tu veux. Je te demandais c'est tout…

_Si, si, bien sûr que je veux. Je ne sais pas si je serai un bon professeur mais si tu y tiens…

_Merci ! »

Oui ! Avec Kate comme professeur, je vais avoir mes Aspics sans aucun doute. Elle va me remonter mon niveau et je vais avoir mon examen haut la main ! Ouais, enfin… je m'emballe un peu là. Kate attend toujours que je la laisse partir mais je lui demande :

« Alors ? Où tu vas comme ça ? »

Je sais très bien qu'elle se rend à Pré-au-Lard. De un, parce qu'elle en a pris la direction. De deux, parce que je l'ai entendu qui en parlait avec son frère ce matin. Bref, je pose cette question pour montrer que je ne m'intéresse pas seulement à son intelligence. Même si au fond… je m'en fiche un peu.

« Euh… je vais à Pré-au-Lard, me répond-t-elle.

_Ah ouais ? Je m'étonne. Eh bien… moi aussi, c'est drôle hein ? »

Elle arque un sourcil. Je crois que je ne joue pas très bien la comédie. Bon, ce n'est pas totalement faux ce que je dis non plus ! C'est vrai, je vais acheter des chocolats pour mes parents. La Saint Valentin… encore cette stupide fête commerciale mais bon, ma mère va m'envoyer une lettre de panique si elle ne reçoit pas ses chocolats avec un petit mot de son fils.

« Bon et bien… on peut y aller ensemble. » Propose-t-elle très peu sûre d'elle.

Elle a une voix qui tremble. C'est trop mignon pour une préfète ! Enfin, j'espère qu'elle ne me collera pas si elle découvre que je l'ai prise en filature… je crois qu'elle pourrait me coller pour harcèlement. Ce ne serait pas très bon pour moi.

Je me mets donc en marche avec elle. Au début, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de conversation. On parle de ce qu'on pourrait revoir en premier comme sortilèges pour mes cours particuliers. On parle du prochain devoir en potion – que je vais sûrement rater mais je me tâche de paraître confiant pour ne pas qu'elle pense que je suis un looser. On parle vraiment de tous les sujets de conversation qui ne sont pas mes favoris mais ça permet de combler le silence. Au moins, elle pourra penser que je ne m'intéresse pas qu'à son intelligence ! Mais j'aimerais aussi qu'elle évite de se faire des idées…

Oui, les filles me font souvent peur. Des fois, il m'arrive de me comporter tout à fait normalement et j'apprends soudainement que je fais pleurer une fille parce que je lui ai brisé le cœur. Hum… d'accord ! Je crois qu'en fait, les filles ont de véritables problèmes dans leur tête ! Il faudrait qu'elles apprennent à maîtriser leur esprit parce que je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne là-dedans mais ça galope vite !

« Bon alors tu vas faire quoi ? Elle demande brusquement.

_De quoi ? Je vais faire quoi ? »

Ça y est ! Je suis sûr qu'elle se fait des idées ! Ce n'est pas possible, il doit y avoir un problème chez moi ou chez les filles… enfin je ne sais pas mais il faut qu'elles arrêtent de croire qu'on tombe amoureux comme ça !

« On est à Pré-au-Lard, me dit-elle. Tu vas faire quoi ? Elle répète.

_Ah ! Euh… »

En fait, j'ai fait fausse route. Elle n'en a rien à faire de moi. Je suis qu'un pauvre type pour elle, tout comme pour Laura, tout comme pour le monde entier. Elle s'en fiche !

« Euh… je vais… acheter des chocolats pour la Saint Valentin, je réponds un peu honteux.

_Ah ! Tu comptes les offrir à qui ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret…

_Euh… à ma mère… » Je marmonne encore plus honteux.

Là, c'est sûr je cumule tout ! Pour Kate, je dois déjà être catalogué dans la catégorie des pauvres types fils à maman. Elle doit se dire qu'elle est en compagnie du plus looser des loosers des garçons qui existent sur cette planète ! Déjà qu'elle sait que je ne suis pas très doué pour les études, elle sait maintenant que j'offre des chocolats à ma mère pour la Saint Valentin… ! Le bouquet !

« Wah, c'est super gentil je trouve, s'étonne-t-elle. Je ne savais pas… je trouve que c'est bien.

_Ah ? Euh… bah merci. Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ?

_Rien de bien intéressant… je vais acheter de l'encre et du parchemin, soupire-t-elle.

_Eh bien, eh bien ! Quel samedi après-midi… tu… où est Ruby d'ailleurs ?

_Elle est avec Vincent. »

Ok, la phrase courte, le ton volontairement résolu pour faire au plus simple, les yeux qui regardent ailleurs, le sourire en coin… Ruby ressort avec son ex Vincent ! C'est ça que Kate a voulu dire en tentant vainement de me le cacher.

« Ah ouais… Bah, tu veux venir avec moi à Honeydukes ? »

Elle hausse les épaules. Je lui propose alors d'aller à Scribenpenne en premier où elle pourra s'acheter toutes ses fournitures ennuyantes. Ensuite, on ira à Honeydukes comme ça on n'aura plus qu'à penser aux confiseries !

D'habitude quand je vais à Scribenpenne, j'achète le premier pot d'encre que je trouve et les premiers parchemins aussi. Je n'ai pas très envie de rester dans cette boutique qui sent le vieux. Mais Kate, elle, cherche une marque bien précise pour son pot d'encre et ses parchemins. Attention, elle ne veut pas d'autre marque parce que sinon ça bave quand elle écrit !

Je la suis comme un petit chien à travers la boutique. J'ai eu le temps de voir trente milles pots d'encre et de parchemins mais Kate fonce toujours à travers la boutique en marmonnant : « Ils sont là d'habitude… » Je regarde un peu autour de moi pour faire style que je cherche. En vérité, je me demande si je ne devrais pas lui fausser compagnie.

Non, je ne peux pas lui faire ça ! Rien qu'en la regardant courir un peu partout dans la boutique, elle est trop mignonne ! Elle a un tic quand elle est frustrée. Elle remet toujours ses cheveux en arrière et elle marmonne. Je finis par m'adosser contre un mur de la boutique pour l'attendre.

Je la regarde encore tournoyer dans la boutique pendant plusieurs secondes puis enfin elle trouve ce qu'elle cherche et prend de quoi se faire une réserve. Eh ben ! Il lui en aura fallu du temps pour trouver un pot d'encre ! Ah, j'oubliais… il reste encore les feuilles de parchemin.

Le petit manège continue. Après un soupir de soulagement, Kate repart en chasse dans la boutique. Je la regarde encore marmonner, remettre ses cheveux en arrière, marmonner, remettre ses cheveux en arrière… Finalement elle trouve enfin la marque de parchemin qu'elle voulait. Ouf ! Sortons vite de cette boutique.

Kate salut le gérant de la boutique, lui demande comment il va pendant qu'il enregistre ses articles. Lui, il lui retourne la question et lui demande ce qu'elle compte faire pour la Saint Valentin. Je note qu'elle compte y aller seule. Ils discutent pour se donner mutuellement des nouvelles de leur famille et enfin, ils se disent au revoir.

« Tu le connais ? Je lui demande en sortant de la boutique.

_Non, pourquoi ?

_Bah… on aurait dit que tu le connaissais.

_Non, je le connais juste comme ça parce que je vais acheter mes fournitures en cours d'année ici mais sinon… »

Je me demande si ça lui arrive souvent de taper la causette comme ça à des gens qu'elle ne connaît pas. Elle sautille à côté de moi soudainement puis me lance un sourire :

« Allons à Honeydukes maintenant ! »

On entre donc dans la boutique de confiserie qui ressemble à un château dans les nuages fait uniquement de confiseries en tout genre. Kate part déjà dans tous les sens en souriant comme une enfant et va voir dans le coin de la boutique où il y a une pancarte indiquant : « NOUVEAUTE »

Je vais la rejoindre et observe des énormes sachets remplis de bonbons en cœur rouge et rose, de guimauve violette, et de canne à sucre multicolores… Je ne me vois pas acheter ça à ma mère…

Je laisse donc Kate regarder toute seule la boutique tandis que je me dirige vers les bonbons épicés qui vous font cracher du feu quand vous en mangez. Je prends un paquet que je compte partager dans les dortoirs. On se fait souvent des parties comme ça pour élire le champion des bonbons épicés. C'est simple, celui qui en a mangé le plus a gagné. Souvent on abandonne tous au troisième mais parfois il y a l'un d'entre nous qui se sent d'humeur courageuse ou qui a tout simplement envie de régner ce soir-là et qui se dévoue à être le grand vainqueur.

Après je regarde autour de moi. Il y a des cœurs en chocolat et soudain j'aperçois ce que je cherche. Je prends toujours la même chose pour ma mère. Une boîte remplie de chocolats avec toutes sortes de mélanges. La boîte est dorée comme tous les ans avec un ruban rouge autour. C'est la même à chaque fois mais c'est la seule chose que je trouve pour ma mère. C'est pour mon père aussi mais disons que lui il s'en fiche un peu que je lui offre ou non quelque chose pour la Saint Valentin. Il est dans le même embarras que moi en fait. Tous les ans, on se démène pour acheter quelque chose à ma mère.

Depuis le temps, j'ai trouvé la technique imparable : les chocolats. C'est tout, c'est aussi simple que ça. Ma mère adore le chocolat, comme toutes les filles d'ailleurs, et c'est tellement « adorable » d'offrir des chocolats. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça représente pour que ce soit « adorable » mais si ça plaît alors je ne me casse pas la tête.

Kate m'attend déjà à la caisse avec un sachet de confiseries. Elle sourit toujours comme une enfant. J'ai l'impression que je l'ai ramené dix ans plus tôt dans sa vie. Mais j'aime bien son sourire. Il est franc et beau, écarlate. Il est joyeux, enthousiaste, il donne envie de sourire à son tour. Quand elle sourit, on est content de la voir sourire. Je ne sais pas, cette fille elle a en elle un truc qui donne envie de la rendre heureuse.

Je décide de prendre une deuxième boîte de chocolats et puis je passe à la caisse avec Kate. Après qu'on est payé tous les deux, on ressort de la boutique. Elle commence à prendre le chemin du retour pour Poudlard. Je lui tends alors la deuxième boîte de chocolats que j'ai acheté pour elle.

Elle la regarde sans comprendre. Ses yeux vont entre moi et la boîte de chocolats. Elle sourit, gênée.

« Pourquoi tu m'offres ça ?

_Parce que tu vas m'aider en Défense contre les Forces du Mal alors c'est un petit cadeau pour te remercier par avance.

_Merci, c'est gentil. Tu n'étais pas obligé, je n'attendais pas un retour…

_Mais tu n'étais pas non plus obligée de m'aider en Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! » Je rétorque.

Elle m'adresse à nouveau un sourire gêné puis prend la boîte entre ses mains. Nous remontons ensuite le chemin jusqu'à Poudlard en parlant des confiseries qu'on a vues à Honeydukes. Je lui dis les bonbons que je préfère, et elle me dit ceux qu'elle préfère. On s'accorde sur le fait que les Fondants du Chaudron sont irrévocablement les meilleures confiseries et que les Baguettes Réglisses viennent juste après.

* * *

Point de vue KATE

* * *

C'est la première boîte de chocolats qu'on m'ait offert. Enfin, je veux dire en tant que garçon autre que mon frère. Je me sens un peu gênée parce que si j'ai accepté de l'aider en Défense contre les Forces du Mal c'est parce que je n'ai pas osé dire non, encore une fois. En vrai, ça me fait vraiment chier de passer mes heures de libre à aider quelqu'un. Bon d'accord, c'est égoïste et en plus ça va me permettre de réviser mes sorts, mais même…

Non pas que je ne veux pas aider, c'est juste le fait que personnellement j'ai neuf matières à réviser pour mes Aspics et passer mes heures de libre à aider quelqu'un c'est du temps de perdu pour apprendre mes leçons.

Mais bon… il m'a offert cette boîte de chocolats alors ça passe. Le chocolat c'est un ingrédient magique, quand même ! Je sais maintenant que je vais pouvoir déprimer avec ma boîte de chocolats le 14 février.

Je monte jusqu'au dortoir. Ruby est déjà rentrée. Elle fait tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts alors qu'elle était sûrement en train de s'entraîner. Elle flâne et elle soupire d'aise. Je me manifeste avec un petit raclement de gorge discret. Ruby relève la tête et m'adresse un immense sourire. Je comprends tout de suite ce qu'il signifie :

« Il t'a embrassé ? Je m'écrie.

_OUIIII !

_AHHH ! RUBYYY ! C'EST TROP BIEN !

_JE SAIS ! JE TE JURE, JE N'Y CROYAIS PAS ! HIIII ! »

On est parti dans un langage fait de cris hystériques et de gloussements complètement ridicules. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et Ruby fait de même tandis qu'elle me raconte sa journée passée avec Vincent. Je l'écoute avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Rien qu'à l'écouter, à regarder son visage, je devine toute l'excitation et la joie qui l'anime. C'est presque de l'euphorie… c'est de l'euphorie. Ruby gesticule dans son lit, rit, soupire… Elle a l'air tellement heureuse. Je suis heureuse pour elle rien qu'à la regarder.

« C'est quoi cette boîte ? Demande-t-elle désignant la boîte de chocolat que j'ai toujours dans les mains.

_Ah ! Euh… c'est Hugo qui me l'a offerte.

_Hugo ? De Gryffondor ?

_Oui, oui. Hugo Prattson, je précise en hochant la tête sans arriver à y croire.

_Et pourquoi Hugo Prattson t'a offert une boîte de chocolat ? M'interroge Ruby avec un sourire en coin.

_Parce que… je vais l'aider en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, pour ses Aspics.

_Tiens, donc ! Comme par hasard… Ricane-t-elle en se redressant. Tu n'as pas perdu ton temps aujourd'hui !

_Arrête, s'il te plaît ! C'était pour me remercier d'avoir accepté, c'est tout.

_Ouais, ouais, bien sûr ! Et mon cul c'est du poulet !

_Non, sérieusement ! C'est vrai ce que je te dis ! De toute façon, tu me connais… Hugo, Bray… Killian… » Je grince.

Ruby hausse les épaules parce qu'elle les aime bien, elle. Elle me pointe ensuite du doigt pour me signaler qu'elle m'a à l'œil puis annonce qu'elle va aux toilettes.

Je me lève de mon lit et vais ranger la boîte de chocolat dans mes affaires. J'en profite pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes affaires parce qu'il commence à se former une pile de vêtements. Eurk ! Et un chemisier qui pue, un ! Et de deux… En fait, je crois que toute la pile pue vu qu'elle a fermenté pendant la semaine. Allez hop ! Tout au linge sale ! Ce sera pour maman lors des vacances de Pâques. Elle sera contente.

J'entends Ruby qui chante dans les toilettes. Elle ouvre la porte et en sort comme une fleur. Elle va se regarder deux secondes dans le miroir de la salle de bain puis revient en sautillant toute heureuse. Elle s'assoit ensuite sur mon lit et me regarde avec de grands yeux brillants :

« Alors raconte-moi ! Me demande-t-elle.

_Raconte-moi, raconte-moi… Je répète en faisant la grimace. Raconte, TOI !

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ? Ricane-t-elle. Kate, je veux tout savoir ! T'as passé ta journée avec lui ?

_Non, une heure à peine. Il allait à Pré-au-Lard et moi aussi.

_Oh… c'est le destin, Kate ! S'écrie-t-elle. Je te jure, ce n'est pas du hasard ! Imagine que ton coup de foudre tu ne l'es pas vu, hein ? Imagine !

_Ruby… un coup de foudre, ça se voit forcément puisque c'est un _coup de foudre_ ! Et puis tu sais bien…

_Ouais, ouais, je sais ! Bray, Killian, Hugo… Me coupe-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tant pis, j'irais demander des infos à la source... Marmonne-t-elle en me lançant un regard qui signifie : « Et toc ! »

_Tu vas quoi ? Non, non ! Ruby, tu ne me fais pas ça !

_HAHA ! Alors raconte !

_D'accord, je vais te raconter, je décide en m'asseyant à côté d'elle. J'allais à Pré-au-Lard, on s'est croisé parce qu'il y allait aussi. Il m'a demandé si je voulais l'aider à réviser la Défense contre les Forces du Mal et j'ai accepté. Tu me connais, je ne dis jamais non. »

Ruby hoche la tête l'air de dire : « évidemment ! » Puis elle me regarde de nouveau avec son air sérieux et concentré.

« Ensuite on est descendu à Pré-au-Lard. On est allés acheter des feuilles et des pots d'encre et pour finir Honeydukes où il m'a offert cette boîte. Voilà.

_C'est tout ? Il aurait pu t'emmener boire un coup au Trois Balais… Marmonne-t-elle déçue. Mais je suis sûre qu'il te kiff ! Comme par hasard, vous vous croisez pour aller tous les deux à Pré-au-Lard. Comme par hasard, il veut que tu l'aides, TOI, à réviser sa Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Comme par hasard, il reste avec toi à Pré-au-Lard. Et comme par hasard, il t'offre une boîte de chocolat quelques jours avant la Saint Valentin. En fait, il n'a pas de couilles et il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que la belle excuse : « c'est pour te remercier ». Mouais, mouais… Ça fait beaucoup de hasard moi je dis !

_Ouais, c'est surtout toi qui te fais des films ! Je rétorque en m'allongeant dans mon lit cette fois avec Ruby qui me prend le bras.

_Hé ! Mais on pourrait demander son avis à Laura ! Elle est déjà sortie avec lui, elle le connaît ! On est pote avec elle, tout est parfait ! Je te jure Kate, il y a quelqu'un là-haut qui veille sur toi !

_Tu arrêtes, oui ! Tu veux que ce soit qui ? Ma voisine moldue qui essayait de nous écraser mon frère et moi dès qu'on jouait sur la route ? C'est elle qui veille sur moi, c'est ça ?

_Je ne sais pas… en tout cas, je suis sûre d'un truc : il te kiff ! Eh ben ! Tu en auras mis du temps ma petite Kate mais au final… Hugo Prattson… t'as attrapé un beau poisson ! »

Je lui envois un oreiller dessus et m'arrange pour lui en lancer un autre à la suite.

Le lundi suivant, en première heure, je commence ma journée avec une heure de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. C'est super ! Personne n'est réveillé, on est tous comme des mollusques, on se traîne dans la classe. Enfin voilà, quoi ! Mais ce qui nous énerve le plus, c'est qu'on ne peut même pas s'asseoir dans ce cours ! Ok, on est tous endormi pour le premier cours de la journée mais au moins on est assis. Avec le professeur Bubble-gum, pas question de chômer !

Le professeur commence par élever la voix en nous ordonnant de nous dépêcher pour poser nos affaires au fond de la classe. On se met en rang au milieu de la salle et on l'écoute attentivement. Elle nous parle d'un exercice pratique que l'on va faire pendant l'heure de cours.

« Vous allez vous mettre par deux et vous devrez renvoyer le sort de l'adversaire avec un Charme du Bouclier _parfait_ ! »

Elle lance un regard appuyé à Hugo. Devant moi, il y a Victoria qui s'empresse de demander à Judith si elle veut bien se mettre avec elle pour l'exercice. Pff… Elle me dépite cette fille. Franchement, ça fait six ans qu'elles traînent ensemble, Judith et elle, il n'y a même pas besoin de lui demander !

Tous les élèves bougent d'un coup sur ordre du professeur Bubble-gum. Je m'empresse de bouger moi aussi pour trouver un partenaire. Qui vais-je prendre ? Oh, Ruby ! Tiens, je vais lui demander si elle veut bien se mettre avec moi… Non, mais sérieusement ! Pauvre Victoria… elle n'a décidément rien dans la tête…

« Tu te mets avec moi ? »

C'est Hugo. Il m'adresse un sourire timide. Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre parce que je n'ai pas envie de laisser tomber Ruby, mais je ne peux pas lui dire non parce que je lui ai promis de l'aider en Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

« Euh… je ne sais pas… » Je marmonne en me retournant vers Ruby.

Elle m'adresse un sourire rayonnant et passe son regard sur Hugo puis sur moi. Elle sourit de nouveau puis dit :

« Je me mets avec Mylène. »

Elle s'éloigne en souriant toujours et me lance un regard qui signifie : « Alors ? Mon cul c'est encore du poulet ? » Je me retourne vers Hugo et lui adresse un sourire tout en acceptant.

* * *

Point de vue HUGO

* * *

Bon, à son sourire j'ai parfaitement compris que Kate n'avait pas envie de se mettre avec moi pour l'exercice. Ce qui peut se comprendre puisque je suis un danger public en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Enfin, elle peut bien se passer de sa pote Ruby pendant une heure ! Moi aussi j'ai laissé Bray tout seul. Mouais… il a déjà trouvé un autre partenaire ou plutôt une partenaire. Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Il est avec la boutonneuse…

Je me retiens de rire parce que j'ai très bien compris que Kate n'aime pas la moquerie et encore moins pendant les cours. En plus, elle est déjà gentille d'accepter de m'aider, je vais essayer de me tenir à carreau !

« Bon, on va par là-bas ? Me propose Kate en me désignant un coin où il n'y a personne.

_Euh… ouais, si tu veux. »

On se met face à face. Kate lève sa baguette alors je lève la mienne. Elle sourit. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

« Tu connais les règles du duel ? Me demande-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

_Euh… oui, un peu, je marmonne.

_Ok, bon d'abord tu lèves ta baguette et ensuite tu t'inclines. » M'informe-t-elle.

On lève sa baguette et on s'incline ! Ouf, ça va je pense que je peux le retenir ça ! J'exécute donc ce qu'elle vient de me dire et je me tiens prêt pour l'attaque.

« Vas-y, envoie un sort, me dit-elle.

_Ok, ok. T'es prête ?

_Ouais, ouais, c'est bon, m'assure-t-elle.

_Bon ok… alors… Euh, t'es sûre que t'es prête ? »

Elle hoche la tête. A moi maintenant de me débrouiller pour lancer un sort convenable. Je n'ai pas envie de me taper la honte. L'ennui c'est que je ne sais pas lancer un seul sort convenablement. Oui, même le sortilège de Stupéfixion… Je vais lui lancer le maléfice du saucisson ! Je l'aime bien celui-là ! Je le lançais à la boutonneuse quand on était en première année. Elle croyait que c'était Bray et qu'il la taquinait parce qu'il voulait sortir avec elle. Faut pas rêver !

« Petrificus Totalus ! »

Kate exécute un je ne sais quoi avec sa baguette et sans rien voir venir je me retrouve par terre sans pouvoir bouger comme un gros saucisson… Je me sens minable. Kate rit. Ouais c'est ça, rigole ! Attend que l'élève dépasse le maître et tu rigoleras moins ! Ce sera la guerre comme dans Star Wars !

Pour ne rien gâcher, la boutonneuse qui s'entraîne avec Bray sur le côté s'avance vers moi et me donne un coup de pied au passage. Elle me regarde avec une expression diabolique de vengeance qu'elle essaie pourtant de cacher derrière un air : « Oh ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! » Pff ! Pauvre fille !

« Finite ! » Lance Kate toujours en riant.

Elle m'aide ensuite à me redresser. Elle rit toujours. Au moins, je la fais rire je ne suis pas complètement inutile. D'ailleurs elle a un beau sourire, je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai déjà dit mais si non il serait temps de vous le faire remarquer.

Le professeur Bubble-gum arrive dans notre direction. Avec son regard glacial et impitoyable, je sens déjà que je vais encore me faire renvoyer de cours. Le professeur arrive à notre hauteur et nous toise tous les deux. Le sourire de Kate se dissipe aussitôt. Je me redresse et je m'écarte un peu de Kate parce que je crois qu'on est beaucoup trop proche pour travailler dans de bonnes conditions.

« Je vois que vous avez enfin décidé de vous mettre au travail, Mr. Prattson ! »

Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi qu'elle parle ? Elle me regarde encore avec son air glacial. J'aimerais bien disparaître quand elle me regarde.

« Montrez-moi un peu ce que vous savez faire. » Ordonne-t-elle.

J'avale ma salive. Je vais encore me taper la honte comme la dernière fois. Kate me lance un regard encourageant avant d'aller se mettre en face de moi. Je lève ma baguette et je m'incline. Ouf ! J'ai au moins retenu les règles du duel ! C'est déjà ça de gagner. Le professeur Bubble-gum nous regarde toujours. Je sais qu'elle est intransigeante alors il va falloir que je fasse de mon mieux pour tenter de l'impression. Peut-être qu'elle pourra se rendre compte que je ne suis pas un cas désespéré, qui sait ?

Kate et moi sommes prêts tous les deux. Baguette levée, j'attends un sort d'attaque qu'elle doit me lancer. Il faudrait que j'arrive au moins à faire un Charme du Bouclier qui me permettrait de me protéger. Ce serait pas mal !

« Stupéfix ! »

Ouh… Je ne l'aime pas lui ! Je lève ma baguette, je me concentre, je connecte tous mes neurones, et je jette un Charme du Bouclier ! Ouais ! Il était plutôt pas mal celui-là. Même si je n'ai pas réussi à le renvoyer, j'ai réussi à me protéger. C'est ce qui est essentiel après tout !

Kate m'adresse un immense sourire encourageant et me dit silencieusement : « Bien joué ! » Je jette un coup d'œil à la terrible et intransigeante Mrs. Bubble-gum… Elle me regarde avec un léger sourire.

« Bien… bien… Marmonne-t-elle en hochant la tête. Il ne vous manque plus que de la volonté. Mais c'est bien. »

Elle hoche encore la tête puis nous laisse pour aller voir du côté des autres élèves. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire ! C'est vrai, quoi !? C'est le professeur Bubble-gum qui vient de me faire un compliment ! Ce n'est pas rien !

« Bah tu vois ? Me lance Kate qui sourit presque autant que moi. T'es moins nul que ce que tu crois !

_Ouais… Je soupire. Ouais ! Merci en tout cas. Je sais que t'aurais peut-être préféré te mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre comme…

_Ruby, hoche-t-elle l'air tellement compatissante que j'ai envie de répliquer aussitôt.

_J'aurais plutôt dit Geoff… »

Je m'écarte immédiatement après ma petite remarque parce que je n'ai pas envie de rester à côté d'elle. J'ai bien vu à quoi ressemblait l'un de ses sortilèges ! Elle sourit avec un air qui signifie que ça l'amuse mais que ça l'agace aussi. Tant mieux c'était le but recherché ! Elle me pointe du doigt et marmonne :

« Ok, ok… Tu vas voir, tu vas voir… Si tu veux qu'on joue à ça, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Elle est sympa, Kate. Elle est plutôt discrète et du genre à se faire oublier mais quand on apprend à la connaître elle est cool. Je l'aime bien ! Je suis sûre que c'est une fille qui aime bien déconner en vrai. Elle a l'air sérieuse mais je pense qu'en fait on peut bien rire avec elle. Maintenant que je la connais un peu mieux, je n'arrive plus à me l'imaginer en train de faire ses devoirs tous les soirs, ou en train de ranger ses affaires pour qu'il n'y ait aucun bordel. Non, je ne la vois plus du tout comme ça.


	7. Opération Saint Valentin

**En réponse à la review d'Harry : ****Wah, merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Ça fait super plaisir, je suis contente que tu aimes cette histoire et les deux personnages principaux ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. A bientôt et encore merci ! :)**

* * *

**7**

**Opération Saint Valentin**

* * *

Point de vue HUGO

* * *

Je me dépêche de sortir de ma salle commune. Je suis en retard ! Bray me court après et arrive à ma hauteur en criant :

« Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Hugo ?

_Il faut que je file, on se voit dans une heure. Je suis en retard, là.

_En retard ? En retard pour quoi on est mercredi aprèm ? On n'a pas cours ! T'es toujours en train de filer en ce moment ! Quand on n'a pas cours, moi j'aime bien qu'on aille traîner dans les couloirs ou faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard, maintenant on se croise à peine dans la journée. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu sors en cachette avec la boutonneuse et tu ne veux pas nous le dire, c'est ça ?

_Non, non, je ricane. Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Je révise ma Défense contre…

_...contre les Forces du Mal avec Kate… Me coupe-t-il. Ouais, je suis au courant… Tu m'en parles tout le temps. Hugo ! Tu révises tout le temps, je ne comprends pas.

_On a nos Aspics à la fin de l'année ! » Je lui lance.

Je lui adresse un clin d'œil avec une tape sur l'épaule et puis je me remets à courir. Bray ne prend pas la peine de me suivre. En me regardant partir, il me lance :

« Et t'es bien sûr que c'est pour tes études que tu y vas ? »

Je dévale les escaliers sans avoir le temps de lui répondre. Bien sûr que c'est pour mes études ! Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre. Non, je ne sors pas avec la boutonneuse si c'est ce qu'il croit. Ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment…

J'arrive au troisième étage et j'entends deux filles glousser dans le couloir. Ce sont Kate et Ruby. Elles ricanent toutes les deux avec des rires aigus et ridicules comme tous les rires des filles pratiquement. Dès que j'arrive à leur hauteur, elles se calment et s'arrêtent presque aussitôt.

« J'y vais ! » Lance Ruby en passant son regard tour à tour sur Kate et moi.

Elle s'éloigne en riant de nouveau. J'arque un sourcil et je jette un regard interrogateur à Kate qui lève les yeux au ciel.

« Ne fais pas attention, elle est folle. » Me dit-elle en entrant dans la salle de classe vide.

Je ne sais pas si Kate a le droit d'emprunter des salles vides avec son statut de préfète mais je ne lui ai jamais pas posé. Donc, je ne sais pas si nous sommes en fraude à chacune de nos révisions ou pas. Du coup, j'évite de le crier sur tous les toits.

« Alors… On va revoir le sortilège de Stupéfixion, m'informe-t-elle en sortant déjà sa baguette.

_Ah… Je ne l'aime pas celui-là… Je marmonne.

_C'est bien pour ça que je l'ai choisi ! Tu le dis tout le temps alors je l'ai retenu. » Répond-t-elle en désignant sa tête comme si elle était dotée d'une intelligence supérieure.

Je souris. Elle est vraiment marrante, Kate. Je préfère elle au professeur Bubble-gum ! Largement ! Je crois que j'ai vraiment choisi le meilleur professeur possible.

« Arrête de sourire moqueusement ! Concentre-toi plutôt ! Réplique-t-elle en souriant elle-même. Bon, tu te mets là à côté de moi et tu fais tout ce que je fais. On va d'abord le faire lentement et après on essaiera de le faire rapidement, d'accord ?

_Ouais, ouais. Vas-y, je fais ce que tu fais.

_Ok, mais écarte-toi un peu parce qu'on va avoir besoin de place. Voilà, écarte-toi encore ! Parfait, aller on commence. »

Kate s'exécute donc à faire des gestes lents en m'expliquant le plus précisément possible comment elle fait. Elle me dit tout ! Où doit arriver mon bras, à quelle hauteur doit se situer ma main, etc. Tout ! Du coup, c'est presque impossible que je me trompe. Elle m'explique même les mouvements que je dois avoir avec mon corps pour donner encore plus de puissance au sortilège.

On répète les mêmes gestes mais avec plus de rapidité. De plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce que je maîtrise totalement pour lancer véritablement le sortilège sur une chaise en bois. Kate regarde à côté de moi.

« Non, t'as oublié le poignet ! Il faut plier le poignet ! » Répète-t-elle.

Elle dit ça tout le temps ! Ce foutu poignet je n'en peux plus ! Il faut toujours le plier comme si on fouettait, etc. Il faut attendre un bruit dans l'air avec la baguette sinon il y a un problème. « Tout est dans le poignet », c'est LA phrase de Kate. Ca m'agace mais ça me fait rire aussi. Elle se prend vraiment au jeu, elle est dans son rôle de professeur. Elle me fait rire. Je l'aime bien.

« Non ! Le poignet ! S'exclame-t-elle encore alors que je viens de produire une fumée rougeâtre totalement ridicule avec ma baguette. Hugo, le poignet ! Tout est…

_Tout est dans le poignet ! Oui, oui, oui… Juste… tu pourrais arrêter avec cette phrase deux secondes ? Je crois que tu vas finir par m'achever avec cette phrase… Tu me donnes la migraine. Enfin… ce n'est pas méchant, hein.

_Non, non, t'inquiète. Mais si tu pliais ton poignet… »

Je siffle d'agacement. Voilà, elle se tait. Je crains un moment de l'avoir vexé mais elle sourit et lève les mains en signe d'innocence. Bon, à moi de jouer pour « plier mon poignet » ! Je vais l'impressionner par mes efforts et surtout elle va se rendre compte que j'ai du talent. Non, peut-être pas mais elle pourrait être impressionnée quand même pour… pour… pour je ne sais quelle raison ! C'est vrai je ne suis pas très doué dans cette matière mais j'ai d'autres qualités. Enfin, je crois.

Je vois Kate qui se ronge les ongles. Je sens qu'elle se retient de faire un commentaire sur ma façon de jeter un sort. Elle inspire profondément à chacun de mes mouvements comme si elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose et puis finalement elle se retenait. Elle est mignonne ! Je trouve qu'elle a un beau teint. Déjà, elle a naturellement une belle peau bronzée mais en plus elle a un joli teint lumineux. Peut-être que c'est son sourire qui produit cet effet.

En tout cas, elle n'est pas désagréable à regarder. Non pas que j'ai des arrières pensées mais voilà quoi ! Faut dire ce qui est vrai. Elle est trop bien pour Geoff. Lui, il est nul comparé à elle. C'est vrai, faut dire ce qui est vrai ! Même si je l'aime bien et ça peut se rediscuter parce qu'il commence à m'énerver un peu avec ses plans foireux. Oui, il m'a demandé de l'aider à le reprocher de Kate parce qu'il est tellement désespéré qu'il a subitement eu un espoir quand Bray lui a dit que je m'entraînais avec Kate.

Honnêtement, je ne les imagine pas du tout ensemble. Kate, elle est vraie et elle a la joie de vivre. Geoff… même s'il est sympa, faut le dire, c'est un gars qui se la pète un peu beaucoup ! Je crois que c'est essentiellement pour ça qu'elle ne veut pas sortir avec lui. Dans ce cas-là, je ne peux rien faire ! C'est vrai, même si je faisais tous les efforts possibles pour essayer de les rapprocher ça ne marcherait pas. Du coup, je n'essaie même pas.

« Bon, ton poignet ça ne va vraiment pas ! Lâche Kate soudainement comme elle ne peut plus se retenir. Désolé mais… c'est vrai… je ne sais pas comment tu te débrouilles mais t'as un blocage à ce niveau !

_Oh, et puis ça m'énerve ! On arrête là pour aujourd'hui…

_Non, on n'arrête pas ! Me coupe-t-elle très sérieusement. Tu y es presque ! Il manque juste le mouvement du poignet, et ce n'est pas comme si c'était la chose la plus difficile. Regarde comment je fais ! »

Elle se place à côté de moi et commence à m'expliquer comment elle tourne son poignet avec le plus de détails possible. Elle explique bien, je trouve. Après plusieurs autres essais, Kate abandonne elle aussi. Elle me dit de m'entraîner tout seul de mon côté avant le prochain entraînement.

Dans les couloirs, on parle du concierge Tullio qui a encore trouvé le moyen de laver le sol à grands coups de seau d'eau ce qui produit un effet glissant. On rit tous les deux en manquant de tomber plusieurs fois à la renverse. Les escaliers sont les pires ! On se tient tous les deux à la rambarde pour ne pas dévaler les marches sur les fesses. J'essaie de la faire tomber pour rigoler encore plus. Elle crie (le reflexe de toutes les filles). On entend alors Tullio crier quelque chose en italien depuis le deuxième étage. Nous éclatons de rire en silence pour ne pas se faire entendre. Inutile d'énerver notre concierge, il ne supporte pas la moquerie. C'est bien pour ça que je me moque de lui à chaque fois.

Je laisse Kate se rendre à sa réunion avec tous les préfets, et je vais rejoindre le Hall d'entrée. J'entends beaucoup de bruit dans cette direction. Lorsque j'arrive dans le hall, il y a une petite foule d'élèves rassemblée autour du panneau d'affichage.

Il y a Bray et James qui essaient de se frayer un chemin. Je les rejoins et leur demande ce qu'il se passe.

« On va avoir un bal ! S'écrie Bray avec un sourire en coin.

_Grand bal de la Saint-Valentin le samedi 16 février. Rendez-vous à l'heure du banquet, jusqu'à 22h 30, lit James.

_22h 30 ? Répète Bray. C'est quoi cette blague ? Ils appellent ça un « grand bal » !? Non mais je ne suis pas d'accord ! 22h 30… c'est à cette heure que la fête commence…

_On pourrait faire une réclamation à notre préfet Killian, ricane James. Peut-être qu'il pourrait allonger un peu la fête. Il est où d'ailleurs ?

_Il est à une réunion de préfets, je réponds devant leur air étonné. Je le sais parce que Kate y va aussi.

_Oh… C'est pour ça que tu n'es plus avec elle ? Demande Bray avec un air faussement compatissant. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer. Tu verras que tu peux te passer d'elle une minute. Et puis, ça fait du bien de voir son pote de temps en temps ! Lâche-t-il ironiquement.

_Pff… Tu sais que t'es ridicule ? Je lui fais remarquer.

_Quoi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui me tape la sœur d'Eddy Edgecombe ! » S'écrie-t-il.

Je lui lance un coup de coude. Il y a justement ce cher Eddy près de nous. Trop tard, il a entendu. Le Serdaigle se retourne et nous toise tous les trois d'un regard glacial et furieux en même temps.

« Oups… Marmonne Bray en me lançant un sourire en coin.

_Tu parles de ma sœur, toi ? Lance Eddy en s'approchant un peu trop vite. Vas-y ! Répète ce que t'as dit ! »

Il l'empoigne par le col de la chemise. Bray éclate de rire et le repousse d'un geste violent. Eddy manque de tomber au sol mais se rattrape à un mur. Tous les élèves s'écartent en voyant le conflit. Eddy sort aussitôt sa baguette et la pointe vers Bray. Je m'interpose entre les deux tandis que James s'occupe de faire reculer Bray.

« Ça va, c'est un mal entendu, je commence.

_Non, non ! M'arrête Eddy. Il n'y a aucun mal entendu, j'ai tout compris ! C'est de toi qu'il parlait ?

_Non, je réponds.

_Si ! Lance Bray. C'est bon, ta sœur a droit à une vie aussi ! Elle ne va pas rester collée à tes basques tout le temps !

_Si j'apprends que l'un de vous à fait quoique ce soit à ma sœur… Grogne Eddy.

_EDDY ! »

C'est Ruby. Elle s'est détachée du reste des élèves qui se contentent d'observer passivement. Elle lui fait signe d'approcher. Ruby fait vraiment peur avec son air sévère. Sur le coup, j'ai l'impression d'être face à un professeur. Eddy hésite un moment et abaisse finalement sa baguette. J'en profite pour m'enfuir avec James et Bray jusqu'à notre salle commune. Nous montons dans nos dortoirs. J'attends à peine que la porte soit refermée pour attraper Bray par sa chemise et le prendre entre quatre yeux.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

_Relaxe ! C'était marrant de voir l'autre Edgecombe s'énerver et puis imagine sa prochaine conversation avec sa sœur. Je te parie un gallion qu'il va y avoir une dispute. Je paierai cher pour voir ça, me dit-il en se détachant de mon emprise.

_Ce n'est pas drôle, Bray !

_Non, non ! Ce n'est pas drôle pour _toi_ ! Mais moi je fais quoi sans mon meilleur pote ? Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas rigolé un peu. On avait l'habitude de le tester un peu l'Edgecombe. Maintenant… on se dit bonjour le matin et c'est tout ! »

Je soupire. Le problème c'est que Bray veut rire, toujours rire. Il ne comprend pas qu'il faut parfois prendre son destin en main et se décider à être sérieux de temps en temps. Si j'ai mes Aspics cette année, ce ne serait que du bonus ! J'aurais eu une année de révisions et après j'en aurais fini avec mes études.

« Il n'a pas tord, affirme James au fond du dortoir en me regardant.

_Merci James ! S'écrie Bray. J'avais l'impression d'être le méchant de l'histoire… Ecoutez, j'ai une idée ! Vu que le « grand bal » de la Saint-Valentin s'annonce trop pourri, je propose qu'on aille à Pré-au-Lard, non ?

_On avait déjà fait ça une fois et on s'était fait prendre, je fais remarquer.

_Ouais… mais on avait eu une montée d'adrénaline ! C'était cool, on était des rebelles ! Tout le monde avait su ce qu'on avait fait ! Et souviens-toi ! C'était ce soir là que t'étais sortie avec Laura ! »

J'arque un sourcil d'incompréhension totale. Bray lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« On pourrait inviter d'autres gens avec nous… Marmonne-t-il. On pourrait… je ne sais pas… inviter des Serdaigle par exemple ! Du genre… Kate… »

Je relève les yeux sur lui. Il a très bien compris qu'il venait de capter mon attention. Il hausse les épaules pour faire croire qu'il hésite encore. James sourit à pleine dents. Je sens qu'il aimerait bien refaire une expédition à Pré-au-Lard après le couvre-feu.

« Et on irait où ? Je demande.

_Au salon de Mrs. Pieddodu, ricane Bray. Comme ça, on resterait dans le thème de la Saint Valentin et… on pourrait mettre un peu d'ambiance dans ce trou paumé. »

Je souris. L'idée est tentante, c'est vrai. Après tout, ça fait quand même longtemps que je ne me suis pas vraiment amusé. Les études c'est bien mais… aller contre le règlement c'est encore mieux ! J'adore la sensation que ça procure. J'ai toujours l'impression d'être dans un film d'espionnage, un pur film d'action ! Ces soirées étaient aussi mes meilleures soirées passées à Poudlard ! Et quand on se fait prendre… c'est le meilleur moment de la soirée !

« Ça marche, je décide.

_Yes ! On va passer la meilleure soirée de Saint-Valentin de notre vie ! » Nous promet Bray

* * *

Point de vue KATE

* * *

J'adore la bibliothèque. Pourquoi ? Il y a toutes sortes de raisons pour lesquelles j'aime la bibliothèque. C'est le lieu le plus calme et le plus serein dans lequel on peut entrer. Il n'y aucun bruit agaçant et dérangeant. Je regarde à gauche : des élèves qui lisent silencieusement. Je regarde à droite : des élèves qui lisent silencieusement. Je peux enfin être au calme et me vider la tête. Je suis loin de toute l'organisation du bal de la Saint-Valentin, de mon frère Ed qui me raconte ses « périples » de la vie, de tous ceux qui me dérangent…

Une bibliothèque est toujours prête à t'accueillir ! Une bibliothèque c'est un endroit sacré ! Mais surtout, une bibliothèque contient un millier de livres ! J'adore me promener dans les rayons et faire glisser mon doigt sur toutes les reliures. Quand je prends un livre, j'adore me pencher dessus pour sentir son odeur. C'est comme un coup de foudre mais c'est encore mieux ! On ne peut pas emprunter un garçon. Quand un garçon vous rejette, vous ne pouvez pas rallonger votre prêt.

Un livre c'est beau. A chaque fois que je prends un livre pour l'emprunter, quand mes doigts se reposent sur la couverture de ce livre que je viens d'emprunter… Oui ! C'est jouissif !

« T'as couché avec Hugo ? » Arrive Ruby en s'installant à ma table.

Je sursaute à la fois surprise par son arrivée et par sa question. Voilà, j'étais à la bibliothèque avec mon livre et seulement mon livre. Ruby arrive et… gâche tout de ce moment ! C'est impressionnant comme les bons moments se fanent vite. Au contraire, les mauvais moments on tendance à durer longtemps. C'est pour cette raison que je les évite !

« Euh… quoi ? Non ! » Je réponds en regardant autour de nous les élèves qui nous regardent intéressés.

Bande de commères !

« Ouf… Soupire Ruby. Tu m'as fait peur ! Tu sais que je viens d'arrêter une quasi baston entre ton frère et Bray ? »

Dans ma tête, je vois Bray avec son corps musclé et je vois… Ed. J'espère que Ruby est arrivée à temps !

« Ils se battaient parce que Bray et Hugo étaient en train de dire que tu… faisais tes affaires, on va dire, avec Hugo.

_Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Je réponds révoltée. Pourquoi il a dit ça ?

_Oh, tu sais les mecs… Ils trouvent toujours le moyen de se faire entre eux des petites blagues.

_Ouais enfin maintenant Ed va croire que…

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai passé un sermon ! Je l'ai regardé entre quatre yeux et je lui ai dit de te laisser tranquille parce qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Je lui ai dit que Bray et Hugo avaient tout inventé. Il devrait normalement te laisser tranquille… Mais je voulais m'en assurer.

_C'est débile… Pff ! Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi Hugo a dit ça. C'est… nul.

_Complètement ! Tu devrais aller le voir et le remettre à sa place ! Quel pauvre type, en fait. Tu devrais aller le voir et lui faire comprendre que tu n'es pas un sujet de plaisanterie ! Ok ?

_Ok ! C'est ce que je vais faire ! Tu as raison ! Je vais aller reposer ce livre dans les rayons et on y va ! »

Je me lève d'un pas résolu et vais dans les rayons pour ranger mon livre. Je croise Judith dans un rayon et lui fais un sourire au passage. Je sais que c'était par-là… Ah oui, ici ! Je suis en train de ranger mon livre quand Laura s'avance vers moi. Elle m'adresse un sourire gêné.

« Euh… salut ! Me dit-elle avec une voix encore plus gênée que son sourire. Euh… je… J'ai entendu… enfin, je vous ai entendu avec Ruby.

_Ah… euh, oui…

_Je… Je ne pensais pas pour… Hugo et toi… Marmonne-t-elle.

_Oh non ! Non, non ! Il n'y a rien, enfin il n'y a rien eu !

_Il n'y a rien ou il n'y a rien eu ?

_Euh… c'est quoi la différence ? Je demande timidement.

_Ce n'est pas grave… non, je… Enfin, je voulais juste savoir… parce que… par curiosité, tu vois !

_Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas !

_Ouais et… au cas où tu te poserais certaines questions… Hugo, ce n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi. »

Je relève la tête. Laura m'adresse un sourire gêné. Je suis un peu embarrassée et un peu désemparée aussi. Je trouve ça bizarre que Laura me parle de ça. J'ai l'habitude d'en parler avec Ruby mais avec quelqu'un d'autre… jamais.

« Crois-moi, je peux vraiment affirmer ce que je dis. Tu ne veux pas quelqu'un comme Hugo.

_Mais… je ne comptais pas… non, enfin, non, je marmonne gênée à mon tour.

_Ok, c'est cool alors ! C'était juste pour te prévenir et te donner mon opinion. Voilà… euh, je te laisse maintenant. »

Je lui adresse un sourire et un signe de tête pour la remercier. Elle s'éloigne dans les rayons avec un petit signe de la main. Je reste un instant au milieu du rayon à trier tout ce que je viens d'apprendre. Je me sens un peu lourde comme si j'avais une pierre dans le cœur. Je commence à me retourner pour rejoindre Ruby mais je tombe nez à nez avec Judith. Elle m'adresse un petit sourire.

« Hey ! Me salut-elle. Alors comment ça tu es sur Hugo ?

_Quoi ? Oh non, non, non ! Pas du tout, ne t'inquiète pas !

_S'il te plaît, j'ai très bien compris ce que Laura vient de te dire ! M'arrête-t-elle en s'accoudant à une étagère.

_Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… ce n'est pas du tout ça. »

Je me sens extrêmement gênée face à Judith parce qu'elle m'avait elle-même confiée qu'elle comptait aller au bal de la Saint-Valentin avec Bray ou Hugo. Je ne sais pas si elle a fait son choix mais je ne voudrais pas qu'elle pense que j'essaie de lui planter un couteau dans le dos.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'ai pas pris pour moi ! M'assure-t-elle. Juste… désolé, je me suis permise d'écouter votre conversation mais… Je suis d'accord avec Laura. Hugo ce n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi.

_Ah oui ?

_Oui, carrément ! Ça crève les yeux ! Toi, tu veux quelqu'un de fidèle. Tu veux un homme qui sera aux petits soins pour toi. Et tu mérites complètement d'avoir un homme qui soit attentionné envers toi. Mais Hugo… ce n'est pas ce que tu cherches. Je te le dis comme ça, c'est… un conseil d'amie ! M'assure-t-elle en me souriant. Tu devrais suivre le conseil de Laura et le miens par conséquent. »

J'hoche la tête. Cette sensation d'avoir une pierre dans mon cœur s'accentue encore. J'ai l'impression d'être trahie, j'ai l'impression d'avoir échoué quelque part. Je remercie Judith pour son conseil et quitte enfin les rayons. Dès que je vois Ruby près de la porte de la bibliothèque j'ai envie de courir vers elle et de me jeter dans ses bras. J'ai envie de pleurer, je ne sais pas pourquoi. En fait, si ! Je me sens humiliée ! J'ai l'impression de sentir le regard des autres sur moi comme si j'étais épiée de toute part.

Ruby avance déterminée dans les couloirs. Elle ne cesse de répéter qu'on va lui faire la peau parce qu'il n'a pas à répandre de telle rumeur. Je suis derrière sans rien dire parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je reste à ma place. C'est bien, Kate.

On trouve finalement Hugo avec Bray (génial !) qui d'ailleurs tente de cacher un sourire quand il nous voit arriver. Ruby me laisse alors passer devant. Euh… Quoi ? Je croyais qu'ON allait le voir ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire !? J'espère qu'elle ne va pas me laisser me débrouiller toute seule mais vu comment c'est parti, je pense bien que si.

« Hey… Je marmonne pour saluer Hugo de la plus pitoyable façon qui puisse exister.

_Hey ! Euh… ça va ? Demande-t-il en s'éloignant volontairement de Bray.

_Euh…

_Non, ça ne va pas ! » Me coupe Ruby loin derrière en faisant de gros yeux à Hugo.

Cette fois, Bray explose de rire. Le simple regard d'Hugo le fait disparaît dans le couloir. Ruby reste derrière nous, les bras croisés, et je pense qu'elle a la ferme intention de faire culpabiliser Hugo. Euh… est-ce que j'ai le droit de dire que je me fiche un peu de toute cette histoire ? Non ? Bon… je vais essayer de me montrer fière et déterminée. Je vais essayer d'être une femme, une vraie ! Une femme avec de l'assurance, une femme qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds ! Une femme, quoi.

« Euh… euh… tu… j'ai entendu dire que tu… tu as dit que nous… nous… »

Je formule ça comment ? On couche ensemble ? On baise ensemble ? On nique ensemble ? On fait l'amour ensemble ? On fait nos affaires ensemble ? Ou encore comme dirait ma mère : On fait « chic-chic boum » ensemble ?

« Tu répands des rumeurs sur Kate et toi ! Lance Ruby pour m'aider.

_Oui, c'est ça. » J'acquiesce.

Je crois que pour la femme, la vraie, faudra attendre encore quelques années avant qu'elle ne sorte de mon corps.

« Ah… ! Euh, ce n'est pas moi c'est… Bray, marmonne-t-il en regardant dans la direction où ce dernier est parti. Enfin, je suis désolé. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop…

_Euh… n…

_Si ! Coupe Ruby. Elle t'en veut à mort ! »

Hugo lui lance un petit sourire entre sarcasme et gêne puis reporte ses yeux gris presque bleus sur moi, pauvre fille insignifiante que je suis.

« Euh… non, je ne t'en veux pas, je lui avoue tout bas pour ne pas me faire entendre de Ruby qui tend l'oreille pour nous écouter.

_Merci, me souffle Hugo. Je suis encore une fois désolé. Hum… au fait, tu veux venir avec nous… Après la Saint Valentin on va au salon de Mrs. Pieddodu et… tu peux emmener Ruby, si tu veux.

_Euh… je ne sais pas…

_Bien sûr qu'elle veut ! Lance Ruby. On sera toutes les deux là !

_Cool alors ! S'exclame Hugo. Bon et bien, après le bal on se retrouve tous à Pré-au-Lard !

_Yeah ! Ça va être trop fun ! » S'écrie Ruby quand Hugo s'éloigne car il doit retrouver Bray.

Il nous adresse un sourire avec un signe de tête avant de partir définitivement. Tandis que je le regarde je n'arrive pas à croire que je puisse être aussi nulle dans le domaine de l'amour. Je suis vraiment un cas désespéré des plus désespéré. Je n'ai pas pu placer un seul mot sans balbutier. Minable, il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour me qualifier.

« Ouais, ça va être trop bien ! » S'enthousiasme Ruby toute excitée.

Je lui adresse un sourire bien malgré moi.

* * *

Point de vue HUGO

* * *

« Ce soir, je vais me vider les couilles ! S'écrie Killian dans le dortoir.

_Killian… » Marmonne James qui s'habille.

Bray se regarde dans le miroir de la salle de bain depuis plus de cinq minutes. Il est obsédé par sa barbe qu'il a l'impression d'avoir une nouvelle fois raté. Moi, je vérifie que mon costume n'est pas tâché ou quelque chose dans le genre. On ne sait jamais avec la lessive de ma mère…

En fait, je fais aussi ça parce que j'attends depuis plus d'une demi-heure que Bray est fini de se mater dans le miroir. James a dû mal à boutonner sa chemise, il a été obligé de s'y reprendre. Killian attend comme moi et au lieu de faire comme s'il vérifiait sa tenue, il déballe toutes les idées perverses qui lui traversent l'esprit.

J'adore.

Ça y est, Bray est enfin prêt et James enfile sa veste ! Nous y sommes, enfin ! Je descends en premier les marches de notre dortoir. Il y a Laura et Suzy qui attendent dans la salle commune. Suzy s'empresse de rejoindre James pour partir dans une aventure sous-marine sans bouteille d'oxygène !

Nous descendons tous les quatre en laissant James et Suzy dans la salle commune qui nous rejoindrons dans quelques minutes le temps de remonter à la surface. Quand nous arrivons, la Grande Salle est déjà pleine.

J'adore les bals à Poudlard. C'est ironique, bien sûr. On a de la musique pourrie, on ne boit que du Jus de Citrouille de toute la « soirée » qui se termine toujours entre 22h 30 et 23h. Ils nous ont déjà organisé un bal en troisième année pour fêter les vingt ans de la disparition du plus grand mage noir : Voldemort. On avait aussi eu un bal pour la Saint Valentin l'an dernier.

Pendant toute la semaine, Killian n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre à cause des préparatifs pour la soirée. Il râlait toujours à cause de la décoration trop neuneu, tempérait, ou encore s'exclamait qu'il avait nettement plus de travail que les autres. Je n'ai rien dit mais je n'ai jamais entendu Kate se plaindre une seule fois alors que je sais qu'elle était toujours en train de courir après les préparatifs tandis que Killian allait traîner au Trois Balais…

C'est pour ça que je m'abstiendrais de commentaire sur cette soirée. Les préfets se sont apparemment donnés beaucoup de mal pour cette soirée. Il y a véritablement un effort fait au niveau de la décoration pour essayer de rendre ça le moins ridicule possible mais… bon. En fait, ils ont juste remplacé le rose vif par du mauve ce qui donne un air d'enterrement à la fête.

Il y a des tables rondes un peu partout dans la salle autour d'une éventuelle piste de danse. Les nappes sont mauves, les fleurs également, ainsi que les serviettes en papier, et les assiettes. Il y a aussi des guirlandes entortillées qui traînent ça et là sur les tables pour donner un effet décoré.

Au plafond, les bougies qui pendent ont été remplacé par des cœurs. Cela donne une atmosphère « tamisée », la pièce est très faiblement éclairée. Sur les gargouilles qui représentent chacune le symbole des maisons : lion pour Gryffondor, aigle pour Serdaigle, serpent pour Serpentard, et blaireau pour Poufsouffle on y a mis des nœuds papillons mauves également.

Je souris. C'est mignon de voir notre lion orné d'un magnifique nœud sur sa crinière. C'est très guimauve, totalement ridicule, mais avec une pointe d'humour. J'aime bien l'idée.

Pour le repas, les elfes se sont surpassés encore une fois. J'ai remarqué qu'ils se surpassent pour toutes les fêtes. C'est cool, ils sont attentionnés et ils aiment leur travail ! On ne peut pas en dire autant de tout le monde… Assis à la table des professeurs, sur le siège le plus imposant, notre directeur Cheese burger - non en fait il s'appelle Kickadorall mais je trouve ça plat comme nom alors je me suis amusé un peu en première année et j'ai finalement trouvé (je ne sais pas comment) qu'il avait une tête de Cheese burger. Depuis ce jour, c'est resté et c'est aussi notre nom de code pour parler de notre directeur.

Je disais donc que tout le monde n'aimait pas son travail autant que les elfes car notre directeur a toujours l'habitude de s'endormir en plein milieu des fêtes. Cette fois, il a décidé de s'endormir avant même que ça ne commence.

C'est donc le professeur Bubble-gum, la directrice adjointe, qui nous souhaite la bienvenue, etc. Elle nous autorise ensuite à manger tous les fabuleux plats qui se trouvent sous notre nez et qui attirent plus notre attention que son discours.

A ma table, je suis assis entre Bray et Laura, il y a aussi Killian ainsi que James et Suzy. On a volontairement exclu la boutonneuse de notre table. Elle mange d'ailleurs avec… Kate. Je viens de croiser son regard. Je tourne la tête. J'ai peur qu'elle me fasse des reproches à cause de la boutonneuse… Elle va encore croire que je me moque d'elle – ce qui est vrai, entre autre. Mais j'aimerais bien qu'elle est une image plus positive de moi.

Reprenons depuis le début, pour Kate je suis : un gars qui se fait toujours coller, un gars qui se moque de tout le monde, un looser qui ne sait même pas lancé le sortilège de Stupéfixion à cause de son poignet, et un mytho qui va lancer des rumeurs partout dans le lycée. Ah oui ! Est-ce qu'elle sait que je hais son frère aussi ? Je pourrais le rajouter à ma liste.

En gros, elle me voit vraiment comme un raté, ce que je suis entre autre. Je me risque un autre regard vers sa table. A côté d'elle, il y a Ruby et Vincent, un ami de Vincent de Poufsouffle, Mylène, et la boutonneuse. Si Kate n'est pas assise à côté de cet ami de Vincent, ça signifie qu'elle est encore seule pour la soirée comme ce que j'avais entendu dire à Scribenpenne. Si elle n'est pas à côté de lui, ça signifie aussi que Ruby et Vincent ne projettent pas de leur arranger un coup.

Je me sens soulagé après cette petite réflexion. Sur le coup, quand j'ai vu ce grand brun bâti pour faire l'armée, j'ai eu un peu peur. J'ai cru que Kate avait finalement choisi d'aller au bal avec un crétin. Ouf ! Non, lui il ne la mérite pas, ça se voit sur sa tête ! Il est comme Geoff. D'ailleurs où est-il ? Ah, bien sûr ! Je le vois à la table voisine avec Judith et Victoria qui sont accompagnées de deux gars de Serdaigle.

J'ai bientôt finis mon dessert quand ils commencent à mettre de la musique. On se regarde tous surpris. C'est une musique qu'on connaît ! Ce n'est pas musique de cet ancien groupe dont ma mère est fan… comment ils s'appelaient déjà ? Ah oui ! Les Bizarr'Sisters ! Oui, ce vieux groupe qu'ils nous passaient à chaque bal. On était obligé de danser sur les musiques de nos parents : la misère. Il n'y a rien de plus pire que d'être en soirée, de danser, et d'un coup entendre une musique où on se dit : « Ah tiens ! Si mes parents étaient là… » NON ! Je regrette, ce n'est pas possible !

Il y a des filles de Serpentard qui se lèvent en criant : « C'EST NOTRE CHANSON ! » Il y a d'autres élèves qui se lèvent pour aller danser. Il y a Ruby qui se lève avec Vincent, mais pas Kate. Elle reste avec Mylène, la boutonneuse, et… l'autre gars de Poufsouffle !

« Aller, viens on va danser ! M'invite Laura.

_Euh… non, déso…

_Si, si ! Viens ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et finalement me lève pour lui faire plaisir. Je ne peux rien refuser à Laura, c'est dingue ! Elle a toujours le dessus. Et puis bon, j'aime bien quand elle sourit ça veut dire qu'elle est contente. J'aime bien faire sourire les gens, ça prouve que je suis peut-être intéressant ou drôle quelque part.

Bray se lève avec nous et entraîne Killian par la suite. Il ne reste plus que James et Suzy qui parlent tous les deux et projettent de se retrouver pendant les vacances. Ils en sont déjà aux vacances, eux !

Pendant que nous dansons, Bray me demande si ça se fait d'inviter Judith et Victoria qui sont encore assises avec leur deux Serdaigle. Je commence à secouer la tête quand je les vois se lever. Oh non ! Dès le premier regard de Judith je vois déjà quels sont ses plans machiavéliquement diaboliques !

Elle commence par adresser un sourire à Laura qui ne le lui rend pas. Laura préfère l'ignorer et tourne la tête pour bien montrer qu'elle ne compte pas lui sourire en retour. Je jette un regard à Bray qui s'est déjà attaché à Victoria. Je détourne le regard pour le reporter sur Laura… qui a disparu ! A la place, je tombe nez à nez avec Judith qui me fait un grand sourire. Je recule d'un pas en faisant comme si je dansais. Ça passe toujours ce mouvement ! Il suffit d'une envolée de rythme dans la musique, d'un roulé d'épaule, et hop ! Un pas en arrière !

Je préfère garder mes distances avec elle, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer dans sa tête ! Et comme les filles se font souvent des idées très rapidement, je me méfie encore plus quand il s'agit de Judith ! Elle a toujours un plan, une idée derrière la tête. Tout ce qu'elle fait à un but précis ! Je ne la sens pas cette fille…

* * *

Point de vue KATE

* * *

Je fume littéralement sur place. J'ai l'impression d'avoir de grandes auréoles autour de mes aisselles sur ma robe mais Mylène – qui s'y connaît bien en la matière – m'assure que non. J'ai l'horrible sensation de puer. Là encore, Mylène m'assure que non. J'ai le cœur qui bat tellement à fond que j'ai l'impression qu'il résonne dans toute la Grande Salle, mais ça je ne peux pas le demander à Mylène.

Mes yeux fixent, mes yeux scrutent, mes yeux observent… Je n'en démords pas ! Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de craquer mes doigts sous la table au risque d'écailler mon vernis. J'ai le pied qui se balance dans le vide au rythme des battements de mon cœur. Je n'arrive même pas à desserrer les dents, ni à avoir l'air un peu plus joyeuse pour la Saint Valentin.

Je n'en démords toujours pas ! J'ai les yeux braqués sur Judith qui tournoie et se dandine autour de MON Hugo. Enfin pas mon Hugo… Elle tournoie et se dandine autour d'Hugo. Mais même ! J'ai l'impression que c'est une violation de droits privés, je sens comme un poignard dans mon dos, j'ai l'horrible impression de m'être fait bêtement embobinée…

Et bah voilà ! Trop bonne, trop conne ! Depuis le temps que je l'entends celle-là, je viens vraiment de voir jusque où pouvait aller ma connerie.

Même Mylène passe une bonne Saint Valentin. Avec Ruby on avait tout organisé pour qu'elle passe la soirée à côté de Rony, un ami à Vincent. Pour l'instant, tout à l'air de bien se dérouler.

Je me sens tellement ridicule d'avoir pu croire que Judith me donnait des conseils d'amis pour m'aider… En fait, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était se venger parce qu'elle comptait aller au bal avec Hugo – ou avec Bray mais visiblement c'est Hugo qu'elle préfère.

Carly se lève elle aussi. Sous un masque de fond de teint qui lui cache tous ses énormes boutons d'acné, elle est plutôt jolie. Elle y va pour danser et va rejoindre d'autres élèves de Gryffondor.

J'ai tellement la rage que j'ai envie de tout renverser, j'ai envie de sauter sur Judith pour lui tirer les cheveux, lui déchirer son visage avec mes ongles… Tout le monde s'amuse à cette soirée que J'AI organisée. Moi et moi seule sans l'aide de personne ! Evidemment, aucun des préfets ne voulaient avoir plus de travail alors qui s'est tout coltiné ? Et bah dans le mille, c'est Kate ! Kate, la bouffonne. Kate, la grosse conne ! J'en ai marre d'être gentille, j'en ai marre que les gens me marchent dessus.

J'ai toujours eu l'impression de rendre service aux autres, on m'a toujours dit que pour recevoir il fallait savoir donner. Sauf que je n'ai jamais rien reçu et j'ai tout donné ! J'en ai marre, je suis à bout ! J'ai l'impression d'être une petite fille qui a construite toute seule son bac à sable et qui regarde tous les petits enfants joués dans son bac à sable sans jamais pouvoir jouer avec ses propres jouets.

Ma semaine a été horrible pour tout vous dire ! Entre les préparatifs du bal, les indignations des élèves qui voulaient une soirée jusqu'à 1h, les réclamations des professeurs, mes devoirs, mes révisions, les révisions d'Hugo, les inquiétudes de mon frère à propos de mon moral, mes devoirs de préfète dont mes tours de garde, il y avait aussi Mylène qui voulait me parler de ses peurs à propos du bal et des moqueries… Voilà ma semaine ! Et pour tout ça, pour tout ce que j'ai fait, j'ai eu quoi ? Judith m'a trahi, c'est cette sensation que je ressens. De la trahison, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens trahie. Voilà ce que j'ai eu !

Ma vue se brouille à une vitesse phénoménale. Bientôt, je ne vois plus Hugo et Judith qui lui passe un bras autour de la nuque, je ne vois qu'un brouillard et des tâches de lumières. Une larme éclate et suivent immédiatement un flot continuel. Bravo, maintenant je suis officiellement dans la catégorie des pleurnicheuses de la Saint Valentin.

Je me lève et vais pour sortir de la Grande Salle. Il fait tout de suite plus frais. Quand les portes se referment derrière moi, je vais m'asseoir sur les marches du Hall et j'enfouis ma tête dans mes bras. Je n'ai pas envie de pleurer, je n'aime pas pleurer. Ma mère déteste tous les gens qui pleurent pour un oui, pour un non. Elle dirait que je n'ai aucune raison de pleurer et qu'il faut que j'arrête immédiatement ou sinon ça finira mal pour moi.

J'arrive à me calmer rapidement comme quand j'étais petite et que je me mettais à pleurer parce que je n'avais pas eu droit à la jolie poupée qui trônait dans la vitrine d'un magasin. Je soupire, je souffle, et je respire l'air frais du Hall. Je me rends compte que la chaleur oppressante de la Grande Salle m'a donné mal à la tête.

Assise seule sur les marches du Hall d'entrée, je ressens encore toute l'injustice du monde contre moi. Je n'ai même pas le temps de me demander ce que je devrais faire pour me détendre l'esprit que Ruby sort à son tour de la Grande Salle.

Elle coure vers moi et se jette sur les marches pour me prendre les mains. Elle me regarde avec un air désolé et se mordille la lèvre inférieure avant de me demander :

« C'est ce que je pense ?

_Ça dépend ce que tu penses… Je ricane malgré moi. Si c'est Geoff alors non.

_Non, bien sûr que non ! C'est Hugo, c'est ça ? »

Je soupire. Je n'ai pas envie de lui donner raison parce que ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'elle me répète que je vais sortir avec Hugo. Je soupire encore. Finalement j'éclate en sanglot et je me jette dans ses bras. J'en ai marre d'être la désespérée de la Saint Valentin !

« Oui… Judith m'avait dit qu'il n'était pas pour moi… En fait, il était pour elle… » Je marmonne à travers tous mes sanglots.

Je me sens pitoyable et je déteste cette sensation. Ruby me serre contre elle. Elle ne dit rien, elle m'écoute.

« De toute façon, il n'y a pas photo… entre Judith et moi, ce n'est pas moi qu'il choisira… Certainement pas ! Je dis en m'écartant de Ruby pour sécher mes larmes.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis encore !? Avec ton petit cul de pute, tu parles qu'il te choisira ! Regarde Judith, elle est plate, elle n'a rien ! C'est une planche à pain, cette fille !

_Ouais… mais il n'empêche qu'elle a eu plusieurs copains et moi je n'en ai jamais eu…

_C'est l'attitude, rien d'autre ! C'est parce que t'es plus discrète, c'est tout. Mais Kate, tu n'as rien à envier à personne !

_En attendant, ce n'est pas moi qui danse avec Hugo en ce moment… C'est Judith…

_Bah… c'est peut-être aussi parce qu'elle a osé y aller, elle. »

Je regarde Ruby qui hausse les sourcils d'un air de dire : « Eh oui ! » J'essuie les larmes qui collent sur mes joues et je demande d'une petite voix :

« Tu… tu crois que c'est ça ?

_Je ne sais pas, tout ce que je vois c'est que Judith s'est levée pour aller danser avec Hugo et que toi t'es restée assise.

_Ouais… mais du coup qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

_Pff, viens on va la taper ! Ricane Ruby. Non, je rigole. Mais au lieu de la frapper, tu pourrais aller danser et lui montrer qu'elle ne l'aura pas ! Je pense sincèrement ce que je te dis depuis plusieurs semaines : toi et Hugo, vous êtes un futur couple.

_Merci, je lui dis avec un sourire plutôt ironique. Mais ça va faire trop bizarre si j'arrive comme ça pour aller danser avec eux…

_Tu plaisantes ? Ça va la rendre verte ! Elle ne s'y attendra pas ! Elle pense que tu vas rester assise à ta place, mais non ! Tu vas tous les étonner, et tu vas faire craquer Hugo dès qu'il te verra ! S'écrie-t-elle en agitant les bras toute excitée.

_Tu crois ?

_Ouais, pourquoi pas ? Il te mate depuis le début de la soirée, me confit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Et au pire, la pire des choses qui puisse t'arriver c'est qu'il refuse de danser avec toi. Au moins, tu seras fixer et tu cesseras de te poser des questions, non ?

_C'est vrai. Au lieu de rester ici comme une pauvre courge, je vais tenter ma chance.

_Tu n'as rien à perdre ! Ajoute Ruby. Et qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! »

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et me serre encore contre elle en me souhaitant bonne chance. Je me lève déterminée. Je ne me ferais pas marcher sur les pieds ! Ruby m'accompagne jusque dans la Grande Salle. Elle m'entraîne avec elle sur la piste de danse. J'aperçois Hugo. Mon cœur se serre. Il n'est plus avec Judith mais elle n'est pas loin et elle ne le quitte pas des yeux. Ruby me presse le bras mais je n'arrive pas à réagir.

« Tu fais comme si tu voulais aller danser avec Suzy et puis petit à petit, tu vas vers lui ! » Me souffle-t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle me pousse ensuite parmi la foule d'élèves qui saute et hurle. Je repère Suzy qui est avec James et… Hugo. Je note que Bray et Killian sont en train de danser avec Victoria. Ils sont donc loin. Judith est tout près d'Hugo et elle ne le lâche toujours pas des yeux.

Bon, je ne suis pas une danseuse exceptionnelle et d'ailleurs la seule chose que je sais faire c'est sauter pendant toute la soirée en hurlant les paroles. Judith, elle, se déhanche, elle est belle, elle est sexy.

J'inspire profondément. C'est le moment de se jeter à l'eau. Courage, Kate ! Si tu n'arrives pas à faire ça, tu n'arriveras jamais à rien ! Aller, Kate, lève-toi et ne reste pas à ta place en regardant les autres s'amuser !

Sans même réfléchir, je me précipite vers les trois danseurs et m'incruste dans leur cercle en adressant un sourire à Suzy qui me prend par les épaules immédiatement pour faire une ronde. Dès lors, Judith est exclue du cercle. Parfait ! Elle reste derrière nous à se dandiner tandis que nous agitons nos jambes au milieu de notre cercle. Le bras d'Hugo est posé sur mon épaule.

La chaleur étouffante de la Grande Salle, mon cœur qui s'emballe, le rythme de la musique… tout est fait pour me donner l'impression d'être sur un nuage. J'ai l'impression que mes jambes vont me lâcher, que je vais m'évanouir car Hugo me sourit. Il a l'air content que je danse avec lui.

Mon cœur ! Ne t'emballe pas trop, j'ai peur que tu lâches ! Il n'a encore rien dit, il me sourit, c'est tout. C'est tout ! Juste un sourire, ce n'est pas grand-chose, il sourit à tout le monde. Surtout, mon cœur ne t'emballe pas.

IL M'A SOURIT !

D'accord mon cœur, je crois que je t'autorise à battre à pleine puissance parce qu'un sourire finalement ça veut peut-être tout dire.

* * *

Point de vue HUGO

* * *

Kate me sourit. C'est plutôt bon signe ! Elle a l'air contente de venir danser avec nous. Suzy la fait tournoyer avec elle. Pendant que James observe la robe de Suzy qui bat et s'enroule autour de ses jambes, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder moi aussi les jambes de Kate. Avec sa robe qui lui tombe sur les genoux et fait des mouvements autour de ses cuisses, j'observe la longueur de ses jambes et leur finesse.

Je ne peux pas nier qu'elle a un beau corps. Elle est grande et j'aime beaucoup les grandes, tout d'abord parce que je suis grand et ensuite parce que j'aime bien ne pas avoir une fille trop petite comparé à moi. Mais surtout, parce que les grandes ont de belles jambes. J'adore regarder leurs jambes quand elles sont en robe, c'est le moment où elles sont le plus en valeur.

C'est vrai, il n'y a qu'à regarder le mouvement de la robe sur les jambes. Ensuite j'aime beaucoup les grandes parce que leur taille donne un air élancé à leur silhouette, elles sont complètement magnifiques quand elles mettent quelque chose de serrer autour de leur taille.

Et Kate a tout ceci ! Elle est grande et elle a une robe qui s'agite autour de ses jambes et resserrée autour de la taille. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est encore plus grande !

La soirée continue et nous ne nous arrêtons pas de danser. Kate reste avec nous et en particulier avec Suzy. Elles dansent parfois toutes les deux et chantent toutes les deux. On se regarde avec James de temps en temps parce qu'elles ont l'air folles mais bon, elles sont marrantes. Moi, elles me font rire. Elles s'amusent au moins. Pas comme l'autre Judith…

Oh mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle est encore là, celle-là ! Quand est-ce qu'elle va me lâcher ? J'aimerais bien passer ma soirée sans sentir ses doigts me caresser les cheveux, ni sa main autour de ma nuque ! Elle me viole ! C'est de l'attouchement et je pourrais porter plainte parce que ce sont des gestes intimes non désirés !

Une nouvelle musique commence alors que la dernière se termine. Tiens, la première que je ne connais pas. Je regarde Kate qui hausse les épaules. Je sais qu'elle a tout organisé parce que j'ai entendu Geoff dire qu'elle avait fait un fantastique travail. Il la cherchait tout à l'heure. Heureusement qu'il est venu sinon je n'aurais jamais réussi à me défaire de l'emprise de Judith. C'est une mante religieuse cette fille, je vous le dis !

Même si aucun de nous ne connaît la chanson, on reste sur la piste parce qu'elle a un bon rythme. Peu d'élèves vont se rasseoir d'ailleurs ! C'est une nouveauté qui a l'air de plaire. Je regarde Kate. Elle me regarde en même temps. Elle me sourit. Je lui souris.

Suzy reprend soudainement la main de Kate et la fait tournoyer. Elles tournent toutes les deux et rient. Je les regarde tourner. Je regarde Kate tourner. Quand elles ont finies, je prends la main de Kate et je lui fais un sourire.

Elle a l'air surprise parce qu'elle ne répond pas immédiatement puis me rend mon sourire. Je lui fais signe de venir vers moi. Elle avance. Et comme Suzy, je la fais tourner. Elle rit. Elle est mignonne, je trouve. Elle a un joli sourire. Je m'amuse à la faire tourner autour de mon bras, je ris parce qu'elle se trompe de sens. Je la fais s'enrouler autour de moi. On rit tous les deux.

Je suis un bon danseur, c'est là peut-être ma seule qualité. J'aime bien danser parce que ça me détend. Je me vide la tête. Je ne suis pas non plus un danseur exceptionnel, je ne vais pas vous faire un pointé ou tourner sur moi-même mais je danse souvent et forcément je danse de mieux en mieux. Bon, quand je parle de danse… je ne parle pas du Lac des Cygnes, hein ! Je parle de la danse pour jeunes, genre en boîte !

A la fin de la musique, les lumières se rallument. Tout le monde pousse un « Oooh » de déception. Comme notre directeur Cheese burger dort toujours, le professeur Bubble-gum annonce elle-même que le bal est terminé et que tous les élèves doivent regagner leurs dortoirs.

Je regarde Kate. Je ne lui ai toujours pas lâché la main. Elle me sourit et m'interroge du regard. Je lui souris à mon tour et lui fais signe de rester avec moi. On suit tous les deux la file des élèves qui montent jusque dans les dortoirs.

Bray a tout organisé pour notre « opération Saint Valentin ». Le but : sortir de Poudlard et descendre jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard en espérant pouvoir arriver jusqu'au salon de Mrs. Pieddodu sans encombres !

Je tiens toujours la main de Kate parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'éloigne et qu'elle change d'avis. J'ai tellement peur qu'elle décide de finalement rentrer se coucher que je décide de ne plus la lâcher. Ruby et Vincent nous rejoignent.

Bray et moi avons décidé d'inviter quelques élèves avec nous. A cette opération doivent donc participer évidemment James, Killian, Laura, et Suzy. Pas la boutonneuse ! Il y a aussi Ruby, Kate, Geoff (parce qu'il nous a invité à sa fête la dernière fois), Judith et Victoria… (parce que Bray les voulait avec nous). Il y a aussi Vincent, le seul Poufsouffle d'inviter. Voilà. On n'a pas invité Joe parce qu'il aurait surveillé Macie toute la soirée et aussi parce qu'il pense que je veux lui voler sa copine.

On s'organise donc pour se regrouper tous ensemble malgré le courant des autres élèves. Cette opération est censée rester secrète, c'est-à-dire que ceux qui étaient mis au courant ne devaient pas en parler aux autres pour éviter qu'il n'y ait des personnes qui s'incrustent. Au milieu du Hall, je vois désormais que nous sommes tous au complet, rassemblés au milieu de tous les élèves qui montent dans les dortoirs.

On monte tous comme prévu les escaliers et on s'arrête au deuxième étage. Là, on va se réfugier dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Elle pleure et se lamente sur son sort comme d'habitude. Les toilettes de Mimi ont toujours fait une bonne blanque. Mimi s'en fou royalement que nous transgressions les règles, tout ce qui l'importe c'est sa triste et pénible « vie ». Elle ne prend même pas garde à nous.

On attend plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'on n'entende plus de bruits dans le château. Alors on décide enfin de sortir de notre cachette. Désormais, il n'y a plus qu'à prier Merlin pour avoir envoyé tous les professeurs et notre concierge dans leur chambre.

Nous descendons jusque dans le Hall et pour l'instant, tout à l'air de marcher comme prévu. Bray nous guide devant et nous entraîne dans le parc. Ca y est, nous sommes dehors ! Le vent froid de février ne nous fait pas peur. Kate est toujours là, je sens sa main dans la mienne. Je ne l'ai pas lâché une seule fois, elle ne risquait pas de se faufiler.

On prend tous garde à ne pas faire de bruit à Pré-au-Lard. Il y a encore des lumières allumées au Trois Balais et dans d'autres bars. Il y a également, celui que nous cherchons à atteindre : le salon de Mrs. Pieddodu.

Il y a beaucoup de sorciers à l'intérieur ce qui est tout à fait normal puisque nous sommes un vendredi soir et qui plus est le premier week-end suivant la Saint Valentin ! On réunit des tables et nous prenons place. Nos commandes arrivent très en retard mais tout le monde s'en fiche !

Très sincèrement, c'est l'une des meilleures soirées que j'aurais passées. Et pourtant j'ai souvent fait le mur et j'ai souvent eu cette sensation de braver l'autorité, mais cette fois il y a quelque chose de différent. Tout d'abord, on rit tous, on discute tous ensemble, on est comme une bande de pote qui est partie faire un tour du monde et qui s'arrête à un café un soir. Mais aussi, il y a Kate.

Je l'ai prise sur mes genoux, non pas par manque de place mais parce que j'avais envie de la serrer contre moi. Elle a une belle peau bronzée naturellement, et douce. Elle sent bon le shampoing et l'odeur de son parfum explose dans mes narines. Elle m'a prise la main et elle joue avec. Tous les couples finissent ainsi lors de ces soirées parce qu'on a envie serrer celui ou celle que l'on aime.

Oui, je crois que je l'aime. James a aussi Suzy sur ses genoux et tous les deux sont en train de jouer à se frotter le bout du nez l'un contre l'autre. Je souris. Ils sont ridicules mais ils sont dans leur monde. Ils s'aiment. Et enfin, je crois que je connais le sens du mot aimer.

Tous les autres sont en train de rire à la blague que vient de faire Bray. Il y a Victoria qui est totalement pendu à son cou. Même Ruby, dans les bras de Vincent, écoute et rit à ce qu'il vient de dire. Tout le monde l'écoute, tout le monde rit.

Moi, je n'ai pas écouté ce qu'il a dit, je m'en fiche. J'ai Kate près de moi, c'est tout ce qu'il me faut. J'ai cette sensation d'avoir le nécessaire avec moi et ne pas avoir besoin de plus. Elle non plus n'écoute pas ce qu'on dit à la table, je le vois bien elle sourit à chaque fois que je lui effleure ses bras du bout des doigts.

J'embrasse son épaule que j'observe depuis tout à l'heure avec obsession. Elle tourne la tête surprise, alors cette fois j'en profite pour l'embrasser, elle. Elle me rend mon baiser et j'ai l'impression d'être un prince sous une nuée d'étoiles filantes. En fait, j'ai plutôt l'impression d'être les étoiles filantes qui filent dans toutes les directions, à toute allure.

Je la regarde après son baiser. Elle me regarde également. Je lui souris et l'embrasse à nouveau. Elle rit en même temps et pose une main sur ma joue qui brûle, fume, s'incinère, s'enflamme petit à petit.

* * *

Point de vue KATE

* * *

Je referme moi-même la porte de notre dortoir. Je m'étale aussitôt contre elle et je me laisse tomber comme une énorme baleine sur le sol. Je souris, ébahie. Je me sens légère, je me sens bien, je me sens heureuse. Je sens encore mon corps vibré, mon cœur battre. J'ai les muscles tétanisés, je ne peux plus bouger. Toute mon énergie est partie dans ce bonheur. Je suis si heureuse, si excitée, si euphorique que j'ai envie de raconter ce qui vient de m'arriver à tout le monde. J'ai envie de le crier sur tous les toits, que tout le monde sache que j'ai embrassé Hugo Prattson : mon Hugo ! J'ai même envie d'écrire au Premier Ministre de la magie pour lui annoncer la nouvelle !

Ruby me lance un immense sourire et lève le pouce discrètement pour ne pas trop attiser la colère de Judith. Celle-ci serre les dents depuis le trajet de retour. Même quand Victoria lui parlait, elle ne répondait rien. Elle me lance régulièrement des regards assassins et va se coucher sans même faire son petit rituel pour sa peau.

Eh oui ! C'est moi qui l'aie embrassé ! C'est moi, Kate Edgecombe ! Oui, c'est moi ! Il m'a embrassé, il m'a embrassé ! J'ai envie de le dire de vive voix pour m'assurer que tout le monde le sache.

Je me relève péniblement et prends mes affaires pour aller me mettre en pyjamas dans la salle de bain. Ruby me rejoint en silence. Toutes les filles du dortoir se sont déjà couchées. On se regarde toutes les deux un moment avant de crier en silence pour ne pas déranger les autres. On agite toutes les deux les bras dans tous les sens sans faire le moindre bruit. Puis je lui murmure :

« Il m'a embrassé !

_Oui, j'ai vu ! Me répond-t-elle toujours en chuchotant avec pourtant plein d'excitation dans la voix. Tu vois, je te l'avais dit !

_Ruby… je te remercie pour tout… T'es une superbe meilleure amie ! T'es la meilleure de toute… Ruby, je n'arrive pas y croire ! Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui m'arrive…

_Je sais, je sais ! Kate, je suis trop contente pour toi… Tu n'imagines même pas… Je crois que je suis aussi heureuse que toi !

_Tu ne peux pas être aussi heureuse que je le suis… Je murmure en m'asseyant sur le sol de la salle de bain avec Ruby. J'ai l'impression que mon corps va exploser tellement je suis heureuse comme si c'était trop fort pour rester à l'intérieur.

_Oui, je te comprends. Je sais ce que tu ressens ! Crois-moi, quand je vous ai vu tous les deux… J'avais envie de me lever et de crier dans tout le salon que vous vous embrassiez !

_Wah là, là ! J'ai envie de pleurer… c'est trop bien ! »

Je me relève et saute dans la salle de bain comme une grosse dondon. J'atterris avec un gros « BOUM » qui doit faire trembler le château entier mais je m'en fou ! Ruby me tape dans la main et ensemble on fait notre danse de la joie qui est soi dit en passant très ridicule mais on s'arrange toujours pour la faire quand on n'est que toutes les deux.

Je me jette dans mon lit et je m'enfouis sous mes couvertures. Je serre mon oreiller contre moi, j'ai encore l'impression d'être dans le salon avec Hugo. Je crois encore être dans ses bras. Je serre encore mon oreiller contre moi. Je passe une main sur mon bras, là où il a passé sa main. Je souris dans le noir et j'ai l'impression qu'il répond à mon sourire. Je le vois en fermant les yeux.

Je serre encore mon oreiller. Je sens encore son odeur sur moi. J'ai envie de rire, de pleurer, de hurler… Je ne sais pas de quoi j'ai envie mais j'ai envie d'exhiber mon bonheur au monde entier ! Je ne réussis pas à m'endormir immédiatement, l'excitation est encore trop grande. Sur mon petit nuage, je m'accroche pour ne pas redescendre.


	8. Quand on s'aime

**8**

**Quand on s'aime**

* * *

Point de vue KATE

* * *

Bien évidemment, je suis très rapidement redescendue de mon nuage. Moi qui voulait encore hier soir crier sur tous les toits que je sors avec Hugo, et bien les autres s'en sont chargés à ma place. Je soupçonne Judith et Victoria d'avoir fait ça. Donc si tout le monde à Poudlard est au courant cela veut bien sûr dire que mon frère est au courant.

Génial.

Je passe le pire petit-déjeuner de ma vie. Vraiment ! Je me suis endormie sur mon petit nuage et hop ! Au réveil, dès le petit-déjeuner, je retombe. Bienvenue sur terre ! J'ai envie de le fusiller du regard parce qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il me fasse cette scène là. Ed a tenu à ce qu'on mange tous les deux en bout de table. Je suis donc assise face à lui qui me sermonne comme si j'étais sa fille.

« Hugo Prattson… t'aurais pu trouver mieux, quand même ! Tu t'imagines ce que je vis moi ? Quand j'ai appris ça… Je n'en revenais pas ! Et le pire c'est qu'il y avait une rumeur quelques jours plus tôt qui disaient… bref, Ruby m'avait dit que ce n'était pas vrai mais en fait elle m'a roulé. Je compte aller la voir elle aussi parce qu'elle ne peut pas me rouler comme ça !

_Ruby ne t'a pas roulé… Je soupire.

_Pourquoi tu soupires comme ça ? Je me soucis de toi, c'est tout ! Arrête de croire que je fais ça pour aller contre toi par pure méchanceté. Je suis ton frère et j'ai quand même le droit de te dire ce que je n'apprécie pas ! Et je n'apprécie pas Hugo Prattson… c'est tout, il n'y a rien à dire de plus.

_Bon, c'est bon ? C'était juste hier soir, tu ne vas pas en faire une scène non plus ? C'était le soir de la Saint Valentin, et oui, on s'est embrassés. Là, t'es content ?

_Non, Kate ! Non, je ne suis pas content !

_Tu ne le connais même pas…

_Si, je le connais très bien ! C'est un pauvre type, et je refuse que ma sœur se fasse avoir par un pauvre type, c'est tout.

_Oui bah pour une fois que ta sœur sort avec un garçon, tu pourrais t'en balancer que ce soit un pauvre type et te réjouir pour elle, non ?

_Alors c'est pour ça que tu sors avec lui ? C'est parce que t'es célibataire ? Non mais Kate, réveille-toi ! Tu pourrais sortir avec plein d'autres garçons autres que l'autre Prattson !

_Ah oui ? Qui ? Geoff ? Laisse tomber, je ne le supporte pas ! Tu ne connais pas Hugo, tu ne lui as jamais parlé ! Moi, je le connais ! Je suis quand même en septième année, je suis dans sa classe, et puis merde j'ai dix-sept ans je fais bien ce que je veux ! C'est ma vie !

_Et je suis ton frère donc je fais partie de ta vie ! Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?

_C'est toi qui t'énerve ! Je pensais prendre mon petit-déjeuner tranquillement et toi t'arrive tu me fais une scène… Non en fait, je rectifie : je pensais prendre mon petit-déjeuner tranquillement comme je l'espère tous les matins, et toi comme d'habitude tu arrives pour me faire une scène. »

Il reste bouche bée. Ceux qui sont à côté de nous me regardent avec de grands yeux ébahis. Il faut dire que pour une préfète, c'est la première fois que je pète vraiment un câble en public. Oui bah il faut bien parce que là… il fallait que ça sorte !

Ed reste encore silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes puis finalement marmonne vexé :

« Si c'est ce que tu penses de moi… »

Je me lève et quitte la Grande Salle. S'il ne peut pas comprendre ce que je viens de lui dire alors c'est qu'il est tombé vraiment bas, mon frère. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je puisse m'énerver comme ça surtout face à lui mais aujourd'hui… là, ce matin, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais une force en moi qui m'a permise de tout lui dire. C'est bon, j'ai assez donné pour les autres ! A moi de recevoir en retour !

* * *

Point de vue HUGO

* * *

J'avale difficilement ma tartine tout en regardant Kate quitter la Grande Salle en plein milieu du petit-déjeuner. Je crois que c'est à cause de moi qu'elle se disputait avec son frère parce que depuis tout à l'heure je n'arrête pas d'entendre mon nom.

« Tu ne veux pas la consoler ? Me demande Bray qui lit la Gazette avec un sourire en coin.

_Je pense que ça ne vaut mieux pas. Je risque d'énerver son frère encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà alors je ne préfère pas.

_Roh, tu lui envoies un coup dans sa petite tronche de puceaux et adieu le frangin, ricane Bray. Tiens, il te regarde ! »

Je baisse la tête. Oui, en effet Eddy me regarde et j'ai l'impression qu'il va me tuer. Il me fait soudainement peur. Je vais devoir passer sous son regard tout le temps ? J'espère qu'il va apprendre à s'y faire parce que sinon… Je mords dans ma tartine pour m'occuper. Le truc, c'est de paraître tout à fait normal.

« Alors, tu vas aller « réviser » aujourd'hui ? » Lance Killian avec un immense sourire.

Super, les railleries vont commencer et je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler. C'est la sœur d'Eddy en plus, je ne pouvais pas trouver pire comme sujet de raillerie.

« Tu me diras si elle est bonne. » Dit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Je laisse tomber ma tartine dans mon bol de lait. Je la regarde flotter au milieu de mes céréales. Oui, je bois encore du lait avec des céréales au chocolat dedans. Je lance un regard noir à Killian qui ricane avec Bray. James m'accompagne avec mon regard. Merci James ! Au moins, j'ai du soutien.

« Killian… Je marmonne. Tu pourrais… dire ça avec un peu plus de… tact ! Non ?

_Oh, c'est bon, on rigole !

_Non, ce n'est pas bon ! Je rétorque. Arrête de rigoler avec ça, ça ne fait rire personne d'ailleurs. »

Killian lève les yeux au ciel et reporte son regard sur la lettre que ses parents viennent de lui envoyer. Je l'entends soupirer parce qu'il vient d'apprendre qu'il devait rentrer à la maison pendant les vacances de Pâques. Moi aussi je dois rentrer d'ailleurs. James aussi puisqu'il va chez Suzy pendant les vacances. Je ne sais pas ce que fait Bray mais je pense qu'il préfère rester ici que de rentrer chez ses parents.

On mange tous en silence après que je me sois un peu énervé contre Killian. Personne n'ose dire quelque chose même pas Suzy et Laura. Les filles trouvent toujours quelque chose à dire, elles parlent tout le temps. Le silence se brise avec le professeur Bubble-gum qui se lève de la table des professeurs pour annoncer avec un immense sourire :

« Distribution des bulletins du deuxième trimestre ! »

Suivit de cette information un « Ooooh » de déception dans la Grande Salle. Personne n'a envie de découvrir l'appréciation des professeurs, ni sa moyenne générale. Je soupire profondément accompagné de toute ma table. Fais chier ! Il ne pouvait rien arriver de pire… Je vais encore recevoir une beuglante de mes parents…

« Oh non, je vais me faire tuer… Marmonne Bray en regardant le professeur Londubat qui distribue les bulletins pour les élèves de Gryffondor. Bon là c'est sûr que je ne rentre pas chez moi pendant les vacances. »

On se met à rire. Ça détend l'atmosphère, au moins. Bray, même quand il est en galère, il arrive à nous faire rire. On regarde tous le professeur Londubat qui va et vient entre les bouts de table pour distribuer les bulletins. A chaque fois, on espère que ce n'est pas nous. Mais, il faut bien que ce soit nous à un moment donné…

« Hugo Prattson ! » Appelle-t-il.

Ça y est, je sens que ça va être ma fête ! Je lève la main même si j'ai envie de me terrer dans un coin. Notre directeur de maison arrive et me tend mon bulletin. Il a également une pile de dossier dans ses bras m'en tend un :

« Je vous donne ça également pour votre orientation. »

Je le remercie et regarde le dossier. Dessus, il y a marqué : « Bien choisir son orientation c'est dans la poche ! La vie après les Aspics sans prise de tête ! »

Super.

Je pose ce dossier sur un coin de la table et me décide à ouvrir mon bulletin. J'ai peur pour tout vous dire, comme à chaque fois que j'ouvre mon bulletin. Je l'ouvre et je le déplie. Je lis attentivement… J'ai un E en Botanique ! Ce n'est pas mal ! Enfin en même temps… c'est la seule matière où je n'ai pas de mal ! « Il faut approfondir les connaissances. Bon travail dans l'ensemble. » Me dit le professeur Londubat dans son appréciation.

Je n'ai pas envie de regarder les autres matières mais je suis bien obligée. J'ai un T qui signifie Troll en potion. Alors, ce n'est pas bon du tout. C'est la pire note, je peux dire adieu à ma « vie après les Aspics sans prise de tête ». Je sens que mon orientation sera une prise de tête…

Je continue à regarder les autres matières et je vais d'horreur en horreur. En Défense contre les Forces du Mal, attention… Oh ! J'ai un A ! Elle m'a dit Acceptable ! D'où est-ce qu'il sort mon Acceptable ? Je n'ai jamais eu Acceptable de ma vie, moi ! Je lis immédiatement l'appréciation du professeur Bubble-gum : « Des difficultés mais Hugo ne doit pas se décourager. Hugo doit malgré tout apprendre à se concentrer d'avantage en cours. Approfondissez votre travail et continuez vos efforts ! Ils paieront ! »

Je reste bouche bée devant ça. Je n'en reviens pas. C'est la première fois de ma vie que le professeur Bubble-gum ne me descend pas dans un bulletin. Je relis plusieurs fois les lignes pour m'assurer qu'elles sont bien réelles.

« C'est si catastrophique que ça ? » Me demande Bray avec un rictus.

Je ne lui réponds pas et lui donne directement ma feuille. Il l'a lit en entier et quand il a fini, il reste comme moi bouche bée. Puis il me regarde et me dit :

« Comment ça se fait que t'as Acceptable en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, toi ?

_Je ne sais pas… Je marmonne. Mais t'as vu l'appréciation ?

_Ouais j'ai vu… De toute façon, les profs ils ont toujours cru que t'étais l'une de nos victimes… Genre ils croient trop que c'est à cause de nous si tu ne réussies pas ! »

Bray soupire encore et s'accoude à la table en lisant son bulletin. Vu sa tête, je ne pense pas qu'il soit très bon. Moi, je n'en reviens toujours pas. Finalement, avec un peu plus d'efforts dans les autres matières, je pourrais peut-être espérer avoir mes Aspics. Oui, je vais avoir mes Aspics ! Bon, la potion personnellement j'abandonne mais les autres matières… Oui, si je demande à Kate de… Kate ! Le petit-déjeuner est terminé et j'ai envie de la voir. Elle est où ? Rah, à cause de son abruti de frangin je ne sais même pas où elle est partie. Il va encore falloir que je lui coure après.

* * *

Point de vue KATE

* * *

Je coche une nouvelle case dans le dossier « Bien choisir son orientation c'est dans la poche ! La vie après les Aspics sans prise de tête ! ». Je suis en train de faire le test pour savoir dans quel domaine je devrais m'orienter. Je ne sais absolument pas ce que je veux faire plus tard et ça m'inquiète un peu parce que la fin d'année approche.

Ruby a jeté le dossier au milieu de son bordel près de son lit et n'arrête pas de faire des allers et retours entre la salle de bain et le dortoir en pestant contre Ed. Elle se prépare en même temps pour aller rejoindre Vincent dans le parc.

« Alors, selon ce dossier je devrais… travailler dans un magazine financier… Je marmonne très déçue. Wah, c'est super. Je ne m'imagine pas du tout en train de donner des conseils aux autres sur comment dépenser leur argent… »

Ruby éclate de rire dans la salle de bain. Moi, je soupire et m'enfonce encore plus dans mon lit. Si je dois finir ainsi… plutôt mourir ! Le magazine financier, quoi ! Je crois qu'il n'existe rien de plus pire que de bosser dans le journalisme pour donner des conseils de finance ! Déjà la finance… Pff ! Ils auraient pu trouver un meilleur mot parce que dès qu'on dit « finance », on s'imagine des gens tristes et mornes, habillés en noir ou gris, qui écrivent toute la journée. La finance, ce n'est vraiment pas ce qui m'attire.

Je jette alors moi aussi le magazine sur mon lit et me lève pour aller rejoindre Ruby dans la salle de bain qui est toujours morte de rire.

« Youhou ! T'imagine l'avenir trop pourri ? Plus tard quand tu rencontreras quelqu'un : « Vous faites quoi dans la vie ? – Je bosse dans la finance ! » Oh, l'horreur…

_Je suis d'accord avec toi… Je crois que je vais abandonner les tests sur l'orientation parce que selon eux plus tard je serais dans l'artistique, dans la fiance, et attention… dans la construction des bâtiments !

_Houlà ! Artistique, je ne sais pas où ils sont allés chercher ça ! Ricana-t-elle. Déjà que t'as du mal à dessiner un rond qui est rond ! La finance… Beurk ! Et la construction des bâtiments… »

Elle explose une nouvelle fois de rire. Ruby c'est simple pour elle, elle veut être dans le journalisme. Elle sait déjà ce qu'elle veut faire alors que moi… aucune idée ! Rien ne me tente à vrai dire.

« Bon, quand est-ce que tu vas voir ton beau Gryffondor ? Me demande Ruby soudain sérieuse.

_Euh… je ne sais pas… Tout de suite, pourquoi pas ? Je fais toute excitée.

_Ça, c'est une excellente idée ! Acquiesça Ruby.

_Bon alors… comment je suis ?

_T'es une bombe, sale pute ! »

Je la serre dans mes bras. Oui, c'est un compliment que vient de me faire Ruby. Elle me donne un coup d'épaule et puis retourne devant le miroir pour se préparer à rejoindre Vincent tandis que je coure vers la porte du dortoir. Je dévale les escaliers à toute allure et manque de percuter Judith. Elle me lance un regard noir que j'ignore totalement.

Je traverse la salle commune à grands pas devant Geoff qui fait la tête, et devant Ed qui fait encore plus la tête. J'ai l'impression d'être une reine. Je me sens belle, je me sens assurée. Je ne sais pas ce qui vient de m'arriver mais j'ai l'impression d'être plus puissante. Alors c'est ça qu'on ressent lorsqu'on sort avec quelqu'un ?

Je sors de ma salle commune. Je me demande où aller pour retrouver Hugo quand justement il m'attrape par la taille et m'embrasse. Je reste un instant totalement paralysée. Ça fait bizarre de passer de dix-sept ans de célibat à une vie de couple. J'adore !

« Tu m'attendais ? » Je lui demande toute heureuse en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Comme j'aime ses épaules ! Piouf… Je crois que je suis vraiment amoureuse ! Je me sens bien, je me sens libre, puissante, invincible ! Je papillonne intérieurement tellement j'aime être dans ses bras.

« Évidemment, tu voulais que je fasse quoi d'autre ? Viens, je sais où on peut aller. »

Je le suis sans crainte. J'ai confiance, je sais très bien qu'Hugo n'est pas comme Bray et Killian qui… bref ! Vu que je suis avec Hugo, je n'ai pas à me soucier d'eux. Nous descendons les étages en parlant du dossier d'orientation qu'on a reçu. On le trouve tous les deux complètement nul et inutile. Il ne nous servira sans doute à rien ou en tout cas à très peu de chose.

Dans le couloir, on croise Victoria qui nous jette un regard étonné. Apparemment, elle ne pensait pas que je puisse sortir avec Hugo. Non mais attendez, je suis tellement fière que j'ai envie de l'embrasser dès que Victoria passe. Eh, eh ! Elle ne peut pas en dire autant, elle… Ruby m'a rapporté que pendant le petit-déjeuner elle avait entendu Victoria et Judith parler entre elles tandis que je me disputais avec Ed. Victoria était en train de dire à Judith que ce n'était pas possible qu'Hugo reste avec moi très longtemps.

J'espère qu'elle a tord... Je jette un regard à Hugo. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de lui faire confiance. Tout comme je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'aime et pourtant je suis prête à l'aimer quand même. Je sais que je suis en train de m'attacher de plus en plus à lui. Je crois même que j'étais amoureuse bien avant de m'en rendre compte. Je n'ai pas envie de le dire à Ruby parce que ça lui ferait trop plaisir mais je pense que je l'aimais dès le début.

Wah, c'est fou ! Je viens d'avoir une révélation ! C'est dingue, j'ai l'impression que ma vie vient de s'éclairer. Je me sens libre, belle, et brillante à la fois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens tout ça mais je pense que c'est parce qu'Hugo est à côté de moi.

Il me conduit hors du château. Ça tombe bien parce qu'il fait beau. Je suis super contente en ce moment même ! Je tiens la main d'Hugo, je le suis aveuglément, et j'adore cette sensation. Je me sens à l'abri, je me sens forte aussi !

Hugo continue à descendre le parc. Il se retourne vers moi et m'adresse un immense sourire. Je regarde autour de nous. J'espère qu'on ne va pas dans la Forêt Interdite ! Non, Hugo s'arrête au pied d'un arbre et s'assoie contre. Il me fait signe d'approcher. Je n'hésite pas et n'attends pas de me faire désirer. Je me glisse dans ses bras et m'allonge contre lui. Il m'entoure de ses bras et m'embrasse près du visage. Je serre ses mains dans les miennes et me blottit encore plus contre lui.

Tout mon bonheur retombe quand Hugo me fait remarquer :

« Je crois que ton frère nous a suivi. »

Je regarde dans la direction qu'il me désigne. Effectivement, Ed descend lui aussi le parc et nous regarde avec un air assassin autant pour Hugo que pour moi. Je lève les yeux au ciel mais décide de ne pas bouger. Il va bien passer son chemin, il ne va pas non plus rester planté là au milieu du parc à nous regarder !

« Il n'a pas l'air très content, note Hugo.

_Ouais, on s'en fou ! Laisse tomber, il ne comprend rien.

_C'est surtout qu'il ne m'aime pas, remarque-t-il.

_Ce n'est pas grave, il apprendra. Par contre, de ton côté tu précises bien à tes potes de ne pas l'énerver encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, hein ?

_T'inquiète, on ne fera aucune remarque. Je leur redirai. »

Je lui souris et me penche pour l'embrasser. Piouf ! Je suis la fille la plus chanceuse du monde ! Je crois même que je suis la fille la plus heureuse de l'univers ! Mon éternel célibat vient de prendre fin.

Ed a enfin passé son chemin et va en direction de Pré-au-Lard. Je cale ma tête sur l'épaule d'Hugo et ferme les yeux. On est tous les deux au calme, il n'y a personne pour nous déranger. Les bras d'Hugo sont encore mieux que la bibliothèque. Je suis sereine et je sens le vent qui souffle doucement sur nous deux. Je sens le cœur d'Hugo qui bat contre moi. Je souris, il a le cœur qui bat vite comme le miens.

On sent le soleil qui perce à travers les feuilles de l'arbre. Le vent fait agiter les branches de cet arbre doucement. Il fait frais et en même temps chaud. Je suis paisible et excitée à la fois. J'aime ce moment et je voudrais bien qu'il continue toute la vie. Je voudrais mettre pause dans le temps. Je voudrais ne plus avoir à me soucier de rien et rester là sans bouger, juste sentir les doigts d'Hugo qui passe et repasse lentement sur mon bras.

Mon cœur se serre quand ses bras me serrent encore plus contre lui. Il m'embrasse plus fort au coin des lèvres et pose ensuite sa tête sur mon épaule, puis je l'entends murmurer très faiblement : « Je crois que je t'aime ».

Je souris. Je me retourne et le regarde. Je l'embrasse et puis lui répond : « Je crois aussi ». Il me sourit. Il m'embrasse à nouveau et encore. Je décide de passer ma main libre derrière lui et de le presser contre moi. Il me serre plus fort contre lui alors que je fais de même. Il m'embrasse, je l'embrasse. Je l'aime.

* * *

Point de vue HUGO

* * *

Depuis que je suis assis à côté de Kate, mes cours d'Etude des Moldus sont devenus nettement plus amusants. Je dirais presque que pendant tout le cours, on se marre tous les deux au fond de la classe. C'est sympa ces petits cours d'Etude des Moldus. Moi, comme mon père est moldu, j'ai forcément un pied dans ce monde du coup je connais tout là-dessus. C'est bien la seule matière où je n'ai pas à me forcer pour avoir des Optimal. Mais bon… je trouve ça un peu bête d'apprendre les utilités d'un sèche-cheveux.

Quant à Kate, elle ne comprend pas grand-chose aux objets moldus, elle ne comprend pas leur utilité et pourtant j'ai essayé cent fois de lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'une utilité. Mais comme elle est intelligente et qu'elle bosse dure, elle arrive à avoir des bonnes notes. Du coup, pourquoi on devrait écouter ? C'est vrai, ça !

Depuis plus d'une semaine, le professeur Igg nous reprend en soupirant de plus en plus. On est ses meilleurs élèves alors le pauvre il ne comprend pas trop ce qu'il lui arrive. Avec Kate, on a décidé de se barricader tout au fond de la classe, et pendant une heure entière, on parle, on rit.

J'aime beaucoup cette heure d'Etude des moldus parce qu'il n'y a ni Bray, ni Ruby pour venir nous déranger. C'est vraiment cool, on est tous les deux avec Geoff qui nous foudroie du regard en même temps que le professeur Igg mais ce n'est pas grave. D'ailleurs avec Kate, on a trouvé tous les deux notre voie : on critique Geoff et Judith. On s'amuse à faire des jeux de pendus avec comme thème ces deux-là.

« Un B ? Me souffle Kate penchée au-dessus de mon mot.

_Perdu, je réplique avec un grand sourire de vainqueur. C'est bon, je suis officiellement le gagnant. T'es nulle en plus ! C'était « nigaud d'asperge ».

_Nigaud d'asperge ? Répète-t-elle en arquant un sourcil. Mais ça n'existe pas ça !

_Bien sûr que si ! Quand je regarde Geoff c'est le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit !

_Mais ça n'existe pas ! Répète-t-elle.

_Je sais, mais moi au moins j'ai gagné ! Je rétorque en haussant les épaules.

_Non, non ! C'est de la triche ! Proteste-t-elle. On recommence !

_Tu rêves, oui ! T'es juste trop honnête alors du coup c'est facile de tricher avec toi, je ricane. J'ai gagné !

_En trichant, précise-t-elle comme si c'était un détail important.

_Oui peut-être mais j'ai gagné ! On s'en fou que j'ai triché, le résultat est le même : j'ai gagné. »

Elle siffle d'agacement. Je souris. Je suis content, j'aime bien quand je l'agace parce qu'elle est trop mignonne. Là, elle me fait sa tête de « pas contente », son petit boudin. Je la laisse faire ou plutôt j'aime bien remué le couteau dans la plaie.

« De toute façon quand tu fais cette tête-là, je ne m'inquiète pas trop parce que comme t'es dingue de moi, tu vas revenir illico !

_Tu rêves ! S'exclame-t-elle alors.

_BON ÇA SUFFIT ! »

On sursaute tous les deux. C'est le professeur Igg qui vient d'hurler dans toute la classe. Tous les élèves se retournent vers nous et nous dévisagent. Je crois qu'on faisait un peu trop de bruit.

« Mr. Prattson et miss. Edgecombe à côté, c'est une très mauvaise chose, conclut le professeur Igg. Mr. Prattson vous allez venir devant !

_Devant… _Tout_ devant ? Je lui demande en observant la place maudite.

_Tout devant, oui. »

Kate s'enfonce dans sa chaise pour dissimuler un sourire. Je rassemble mes affaires et je marche. Je marche longtemps pour arriver à cette place maudite des élèves, la place tout devant ! Je m'installe ou plutôt je me laisse tomber sur la chaise en soupirant.

« Vous serez bien ici, ne vous inquiétez pas. » M'assure le professeur Igg en tapotant sur la table.

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel. La semaine dernière j'ai été collé par le professeur Bush en potion parce que j'avais levé les yeux au ciel. J'ai retenu la leçon : ne pas lever les yeux au ciel devant son professeur. Tandis que je sors mes affaires pour m'installer sur cette table maudite, le professeur Igg reprend :

« Mais si nous demandions à miss. Edgecombe de nous rappeler les fonctions du lave-vaisselle, hein ? »

Je me retourne et lui adresse un immense sourire moqueur. Je pointe mon doigt vers elle pour faire style que je me moque. Je me rends alors qu'il y a un grand silence et alors j'aperçois le professeur Igg qui me regarde avec deux mitraillettes dans les yeux. La classe entière explose de rire.

« Puisque ma matière vous amuse tellement Mr. Prattson, vous viendrez faire une petite heure supplémentaire mercredi après-midi. »

Je m'enfonce dans ma chaise, désespéré. J'en ai marre d'être collé le mercredi aprèm ! J'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça ! Je comprends pourquoi j'ai des mauvaises notes si je passe mon aprèm en heures de colle. Les autres, ils peuvent avoir des bonnes notes, ils ont le temps ! Moi, je suis collé… toujours collé. Je crois que quelqu'un là-haut se moque de moi et s'arrange toujours pour me faire tourner en bourrique.

« Miss. Edgecombe, les fonctions du lave-vaisselle ? » Demande de nouveau le professeur Igg.

Elle répond naturellement par une réponse construite et parfaitement bien organisée. Kate, c'est une encyclopédie ! Elle sait répondre au feeling sans même avoir un plan organisé en tête. C'est dingue, ça ! J'aimerais bien être doté de ce talent là. Il a l'air plutôt bien. L'intelligence naturelle, ça doit être vraiment cool et rassurant aussi de se savoir intelligent sans aucun effort.

* * *

Point de vue KATE

* * *

Hugo vient jusque devant la salle commune des Serdaigle. Je n'arrive pas à le laisser. Je veux qu'il reste avec moi mais c'est bientôt le couvre-feu. Tous les élèves doivent être dans leur salle commune dans quelques minutes et moi, je suis censée faire une ronde pour vérifier tout ça. Une ronde avec Geoff et Killian… Youhou ! Je sens que ça va être génial.

Je tiens Hugo dans mes bras et je l'embrasse pour le forcer à rester. Il ne peut pas partir si je l'embrasse, ça je l'ai bien compris ! J'aimerais tellement m'enfuir avec lui. Bon d'accord, je m'enfuirais quelques minutes parce qu'après j'aurais trop peur de me faire prendre mais juste m'enfuir deux secondes pour rester encore avec Hugo.

Je sais déjà que dans la salle commune, je vais croiser le regard noir d'Ed, de Geoff, de Judith, et de Victoria puisque les deux font toujours la même tête. Elles vivent à deux, elles ne font jamais quelque chose séparément. C'est pire que Ruby et moi ! Ah, Ruby ! Si, j'ai envie de rentrer pour voir Ruby et tout lui raconter.

« Et demain, on se retrouve pour un cours particulier de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, je précise toujours contre Hugo.

_Ouais… On pourrait aller autre part aussi comme la dernière fois. On se pose dans le parc et on glande. C'est bien, ça aussi ?

_Non, ça fait deux semaines qu'on n'a rien fait en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et je tiens à la réussite de mon élève ! Donc, demain…

_Alors après, promets-moi que tu viendras avec moi à Pré-au-lard ! »

Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel pour bien lui faire comprendre que ça ne m'enchante pas du tout.

« Il y aura qui ?

_Il n'y aura personne ! Juste… Bray… et Killian aussi. Mais il y aura James et Suzy ! Tu l'aimes bien Suzy ? Il y aura Laura aussi ! S'il te plaît, viens.

_Bon… peut-être, on verra.

_Yes ! S'écrie-t-il en serrant le poing.

_Je n'ai pas dit oui ! Je précise.

_Peut-être mais tu n'as pas dit non et donc c'est mieux que ta dernière réponse, ajoute-t-il.

_Oui, si tu veux. Bon, aller, rentre dans ton dortoir avant que je te colle. Je vais bientôt devoir faire ma ronde en plus.

_Tu m'embrasses une dernière fois et après je te laisse filer, c'est promis. »

Je ne me le refais pas dire deux fois. Je l'attrape par le cou et l'embrasse avec encore plus de passion que les autres fois. Il m'entoure de ses bras et m'oblige à rester encore contre lui. Je ne dis pas non. Au contraire, je voudrais bien qu'il laisse ses bras autour de moi comme ça. Je suis finalement obligée de le laisser partir car Geoff arrive pour rentrer dans la salle commune. Il lance un regard noir à Hugo et semble hésiter entre faire une réflexion sur le couvre-feu ou ne rien dire.

Finalement, il ne dit rien puisque je presse Hugo pour filer dans son dortoir. Je reste encore debout près de l'entrée de ma salle commune et je le regarde partir. Je lui fais un signe de la main quand il se retourne. Il me le rend avant de définitivement disparaître par les escaliers.

Geoff m'a laissé la porte de la salle commune ouverte. Je le remercie et entre. Comme je m'y attendais, il y a Ed qui est installé à une table de travail et qui me regarde avec un air mécontent. Il y a aussi Judith et Victoria qui s'arrêtent de parler près des fauteuils et me dévisagent. Seules Ruby et Mylène me font un sourire quand j'entre dans la salle commune. Ok, sympa l'accueil !

« Eum… Marmonne Geoff. On va faire notre ronde ?

_Ouais, attend deux secondes. Je vais voir mon frère.

_Mauvaise idée. » Commente-t-il mais je ne l'écoute pas et fonce droit vers Ed.

Celui-ci fait mine d'être concentré sur ses devoirs quand j'arrive près de lui. Je tire une chaise et m'installe à sa table. Je le regarde avec un demi-sourire tandis que lui m'ignore totalement. Je jette un regard à ses devoirs. Il a déjà tout rempli. Il fait juste semblant pour ne pas avoir à me parler.

« Tu comptes me faire la tête combien de temps ? Je lui demande.

_Aussi longtemps que tu resteras avec cet abruti.

_Tu sais, je peux te le présenter. Tu pourrais venir avec moi un jour et je vous présenterai. Je suis sûre que vous pourriez vous entendre.

_Bien sûr, marmonne-t-il avec sarcasme.

_Tu es nul de rester là à me faire la tête, je commente en haussant les épaules.

_Non, je ne suis pas nul je suis censé ! Réplique-t-il en relevant la tête pour la première fois. Toi, tu crois vivre le grand amour mais ton mec c'est qu'un abruti qui va vers toutes les filles. C'est toi qui es nulle de ne pas m'écouter. En tout cas, tu ne viendras pas pleurer vers moi quand il te larguera ! »

J'avale difficilement ces mots. C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais pensé à ce jour où peut-être l'un de nous casserait. Aux paroles d'Ed, je suis certaine que c'est Hugo qui le fera en premier, je ne sais pas pourquoi peut-être parce que je suis trop amoureuse pour le faire moi-même. J'ai un peu peur de ce jour, j'ai peur de ce moment qui arrivera peut-être. Je décide de ne pas répondre et marmonne :

« T'es nul mais c'est comme tu veux. »

Je me lève et le laisse seul à sa table de travail avec ses devoirs déjà finis. Geoff m'attend, assis sur une table et il ne manifeste pas la moindre joie quand je le rejoins. Nous sortons tous les deux de la salle commune. Les autres préfets nous attendent dans le Hall d'entrée. Nous définissons rapidement les zones de chacun et puis nous partons faire notre habituel tour de garde. On s'arrange toujours pour que le préfet de Serpentard fasse sa ronde dans les cachots par exemple, pour faciliter ce dernier au lieu de lui donner le septième étage. Ainsi, une fois notre ronde terminée nous retournons tous dans notre salle commune respective.

On m'a assigné le deuxième étage comme zone. Autant vous dire que je suis « super contente ». Je vais retrouver Mimi qui va encore me reprocher de ne pas lui prêter beaucoup d'attention. J'aimerais bien lui dire qu'en règle générale on ne prête pas beaucoup d'attention aux personnes qui pleurnichent tout le temps. Autant j'avais pitié d'elle lors de mes premières années, autant maintenant elle m'agace véritablement.

Je fais en sorte de jeter un petit coup d'œil rapide dans les toilettes pour ne pas avoir le malheur de la croiser ou de la déranger dans ses innombrables pleurs. De toute façon, il n'y a jamais personne dans les toilettes de Mimi. Ça se comprend, qui voudrait aller la voir et l'écouter se lamenter sur son sort pendant des heures ? Bah, il y avait Kate en première année. J'avais pitié d'elle, je trouvais que les autres étaient méchants et qu'elle avait simplement besoin de réconfort. Maintenant j'ai compris que rien ne pourrait la faire changer.

Je continue ma ronde. Les couloirs sont silencieux, sombres, un peu frais par l'humidité qu'il y a toujours dans le château mais vêtue de mon pull je ne le ressens pas vraiment. Il y a juste le bout de mon nez qui est glacé comme à chaque fois que je fais mon tour de garde.

Je marche dans les couloirs et j'inspecte pour vérifier dans les petits recoins s'il n'y a pas des élèves cachés. Il y a toujours des rebelles qui font le mur et espèrent pouvoir passer entre les mailles du filet. Le pire c'est dans la salle des trophées. Il y a un nid d'élèves… c'est impressionnant ! Ils savent tous qu'ils vont se faire prendre mais ils restent quand même pour espérer rester encore longtemps avec leur petit copain. S'il y a bien une salle où Hugo et moi sommes tout à fait d'accord pour ne pas y aller, c'est la salle des trophées.

Je marche encore le long des couloirs et je croise la Dame Grise, le fantôme de Serdaigle, qui erre sans but. Je la salue même si elle ne me voit pas ou alors elle fait semblant de ne pas me voir. Elle est toujours aussi morne aussi… morte. J'ai l'impression que tous les fantômes sont comme ça : tristes, sans aucune vivacité, sans éprouver le moindre plaisir. C'est moche et c'est déprimant de les voir. A part le Moine Gras, le fantôme de Poufsouffle, qui prend toujours plaisir à discuter avec les élèves, les autres sont… plats. Ils se plaignent tout le temps, c'est agaçant.

Ma ronde se termine, j'ai fait trois fois le tour des couloirs du deuxième étage. Il n'y a aucuns élèves qui traînent, aucune punition qui est tombée. Je remonte jusqu'à ma salle commune. Il y a Geoff qui attend devant. Il me dit qu'il a échoué à l'énigme pour entrer. Je souris légèrement sans grand étonnement. Il échoue toujours à l'énigme après notre ronde, je ne sais pas si c'est fait exprès ou pas mais je ne lui ai jamais posé la question parce que je m'en fiche un peu.

Moi, je n'ai jamais échoué à une énigme. Nous entrons à l'intérieur. Il n'y a plus personne dans la salle commune, tous les élèves sont montés dans leurs dortoirs. J'entends Geoff prend un élan de respiration signe qu'il veut me parler. J'attends. Rien, je lui souhaite bonne nuit. Je commence à monter les escaliers qui mènent aux dortoirs des filles.

« Kate ? M'appelle-t-il en chuchotant.

_Oui ?

_J'ai croisé Hugo et Bray au sixième étage. Ils étaient avec Killian qui les couvrait comme d'habitude. Je n'ai rien fait mais tu lui diras que la prochaine fois, il sera collé.

_D'accord. »

Je m'en fou.

« Il était avec Laura Bundy aussi. » Rajoute-t-il en chuchotant.

Là, je ne m'en fou pas. J'acquiesce de nouveau avant de monter définitivement dans mon dortoir. En me couchant je réfléchis à la meilleure façon de prendre les choses. Laura est sa meilleure amie. Laura est aussi son ex. Mais Laura compte beaucoup pour lui c'est une évidence. Dire du mal de la meilleure amie… ce ne serait pas vraiment bon pour moi. Aller voir Laura ? Je suis trop lâche pour ça. Réfléchissons encore. Je pourrais traîner avec Laura comme ça et lui poser la question discrètement… ? Non, je sais que je n'oserai jamais. Rah ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire et ça m'angoisse un peu. J'observe Ruby mais elle dort déjà. Non, Kate tu vas te débrouiller toute seule. Je ne peux pas compter tout le temps sur Ruby. Ça veut dire quoi sinon ? Que je suis un être primitif qui ne sait rien faire de ses dix doigts ? Aller Kate, tu as une langue c'est pour parler. Je vais aller parler à Laura. Ouais, je vais lui parler gentiment, diplomatiquement. Ça va bien se passer.

Je cogite encore pendant toute la soirée et imagine les pires scénarios qui pourraient arriver. Il me faut plusieurs heures avant de pouvoir enfin m'endormir.

* * *

Point de vue HUGO

* * *

« Il faut qu'on prévoit un nouveau coup, un super coup ! Me confit Bray quand nous sortons de la Grande Salle après le déjeuner. Ça fait pratiquement deux mois qu'on n'a pas fait le mur ! Il faut absolument y remédier.

_On pourrait aller dans la Forêt Interdite cette fois, propose Killian avec un sourire dément aux lèvres. On inviterait Victoria… elle est fan de moi et de ma…

_Bref ! Je coupe. Déjà qu'on fait le mur tous les soirs en restant après le couvre-feu, je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait faire de plus…

_Aller, Hugo ! On commence à s'ennuyer ici, faut qu'on prévoie quelque chose qui va frapper les esprits, me dit Bray. Et si… on faisait une soirée dans les cachots ? C'est vrai ça, on pourrait inviter un petit nombre d'élèves avec nous comme la dernière fois à Pré-au-Lard. Ne t'inquiète pas, Kate sera invitée même si c'est la sœur d'Eddy.

_Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que… ça me soul un peu. On fait toujours ça, au bout d'un moment c'est lassant ça devient presque une routine.

_Et si on faisait plutôt une méga fête chez nous pendant les vacances ? » Suggère James en haussant les épaules comme si c'était évident.

On se tait tous les trois. C'est vrai ça, James a raison. Plutôt que de nous casser la tête à vouloir faire un grand truc à Poudlard, pourquoi on ne ferait pas tout simplement quelque chose chez nous pendant les vacances ? C'est-à-dire dans quelques semaines.

« Ouais, ce serait une superbe idée ! S'exclame Killian. Bon, qui invite ? »

Un grand silence se fait entre nous quatre. C'est pour ça qu'on ne fait pratiquement jamais rien chez nous parce que le problème est toujours de savoir lequel d'entre nous fera une fête chez lui. Personne n'a envie de se proposer car qui veut dire méga fête veut dire méga ménage le lendemain avec la gueule de bois et tout ça avant que les parents ne reviennent.

« Euh… moi mes parents vont me tuer si je fais ça, marmonne James avec un sourire d'excuse.

_Ouais c'est vrai, son père est auror ! Remarque Bray. Je n'ai pas envie de finir à Azkaban. »

On hoche tous la tête. James est sauvé.

« C'est un peu petit chez moi, je marmonne à mon tour.

_T'as ton garage, me fait remarquer Bray. Mais c'est vrai que pour une « méga fête »… non pas chez toi, en plus ta mère serait capable de venir toutes les heures pour vérifier si tout se passe bien. »

On hoche la tête. Ouf ! Je suis sauvé ! Désormais, ça se joue entre Bray et Killian. Je leur proposerais bien de faire un bras de fer mais je sais déjà que Bray va gagner. Aucun des deux ne parle, personne n'ose bouger. Soudain, la voix si agaçante de Judith vient retentir dans nos oreilles.

« Hey, les mecs ! Ouh… c'est sérieux ici, je dérange ? Demande-t-elle avec un air coupable alors qu'elle sait très bien qu'on ne va pas lui répondre oui.

_Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Répondent immédiatement Bray et Killian.

_Cool ! Alors euh… en fait, je suis là pour vous inviter tous les quatre à ma fête que j'organise chez moi pendant les vacances qui arrivent. Ce sera le…

_On est là ! Répondent Bray et Killian toujours en cœur.

_C'est vrai ? S'exclame-t-elle alors qu'elle en était déjà persuadée. Oh trop bien, vous verrez ça va être génial ! Et c'est une fête pour mon anniversaire, précise-t-elle avec un faux air timide.

_Oh, c'est vrai ? Cool alors, je sens que ça va être génial. » Dit Bray.

Judith rougit. Je suis sûr qu'elle sait rougir sur commande. Elle m'adresse un sourire beaucoup trop adorable qui me fait penser à celui d'une poupée en porcelaine. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va venir m'étrangler pendant mon sommeil. Elle s'éloigne en nous accordant un dernier sourire angélique.

« La question est réglée, annonce Bray. On fait une méga fête chez Judith ! Si ce n'est pas beau, ça… On va s'arranger pour emmener tout le nécessaire et au lendemain de cette soirée, on sera incontestablement les rois de la fête. »

Je ne réponds rien. Personnellement, faire une méga fête chez Judith ne me tente pas trop. Elle va encore en profiter pour passer ses mains dans mes cheveux avec ses ongles qui m'arrachent la peau du crâne. Brr ! J'en ai déjà des frissons. Elle me fait froid dans le dos cette fille.

On décide de se poser tous les quatre dans le parc pour cette heure de permanence. Il fait beau, autant en profiter. Je n'ai même pas fait deux pas dans le parc que j'aperçois Kate assise au milieu du parc avec d'autres Serdaigle. Elle se lève en m'apercevant et se dirige droit vers moi. Elle n'a pas l'air très contente.

« Ouh… Hugo, tu vas passer un sal quart d'heure, me souffle Bray en ricanant. On va te laisser avec ta copine, beau gosse. »

Ils ricanent tous les trois en me laissant face à une Kate qui fonce toujours droit vers moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Non, je ne t'ai pas trompé ! D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais trompé une fille de ma vie ! C'est vrai, je suis plutôt fier de pouvoir me considérer comme quelqu'un de fidèle. Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ?

« Salut ! Me lance-t-elle avec un faux sourire réjouis.

_Salut… Je réponds méfiant.

_Quoi ? Me demande-t-elle. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là ?

_Pourquoi _tu_ fais cette tête-là ?

_Je ne fais aucune tête…

_Ah oui ? Et c'est normal que tu fonces droit sur moi avec un regard assassin ?

_Je ne suis pas arrivée avec un regard assassin, tente-t-elle de protester. Je suis normale.

_Bon… si tu le dis. Et c'est normal que tu me dises « salut » au lieu de… je ne sais pas… m'embrasser pour me saluer comme d'habitude… Il s'est passé quelque chose dont je ne suis pas au courant ?

_Non, non, rien. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi. Rien de grave. »

J'arque un sourcil. Je comprends pourquoi elle est toujours honnête, maintenant. Elle ne sait absolument pas mentir. Je lui passe un bras autour des épaules et je descends tranquillement le parc avec elle pour déjà briser un peu la glace.

« Alors vas-y dis-moi ce que tu me reproches, je lui dis toujours en descendant.

_Bon d'accord, je vais te le dire mais… bon, ça a l'air un peu ridicule, je sais. »

Elle s'assit dans l'herbe et me fais signe de m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle se tourne ensuite vers moi avec un air plutôt timide et j'ai l'impression qu'elle va surmonter une épreuve difficile. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a me dire mais ça a l'air important.

« L'autre soir, je faisais ma ronde et Geoff aussi…

_Il t'a fait quoi ? Je la coupe immédiatement.

_Non, ce n'est pas en rapport avec moi, m'assure-t-elle. Donc en rentrant de ma ronde, on était dans la salle commune… »

Je vois déjà la scène. Geoff et Kate seuls dans la salle commune à peine éclairée. L'atmosphère est glauque, Kate a un peu peur. Il lui prend la main. Ils échangent un regard tous les deux. Elle est touchée par ce geste et il lui sourit. Puis il embrasse ma Kate.

« Et il m'a dit que tu étais dehors avec Bray, Killian… et Laura. »

J'hoche la tête. C'est ça ? Ahhh ! J'ai tellement eu peur que ce soit quelque chose de plus grave. En fait, elle veut juste me dire de faire attention parce que la prochaine fois Geoff me collera. Ouf !

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Killian nous couvre, je réponds.

_Oui mais… ce n'est pas ça. Je m'en fou, tu fais ce que tu veux. Si t'as envie de dépasser le couvre-feu, je m'en fou. C'est juste que… enfin… ça a l'air ridicule de le dire comme ça, tu vas penser que je suis vraiment parano, mais… il y avait Laura avec vous, c'est ça ?

_Oui, il y avait Laura. En fait, Suzy était avec James et donc elle est venue avec nous pour traîner un peu. »

Kate soupire. Apparemment, j'ai mal compris quelque chose. Ça me soul, les filles pensent toujours que c'est évidement ce qu'elles disent ! Alors que c'est toujours subtil… Oui donc j'étais avec Bray, Killian, et Laura dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu et…

« Ahhh ! Je m'exclame. Excuse-moi je viens de comprendre. Non mais parce qu'en fait j'oublie souvent que Laura est une fille parce que je traîne toujours avec elle donc c'est un peu un pote pour moi, même si j'ai conscience que c'est une fille bien sûr, je ne lui parle pas non plus comme si je parlais à Bray. Oui, non mais ce que je veux dire c'est que j'oublie que toi, une autre fille, peux être jalouse de Laura qui est une fille aussi mais que j'oublie.

_Euh… ouais… Acquiesce Kate lentement sans doute parce qu'elle n'a rien compris.

_Enfin bref, dans tout ça il faut comprendre que Laura… ouais c'est peut-être mon ex mais c'est Laura. Enfin, si tu n'es pas jalouse de Bray, tu n'as à être jalouse de Laura. C'est compréhensible ce que je dis ?

_Ouais un peu, ricane-t-elle. C'est complètement farfelu mais ouais j'ai compris ce que tu essaies de me dire. Désolé d'avoir eu un doute.

_Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais au départ j'ai cru que t'allais me larguer pour Geoff. J'ai vraiment eu trop peur !

_Mais non, je ne te larguerais pas. Pas pour lui en tout cas ! Ricane-t-elle en s'allongeant dans l'herbe.

_Dis, moi aussi il faut que je te parle, je lui dis en m'allongeant près d'elle. Il y a Judith qui m'a invité avec Bray, Killian, et James à une fête pendant les vacances… sa fête d'anniversaire.

_Elle fête son anniversaire ? Me demande-t-elle surprise.

_Ouais… tu ne le savais pas ? Elle ne t'a pas invité ?

_Bien sûr que non… Grince-t-elle. Elle t'a invité et pas moi, c'est purement logique. Alors, tu vas y aller ?

_Bah je ne sais pas, en fait. Bray, Killian, et James veulent y aller mais moi je n'ai pas trop envie et en même temps je n'ai pas envie de rester deux semaines à tourner en rond avec ma mère sur le dos.

_Ouais, je comprends.

_Du coup, je me demandais… à la place d'y aller, je pourrais t'inviter chez moi ? »

Elle ne répond pas. Il y a un court silence assez pesant qui commence à s'installer quand elle dit enfin :

« Chez toi genre… dormir chez toi ?

_Ouais genre tu viens manger chez moi et tu restes dormir. »

J'ai le cœur qui bat à fond. Je sais très bien que c'est délicat à demander. Au silence qui suit je sais très bien que ça ne l'enchante pas vraiment.

« Euh… je ne sais pas, marmonne-t-elle. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Et puis, il faut que je demande à mes parents…

_Tu leur dis que tu vas à la soirée de Judith, non ?

_Ouais… je vais voir. Je te redirai. »

Nouveau silence. Elle hésite, elle a peur je pense. Et moi, j'ai peur qu'elle dise non.


	9. Love Actually

**9**

**Love Actually**

* * *

Point de vue KATE

* * *

Le Poudlard Expresse s'est garé à Pré-au-Lard. Je tire ma valise pour la donner au contrôleur qui la rangera dans le wagon de la bagagerie. Ruby et moi attendons Mylène qui tarde à venir nous rejoindre. Elle émerge finalement de la foule des élèves. Toutes les deux montent dans le train pour garder des places tandis que je reste à l'entrée du wagon des Serdaigle. C'est mon devoir en tant que préfète de vérifier si tous les élèves sont bien montés dans le train.

Je monte finalement à l'intérieure avec Geoff qui me tient la porte pour me laisser passer en premier. Je le remercie et continue ma route jusqu'au compartiment que Ruby et Mylène ont gardé. Je m'installe avec elles et regarde pendant quelques minutes le château de Poudlard qui s'éloigne tandis que le train démarre.

Pendant que Mylène et Ruby parlent entre elles, je réfléchis encore à ce que je vais faire pendant mes vacances. Cela fait deux mois que je suis avec Hugo. C'est beaucoup pour une éternelle célibataire ! Je suis fière de moi. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'aller dormir chez lui ou pas. Enfin dormir… j'ai bien compris le sous-entendu.

Il y a des tas de filles qui me diraient qu'à deux mois de relation c'est bon, je devrais l'avoir fait depuis longtemps. Mais pour moi c'est… nouveau, en fait. J'ai passé dix-sept ans de ma vie complètement célibataire sans jamais embrasser un seul garçon et voilà qu'en deux mois… boum ! Tout change ! Parfois je n'arrive pas à y croire, je pense que ce n'est pas réel. Ça fait bizarre quand même.

J'en ai parlé à Ruby de cette histoire et elle m'a répondu : « Là, c'est toi qui vois ! Moi, je ne peux pas décider à ta place. » C'est vrai, en même temps. Je suis d'accord avec elle mais… j'ai un peu peur. Et en même temps, je n'ai pas envie de donner à Hugo une raison d'aller chez Judith.

Elle, je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Elle a invité tout le monde à son anniversaire, même Mylène ! Et moi… rien ! J'attends toujours son invitation. Elle n'a pas invité Ruby aussi mais de toute façon les deux se taperaient dessus si elles se retrouvaient dans la même pièce sans moi pour les en empêcher. Elles ne peuvent plus se voir depuis la deuxième année, quand Judith nous a laissé tomber pour aller traîner avec Victoria. Celle-là aussi je n'arrive pas à l'encadrer. Je ne sais pas… c'est physique ! Je ne l'aime pas, c'est tout il n'y a rien d'autre à comprendre.

Après plusieurs heures de route, le Poudlard Expresse arrive finalement en gare. Je vois déjà mon père qui s'est terré au fond du quai pour rester le plus discret possible. Il est comme ça mon père, il n'aime pas se faire remarquer. Et pour cela je trouve que c'est plutôt pratique. C'est toujours lui qui vient nous chercher Ed et moi à la gare après son service car ma mère est encore en train de travailler à sa boutique de parfumerie.

« Bon, on n'oublie pas de s'écrire ! Nous rappelle Ruby en descendant du train. Et Mylène, tu nous diras comment c'était l'anniversaire de Judith.

_Non mais t'es malade ! Je n'y vais pas, elle me déteste et elle me le fait bien ressentir tous les jours. Je n'irais pas à son anniversaire !

_Dommage, tu aurais pu jouer les espionnes. » Soupire Ruby.

On rit toutes les trois. Justement en parlant du loup, Judith descend du train et nous passe devant avec un air de reine supérieure qui ne prête aucune attention aux petits roturiers. Je crois que plus ça va et moins je ne l'aime. Avant, je l'aimais bien Judith mais quand j'ai su qu'elle avait feint tout ça pour s'assurer que je ne me rapprocherai pas d'Hugo… bref ! Ne parlons pas de cet épisode.

Je vais prendre ma valise et je dis au revoir à mes amis en leur souhaitant de bonnes vacances. Il y a les filles de premières années qui se sentent toujours honorer quand je leur souhaite de passer de bonnes vacances. Une fois, l'une d'elle m'a écrite qu'elle voulait être comme moi plus tard, que j'étais son modèle. Ça m'a bien fait rire ! Mais quand j'étais en première année, moi aussi j'admirais ma préfète de maison.

Je fais un signe de la main à Hugo qui est déjà occupée avec sa mère. Celle-ci, en voyant qu'il me sourit, se retourne et me fait de grands signes de la main. Je souris timidement. C'est la première fois que je rencontre sa mère. Je vois Hugo partir en baissant la tête et ça me fait rire.

Je rejoins mon père et mon frère qui m'attendent dans un coin de la gare. Ils discutent tous les deux de ce trimestre scolaire. Mon père me demande comment ça va. Il a la bonté de ne pas me demander qui était ce garçon à qui je viens de faire signe. Avec Ed à côté, je me serais sentie mal.

Mon père ne parle pas beaucoup sur le chemin du retour, c'est appréciable. Il nous demande simplement l'essentiel sans trop approfondir par respect pour notre jardin secret. Il est cool mon père !

J'habite à plusieurs kilomètres de Londres dans un petit village de cinq cent habitants. C'est un peu paumée comme quartier, il y a plus de moutons que d'humains mais mes parents trouvaient que c'était un bon endroit où habiter. Ma maison est plutôt grande, je l'admets. C'est une belle maison de campagne, un peu au milieu des champs. On avait une voisine, avant, qui avait perdu son mari très tôt, du coup elle s'occupait toute seule des champs de maïs derrière sa maison. Quand on était petits, elle avait plusieurs fois essayé de nous écraser moi et mon frère lorsqu'on jouait dehors avec un ballon. Elle se plaignait qu'on faisait trop de bruit. Enfin c'était surtout moi qui faisais du bruit. Ed s'amusait à me tirer dessus avec son ballon et moi je hurlais en pleure et j'appelais mon père à chaudes larmes.

Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne je n'ai jamais appelé ma mère ou très peu de fois car elle me disait toujours que ce n'était pas beau une fille qui pleurait. Elle me grondait, en fait. Du coup, je pleurais encore plus et elle finissait par m'envoyer dans ma chambre le temps que je me calme.

De retour chez moi, je monte mes valises jusque dans ma chambre. Je souffle de soulagement quand je les pose au milieu. C'est fait ! Je les rangerai plus tard. Lorsque je descends, ma mère rentre en même temps de son travail. Elle soupire, elle marmonne, elle grogne. Elle fait toujours ça quand elle rentre et quand elle est vraiment énervée, elle s'écrit encore contre un client. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit enfin son visage s'éclaire.

« Oh, là, là ! Tu as encore changé… S'exclame-t-elle. Elric ! Regarde comme notre fille a changé !

_Euh… mouais, marmonne mon père sans remarquer aucun changement.

_Oh si, tu es belle. Tu es grande… tu m'as définitivement dépassé, je suis ridicule à côté de toi. Oh, mon bébé… Dire que tu étais toute petite et toute fragile quand tu es née… »

Oui, c'est ma mère. Elle trouve toujours que j'ai changé quand je reviens. Mon père n'observe jamais de changements, et mon frère s'enferme toujours dans sa chambre pendant plusieurs heures avant de descendre pour enfin retrouver la famille. C'est notre rituel. Après ça, je propose à ma mère de l'aider à faire la cuisine. Elle accepte volontiers en faisant remarquer à mon père que moi au moins je ne reste pas inactive. Il hausse les épaules et bougonne qu'il a eu une grosse affaire au travail aujourd'hui.

Tandis que j'épluche les pommes de terre et que ma mère prépare la sauce, je lui parle de la fête d'anniversaire chez Judith et je fais comme si j'étais moi aussi invitée. Elle me demande tout d'abord qui est Judith et si elle la connaît. Je lui réponds que oui et lui explique à nouveau l'histoire de Judith en deuxième année.

« Ah oui, celle-là… Marmonne-t-elle. Oui, et c'est quand ?

_Jeudi prochain, chez elle.

_Et c'est où « chez elle » ? »

Je me retiens de soupirer. Il faut toujours passer par un interrogatoire avant d'avoir le droit de sortir avec ma mère. Imaginez si je lui avais dit que je comptais aller chez Hugo ! Finalement, cette Judith va peut-être servir à quelque chose dans ce monde…

« Elle n'habite pas très loin de Londres, elle aussi. » Je réponds bien que c'est totalement faux.

Judith habite à Brighton, tout le monde le sait. Elle habite au bord de la mer dans la ville la plus appréciée des touristes ! C'est aussi la ville où il fait le plus beau en Angleterre. Vous comprenez, elle habite dans le sud, au bord de la mer, il y a de beaux touristes… Moi, j'habite dans une campagne paumée.

« Je pourrais y aller en bus, comme ça.

_En bus ? Non, c'est hors de question ! Pas en bus, il n'y a que des voyous dans les bus.

_Maman… Je soupire.

_C'est non ! Pas le bus. Une belle jeune fille comme toi, toute seule dans un bus… On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

_Je ne serai pas toute seule, j'irais avec Ruby, je propose.

_Encore pire ! Deux belles jeunes filles seules dans un bus… Kate, je suis désolée mais comprends bien que ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Je me méfis des autres, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer dans la tête de tous ces gens ! Demande à ton père, tu verras ! »

Je soupire. Si je demande à mon père, c'est foutu. Il travaille dans la Brigade de la Police magique alors imaginez un peu le sermon qu'il va me faire. Il serait capable de venir avec moi accompagné de toute sa brigade, baguette en main, prêt à stupéfixer le premier qui m'approcherait un peu trop.

Il faut donc je trouve un autre moyen. Comment me rendre chez Hugo sans me faire accompagner de mes parents ? Un pari difficile à surmonter.

* * *

Point de vue HUGO

* * *

« HUGO ! Hurle ma mère dans la buanderie. Hugo, viens là tout de suite !

_Attend ! Attend, deux secondes… Je suis arrivé au boss…

_Hugo, tu viens immédiatement ! »

Je ne réponds pas cette fois. J'appuis de toutes mes forces sur les touches de ma manette au cas où ça ne marcherait pas. Oh purée j'ai perdu la moitié de mes PV ! Vite, il me faut une potion pour guérir. Rah, ce monstre ne me laissera jamais tranquille ! Je vais me cacher dans un coin. Ouf ! Un éclair vient de me raser. J'ai cru que j'allais être foudroyé. Je ne peux pas perdre ! Pas maintenant que je suis arrivé au boss du niveau douze ! Je n'ai jamais réussi à aller jusque là !

Je prends une potion à toute vitesse et puis je bouge de place. Maintenant je fais un sort pour augmenter ma force. Et…

« PAN ! PAN ! PAN ! TAAAAAAH ! _Je l'ai explosé !_ »

Je m'affale dans le canapé, soulagé. J'ai réussi le niveau douze, j'ai battu le boss ! Je suis vraiment trop fort. Il me reste encore trois niveaux et j'aurais terminé le jeu.

« Hugo, arrive ma mère furax dans le salon. Je t'avais demandé une chose pour aujourd'hui ! UNE chose ! Il fallait que tu étendes le linge propre de la machine sur la corde !

_Ah oui… j'ai oublié, je marmonne tout en regardant ce que j'ai gagné après avoir battu le boss.

_Tu m'éteins ça tout de suite, et tu vas étendre le linge ! Je voulais lancer une nouvelle machine… et à cause de toi… ! J'espère que tu ne vas pas passer tes vacances dans le canapé à hurler comme un sauvage ! Je ne t'ai pas élevé pour ça, bouge-toi un peu au lieu de te traîner comme un poulpe desséché sur la plage ! »

Je grogne. Ça fait deux jours que je suis rentré, et ça fait deux jours que j'ai envie d'étrangler ma mère. J'ai encore ce rêve de pouvoir l'enfermer dans une chambre forte insonorisée… je ne l'entendrais plus de la journée ! Le rêve… Mon père travaille pendant les vacances et ma mère… a pausé sa semaine de congé. Su-per ! Elle m'énerve déjà, elle crie tout le temps ! Je vois de là à quoi vont ressembler mes vacances…

Je me traîne jusque dans la buanderie et m'exécute à faire ce que j'ai eu la flemme de faire pendant toute la matinée. J'entends d'ici la cocotte qui tourne dans la cuisine. Ma mère va encore me faire une purée de pommes de terre et carottes… Avec ça, je parie que je vais avoir un morceau de viande impossible à couper.

Après avoir étendu le linge, je commence à peine à sortir quand je l'entends hurler :

« Bah tiens, pendant que tu y es lance une machine, ça m'avancera ! »

Ouais… on fait comment ? Je soupire encore. J'ai dû lancer trois machines à tout casser dans ma vie et j'ai encore oublié comment on fait. Je décide de ne pas le dire à ma mère sinon elle va encore crier et partir dans un monologue qui pourrait durer une pièce entière au théâtre !

Je bourre le linge sale dans la machine, et verse un peu de produit dedans. J'appuis sur plein de boutons avant d'entendre la machine s'allumer enfin. C'est parti ! Cette fois, direction canapé ! Je me glisse à petits pas dans le salon et vais doucement m'asseoir dans le canapé. J'attrape la manette et… oui ! Ça y est, je peux jouer !

« A table ! »

Tous mes efforts sont vains, je suis à présent désespéré. Je n'ai aucune envie de manger ce que ma mère a préparé et je n'ai pas envie de manger avec elle.

« Et tout de suite ! » Me prévient-elle sèchement.

Je ne me le fais pas redire une seconde fois. Je me hâte de rejoindre la cuisine et je m'assois à ma place. Ma mère apporte tous les plats sur la table, elle me demande si je veux de l'entrée et me sert. Pour le plat chaud, j'ai droit à… purée de pommes de terre et carottes avec un morceau de viande impossible à couper même avec un bon couteau à viande !

Il y a un grand silence et on n'entend que la musique de mon jeu que je n'ai pas encore éteint. Ma mère me regarde, elle me sourit. Je mâche mollement mon bout de viande qui n'a aucun goût, c'est vraiment dégelasse. Je me décide finalement de demander enfin à ma mère la question que je cherche à aborder depuis deux jours :

« Dis, vous faites quoi jeudi soir prochain avec papa ?

_Je ne sais pas, rien sans doute. Pourquoi ?

_Je me disais que vous pourriez aller voir un film au ciné et aller manger au resto juste après. Et il y a une soirée dansante au Chaudron Baveur, jeudi ! Vous pourriez passer pour voir ce que c'est.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire jeudi ? Si c'est encore une fête dans le garage avec votre musique infernal… c'est non ! J'avais retrouvé un préservatif usagé sous mon lit le lendemain ! »

Ah oui, ça c'était Killian comme d'habitude. Je me retiens de sourire parce que c'était un pari qu'on avait fait.

« Non, je ne veux pas faire une soirée mais je comptais inviter quelques personnes comme ça.

_Pour une soirée, conclut ma mère en secouant aussitôt la tête.

_Non ! Si je te dis que ce n'est pas pour une soirée… Bon d'accord, je vais te dire ! Je me décide en voyant son regard qui me dissuade de mentir encore plus. Je voulais inviter… une fille.

_C'est celle qu'on a vu à la gare ? Demande-t-elle méfiante.

_Oui, c'est elle, je soupire en me rappelant l'épisode le plus humiliant de ma vie.

_Elle s'appelle comment ?

_Kate. Kate Edgecombe.

_Je connais ce nom, il me dit vaguement quelque chose… Marmonne-t-elle.

_Oui, bref ! Je la coupe. Je voulais l'inviter à la maison mais… sans vous.

_Oui merci, j'ai bien compris. On va voir, je vais peut-être appeler les parents avant parce que quand même.

_Maman… Je soupire. Ils n'ont pas de téléphone, de un. Et de deux, s'il te plaît, pour une fois essaie de faire les choses simplement.

_Bah oui mais c'est quand même une jeune fille qui va venir chez nous et t'es un jeune homme… je trouve ça normale d'appeler les parents pour prévenir !

_Prévenir de quoi ? Maman, c'est déjà assez embarrassant de parler de ça avec toi alors si au lieu de creuser tu disais simplement oui ou non, hein ?

_On va voir avec ton père. » Répond-t-elle avec un ton qui signifie qu'elle ne changera pas d'avis.

J'hoche la tête. C'est déjà mieux, elle s'améliore ! En plus mon père, il est cool alors je suis presque sûr qu'il dira oui. Ça leur fera une sortie comme ça ! Ils seront tous les deux et nous on sera tous les deux, ce serait parfait si seulement ma mère pouvait éviter de vouloir encore se mêler de tout… !

* * *

Point de vue KATE

* * *

Ma chouette se pose sur le bord de ma fenêtre et laisse tomber une lettre. J'envois mon livre valser à travers la pièce et je me précipite sur cette lettre. Elle vient d'Hugo. J'ai le cœur qui bat. Je la serre contre moi et l'embrasse avant même de l'avoir ouverte. Je lis le contenu à grande vitesse, assise sur le sol. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de m'installer à mon bureau. Je dévore chaque mot de cette lettre.

Une fois que j'ai fini de la lire, je reste silencieuse. Il m'invite chez lui. Comme prévu il m'invite au lieu d'aller chez Judith. Je pèse le pour et le contre. J'ai monstrueusement envie d'y aller et c'est ce qui m'étonne le plus. Mais derrière cette incroyable envie, il y a aussi cette peur. J'ai beau essayé de me rassurer, elle ne disparaît pas.

Je m'allonge complètement sur le plancher de ma chambre et ferme les yeux. Je m'imagine un instant avec Hugo dans sa propre chambre. Je sens mon cœur qui crépite. C'est incroyable comment il arrive à me rendre heureuse ! Mais ce bonheur est serré et contenu dans une cage qui s'appelle la peur. Allons Kate, la peur de l'inconnu c'est tout à fait normal ! Tout le monde ressent ça, non ? Ça prouve justement que je suis humaine, c'est un bon signe. Non ?

Je soupire. Même si je décidais d'y aller, il y a toujours un problème. Comment expliquer à mes parents que je vais soi-disant chez Judith et que je dois y aller par mes propres moyens ? Jamais ils ne me laisseront y aller seule. Ils voudront à tout prix me déposer eux-mêmes. Hier encore, pendant le dîner mon père m'a dit qu'il ne me laisserait jamais me promener seule à Londres. Comme je l'avais deviné, il m'a fait un long sermon sur tout ce qui pourrait arriver. Mes parents sont donc d'accord sur ce point et ils ne changeront jamais d'avis. Même Ed ne voudrait pas me couvrir… Si seulement je pouvais le convaincre de m'aider mais c'est perdu d'avance.

Tiens, quand on parle du loup ! Ed entre dans ma chambre après avoir frappé à la porte. Il observe la lettre que je tiens entre les mains. Je la range dans le tiroir de mon bureau pour éviter de l'enrager.

« Je sais pourquoi tu veux aller chez Judith toute seule, me dit-il en s'asseyant au bord de mon lit.

_Comment tu le sais ? » Je soupire.

Mon frère sait toujours tout ! Je ne peux jamais rien lui cacher, c'est dingue ! Il m'espionne tout le temps ou quoi ?

« Judith ne t'a jamais invité à son anniversaire, me dit-il comme si c'était une évidence. Ruby l'a hurlé sur tous les toits pendant une semaine en jurant qu'elle finirait par lui briser les côtes.

_Ah oui… J'acquiesce car maintenant je comprends.

_Moi je suis invité, explique-t-il.

_Bon et… tu vas faire quoi ? Me dénoncer ?

_Tu crois vraiment que je te veux du mal ? C'est vraiment ça que tu penses de moi !?

_Non, bien sûr que non.

_Pourtant, j'ai cette impression. Et j'ai toujours cru que c'était ce que tu pensais.

_Ed, ce n'est pas ça. T'es juste trop… envahissant, c'est tout. Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être avec papa, je suis toujours sous ta surveillance. Ça me rend dingue, Ed. Il faut que t'arrête, j'ai dix-sept ans, je sais me défendre, et je ne suis pas idiote. Je sais reconnaître le dernier des cons et le premier des vantards ! Et je sais aussi reconnaître quelqu'un qui… est simple, et peut-être pas très sérieux, mais qui ne pense pas mal.

_C'est vraiment ce que tu penses d'Hugo ? Soupire-t-il.

_Ed… Je dis en m'asseyant à côté de lui. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, je sais ça. Mais je sais aussi que tu ne l'aimes pas parce qu'il traîne avec Bray et tous les autres. Pourtant, regarde moi et Ruby. On est toujours ensemble et on s'accorde tout le temps, mais est-ce qu'on est pareilles pour autant ?

_Non, encore heureux ! Avoir une hystérique comme sœur… non merci ! Ricane-t-il.

_Et bien si tu vois que Ruby et moi sommes différentes, je suis sûre que tu peux voir aussi que Bray et Hugo sont différents.

_Oui, ils sont différents… Mais Hugo n'est pas forcément mieux, note-t-il.

_Peut-être, j'acquiesce. Mais comment tu peux le savoir si tu ne le connais pas ? C'est ça que je te reproche, Ed. Si tu ne l'aimes pas et bien c'est ton problème, mais que tu n'essais pas de le connaître… c'est ça qui me dérange ! »

Il soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Je me mors la lèvre inférieure. J'aimerais bien lui demander de me couvrir auprès de nos parents mais je sais qu'il ne voudra jamais. Pourtant, c'est la seule solution. En tout cas la seule que je vois. Ils me laisseraient sortir si j'étais avec Ed, j'en suis sûre. C'est un garçon, Ed. Ça m'énerve parce que du coup il y a moins de risques avec lui !

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Me lance-t-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Je sais ce que tu penses. Tu espères que je te couvre pour que tu puisses aller chez lui.

_Oui… c'est un peu près ça, je réponds même si c'est exacte ce qu'il vient de dire.

_Mais tu sais que je ne le ferai pas, conclut-il en se levant et commençant à partir.

_S'il te plaît ! Je l'implore en le rattrapant. Ed, s'il te plaît ! Il faut que tu le fasses pour moi ! T'as juste à venir avec moi ! Tu vas à l'anniversaire de Judith et moi chez Hugo. T'as juste à dire que tu viens avec moi… c'est tout ! Tu peux convaincre papa et maman de nous laisser y aller tous seuls, toi. S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît…

_Je pose une condition ! Dit-il en s'adossant contre la porte.

_Si tu veux… Je soupire.

_Je vais te révéler quelque chose mais tu ne dois rien dire après ça, d'accord ? Tu ne diras rien, tu ne me donneras pas ton avis, tu resteras silencieuse, muette comme une carpe ! Tu ne feras aucune réflexion. Tu ne me feras jamais aucun reproche après ce que je vais te dire. Ok ?

_Oui, vas-y dis ce que t'as à dire ! Je le presse.

_Tu me le promets ?

_Oui !

_Je sors avec Victoria. »

Il tire la porte de ma chambre et la referme juste derrière lui. Comme promis je reste silencieuse mais surtout je reste estomaquée. Je suis totalement sous le choc si bien que je mets un temps à tout enregistrer.

« QUOI ? » Je crie toute seule dans ma chambre.

Victoria… Victoria ? Victoria, Victoria ? Le truc tout petit et tout moche qui ressemble à un caniche croisé avec un ourson en peluche le tout avec un air de petite fouine ? J'ai envie de vomir ! Mon frère sort avec ça ? C'est sérieux ou c'est une blague ? Je vais devoir supporter ça à longueur de journée ? Il va aller à la soirée de Judith et bécoter Victoria Graham ? EURK ! J'ai un haut de cœur, j'ai des spasmes… C'est dégoûtant ! Mon frère ne peut pas sortir avec ça, c'est hors de question ! Jamais de la vie mon frère ne sortira avec la meuf qui est blonde mais qui a des racines noires dans ses cheveux ! Jamais !

Je me laisse tomber sur le sol. Je n'en reviens toujours pas, j'ai l'impression d'être sonnée. Je ne peux pas le croire ! Je ne peux pas croire ce qu'il m'a dit là… C'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être réel ! Non, c'est hors de question !

Je m'arrête dans ma réflexion. Et si… Ed ressent exactement la même chose vis-à-vis de moi et Hugo ? Si ça se trouve c'est ce qu'il pense… Maintenant je comprends pourquoi il ne me parlait plus. Je ne vais plus lui parler, moi aussi ! Je vois pourquoi il ne peut pas le supporter parce que je ne peux pas supporter que mon frère se fasse bécoter par Victoria.

Il m'a bien eu ! Maintenant j'ai promis que je ne dirai jamais rien ! Pff… J'étais tellement trop contente de savoir qu'il allait me couvrir pour aller chez Hugo que je ne me suis même pas préoccupée de ce qu'il allait me dire. T'es nulle, Kate ! Vraiment, je crois qu'on ne peut pas être pire grande sœur que je ne le suis. Il m'a bien roulé, mon frère ! Il s'est servi de moi, il m'a manipulé… Et moi je me suis laissée faire !

* * *

Point de vue HUGO

* * *

Ma mère sort de sa chambre et fait le tour d'elle-même pour montrer à moi et à mon père comment elle est habillée pour ce soir. Ce qui est parfaitement inutile puisqu'on peut très bien le voir de nous-mêmes. Elle se met pile devant la télé pour bien attirer notre attention. Mon père et moi grognons en même temps comme il s'agit d'un match de rugby très important.

« Alors ? Nous demande-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

_Très bien, tu es magnifique ! Lance mon père en se penchant pour mieux voir la télé.

_Hugo ? Se tourne-t-elle vers moi.

_Ouais, bien.

_Tu ne regardes même pas ! Remarque-t-elle. Tu pourrais faire un effort !

_Mais c'est bien comment t'es habillée ! Tu peux te pousser c'est la fin du match ? Je la prie.

_Ah d'accord ! Et dis-moi tu comptes ouvrir à ta copine comme ça ?

_Comment ça « comme ça » ? Je relève en haussant les sourcils.

_Bah… tu ne mets pas la table ?

_Si, si ! Je le ferai après. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout prévu.

_Oh… mon fils qui a tout préparé pour une fille… S'exclame-t-elle tandis que mon père augmente le son de la télé. Mon fils… un romantique ! Alors, tu lui cuisines quoi ?

_Hein ? Je fais. Je ne cuisine pas, moi ! Je ne sais faire que des pates.

_Tu lui fais des pates à la bolognaise ! Elle va adorer, c'est romantique.

_Non mais maman… j'ai commandé ce qu'on va manger, je lui réponds en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Quoi ? Oh non ! Hugo, tu n'as pas fait ça ? C'est nul ! Tu pourrais cuisiner, ça montre que t'as de l'intérêt pour elle, que tu cherches à lui plaire, et elle va être impressionnée !

_Ouais… bah pas avec ma cuisine. Bon, maman, c'est la fin du match tu peux…

_Ok, je me tais ! »

Je la remercie. Elle a compris depuis longtemps qu'elle ne devait pas parler pendant un match. C'est mon père qui l'a éduqué depuis le début de leur relation. Il m'adresse un regard de remerciement. Apparemment lui aussi commençait à en avoir marre. Comme quoi elle n'agace pas que moi !

On sonne à la porte. Je me lève immédiatement. Ma mère se précipite dangereusement vers la porte d'entrée. Ce n'est pas bon, ce n'est pas bon ! Non !

« Non ! Maman, arrête ! Je lui crie.

_C'est moi qui ouvre la porte ! » Proteste-t-elle en se précipitant.

Je lui coure après mais trop tard. Elle a pris trop d'avance. Je m'arrête dans ma course quand elle ouvre la porte sur Kate. Je hais ma mère ! Kate a l'air un peu surprise de tomber sur ma mère ce qui est normale puisque je lui avais dit qu'ils seraient partis. Pourtant elle ne le montre pas trop et elle arrive même à supporter ma mère qui la couvre de compliments.

Mon père arrive à petits pas, toujours ne gardant un œil sur la télé pour suivre le match. Je reste derrière à les regarder saluer Kate qui semble un peu intimidée.

« Entrez, entrez ! L'invite ma mère surexcitée. Vous êtes ravissante !

_Merci, dit Kate avec un sourire gêné.

_Vous pouvez garder vos chaussures, ne vous inquiétez pas. En plus, elles sont très jolies.

_Bon, papa… Je soupire. C'est l'heure, non ? Vous devez aller au ciné… Je lui rappelle en lui lançant un regard appuyé.

_Oui mais le match…

_Pour avoir les meilleures places au ciné, il faut arriver à l'avance ! Je le coupe.

_Ah oui… Bon, on vous laisse les jeunes… Marmonne-t-il en éteignant la télé.

_Passez une bonne soirée ! Nous lance ma mère en prenant son sac même si elle s'adresse plus à Kate qu'à moi. Bon, désolé mais il n'a pas voulu cuisiner… Lui confit-elle en me désignant. Il est un peu timide, du coup il a commandé… Je lui ai dis que c'était nul, mais ce sera pour la prochaine fois !

_Oui, ce n'est pas grave, répond Kate. Au revoir ! »

Je lance un regard meurtrier à ma mère avant de fermer la porte derrière mes parents. Ouf ! Enfin seuls ! Je crois que je vais étriper ma mère quand elle reviendra… Elle ne m'avait encore jamais fait ce coup-là ! En même temps, je n'ai jamais invité une fille chez moi donc ça peut se comprendre.

Je me retourne vers Kate et lui sourit. Elle me sourit. Elle sourit toujours, sans doute parce qu'elle est intimidée. J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire pendant un instant avant de m'apercevoir qu'elle a toujours son manteau et son sac.

« Euh… viens, je vais te montrer où poser tes affaires. »

Elle hoche la tête. Piouf ! Je n'imaginais pas que c'était si intimidant d'être tout seul avec une fille chez soi. J'ai le cœur qui bat à fond et je regrette un peu de ne pas avoir fait le ménage à fond dans ma chambre. Quand j'ouvre la porte, mon bureau est en total pagaille. Je crois que ça fait moyen… Je me mets devant pour éviter que ça ne se remarque trop.

« Bon euh… voilà ma chambre, je lui dis en désignant la pièce. Tiens, met tes affaires là dans un coin… où tu veux d'ailleurs, on s'en fou. »

Elle rit sans doute parce que je dois être un peu ridicule. Il faudrait que j'arrête de marmonner ça ne le fait pas du tout. Il faudrait que je montre que j'ai l'air assuré même si ce n'est pas le cas mais bon…

« Elle est jolie ta chambre, me dit-elle en désignant tous les posters qui ornent les murs. Je ne connais pas les équipes de sport moldus mais...

_Ce n'est pas grave, en plus c'est un peu compliqué le sport moldu. Tu veux que je te fasse visiter la maison ?

_Oui, je veux bien. » Acquiesce-t-elle.

Je pars dans une visite complète de la maison en passant même par la buanderie, le garage, les toilettes… Ma mère a eu une petite folie pour décorer les toilettes. Il y a plein de stickers partout et il y a un bonhomme assis sur son pot de chambre au-dessus du papier toilette. C'est très ridicule mais ma mère tenait à rendre la pièce vivante. Bref ! Je vais dans la cuisine et je lui montre au passage le salon avec la salle à manger.

« Au fait, tu as pu venir sans problème ? Je lui demande.

_Euh oui… presque ! J'ai dis à mes parents que j'allais chez Judith. Au départ, ils ne voulaient pas que j'y aille seule, ils voulaient m'accompagner…

_Aïe ! Je fais en faisant la grimace.

_Mais au final Eddy m'a couverte parce qu'il est invité à la soirée de Judith.

_Attend… Eddy ? Je répète parce que dans ma tête ça fait : « ERREUR ».

_Oui, je sais c'est fou mais… il a bien voulu à une condition… Elle soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Il sort avec Victoria et je ne dois pas lui donner mon avis. »

J'éclate de rire. Quel marché dit donc ! J'aurais signé sans hésiter ! J'ai un instant l'image d'Eddy avec Victoria mais elle s'efface tout de suite. Ca ne marche pas, je ne les vois pas ensemble. Je n'arrive pas à contenir mon rire.

« Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle ! Proteste Kate avec malgré tout un léger sourire. Je ne l'aime pas, elle…

_Ouais, elle est affreuse, je ris toujours. Désolé mais… ton frère avec Victoria… C'est trop ! »

Je m'esclaffe encore une fois. Non mais quand même, il faut le faire ! Eddy Edgecombe, le puceau de première avec Victoria Graham, la salope de première. J'entends encore Killian me parler d'elle et leurs ébats sexuels ensemble… Eurk ! Je ne vois pas comment on peut être attiré par cette fille, elle n'a aucuns atouts. Si, un cul surdimensionné. C'est vrai qu'il est bien rebondi. Le reste… c'est une planche à pain.

Kate me tape l'épaule pour que j'arrête de rire.

« Maintenant je vais devoir les supporter tous les deux, se plaint-elle.

_Tu t'en fous, on ira les narguer. On se mettra à côté d'eux et on s'embrassera… comme ça ! »

Je l'attire contre moi en rigolant et je l'embrasse. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et m'entoure de ses bras. Je sais qu'elle rit en même temps. Je la serre dans mes bras. Elle a mis plus de parfum que d'habitude. Elle est en jean mais j'avoue qu'il lui va bien. J'ai tout de suite remarqué qu'il lui moulait les fesses et ses grandes jambes. Je ne la vois pratiquement jamais en jean à Poudlard à cause de nos uniformes. Souvent pendant les week-ends, elle met une tunique avec des collants opaques. Ça doit être l'une des rares fois où je la vois en jean et du coup, je trouve que ça lui va mieux qu'à d'autre fille.

On sonne à la porte. Je soupire. Kate lance un regard noir à la porte d'entrée et me serre contre elle en chuchotant : « Non, tu restes avec moi. »

Je ris, elle rit encore. J'essaie de me dégager, elle me garde contre elle. Elle a de la force mais pas assez ! Je la repousse tandis qu'elle me rattrape en riant. On manque de tomber tous les deux alors on décide de s'arrêter. « Jeu de main, jeu de vilain ! »

J'ouvre la porte encore en riant et je regarde le livreur qui vient m'apporter ma commande de nourriture. Il me regarde l'air de dire : « C'est bon arrêtez avec votre bonheur ! Vous, vous êtes avec une belle fille, et moi je livre de la nourriture ! » J'ai envie de compatir mais… non. Je lui donne le chèque que mon père m'a laissé sur la table et je le remercie avant de refermer la porte.

« Ta-dam ! Je fais en revenant dans la maison.

_C'est quoi ? Demande Kate.

_Haha ! Tu vas voir, tu vas voir ! Assis-toi… je vais chercher les couverts. »

Je vais chercher quelques couverts et des serviettes avec une bouteille d'eau que je dispose sur la table à toute vitesse. J'avoue que je pourrais manger devant la télé sans rien d'autre que mon plat mais comme Kate est là, je fais un petit effort.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'impatiente Kate qui n'a même pas osé ouvrir la boîte quand j'étais dans la cuisine.

_Attention, attention… Sushi ! Je m'écrie en ouvrant la boîte.

_Oh ! Je n'en ai jamais mangé !

_Je sais, tu me l'as dit à Poudlard. Du coup, au lieu de commander une pizza comme je fais d'habitude, j'ai commandé des sushis. Et il y a même les baguettes !

_Oh non ! Tu ne te moques pas de moi je n'ai jamais mangé avec des baguettes ! »

Je lui montre comment on fait et je lui fais un petit test avec un premier sushi. Elle me regarde attentivement et rit quand je le fais tomber sur la table sans faire exprès. Vive le maître !

« Alors attend… tu fais… comme ça ? Me demande-t-elle.

_Le poignet ! Mais ce ne va pas du tout ! Tout est dans le poignet ! Je m'exclame en l'imitant.

_Arrête ! Je ne suis pas comme ça !

_Oh que si !

_Non, quand même… Bon attend, j'essaie. Eum… Lequel je vais prendre ? Tu préfères lesquels ?

_Je préfères ceux aux saumons, ce sont les meilleurs. Mais ceux avec de la crevette aussi sont pas mal. Et avec des concombres aussi, j'aime bien. »

Je la vois hésiter. Entre tous ceux que je lui ai conseillés elle les jauge et hésite. Elle hésite encore et encore avec ses baguettes en l'air.

« Bon, prend au saumon sinon on est encore là demain ! Je lui fais en riant. N'oublie pas : tout est dans le poignet !

_Arrête de te moquer ! Attend, attend… je prends…

_Oui vas-y, je te regarde !

_Tu te moques encore ! Rit-elle. Oui, je l'ai ! » S'écrie-t-elle.

Elle s'est écriée un peu trop vite car le sushi vient s'exploser contre la table. Je la regarde en riant. On explose de rire. La pauvre tranche de saumon qui s'est littéralement splashée contre la table ressemble à une sorte d'éponge gorgée d'eau. Les grains de riz sont éparpillés un peu partout sur la table que ma mère a nettoyée pour l'occasion.

« Bon, on prend les vrais couverts, je propose en posant mes baguettes pour prendre ma fourchette et mon couteau.

_C'est une bonne idée ! »

On continue donc de manger avec de vrais couverts. Après les sushis j'apporte de la salade et une corbeille de fruits. Bon… ce n'est pas fameux comme repas mais on aura bien rigolé au moins !

On parle un peu de tout, on rit surtout. Avec sa pomme, Kate s'amuse à tourner la tige en récitant l'alphabet à chaque tour. Pas de chance, elle tombe sur « G ».

« Une lettre de plus et c'était un « H » comme Hugo, dit-elle déçue.

_Oui mais c'est un « G » comme… Geoff ! Je réplique en faisant mine de réfléchir.

_Rah ! Ne prononce pas son nom, me supplie-t-elle.

_D'accord, il va s'appeler Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, je ricane.

_Ça lui irait bien… Non, je rigole ! C'était vraiment méchant !

_C'était juste méchant mais après t'as le droit d'être méchante de temps en temps. De toute façon, il n'entend pas ! A moins qu'il ne nous espionne quelque part… Oh, au fait t'es sûre que ton frère est bien allé à la soirée de Judith ? Parce que lui, je suis sûr qu'il pourrait nous espionner en ce moment !

_Oh ! Non, arrête ! T'es méchant avec lui, je veux qu'il fasse un effort avec toi mais fais un effort aussi !

_Oui d'accord, je ferai un effort… un petit effort. » Je précise en me prenant aussitôt un coup de pied de la part de Kate.

Quand on a fini de mangé, on débarrasse tous les deux la table. On teste en même temps notre équilibre en se poussant l'un l'autre. J'ai failli gagner parce que Kate a rattrapé au vol son verre avant qu'il ne se fracasse au sol. A partir de ce moment on décide d'arrêter car aucun de nous deux n'a envie de nettoyer des bouts de verre.

On s'installe ensuite dans le canapé après avoir décidé qu'on voulait tous les deux regarder un film. Moi parce que j'aime bien regarder la télé, et Kate parce qu'elle n'a pas de télé chez elle donc c'est nouveau pour elle. Elle n'en a jamais vu sauf en cours d'Etude des Moldus.

Je lui montre notre bibliothèque de DVD et je lui laisse choisir avant de me rendre compte qu'elle ne sait pas du tout ce qu'elle aime ou pas comme films puisqu'elle n'a jamais regardé un film. Je lui sors alors les DVD un par un et lui explique rapidement de quoi ils parlent.

« Tiens, on n'a qu'à regarder Terminator ! C'est génial comme film, un chef d'œuvre ! Tu vas adorer !

_Euh… ouais… Marmonne-t-elle apparemment peu emballée par la couverture du disque.

_Bon c'est un film d'action mais c'est bien… Non ? Bon d'accord… euh, il y a… Ah, qu'on soit clair il est hors de question qu'on regarde ce film !

_C'est quoi ? Demande-t-elle l'air intéressé par la couverture.

_Love Actually, et il est hors de question qu'on le regarde ! Ma mère veut toujours le regarder pendant les vacances de Noël… j'en ai marre ! »

Elle hoche la tête, déçue. Elle prend quand même la pochette pour lire le résumé. Je maudis ce film ! Je continue alors à sortir d'autre disque pour faire distraction. Malheureusement, quand elle a fini de lire le résumé, Kate dit :

« Il a l'air bien ! »

Je lui jette un regard noir auquel elle répond par un immense sourire. Je secoue aussitôt la tête. Quand une fille commence à jouer de son charme, ce n'est jamais bon pour un homme ! Je continue à sortir tous les autres disques en m'arrêtant au passage sur des films pour nous deux comme King Kong, Mission Impossible…

« On regarde Love Actually ? Me demande-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

_Non !

_S'il te plaît ! Il a l'air bien… Ça à l'air mieux que… Fast and Furious, lit-elle sur la pochette d'un DVD que j'ai sélectionné.

_Mais on n'est pas obligé de regarder ça, on peut regarder… Spiderman ! Je fais en brandissant la pochette.

_Mouais… »

Elle regarde la pochette, lit distraitement le résumé avant de me faire un sourire et de me tendre Love Actually. Je soupire et la prie de changer d'avis. Rien n'y fait, elle garde toujours son sourire en tenant bien en mains la pochette. Je soupire encore une fois.

« T'es vraiment sûre que tu veux regarder ça ? Tu sais c'est nul, hein.

_Ce n'est pas grave, je verrai bien.

_Bon… d'accord, on regarde Love Actually… Je marmonne en allumant la télé.

_Ouais ! Merci !

_C'est ça… »

Je mets le disque et lance le film. Love Actually commence… Su-per ! Je m'installe dans le canapé et je prends Kate dans mes bras. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule pendant le film. Petit à petit, on glisse tous les deux sur le canapé jusqu'à finir complètement vautrés dessus comme deux phoques sur la banquise.

Kate n'arrête de s'exclamer, de rire, de dire : « Oh… c'est trop mignon. » Moi… je regarde. Quelle nullité ce film ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien vu de pire ou c'est peut-être parce que je le regarde tous les ans à Noël. En plus de ça, Kate n'arrête pas d'hurler dès qu'il y a Hugh Grant qui passe à l'écran. Il n'a rien d'exceptionnel lui non plus.

Je finis par décrocher du film tellement c'est nul. Au lieu de ça je m'amuse à souffler dans les cheveux de Kate qui grogne. Eh, eh ! T'as voulu regarde Love Actually… je vais me venger ! Je lui souffle encore dans les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle me menace de changer de fauteuil. D'accord j'arrête.

Je m'amuse à lui glisser mon doigt le long de son bras pour lui faire des chatouilles. Elle rit et me demande d'arrêter au bout de quelques secondes. Je l'embrasse alors sur la tempe, sur la joue, sur la bouche, sur la nuque… Quand elle s'écrie :

« Oh ! Regarde le petit qui avoue son amour pour une fille de son école ! »

Et vas-y c'est reparti : « c'est trop mignon… ! » C'est nul ! Le petit gamin là-dedans il n'a compris qu'il ne reverra plus jamais la fille de son école… Il est nul !

Je décide de siffler à l'oreille de Kate qui cette fois me repousse aussitôt. Je ris tout seul parce qu'elle est concentrée sur le film. C'est le moment où les deux personnages trop coincés s'embrassent dans l'histoire alors il ne faut pas qu'elle rate ça ! Je me précipite sur Kate et je la serre contre moi. Elle proteste et me dis qu'elle regarde le film. Je soupire. Je m'avoue vaincu face à Hugh Grant ! C'est vrai ça, il ne lui a rien dit et elle lui accorde plus d'intérêt qu'à moi qui essaie d'attirer son attention depuis tout à l'heure ! Il a un secret Hugh Grant… J'en suis sûr !

Je promets à Kate que je vais la laisser tranquille alors elle revient dans mes bras et surtout elle revient parce qu'elle commence à avoir froid. Je la serre contre moi et lui écarte quelques mèches devant ses yeux. Elle est belle aussi dans la pénombre, concentrée devant un film, une larme au coin de l'œil parce que tout le monde applaudit quand les deux personnages se sont embrassés. Et là, ça se termine en Happy end avec des gens qui sourient, qui pleurent, et qui lancent des confettis blancs pour faire comme si c'était de la neige. Et ça met : « Merry Christmas ! » et… Fin ! Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

En gros une heure et demie de film pour avoir ça… Une fin forcément heureuse et tout le monde au début du film comprend qu'ils vont finir ensemble ! Un film qui ne sert à rien !

* * *

Point de vue KATE

* * *

Je verse ma petite larme à la fin du film. J'ai adoré ! Je n'ai jamais vu de film puisque je n'ai pas de télé mais je pense en acheter une quand j'aurais ma propre maison. Un film comme ça c'est magique ! Je suis heureuse après avoir vu ça, j'ai envie de sourire à la vie et de crier : « Faites l'amour, pas la guerre ! » Je me sens bien après avoir regardé ce film. Il était drôle et forcément romantique mais j'ai passé un super moment malgré Hugo qui m'a embêté pendant une bonne moitié du film !

Maintenant, on décide d'aller se coucher. J'ai une boule au ventre et toutes les heureuses sensations que j'ai ressenties pendant le film s'évaporent. J'ai peur, c'est presque de l'angoisse. C'est sans doute de l'angoisse. J'ai envie de partir en courant et de dire que finalement je ne peux pas rester.

Heureusement, Hugo a la gentillesse d'aller se changer dans la salle de bain. Ca me fait un stresse en moins même si j'ai toujours un peu peur. J'espère que ça ne se voit pas et surtout que je ne tremble pas ! Je me sentais bien pendant toute la soirée et là… j'ai envie de vomir. Je peux faire croire que ce sont les sushis qui sont mal passés ?

Non, je sais que je vais le regretter après. J'avoue que j'ai rêvé de ce moment pendant mes deux dernières années de célibat. Et renoncer à ce que j'ai rêvé ce serait vraiment de la pure lâcheté. J'avais tellement hâte de venir que maintenant ça me semble étrange d'avoir peur. Je ne dois pas être nette !

Une fois en pyjamas… bon, je n'ai pas pris mon vrai pyjamas parce que le miens fait un peu pitié. Il y a un Niffleur qui sourit en disant : « Bonne nuit ! » Très ridicule… Alors du coup, j'ai pris un jogging et un vieux débardeur. D'accord, ce n'est pas du tout sexy mais je me suis dit que je me sentirais trop mal si j'avais un short. Ca me fait un stresse en moins.

Quand Hugo revient dans la chambre, il m'embrasse sur le front en me disant que je peux aller dans la salle de bain. J'y vais, j'y coure presque pour aller me laver les dents. J'ai même prévu un bain de bouche à la « menthe fraîche et forte » pour l'haleine ! J'ai même pris ma crème de jour que je compte appliquer cette nuit pour ne pas être trop affreuse.

En ôtant mon maquillage je me rends compte que je ressemble vraiment à un cadavre… Je suis horriblement laide ! Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour qu'il est envie de moi mais s'il réussit ce sera clairement un exploit !

Je reviens dans la chambre… Non, je passe aux toilettes avant ! Je n'ai pas envie de me pisser dessus pendant… bref ! Il faut que je vide tout ce que j'ai sinon je vais avoir envie d'y aller pendant la nuit en plus. Pour me détendre, je m'amuse à regarder tous les stickers que la mère d'Hugo a collés dans les toilettes. Il y a même un petit bonhomme sur son pot de chambre au-dessus du papier toilette. Ça me fait rire, je trouve ça sympa ! Elle a de l'imagination sa mère.

Après ce détour aux toilettes, je n'ai plus qu'à rejoindre la chambre. Brr ! J'ai froid et pourtant il fait chaud dans la maison. J'entre dans la chambre et je referme la porte derrière moi. Bon, c'est officiel que j'ai envie de partir en courant. Je pourrais ouvrir la fenêtre de la chambre et sauter pour m'échapper. De toute façon, c'est une maison de plein pied donc je ne risque pas d'avoir bien mal.

Hugo est assis sur son lit. Wah ! C'est vrai qu'il est beau gosse mon copain quand même ! Il me sourit… Piouf ! Il est vraiment beau ! Encore plus quand il sourit. Finalement… je vais peut-être rester et abandonner le plan « sauter par la fenêtre ». Je vais le rejoindre et m'allonge dans son lit près de lui.

Il laisse la lumière allumée et s'allonge près de moi. Il me demande si je vais bien. Je trouve que c'est une question stupide à poser en fin de journée jusqu'à ce que je voie dans son expression qu'il me demande en réalité si je veux le faire ou pas.

Bon, là c'est le moment où je dois prendre la décision du siècle ! En gros, soit je fais échouer complètement cette soirée, soit je…

« Oui. » Je réponds en me glissant près de lui.

Finalement, je me sens bien avec Hugo. J'avais peur et là, en ce moment, je n'ai pas envie de dire non. Il colle sa tête contre moi et me demande ensuite si j'ai passé une bonne soirée. Je lui réponds que j'ai adoré le film pour plaisanter. Il rit et me dit que c'est bien parce que c'est moi qu'il a accepté. Je souris et je me rends compte qu'il m'a prise complètement dans ses bras.

Mon cœur bat vite et doucement à la fois. Il cogne fort contre ma poitrine. Il bat d'inquiétude, de bonheur, d'excitation… Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas penser à ça. Je m'abandonne contre lui et je crois que c'est la première fois que je me sens si légère, si libre, si belle. Je me sens irrésistible avec lui ! Je glisse et je nage dans un océan. Je flotte, je suis légère et les vagues jouent doucement avec mes cheveux et mon corps. Puis elles deviennent plus violentes et redoublent d'intensité. Je me noie et j'adore ça !

Même dans la sombre lueur qui provient de la lampe de chevet, Hugo reste beau, irrésistible. Je mesure combien je l'aime. Ses yeux gris presque bleus me donnent encore des frissons. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il partage mes sentiments. Je me demande à qui je dois cet amour ? Qui là-haut m'a permis la chance d'être aimée de lui ? A qui je dois cet amour dans ces yeux ? Je ne sais même pas comment on peut espérer vivre sans connaître ça. Sans amour, je me rends compte que nos vies sont vides. C'est bien la seule étoile qui nous guide dans la nuit.

Mes sentiments pour Hugo sont aussi intenses qu'est ce moment. Je ne suis plus inquiète. Il a su me rassurer, me faire comprendre que je ne regretterai rien. Il a su me faire gagner sa confiance. Désormais, je lui voue une confiance aveugle car je sais que je peux le croire sur parole.

Hugo n'est pas seulement beau mais c'est aussi quelqu'un qui me rend totalement heureuse. Et c'est tout ce que j'attendais. Sa seule main qui glisse le long de mon corps me rend heureuse. Je sens ma vie comme un arc-en-ciel grâce à lui. Je me sens bien je le garde contre moi. Il est fort et doux. Il me rend heureuse et je l'aime. Je vibre de ce bonheur.

Le lendemain, je me réveille avant Hugo. Il dort encore contre moi. Je ne bouge pas pour ne pas le réveiller. Je repense encore à cette nuit, je repense à toutes les sensations qui m'ont traversé. Je souris seule dans le noir, j'ai presque envie de rire. J'embrasse le front d'Hugo qui dort encore. Merci Hugo ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime… Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire. Je suis débile mais justement je me sens trop heureuse alors j'ai envie d'être une débile ! J'ai envie de faire la débile, de crier partout, de courir partout…

J'entends la cafetière qui s'allume dans la cuisine. Je devine que les parents d'Hugo sont levés. Bon, calme-toi Kate. Tu ne vas pas courir en sous-vêtements devant les parents d'Hugo et tu ne vas hurler non plus ce que tu as fait hier soir.

J'inspire profondément. Hugo commence à se réveiller. Je m'engage à me calmer aussitôt pour éviter qu'il ne se réveille avec une cinglée à côté de lui. Il ouvre un œil. Il est beau quand même. Même en ressemblant à un bossu, il reste superbe.

« Hey ! Je lui fais en l'embrassant encore sur le front.

_Hey ! Dit-il d'une voix encore endormie. Vu ton sourire j'en déduis que ça t'as plût hier, fait-il en souriant.

_Et vu ton sourire je dois en déduire quoi ?

_Que ça ma plût aussi, me confit-il en m'embrassant. Je t'aime.

_Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Il me sourit et m'attrape pour me serrer contre lui. Je ris et roule contre lui. Il roule aussi et on finit saucissonner dans la couverture riant comme deux cinglés. On roule dans l'autre sens, on se taquine, on se chatouille. On hurle de rire même. On s'embrasse en même temps, on glisse l'un contre l'autre. On s'embrasse encore et on rit parce qu'on est cinglés tous les deux sûrement. On se serre dans nos bras. J'ai l'impression de vivre la fin d'une comédie romantique comme dans Love Actually.

On frappe à la porte et la voix de sa mère nous parvient à travers la porte :

« Le petit-déjeuner est prêt ! »

Hugo grogne et marmonne : « Ce n'est pas vrai… Elle n'a pas osé… » Il s'écarte de moi et prend sa pantoufle au pied de son lit pour la jeter contre la porte. Je ris et le prends dans mes bras pour le calmer alors qu'il commence à jurer.

Il me caresse le visage en m'écartant quelques mèches et me sourit. Il m'embrasse et me caresse à nouveau le visage en me souriant. Je passe mes mains sur son torse, son dos, sa nuque, ses cheveux que j'ébouriffe en souriant. Il enfoui sa tête contre moi et m'embrasse sur la poitrine, l'épaule, le cou, le menton, le coin des lèvres… Il m'embrasse enfin !

On sort de la chambre une bonne heure plus tard. Les parents d'Hugo ont déjà fini de manger et sont installés tous les deux devant la télé en train de regarder une émission qui présente une sorte de machine pour couper l'herbe dans le jardin. On prend tous les deux notre petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine pour être tranquilles.

Le téléphone sonne. Je reconnais la sonnerie car en cours d'Étude des Moldus notre professeur nous avait consacré une séance pour nous apprendre à passer un appel. Je mange ma tartine quand la mère d'Hugo débarque dans la cuisine avec le combiné à l'oreille. Sur le coup, j'ai peur que ce ne soit mes parents avant de me rappeler que nous n'avons pas de téléphone.

Hugo lance un regard noir à sa mère et lui chuchote :

« Maman… On mange là !

_Hugo… c'est la mère de Bray. » Lui dit-elle d'une voix très sombre que j'interprète comme un mauvais signe.

Tandis qu'elle écoute la mère de Bray dans le combiné, je la vois qui regarde son fils et qui de temps en temps passe son regard sur moi. Je crois qu'elle est un peu gênée de parler devant moi. Hugo et moi avons tous les deux arrêtés de manger et nous fixons le combiné d'où s'échappe une voix inaudible.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demande Hugo en se levant tandis que sa mère l'écarte avec de grands gestes.

La mère d'Hugo raccroche et nous regarde tous les deux. Elle regarde plus son fils que moi mais à son air je comprends très vite qu'il ne s'agit certainement pas d'une invitation pour passer des vacances au bord de la mer.

« Bray est à St Mangouste, il va bien ! Dit-elle précipitamment ce qui me rassure aussitôt. Hier soir, il était à une fête d'anniversaire et il a… Il a fait un coma éthylique mais heureusement les personnes qui étaient à cette fête ont tout de suite appelé l'hôpital et…

_Il va bien ? T'es sûre ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit sa mère ? Demande Hugo avec une voix enrouée par l'inquiétude.

_Oui, il va bien ! Il venait de se réveiller quand elle a appelé. Elle voulait nous prévenir et…

_Je veux aller le voir, dit-il précipitamment en quittant la cuisine.

_Hugo ! L'appelle sa mère en le rattrapant. Il y a Kate, tu ne vas pas partir comme ça…

_Euh… mon frère va arriver dans pas longtemps, j'interviens. Ca va, je comprends. »

J'adresse un sourire rassurant à sa mère et suis Hugo dans sa chambre. Il sort en grande hâte un jean et un sweat tout en marmonnant : « Ce n'est pas vrai… mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait… coma éthylique… mais comment il a pu ? »

Je me mets en travers de sa route et le prends dans mes bras. Je le sens soupirer contre moi et vider une quantité importante d'air. Je lui promets que ça va aller et le rassure en lui répétant que Bray s'est réveillé et qu'il va bien.

« Je suis désolé, me souffle-t-il alors en me serrant contre lui.

_Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends et puis de toute façon, mon frère va arriver. »

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard mon frère sonne à la porte. Je dis au revoir à toute la famille et notamment à Hugo puis sors et suis mon frère pour prendre le Magicobus. Sur le trajet, je lui demande s'il va bien et ce qu'il s'est passé à la soirée.

* * *

Point de vue HUGO

* * *

Dès que le médicomage m'a annoncé la chambre et l'étage où se trouve Bray, je fonce et je ne prends pas la peine de monter dans l'ascenseur bondé de vieux en fauteuil et à l'article de la mort. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de perdre la moindre seconde. Je monte les marches quatre à quatre et je coure encore dans le couloir. Je frappe à la porte et j'entre dans la chambre. Je trouve les parents de Bray assis près de son lit.

Je me précipite moi aussi à son lit et le regarde avec tous ses fils, tous les chiffres qui s'allume et s'éteignent sur l'écran. Bray me sourit.

« Salut mec ! »

Je regarde les parents de Bray qui sortent dans le couloir avec mes parents. Ils referment la porte. Je soupire enfin et me penche vers Bray pour regarder sa tête affreuse avec un immense cocard à l'œil.

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_Oh… rien de grave ! Ricane-t-il d'une voix rauque.

_Tu plaisantes ? Ta mère nous appelle pour nous dire que t'es à St Mangouste ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

_Rien, je me suis bagarré avec un pote à l'autre Edgecombe… Il m'a fait ça ! Me dit-il en désignant son cocard. Et j'ai un peu trop bu pendant la soirée… c'est tout, j'ai perdu connaissance après.

_Oui, t'as trop bu ! Mais vraiment trop… pour faire un coma éthylique, bordel, Bray il faut vraiment être cinglé ! Et pourquoi tu t'es bagarré ?

_En fait, ce n'est pas moi qui aie commencé ! Je draguais la copine du mec et il n'a pas apprécié qu'elle me préfère à lui alors…

_Pff ! T'es taré, je lui dis en soupirant et m'asseyant sur une chaise près de son lit. Je ne suis pas là pour te surveiller pendant une soirée et tu te retrouves à l'hôpital. Tu crains !

_Ouais… tu m'as manqué pendant la soirée ! J'ai essayé de trouvé une occupation, quoi ! Une fête sans toi c'est nul ! Je me sentais moins sexy. Alors toi au fait ? T'as passé une bonne soirée, beau gosse ? Me demande-t-il en souriant à pleine dent.

_Génial ! Juste… génial ! Tu sais je l'aime.

_Ouais je crois que j'avais compris ça tout seul, tu sais. Pour ne pas venir à une soirée avec plein de belles filles sexy… et passer sa soirée avec une seule fille… il faut être amoureux pour ça ! Ricane-t-il. Tu l'as pécho au moins ?

_Arrête… Je soupire.

_Quoi ? Tu veux que je te demande ça comment ? Tu lui as fait l'amour ?

_Pff ! Tu crains vraiment, tu sais ?

_Ouais bon aller dis-moi ! T'as eu la sœur d'Edgecombe ou pas ?

_Mais oui, roh ! Laisse-la tranquille un peu. Tu lui fais peur aussi.

_Moi ? Je fais peur à ta Kate ?

_Ouais toi et Killian… Arrêtez de me poser des questions bizarres et arrêtez de la mater aussi !

_Tss… Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne chasserai pas sur tes terres.

_Oh, tais-toi ! Retourne dans ton coma d'alcool, là !

_Avoue, t'as trop flippé !? Me lance Bray avec son immense sourire de vainqueur.

_Bah bien sûr que j'ai flippé ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! Mec, tu ne me refais jamais ça, hein ?

_A voir… Ricane-t-il. Non, je déconne. Bien sûr que je n'ai pas envie de perdre conscience à nouveau ! J'ai affolé tout le monde à la soirée. Mon père m'a défoncé quand je me suis réveillé et ma mère pleurait comme à l'enterrement de mon grand-père, je ne t'explique même pas la scène ! Mon père m'a dit que Judith… ouh… elle a pris cher avec ses parents ! Pouah ! Mec, je me suis fait défoncer à cause d'elle, tu te rends compte ? Parce que ses parents sont venus voir comment j'allais quand j'étais encore inconscient et ils flippaient trop.

_T'es un fou, je conclus. Arrête un peu avec tes histoires, ça va trop loin.

_T'inquiète, je vais ralentir. »

J'hoche la tête. Je me sens tellement soulagé que j'aie comme l'impression de pouvoir voler. Perdre mon meilleur ami, c'était juste impensable ! Je ne m'imaginais pas continuer sans Bray. C'est dingue mais quand j'ai vu le visage de ma mère avec le combiné et qu'elle m'a dit « Bray », mon sang s'est glacé immédiatement. C'était affreux ! J'étais en train de rire avec Kate et la seconde d'après j'étais au bord de la crise. Je m'enfonce dans ma chaise à côté du lit de Bray, soulagé.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! J'interviens juste pour vous prévenir que je risque de mettre un bout de temps avant de poster la suite parce que pour moi les révisions commencent. Je ne compte pas m'empêcher d'écrire pour mes révisions mais je risque de poster mes chapitres un peu en retard. Voilà, voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre en espérant que vous l'avez aimé ! :)


	10. La finale

**10**

**La finale **

* * *

Point de vue KATE

* * *

« Baiser soufflé ! » Annonce Hugo.

Lui et moi nous penchons pour nous embrasser. On se souffle dessus en même temps et on explose de rire. Nous sommes tous les deux assis dans le parc sous notre arbre habituel et on s'amuse… à tester tous les types de baisers qui puissent exister. On a déjà essayé le french kiss, le bisou esquimau, et le bisou baveux. Il n'était pas fameux ce dernier… Bref, c'est donc au tour du baiser soufflé !

« Baiser papillon ! » Je décide.

On se penche pour s'embrasser et on bat des cils en même temps. On explose une nouvelle fois de rire. Nous ne sommes pas seuls dans le parc et pourtant il n'y a que nous qui faisons du bruit. Je crois qu'on nous entend depuis la Forêt Interdite. Ce n'est pas grave, ça fait du bien de rire comme ça. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était possible de rire jusqu'à en avoir des courbatures.

« Maintenant, on essaie de s'embrasser comme quand on avait dix ans. » Suggère Hugo.

On se penche et on s'embrasse timidement sur le coin des lèvres. On essaie de jouer les enfants de dix ans gênés mais je crois qu'on est de très mauvais acteurs. On n'arrive pas à jouer la gêne, on ne peut que jouer l'euphorie.

« Baiser de quand on a douze ans. »

On pince les lèvres et on s'embrasse très vite sur le bout du bout des lèvres.

« Quand on a quatorze ans. »

On se jette l'un sur l'autre et on s'embrasse dans un élan de passion beaucoup trop démesuré pour faire style qu'on est trop amoureux. On a l'air un peu débile avec nos halètements et nos rires en même temps.

« Et maintenant quand on a seize ans. »

Il me prend par la taille et me couche sur l'herbe pour m'embrasser avec à la fois passion et tendresse. Le baiser parfait ! Notre baiser. Je me redresse et je le repousse de l'autre côté pour m'allonger contre lui. Il a de l'herbe dans les cheveux alors je le lui enlève et je l'embrasse ensuite. Il passe son bras autour de moi et m'embrasse encore.

Je regarde le ciel avec les quelques nuages qui persistent à cacher le soleil. Malgré cela, il fait assez chaud pour rester dehors. Le vent agite doucement les branches au-dessus de nous. Je détourne à peine le regard et… tombe sur Eddy et Victoria.

Je soupire. Ils étaient obligés de se mettre là ! Ils sont dégoûtants tous les deux. Non, _elle_ est dégoûtante ! Elle bécote mon frère comme si c'était une poupée de chiffon… On ne les entend pas, ils ne font que s'embrasser. Ils sont pathétiques tous les deux.

« Regarde moi ça… Je marmonne en les désignant à Hugo.

_Pff ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire… Ils ne vont pas ensemble tous les deux, ricane-t-il. Viens, on s'embrasse fougueusement, je suis sûr que ton frère va partir.

_Arrête, il a promis de faire un effort.

_Mouais… t'appelle ça faire un effort ? Remarque-t-il. Sérieux, il va juste dégager. »

Je me redresse en riant tandis qu'Hugo m'embrasse dans le dos, sur l'épaule, et dans le cou. Je lui passe une main autour de sa nuque et la remonte pour la passer dans ses cheveux. Je me retourne vers lui et l'embrasse en me laissant tomber contre lui. On rit en même temps et on s'embrasse encore plus passionnément. Hugo finit par se redresser pour me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser encore plus fort tout en me caressant de ses mains.

Comme prévu, Eddy et Victoria finissent par s'éloigner de nous. On doit les gêner. Oups ! Mince alors, on ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. On arrête tous les deux parce qu'on risque de se faire prendre par le concierge qui exige une tenue décente dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Déjà qu'il ne supporte pas de voir deux élèves s'embrasser dans les couloirs alors imaginez un peu s'il nous voyait…

« Bref, tu viens voir le match samedi ? Me demande-t-il.

_Bah oui ! Tu veux que je fasse quoi d'autre ?

_Je ne sais pas. Tu parie sur qui ?

_Sur Serdaigle, bien sûr !

_Et ben moi j'ai parié sur Gryffondor.

_Wah, c'est fou ! On se demande pourquoi… Non mais on va vous éclater ! Ils sont en forme nos joueurs !

_Les nôtres aussi qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

_Non, il vous manque Bray. On va gagner, c'est obligé !

_Ne dis pas ça trop vite, on a des remplaçants. Et puis on est motivés : si on gagne, ce sera une méga fête dans la salle commune !

_Dans ce cas-là, nous aussi on est motivés, je réplique en haussant les épaules.

_Non, vous ne pouvez pas faire comme nous. Vous êtes des Serdaigle, vous ne pouvez pas être motivés pour une fête.

_Être sage et réfléchi n'est pas forcément le contraire de fêtard, je fais remarquer. Tu n'as qu'à prendre exemple sur Judith… »

On rit tous les deux. Je suis plutôt contente du regard que m'a lancé Judith en revenant à Poudlard. Avec Victoria, elles m'ont foudroyé littéralement du regard. Moi, j'étais ravie ! Je suis passée devant ces deux pestes avec le nez en l'air et j'ai avancé tout droit sans même leur accorder mon attention. Elle est verte Judith parce qu'Hugo a préféré passer une soirée avec moi plutôt que d'aller à son anniversaire. Elle pensait que la partie était jouée à coup sûr. Et ben non !

On remonte le parc tous les deux pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Le banquet du soir va bientôt commencer et aucun de nous deux n'a envie de rater ça ! C'est le professeur Bubble-gum qui ouvre le banquet comme notre directeur est en retard.

Je me sens un peu coupable parce que depuis plusieurs semaines ou plutôt plusieurs mois, Hugo a totalement abandonné l'idée de s'améliorer en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il préfère qu'on aille tous les deux dans le parc. Forcément je ne dis pas non parce que c'est aussi ce que je préfère mais après que je culpabilise un peu.

Ruby et Mylène parlent toutes les deux de manière excitée. Je me penche un peu pour écouter ce qu'elles disent puis finit par leur demander parce que je ne comprends rien :

« Vous parlez de quoi ?

_De Rony ! Me souffle Ruby comme si c'était une évidence.

_Rony ? Rony le Poufsouffle ? Je demande un peu perdue.

_Oui mais chut… » Me prévient-elle en me désignant la table des Poufsouffle.

Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi et croise le regard de Rony justement. Non en fait ce n'est pas moi qu'il regarde. Je suis son regard et arrive sur Mylène qui sourit à pleines dents. Elle aussi le regarde. Je m'arrête un moment complètement perdue avant de regarder encore une fois Rony puis Mylène. Je jette un coup d'œil à Ruby qui sourit elle aussi à pleine dent.

« Tu m'expliques ? Les deux ils sont…

_Pas encore ensemble, me chuchote-t-elle. Mais ça se fait, ça se fait. T'étais trop occupée avec ton lion toi mais tu te souviens de notre projet à la Saint Valentin ?

_Oui, on a invité Rony a mangé à notre table pour le rapprocher de Mylène, je réponds en souriant. Alors ça y est ? Ils vont sortir ensemble ?

_Pas encore donc ne t'emballe pas trop mais… je peux te dire que dans quelques semaines plus aucune de nous trois ne sera célibataires !

_C'est génial ! Ils se parlent ?

_Évidemment ! Je ne serai pas aussi emballée s'ils ne passaient pas déjà des après-midis ensembles à Pré-au-Lard, m'informe Ruby en m'adressant un clin d'œil. Pendant que t'étais avec ton lion, je me suis occupée de la petite Mylène moi ! Tu vas halluciner : j'avais organisé une sortie avec Vincent à Pré-au-Lard et je lui avais dis d'inviter Rony et de mon côté j'avais invité Mylène. Et là… coup de foudre ! Avoue que je suis trop forte !

_Tu es une entremetteuse, Ruby ! C'est officiel ! T'as réussi à nous caser toutes les deux alors que c'était franchement fichu depuis le début… tu m'impressionnes.

_Je sais, je sais ! Ouh… et tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a de mieux encore ? Ne la regarde pas tout de suite mais Judith fulmine parce qu'elle comptait sortir avec Hugo lors de son anniversaire.

_Pff ! Elle ne le lâchera jamais !? Viens, on la fixe. Elle va stresser. »

Ruby acquiesce aussitôt bien trop contente de ce que je lui propose. On se tourne toutes les deux vers Judith et on la regarde. Judith qui nous lançait des éclairs depuis le début du repas détourne le regard. Ça se voit qu'elle est stressée quand on la fixe. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux, elle s'essuie la bouche avec sa serviette, elle se redresse, elle a l'œil qui vacille de temps en temps dans notre direction. Dans sa tête, ça doit être le grand bazar : « Pourquoi elles me regardent !? Mes cheveux ! Ils sont bien ? Ma mèche ? Elle est bien mise ? Il n'y a pas de trou ? Je dois avoir un truc coincé dans les dents… de la sauce autour de la bouche ! Je me tiens mal !? Fais comme si tu n'avais rien remarqué, agis normalement ! »

« Et tu veux savoir ce qui craint ? Je chuchote ensuite à Ruby en laissant tomber Judith.

_Geoff n'a toujours pas renoncé ? Suggère-t-elle.

_Pire ! Mon frère et Victoria…

_Ah oui ! S'exclame-t-elle avant de partir dans un grand rire. Celle-là, c'est la meilleure de l'année ! Sérieux ? Eddy avec Victoria ? Tu paries combien ? Deux jours ? Allez, trois peut-être…

_Non ! Jusqu'à temps qu'il comprenne que je suis bel et bien avec Hugo parce que je l'aime il n'arrêtera pas.

_C'est un psychopathe, qu'est-ce que tu veux !? Il est comme ça, c'est dans sa nature. Je ne sais pas, il s'est juré pour mission de te protéger de… je ne sais pas de la corruption des Gryffondor ! » Fais-t-elle en prenant une voix de film d'horreur.

Je ris et lui adresse un coup de coude car Ed nous observe. Ouh… il n'a pas l'air très content. Je crois qu'il est en train de se rendre compte petit à petit que son plan ne marche pas.

* * *

Point de vue HUGO

* * *

En nous rendant au cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Bray n'arrête pas de parler de quidditch et de se plaindre. Il ne peut pas jouer pour la finale, il faut qu'il choisisse un remplaçant. Perso j'aurais bien aimé prendre sa place mais je suis interdit de sport à cause de mes problèmes sanguins. L'infirmière me l'a bien précisé pendant dix bonnes minutes hier quand je suis passé pour une prise de sang.

« Je pensais mettre Hugo Junior sur le terrain, nous confit-il.

_Ouais, il est bien en gardien ! » Approuve James.

Hugo Junior c'est comme ça qu'on appelle Hugo Weasley à Gryffondor en cinquième année. Comme on est deux Hugo, on a décidé de l'appeler Junior pour nous distinguer. Ça à l'air de lui plaire ce petit surnom et puis de toute façon il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix.

J'échange un regard avec Killian. Bray et James sont partis dans leurs stratégies de quidditch et rien ne pourra les arrêter. Si… le professeur Bubble-gum qui hurle :

« SILENCE ! »

Elle, elle est capable de les stopper dans leurs discussions. On se tient tous très droits dans la salle de classe tandis que le professeur passe entre les élèves avec une mine très insatisfaite. C'est sa tête des jours où elle est de mauvaise humeur. Je suis sûre qu'elle est mal baisée ! C'est pour ça qu'elle est toujours en colère, elle en a marre. Elle voudrait être désirée mais… désolé la méthode bonhomme ne marche pas !

« La semaine dernière vous étiez évaluer, commence-t-elle d'un ton sec. Vous m'avez vraiment déçu ! Je n'imaginais pas que j'avais une classe si incompétente ! C'est catastrophique. En tout, sur l'ensemble de la classe, aucun d'entre vous ne serait capable de se défendre si une guerre éclatait ! AUCUN ! »

Même pas Kate ? Ouh, ça s'annonce vraiment catastrophique alors ! Je n'ose même pas regarder Kate par peur d'enrager encore plus le professeur Bubble-gum. C'est une coriace, elle remarque tout ce qu'il se passe !

« En tout cas, merci ! J'ai ainsi pu voir combien ma classe était minable ! Minable c'est le mot pour décrire votre niveau ! J'ai une question : vous espérez passer vos Aspics avec ce niveau là ? Nous demande-t-elle en montant sur son estrade pour tous nous toiser. Les notes sont catastrophiques, vous seriez morts vingt fois pendant une guerre, et vous n'aurez jamais vos Aspics avec ce niveau ! Comme ça on est clairs ? Je vais donner les notes, et je vous informe que j'ouvre un club de soutien pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. A quelques mois des Aspics, je vous conseille de venir ! Je ne vous obligerai pas parce que vous êtes assez grands pour vous prendre en mains. »

Un silence pesant tombe sur la salle de classe. Elle s'est arrêtée de parler pour nous laisser le temps d'enregistrer toutes ses paroles. Elle fait toujours ça histoire de nous laisser culpabiliser. Puis elle prend sa fiche où elle a marqué toutes les notes. Le professeur Bubble-gum a l'horrible habitude de donner les notes dans l'ordre décroissant. Du coup à chaque fois je prie pour entendre mon nom mais il arrive toujours en dernier.

« Kate Edgecombe ! »

C'est toujours Kate la première sur la liste…

« Un E ! »

Tout le monde est surpris. Si Kate a un E et que c'est la meilleure note… alors nous on a combien ? Le professeur continue à appeler les élèves et à leur donner leur note qui au fur et à mesure descendent, descendent, descendent…

« Voilà, et tous ceux que je n'ai pas appelé ont un T ! »

Je soupire. En gros, j'ai un T ce qui signifie Troll ce qui signifie que je suis nul et même pire que ça ! Finalement, tous les efforts que j'ai fourni n'auront servi à rien, je n'aurais pas mes Aspics. Je peux aussi bien jeter l'éponge maintenant.

Kate m'attend à la sortie du cours. Ça va, elle, elle a eu un Effort Exceptionnel. Ça doit être la pire note de sa vie. Je m'écarte de Bray, James, et Killian pour la rejoindre. Je la prends dans mes bras. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle parle parce qu'elle va me dire :

« Il faut que tu recommences à t'entraîner et tu verras tu…

_Non, ça ne sert à rien ! T'as bien vu.

_C'est parce que ça fait des mois que t'as rien foutu ! » Me dit-elle en se dégageant de mes bras.

Sympa ! Je suis déjà démoralisé, si en plus ma copine ne veut même pas de moi alors là… je fais quoi ? Je suis quoi ?

« Écoute, ce serait bien que t'ailles au club de soutien, me suggère-t-elle.

_Euh… non !

_Hugo ! Me reprend-t-elle avec un regard de reproche.

_Pas avec elle ! Je ne veux pas passer plus d'heures que je n'en ai déjà avec cette prof ! Non, si tu veux on reprendra nos cours et…

_Hugo ! Je ne suis pas professeur. Je ne peux pas améliorer tant que ça ton niveau ! C'est ta dernière année, tu ne reverras plus jamais la prof alors même si c'est un calvaire pour toi, tu dois prendre sur toi ! Ce sont tes Aspics qui sont en jeu !

_Merci je n'avais pas remarqué !

_Tu sais quoi ? On va arrêter de parler de ça parce que je sens que tu t'en fou complètement et que je te fais chier plus qu'autre chose donc voilà. Je t'ai dit que ce que je pensais maintenant fait ce que tu veux. »

Oui ! Je te veux dans mes bras ! Mais… mais… pourquoi elle s'en va ? Bah… Kate !? Pourquoi elle part ? Je ne comprends plus rien aux filles, moi. J'entends Bray qui ricane derrière moi avec James et Killian parce que je viens de me prendre le râteau du siècle !

« Alors ça y est ? C'est fini vous deux… Me dit Bray d'un air faussement compatissant.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? N'importe quoi ! » Je réplique.

* * *

Point de vue KATE

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? N'importe quoi ! Je réplique immédiatement après que mon frère m'eut demandé si c'était terminé entre Hugo et moi.

_Ah… bon bah salut alors ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je ne sais pas qui lui rapporte tout ce que je fais mais il sait tout ! Je suis sûre que c'est Victoria. Elle commence à m'énerver celle-là… vraiment ! Quand Ed est venu me demander si c'était vrai que j'avais largué Hugo il semblait avoir cru à l'espoir de sa vie, lui ! N'importe quoi, ce n'est pas parce que je me dispute avec Hugo que c'est fini.

Je monte dans le dortoir tandis que tous les Serdaigle m'épient dans la salle commune. Je referme la porte derrière moi. Ça y est, c'est fini ! Je suis seule… seule avec Ruby et Mylène qui hurlent dans le dortoir. Je m'approche et m'assis à côté d'elles.

« Alors ? Qui sort avec qui ? Je demande en regardant Mylène pleine d'espoir.

_Ce n'est pas officiel, me prévient-elle alors qu'elle-même s'emballe déjà. Alors pour l'instant gardez ça secret… Il me tenait par la main depuis le début et je me demandais quand est-ce qu'il allait m'embrasser alors… je l'ai embrassé ! J'avais trop peur mais il m'a embrassé après ! Vous vous rendez compte !? »

Je jette un regard à Ruby qui agite les bras d'excitation. Enfin on lâche toutes les trois des cris surexcités. On se regarde et on hurle. Toutes les trois on hurle comme ça dans le dortoir pour faire évacuer l'excitation. Je suis tellement heureuse pour Mylène parce qu'enfin elle va pouvoir prendre confiance en elle et se rendre compte qu'elle peut plaire à quelqu'un ! Tout comme moi, en fait.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvre et entrent… deux vampires assoiffés de sang ! C'est une image pour décrire Judith et Victoria en manque de sentiment de supériorité. On n'arrête pas de crier pour autant. En fait, depuis quelques temps on s'en fou complètement de ces deux-là. Elles vivent leur vie, on vit la nôtre et ça nous convient très bien. Elles passent juste dans les dortoirs et elles font leur petite manie pour replacer une pince dans leurs cheveux ou remettre un peu de vernis qui commence à s'écailler.

« Oh là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si excitant ? Marmonne Victoria sans manifester la moindre joie.

_Rien qui ne puisse être plus important que ton trait d'eye-liner que tu vas agrandir jusqu'à ressembler à un panda, rétorque Ruby sans la regarder.

_Très drôle, Verpey ! Des remarques comme celles-là tu peux te les garder.

_Bien sûr que non c'est beaucoup plus excitant ! J'adore voir ta tête d'indifférente qui n'est pas du tout indifférente, si tu savais.

_Au lieu de faire ta maline, il y a ton copain qui t'attend devant la salle commune, soupire Victoria. De rien d'avoir fait passer le message ! » Lance-t-elle tandis que Ruby se relève toute excitée.

Le silence s'installe quand la porte se referme à nouveau. Mylène et moi nous regardons. Puis nous regardons Victoria et Judith qui nous regardent. Elles échangent un regard entre elles, se sourient et font comme si elles savaient se moquer discrètement. Vive le malaise ! J'adore quand on rigole de moi alors que je suis juste en face. Je me lève et invite Mylène à me suivre.

On sort toutes les deux de la salle commune. On marche dans les couloirs sans but précis. On parle en même temps ou plutôt on critique Judith et Victoria pour nous détendre. On s'en veut aussi parce qu'on n'a pas la même répartie que Ruby. Mylène et moi on est les petites discrètes qui manquent de confiance en elles. Ruby a toujours été notre fusée directrice et heureusement car sans elles on aurait sombré dans l'oubli des autres élèves.

Tandis qu'on aire toutes les deux, on croise subitement Rony. Il s'arrête devant nous et échange un regard avec Mylène qui tente de ne pas le fixer. Je souris. Je sais ce que ça fait quand on se retient de fixer un gars pour ne pas avoir l'air trop bizarre. Dans sa tête, elle doit se répéter : « Ais l'air normal ! Ais l'air normal ! » Je marmonne une pauvre excuse comme quoi j'ai des devoirs et les laisse tous les deux.

Je souris encore quand j'entre à la bibliothèque. J'ai décidé de passer mon après-midi ici. C'est mieux que de rester toute seule dans le dortoir avec Judith et Victoria. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller voir Ruby et Mylène pour leur tenir la chandelle, et je n'ai pas envie de voir Hugo. A la bibliothèque, je suis sûre de ne pas le croiser au moins !

Merde, il y a Laura. Elle m'adresse un sourire et commence à débarrasser ses affaires sur la table. Elle espère que je vienne à sa table mais… je passe en lui adressant un petit sourire et je vais me réfugier dans les rayons. Je passe mon doigt le long des reliures et je hume en même temps l'odeur des rayons. Je crois que c'est l'odeur que je préfère. Après celle d'Hugo bien sûr parce que lui il sent… merveilleusement bon ! Je ne sais pas, je dois me droguer à son odeur à chaque fois mais je serai capable de la reconnaître si on était dans la même pièce.

Bref, je passe dans les rayons sans vraiment chercher un livre précis. Le seul fait d'être avec des livres, au calme à la bibliothèque me rend heureuse. Je suis seule avec mes livres et leur odeur. Parfois j'en tire un des rayons et je le feuillette avant de le reposer. J'aime bien me balader dans les rayons. Je pourrais y rester des heures !

Ça doit bien faire vingt minutes que je suis dans les rayons. Je suis accroupie pour lire la reliure des livres qui sont rangés sur les étagères du bas. J'en tire un et commence à le feuilleter quand on m'interpelle. Je relève la tête et tombe sur Judith. Je cligne des yeux un instant parce que j'ai dû mal à réaliser qu'elle vienne me parler puis je me redresse. Je suis plus grande qu'elle alors je peux la toiser.

« Il est super ce livre, me dit-elle en désignant celui que j'ai dans les mains.

_Ah… euh… merci. Je ne comptais pas le prendre de toute façon… Je réponds à le reposant.

_Bon euh… écoute je suis venue pour m'excuser. »

Je la regarde étonnée. Judith ne s'est jamais excusée devant quelqu'un au contraire c'était toujours les autres qui s'excusaient sinon ils faisaient partis de ses ennemis. Je ne réponds rien et décide de la laisser parler. Judith qui vient à la bibliothèque pour s'excuser… il y a une erreur quelque part !

« T'es une superbe amie et je ne veux pas qu'on reste fâchées toutes les deux. C'est notre dernière année alors je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. »

D'accord. Il y a même pas une demi heure elle se moquait de moi avec Victoria dans les dortoirs.

« Euh… je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te répondre après ce qu'il s'est passé dans les dortoirs, je lui dis.

_Tu connais Ruby ! Elle n'a jamais pu me voir.

_Non, je parlais… du moment où tu te moquais de moi avec Victoria, je réplique avec un regard oblique.

_Ah non, on ne se moquait pas de toi ! On se moquait de Mylène en fait… Avoue-t-elle. Parce qu'elle avait des auréoles et du coup… enfin, bref ! Non, je voulais m'excuser et que tu saches que j'étais désolée. »

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Même si je suis très surprise qu'elle vienne comme ça, je ne sais pas si je peux la croire ou pas. Elle a l'air sincère en plus et puis bon… c'est vrai, c'est notre dernière année ici alors pourquoi se fâcher ? Je m'efforce un sourire quand Laura débarque dans le rayon.

« Oh là ! Dégage l'anorexique avec tes fausses excuses qui sentent le mensonge à plein nez ! »

Judith lève les yeux au ciel et soupire profondément. Elle adresse un sourire sarcastique à Laura avant de lui dire :

« Tu permets ? On est en train de parler !

_T'es en train de l'embobiner, oui ! Rétorque Laura en se forçant un rire.

_Bon arrêtez je suis préfète ! Je m'interpose. Je vous colle toutes les deux si vous continuez. »

Judith lance un regard assassin à Laura avant de partir. C'est dingue ! A chaque fois que je viens à la bibliothèque, je suis obligée de les croiser toutes les deux.

« Il ne faut pas que tu l'écoutes, me confit Laura. Elle est morte de jalousie que tu sortes avec Hugo. Déjà l'an dernier elle faisait son petit manège avec moi. Elle essayait de m'amadouer pour se rapprocher d'Hugo. Ça l'énerve de ne pas sortir avec lui, tu ne peux pas imaginer !

_Merci mais bon… je sais me défendre toute seule, je réplique sèchement parce qu'au fond elle n'a rien à dire, elle.

_D'après ce que j'ai vu t'étais prête à tomber dans le panneau, ricane Laura.

_Je ne suis pas aussi naïve que j'en ai l'air ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me dit que tu ne fais pas exactement la même chose que Judith en ce moment ? J'explose en m'arrêtant au milieu du rayon.

_Pardon ? T'es en train de me comparer à elle ?

_Je te rappelle que tu m'as quand même donné un soi-disant « conseil » pour me dire qu'Hugo n'était pas quelqu'un pour moi ! »

Elle se tait. Purée, je suis trop fière de moi ! C'est la première fois que j'arrive à tenir tête à quelqu'un ! En ce moment je me sens… puissante ! Oui, j'adore ça ! En même temps, ça va de me prendre pour une nunuche ! J'ai très bien compris qu'elle rêve de retourner avec son ex.

« Oui, je t'avais donné ce conseil, acquiesce-t-elle. Oui, je ne voulais pas que tu sortes avec Hugo.

_Parce que tu voulais sortir avec lui, je conclus.

_Oui, c'est exactement ça. Sauf que je ne suis pas aussi vicieuse que Judith, moi ! A aucun moment donné je n'ai essayé de vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. J'ai tenté ma chance mais je ne suis jamais allée plus loin.

_Peut-être mais… tu restes toujours avec lui, t'es toujours avec lui… tu rigoles toujours avec lui !

_Je n'y crois pas, t'es jalouse de moi ! Rit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Quoi ? Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

_Parce que ça fait depuis deux mois que je sors avec Caden de ta maison, répond-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

_Qu-quoi ? Tu sors avec… Caden ? De sixième année ?

_Ouep, depuis deux mois et aujourd'hui ça va faire deux mois et une semaine !

_Et Hugo ?

_Tu crois vraiment que je vais être son petit chien et le suivre partout en espérant qu'il veuille sortir avec moi de nouveau ? Il me parle toujours de toi, j'ai jeté l'éponge. Suzy me l'a conseillé et Bray me l'a dit clairement en me regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Ok, je ne comprends plus rien. Alors Laura qui est censée être ma rivale n'est pas ma rivale parce qu'elle est en couple et parce que Bray, le type que je déteste le plus au monde, lui a conseillé d'abandonner. Alors je dois croire quoi ? Il y a déjà Judith qui veut s'excuser ensuite il y a Laura qui me dit ça… Il y a quelques secondes j'étais fière de moi et maintenant je suis perdue.

* * *

Point de vue HUGO

* * *

Bray monte les gradins à toute vitesse. Il veut s'assurer à tout prix qu'il aura la meilleure place. Il a déjà prévu de brandir les banderoles aux couleurs de notre maison. Les joueurs sont encore dans les vestiaires. Je m'installe avec Killian. Bray ne tient pas en place. C'est vraiment une punition pour lui d'être privé de quidditch. Il va rater la finale et le dernier match de sa vie probablement. A moins qu'il est pris dans un club après. C'est ce qu'il espère et c'est franchement ce qui le sauvera de finir au chômage après Poudlard !

Je sais que Killian veut faire de la politique au ministère plus tard. James ne sait pas encore ce qu'il veut faire tout comme moi. Ah tiens ! James entre sur le terrain ! En l'absence de Bray, c'est lui le capitaine remplaçant des Gryffondor. On se lèvre dans les gradins pour acclamer notre équipe de quidditch. Les sept joueurs entrent sur le terrain avec en tête James et en dernier Hugo Junior, le gardien remplaçant.

Les Serdaigle entrent à la suite sur le terrain acclamés par leurs supporters. En tête, Eddy Edgecombe qui vole comme un abruti. Enfin il vole juste sur son balai mais c'est un abruti quand même. C'est inscrit sur sa tête, c'est comme s'il avait un panneau publicitaire sur lui marqué : « Je suis un abruti ».

Le match commence après l'échauffement. C'est Gryffondor qui ouvre le bal avec le premier but marqué ! Bray se lève de son siège et hurle en brandissant son poing comme si l'on venait d'arrêté l'ennemi public numéro un. J'échange un regard avec Killian tout en applaudissant.

J'observe le jeu et je prie pour que les Serdaigle perdent le Souafle ce qui arrive. On peut remercier la petite sœur de James pour ça : Lily. Elle a la pêche quand elle joue ! C'est une vraie lionne. Et… but ! On se lève tous de nos sièges en brandissant les banderoles pour l'acclamer.

Je vois James qui arpente le terrain à la recherche du Vif d'Or. Trouve-le, trouve-le ! Trouve-le avant l'autre Eddy… Ah, quand on parle du loup ! Qui vient se poser devant mon champ de vision ? Eddy Edgecombe en personne, youpi.

Les Serdaigle viennent de marquer avec un penalty autorisé pour la tireuse. Qui a osé faire une faute ? On n'a pas besoin de ça… c'est une faute bête ! Dans les gradins des Gryffondor, on se met à taper des pieds pour faire du bruit et à siffler pour déconcentrer la tireuse. Manque de chance, elle le marque.

Rah ! Je hais cette joueuse ! Je ne connais pas son nom mais je la hais ! C'est une troisième année. J'entends quelqu'un applaudir quand Caden de Serdaigle marque un but. Je me retourne et lance un faux regard accusateur à Laura.

« Pourquoi t'applaudis ? S'énerve Bray immédiatement.

_Roh ça va, j'applaudis qui je veux, se justifie-t-elle.

_Non ! Il est de l'équipe adverse ! C'est la finale, Laura ! Tu ne peux pas applaudir parce que c'est ton copain qui marque ! »

Elle hausse les épaules en même temps que je glisse un mot à l'oreille de Bray pour lui dire de se calmer. Il me repousse de l'épaule en prétendant être concentré sur le match. Je l'entends marmonner des conseils pour les joueurs. J'entends aussi une insulte pour Eddy, au passage. D'ailleurs, je suis plutôt d'accord avec ce qu'il a dit. Bref, je ne ferai pas de commentaire. Bon il faut que je le dise : je le déteste, et même s'il sort avec Victoria il a toujours une tête de puceau ! Voilà c'est dit. Je me retiens tout le temps comme je suis avec Kate mais là… il fallait que ça sorte !

Je me lève pour applaudir un but de Gryffondor et me rassies aussitôt quand un joueur de Serdaigle commence à s'échauffer face à Lily. Elle ne se laisse pas faire ! Elle a du cran, c'est une lionne ! Vas-y, défend-toi ! Je l'aime bien, Lily. Elle ne se laisse pas facilement impressionner. Bray est très fier d'elle et il ne manque jamais de me faire remarquer qu'elle sera capitaine de l'équipe quand il partira.

Attention, James rapplique. Ouh… Il ne faut pas toucher à sa sœur ! C'est très mauvais sinon ! Le Serdaigle a juste osé dire : « espèce de… » mais il s'est tu juste après quand James a arrivé comme une fusée.

Je crois que ça va se finir en baston… ! Et puis il y a l'Eddy qui se ramène dans le lot en plus ! Alors là, c'est foutu ! Le match va finir en combat de boxe ! Lequel des deux frappera en premier ? Envoie-lui la droite qu'il mérite James ! Moi je ne peux pas, c'est le frère de ma copine. Sinon… bref ! C'est le frère de ma copine et je ne peux rien y faire.

L'arbitre vient les séparer. Tous les joueurs retournent sur les bancs au sol pour un temps mort exigé par l'arbitre. Il faut que les esprits se refroidissent sinon ce sera la baston ! Bray se lève et se penche à la rambarde en jurant contre les adversaires. Ça lui manque le quidditch, que voulez-vous !?

Le match reprend. Gryffondor a la balle. Ouais, on va les exploser ! Les joueurs reprennent le match. Les batteurs surveillent les Cognards, les gardiens protègent les buts, les attrapeurs arpentent le terrain, et les poursuiveurs manient stratégies et techniques de jeu en y mêlant leur expérience. C'est beau le sport tout de même ! Il y a des actions où tu te demandes s'il n'y a pas un lien entre les joueurs, s'ils ne sont pas en communication télépathique. C'est magique le sport.

J'observe James du regard parce que j'ai l'espoir qu'il trouve le Vif d'Or. Il survole le terrain et soudain il fonce droit en piquet vers le sol. Les supporters s'exclament dans les gradins car ils viennent de voir le Vif d'Or. Je lève la banderole de Gryffondor avec Killian en hurlant. A côté, Bray sautille sur place.

Eddy l'a vu aussi. Il fonce droit vers James et le percute de plein fouet. Nous nous mettons à le huer et crions à l'arbitre de siffler. Ce dernier fait mine de rien alors on se met à le huer aussi. On tape des pieds sur le sol. James renvois un coup de coude à Eddy et celui-ci lui agrippe la manche. Cette fois, l'arbitre siffle.

On applaudit tous. Eddy tire une tête de six pieds de long. Eh oui pauvre abruti ! L'arbitre t'as vu mon coco ! Pff, il est pathétique ! Il s'énerve avec l'arbitre en protestant contre le coup de coude que James lui a envoyé. Mais c'est le jeu espèce de délicat ! Si ça se trouve il est gay… Victoria lui sert de couverture peut-être. Délicat comme il est avec son petit minois de puceau ça ne m'étonnerait même pas !

Les joueurs reprennent le jeu après que l'arbitre se soit énervé et menacé de renvoyer du terrain le prochain joueur qui contesterait. Bien, ça a cloué le bec de l'Eddy ! Il remonte sur son balai et s'envole avec son air furieux. Il a la même tête que le jour où il a apprit pour Kate et moi. J'espère qu'elle ne lui a pas dit ce qu'on avait fait chez moi parce que sinon je crois qu'il pourrait projeter de m'assassiner clandestinement.

James aussi remonte sur son balai après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau. Le Souafle est relancé. Je ne suis pas les poursuiveurs mais je reste fixé sur James. Je vois la scène au ralentit et je me la refais encore et encore dans ma tête… James qui trouve son équilibre sur son balai et Eddy qui fonce… fonce… fonce jusqu'à percuter de plein fouet James. Je vois encore le coup qui lui assène et je vois James dégringoler de son balai. Je vois encore l'arbitre se précipiter en sifflant pour arrêter Eddy. J'entends tous les supporters pousser des cris d'étonnements. On est tous choqué par ce geste.

Qu'Eddy soit abruti, d'accord. Qu'il soit dérangé mental passe encore mais qu'il soit un futur assassin… non ! Eddy mon petit puceau qui a toujours des bonnes notes… Il ne peut pas faire ça ! Ce n'est pas Eddy ! Je ne peux pas le croire. Il doit être posséder je ne vois aucune autre solution.

Bray m'arrache à ma stupeur et me sort de ma transe en m'agrippant par la cravate. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et me dit :

« Le frère de ta copine… il va morfler !

_Euh… je ne sais pas… Je marmonne complètement perdu.

_Si, si ! Il va morfler ! Et toi tu vas venir avec nous ! Je me fiche que ce soit le frère de ta copine, c'est un fou furieux qui a blessé notre pote ! Il a déclaré la guerre, là !

_Ce n'est pas obligé… Il était peut-être…

_Non, Hugo ! Sérieux, tu vas rester là à regarder ton pote par terre juste parce que c'est le frère de ta copine ?

_Arrête Bray, ça ne règlera rien, je lui dis.

_Mais si ! Mais si ! Tu l'as bien vu ? C'était tout à fait volontaire ce qu'il a fait ! Alors je peux te dire que quand je vais le frapper… moi aussi ce sera volontaire !

_Tu vas te faire renvoyer !

_Je m'en fou, je n'aurais jamais mes Aspics de toute façon ! » Ricane-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Je tente de dire quelque chose mais il me coupe aussitôt la parole. Je cherche de l'aide auprès de Killian mais il a l'air de ne pas vouloir me soutenir. Je comprends alors que ça va mal finir cette histoire.

* * *

Point de vue KATE

* * *

Eddy est assis dans un coin du vestiaire qui est vide. Je fais les cent pas devant lui. Je suis… mais vraiment je suis furieuse ! C'est pire que ça ! Je crois qu'en ce moment j'ai honte de lui ! J'ai honte de porter le même nom que lui ! Et je le déteste ! Je le déteste pour ce qu'il a fait lors du math ! Je le déteste pour me faire sentir honteuse ! Je le déteste, j'en ai honte, je suis furieuse contre lui ! C'est même de la rage !

« Tu as perdu la tête ! Je lui crie. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu te rends compte que ton geste va retomber sur toute la maison Serdaigle !? Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu l'as frappé ? Je me suis sentie tellement mal… j'avais honte d'être ta sœur ! Tout le monde m'a regardé ! J'avais envie de me cacher et en même je n'y croyais pas ! J'étais là à me dire que ce n'était pas possible mais si ! Tu l'as bien fait ! Tu es malade ! Ce n'est pas moi la dépressive entre nous ! Ce n'est pas moi qui dois aller à l'infirmerie… c'est toi ! T'es un grand malade !

_Il se la craquait… il m'a énervé !

_Il t'a énervé ! Je répète en hurlant. Il t'a énervé ! Tu vas frapper tous les gens qui vont t'énerver ? Comme ça, tu les frappes ! Merlin mais tu ne vas pas bien ! Il faut te faire soigner ! Et après tu t'étonnes que Bray et tout te cherche ! Alors là… mon pauvre t'es mal barré ! Ils vont te tomber dessus, tu ne vas pas comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive ! Tu peux être certain qu'ils vont t'attendre à la sortie d'un de tes cours et… crois-moi tu vas manger !

_Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis, Kate ? Me dit-il l'air étonné. T'es en train de dire que tu serais contente s'ils me frappaient ?

_Au fond, ça ne serait que justice ! Mais non je ne serai pas contente, bien sûr que non même si tu le mérites.

_Pff ! T'es tombée bien plus bas que je ne le croyais !

_C'est toi qui est tombé bien bas ! Je crois que t'as un problème dans ta tête. Maintenant tu sais quoi ? Je vais venir tous les matins pour te parler et vérifier si tu vas bien. Au moindre signe… au moindre signe, Ed ! Au moindre signe je t'emmènerai à l'infirmerie. Exactement comme tu faisais ! Ça, je serai contente que ça t'arrive !

_Si je faisais ça c'était pour t'aider ! Toi t'as toujours cru que je te voulais du mal…

_Hein ? Pardonne-moi mais ce n'est pas du mal que tu me veux quand tu sors avec Victoria ? Hein ? Ce n'est pas pour me faire du mal que tu sors avec elle ?

_Tu avais promis…

_J'avais promis, oui, mais tu n'es pas en mesure de dire quoique ce soit si je te dis le fond de ma pensée !

_Et tu veux que je te dise le fond de ma pensée moi aussi ?

_Je la connais déjà ! Rien qu'à voir ta tête je sais très bien ce que tu penses ! Je n'ai pas besoin de t'écouter pour la connaître et d'ailleurs je ne veux même pas t'écouter ! C'est toi qui vas m'écouter, tiens pour une fois !

_Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter non plus ! Se lève-t-il. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu penses, j'en sais déjà assez ! Tu me nargues tout le temps avec l'autre là ! Quand tu me regardes j'ai l'impression que je suis un ennemi pour toi ! Tu m'énerves ! Tu m'agaces ! Voilà, je te dis enfin ce que je pense vraiment de toi ! Et puis l'autre… alors lui n'en parlons même pas ! Je ne le supporte pas et je crois que petit à petit je te mets dans le même panier.

_Et bien met moi dans le même panier que lui, je réponds en haussant les épaules. Je préfère lui ressembler que de te ressembler. Avec ce que t'as fait au match, je peux t'assurer que je n'ai aucune envie d'être comme toi. Tu ne changeras jamais, Ed. T'es borné sur tes idées, tu ne veux pas écouter les autres ! Je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi.

_J'ai essayé de te raisonner mais toi… tu l'idolâtres ! C'est quand même ridicule… Tu… Tu… tu m'énerves tellement ! T'es tellement idiote et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ! C'est dingue !

_Je ne veux plus que tu me parles ! Je lui ordonne. Je ne veux plus te voir, je ne veux plus rien te dire ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre !

_Parfait ! Moi non plus je n'en ai plus envie ! Si c'est comme ça que tu le prends quand j'essaie de t'aider… très bien ! Je te laisse tranquille et tu me laisses tranquille ! On ne se parle plus ! Tu n'existes plus !

_Tant mieux, tu me laisseras vivre au moins !

_C'est ça ! Rajoutes-en une couche ! Tu ne viendras pas pleurer vers moi quand tu sauras que j'avais raison ! J'ai suffisamment fait de choses pour toi, j'abandonne !

_A part m'envoyer à l'infirmerie tous les jours qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

_Rah mais t'es bornée sur tes idées toi aussi ! C'est dingue quand même ! Bon laisse tomber, je ne veux plus te parler !

_Moi non plus je ne veux plus te parler ! Sors !

_C'est toi qui vas sortir parce qu'ici ce sont les vestiaires !

_Excusez-moi, Mr le grand sportif je vous laisse ! »

Je claque la porte du vestiaire derrière moi. Je suis furieuse ! Je ne veux voir personne ! Je ne veux même pas être consolée, je veux juste être seule ! Eddy n'est qu'un idiot, il ne changera pas. De toute façon, même quand j'essaie de lui dire ce qui ne va pas il continue à le faire. Je crois que ça me fait du bien de lui dire ce que je pense. Ça fait du bien de crier et de s'énerver de temps en temps !

Je suis fatiguée après ça. Je monte jusque dans la salle commune et je traverse la pièce en courant. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un me pose des questions, je ne veux pas parler. Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre et je me précipite dans le dortoir. Je me jette sur mon lit et tire la couverture. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment. Mon lit, mes oreillers, et ma couverture. Il fait noir et j'ai l'impression d'avoir quitté ce monde de fous.

* * *

Voilà, voilà le chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plût ! J'avoue que je l'ai posté bien plus vite que je ne le pensais. En tout cas j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié ! A bientôt j'espère ! :)


	11. Ne reste pas à ta place

**11**

**Ne reste pas à ta place**

* * *

Point de vue HUGO

* * *

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. L'infirmière dit que c'est à cause de mes problèmes sanguins. Il me manque du magnésium ce qui entraîne des troubles du sommeil. Le problème c'est que je n'ai pas l'impression de manquer de quoique ce soit. En fait depuis que je me suis couché je n'arrête pas de voir pleins de scénarios dans ma tête. J'essaie de trouver des solutions à ces scénarios, de trouver la meilleure façon de réagir mais je n'y arrive jamais.

Pendant toute la soirée, Bray et Killian n'ont pas arrêté de préparer leur « assaut ». Ils veulent absolument coincer Eddy dans les couloirs et lui en faire baver. Ils ont prévu de l'emmener dans la Forêt Interdite. Ils m'ont dit qu'il fallait que je les rejoigne, que je _devais_ les rejoindre.

Je n'ai pas pu aller voir James à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière ne l'a pas permis. Elle nous a dit qu'il devait se reposer. Je pense que j'irais le voir demain matin au lieu d'aller au petit-déjeuner. Il sera peut-être réveillé.

Je me demande s'il dort, lui. S'il arrive à dormir. Il a quand même fait une sacré chute depuis son balai. Peut-être qu'il n'arrive pas à dormir lui non plus. Peut-être qu'il fixe comme moi le plafond. Il prépare peut-être sans revanche. Sans doute. Moi, je cherche un moyen d'éviter ça. Ce serait ridicule de se faire renvoyer à cause d'Eddy Edgecombe surtout pour notre dernière année.

Notre dernière année… Nous sommes en mai. Ce qui signifie que dans un mois à peine, je passerai mes Aspics. Et dans deux mois, je ne serai plus étudiant à Poudlard. Bon, je crois que j'ai le droit d'avoir peur ! J'avoue que ça me fait vraiment stresser. J'aimerais mettre pause dans le temps et rester tel que je suis. Je n'ai pas envie de grandir, je ne veux pas être un adulte responsable. Ça me fait peur !

Honnêtement, qui a envie de devenir adulte ? Quand on regarde les adultes qui nous entourent, qu'est-ce qu'on retient ? Ils soupirent tous quand ils se lèvent pour aller travailler, ils soupirent tous quand ils rentrent du travail. Ils font la cuisine, le ménage, la lessive, le repassage… Merlin, je n'ai aucune envie de devenir un adulte !

Au fond, devenir adulte signifie de renoncer à tout ce qu'on a quand on est jeune. On ne peut plus sortir et faire ce qu'on veut. On n'est plus libre de faire ce que l'on veut. Quand on devient adulte, on construit une famille. Ce qui signifie avoir une femme qui rentre en hurlant des ordres, avoir des enfants… changer leurs couches, leur donner le biberon, ranger leur chambre, les faire rire… Pff ! C'est trop de travail ! Non, non, je veux rester jeune.

Je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit. Je n'arrive plus à trouver de position pour trouver le sommeil. Je me rends compte que je suis complètement réveillé. Je n'ai pas envie de dormir. Je soupire. J'entends les souffles de Bray et Killian. Ils se sont facilement endormis malgré leur agitation. Et James ? Est-ce qu'il dort ? Ou est-ce qu'il souffre tout seul dans son lit d'infirmerie ?

Le lendemain, je me tire de mon lit avec plus de difficulté que je ne l'aurais pensé. En même temps j'ai dû dormir quelques heures. Bray et Killian sont sur le qui-vive. Je leur dit de se calmer tout en allant dans la salle de bain. Je les entends encore parler de la façon dont ils vont coincer Eddy. Je soupire. Allez, Hugo lave-toi simplement les dents.

Je décide de ne pas aller au petit-déjeuner et je monte direct à l'infirmerie. Bray et Killian me suivent. Aucun de nous n'a faim, on veut voir comment va James. L'infirmière est justement à son chevet et lui sert à boire dans un petit gobelet. On s'avance prudemment. En nous voyant arriver, James nous fait un immense sourire.

« Hey les copains ! Nous dit-il en se redressant.

_Non, non ! Restez allongé ! S'énerve l'infirmière. Pas plus de cinq minutes ! Nous prévient-elle en s'éloignant.

_Alors comment tu vas ? Je demande à James.

_Wah, génial ! Nous dit-il ironiquement. Je suis au taquet là !

_Tu sors quand ? Lui demande Killian.

_Je ne sais pas, quand j'aurais droit de me lever. Et quand je pourrais me lever… croyez-moi la première chose que je fais c'est d'aller voir l'autre Edgecombe !

_On t'aidera ne t'inquiète pas, lui promet Bray. Si j'avais pu, je lui serai tombé dessus juste après le match.

_Oh non ! Laissez-moi le frapper en premier, il va morfler. Tss… je me retenais pendant le match, mais là… je vous promets qu'il va manger !

_On l'emmènera dans la Forêt Interdite… Projette Killian avec un sourire dément.

_Ouais, on l'assommera et on ira dans la forêt. On l'abandonnera là-bas après l'avoir bien fait souffrir ! » Ricane James.

Je reste derrière, je ne dis rien. Je n'ose pas intervenir et je ne veux pas me mêler à leur conversation. Ils sont vraiment sérieux ? Ils vont l'emmener dans la Forêt Interdite ? Même Eddy Edgecombe ne mérite pas ça. Et puis ça veut dire quoi ? Qu'on va s'abaisser à son niveau ? Je pense qu'il est temps que j'en parle à Kate… Enfin, j'ai un peu peur de sa réaction vu qu'elle est préfète. Quand Bray, Killian, et James le sauront… ils m'en voudront à mort. Bref, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire.

Je me refais à nouveau plusieurs scénarios dans ma tête pendant le cours de Potion. A chaque fois, j'essaie d'arranger la situation, j'essaie de trouver la meilleure façon de réagir. Mais j'ai l'impression que je me plante à chaque fois. A qui je dois parler ? Je ne peux pas le dire à Kate. C'est son frère et elle est préfète ! Lui dire ce serait trahir mes amis. Ne rien dire serait être complice avec eux et donc trahir Kate.

En bref, je suis dans une position que je ne souhaite jamais revivre de ma vie. Je souhaiterai simplement que tout s'arrête maintenant. J'imagine déjà James en train de serrer la main à Eddy pour enterrer la hache de guerre. Mais juste après cette image je vois Bray qui arrive avec une matraque pour frapper Eddy à la tête. Houlà ! Pas bon ce scénario ! Pas bon du tout !

« Ça va ? Me demande Bray en cours de Potion.

_Ouais, ouais.

_Je ne sais pas, t'es bizarre. Tu ne parles pas et je ne t'ai jamais vu écouter un cours de potion !

_Je n'écoutais pas, je… je pensais. Tu sais vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous venger d'Eddy… »

Bray pose un regard tellement glacial sur moi que je me retiens de continuer.

« Hugo, tu sais en ce moment Kate doit détester son frère autant qu'on le déteste alors je suis sûr qu'elle serait ravie de voir qu'il a mangé, me dit-il.

_Non, elle ne veut pas ça pour son frère ! C'est son frère !

_Bon Hugo, honnêtement tu ne sors pas avec son frère ! Tu t'en fous qu'ils portent tous les deux le même nom ! Tu sors avec Kate, pas avec Eddy.

_Tu pourrais juste un instant essayer de comprendre ma situation ?

_Oui, je l'ai comprise et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que moi dans ton cas je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde pour aller frapper cet abruti. Voilà, je t'ai tout dit.

_Franchement vous êtes nuls. A cause de son action, les Serdaigle sont disqualifier de la coupe de quidditch donc on a gagné. Ils ont perdu cinq vingt cinq points et donc ils sont foutus pour la coupe des quatre maisons. Enfin, Eddy est collé jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité et une lettre a été envoyée à ses parents. Il va recevoir une beuglante dans les prochains jours ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

_Il a frappé James !

_Il est idiot ! S'il te plaît Bray, tu n'es pas idiot toi.

_Non, je suis rancunier, remarque-t-il. Ce qui signifie qu'Eddy va morfler.

_Bray… Je soupire. Je ne peux pas venir avec vous et d'ailleurs je ne veux pas, ok ?

_Reçu cinq sur cinq... » Marmonne-t-il.

Après cela, il ne m'adresse plus la parole. Le cours de Potion se passe entièrement dans le silence. Il y a comme un froid entre lui et moi. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

* * *

Point de vue KATE

* * *

« Il a dit qu'il n'était pas sûr de ses sentiments… Marmonne Ruby allongée sur son lit. Il a dit qu'il préférait mettre un terme à notre relation… »

Je lui presse la main. Pauvre Ruby, elle vient de se faire lâcher par Vincent. Pour une fois qu'on était toutes les trois en couple… On avait projeté de sortir tous ensemble à Pré-au-Lard une fois. Une sorte de « sortie en couple ». C'est fichu…

Ruby ne pleure pas. En tout cas, elle ne pleure plus. Elle a arrêté et maintenant elle en est au stade où elle se remémore ce qu'il vient de lui dire. Le stade où tu prends conscience que c'est bel et bien fini. Ruby fonctionne en étape quand elle sort d'une rupture. D'abord, il y a les sanglots. Puis, il y a l'étape où elle essaie de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive. Ensuite, elle devient très désagréable dès qu'elle voit son ex. Et enfin, elle fait plus ou moins la paix avec ce qu'il s'est passé et je retrouve ma Ruby !

Je la prends dans mes bras. Elle me serre contre elle. Elle a encore la joue toute mouillée. C'est en la regardant que je prends conscience que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de finir comme ça. Pourtant, ça m'arrivera peut-être un jour… N'y pense pas, Kate ! N'y pense pas !

Je presse une nouvelle fois la main de Ruby dans la mienne et lui souris. Un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres mais je vois bien qu'elle n'en a pas envie. Je lui propose alors de se faire une séance manucure pour la distraire. Ça fait longtemps qu'on se dit qu'on devrait se mettre du vernis toutes les deux, c'est le bon moment.

Nous rassemblons les couleurs que nous avons toutes les deux. On commence par préparer la base des ongles tout en discutant. On évite de parler des garçons car c'est encore un sujet sensible.

Victoria lit un magazine de mode dans son lit. On ne l'entend pas et c'est tant mieux. Elle est parfaite quand elle reste dans son coin. C'est l'effet du magazine de mode ! Elle est abonnée à un magazine qu'elle reçoit tous les mois. Une fois par mois nous avons droit à un moment de tranquillité sans Victoria ! Quand elle lit son magazine, elle est déconnectée. Parfait ! Son magazine est arrivé au bon moment en tout cas !

Mylène entre dans le dortoir avec un sourire qu'elle tente de dissimuler. Elle était avec Rony mais elle n'a pas envie de sourire devant Ruby. Je suis fière que Mylène sorte avec quelqu'un. Rony, c'est quelqu'un de bien ! Il est gentil, il est drôle : il lui correspond ! Ça prouve enfin à Mylène qu'elle peut plaire. Je suis contente pour elle.

Elle s'assoit par terre à côté du lit de Ruby où nous sommes assises et commence à sortir ses fiches de révision pour les Aspics. En voyant cela, je pense à Hugo qui est censé aller en cours de soutien de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je ne sais pas s'il a suivi mon conseil, on n'en a pas reparlé.

Ruby me raconte qu'elle a croisé Suzy à Pré-au-Lard la dernière fois et qu'elles ont passé leur après-midi ensemble chez Gaichiffon. Je l'écoute tout en appliquant le vernis sur ses ongles. On fait toujours ça pour se donner l'air d'être chouchoutées.

Victoria vient de finir son magazine. Je le sais sans même le voir parce qu'on l'entend soupirer. Je l'entends poser son magazine par terre. Dans quelques minutes, elle va faire une réflexion. Ça y est, elle a terminé de lire son magazine, la revoilà ! Victoria à nouveau connectée parmi nous à notre plus malheur. Kate, reste à ta place.

« Alors ton copain supporte toujours ton odeur immonde ? Lance-t-elle à Mylène qui ne relève pas. Ça me fait toujours bizarre quand je vous vois ensemble. Je vois lui et… toi avec tes grandes auréoles ! Ricane-t-elle. Ce n'est pas grave, il en faut pour tous les goûts ! »

Mylène me jette un regard. Elle a envie de pleurer. Je soupire. J'en ai marre de Victoria ! Elle se sent toujours obligée de tout gâcher… Ruby ne dit rien sans doute parce qu'elle n'a pas le cœur à répondre. Et ça, Victoria l'a bien compris… Elle ne s'empêche pas de faire des remarques sur ça. D'ordinaire, c'est Ruby qui nous défend car c'est la seule qui en a le courage. Moi… bref, Kate tu vas rester à ta place !

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi Ruby ! En même temps, tu devais être un peu étouffante à la longue. Ce n'est pas grave, tu t'en remettras j'en suis sûre ! » Dit Victoria.

Kate, reste à ta place. Elle m'agace de plus en plus. Je vois Ruby qui l'ignore et Mylène qui fait comme si ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ne la touchait pas. Mais je vois bien que les deux sont aux bords des larmes. Et moi, je… Kate, reste à ta place.

« Tu n'étais pas déjà sortie avec lui l'an dernier ? » Demande Victoria prête à sortir du dortoir toute heureuse d'avoir semé sa petite graine.

Ok, Kate ne reste pas à ta place !

« Bravo Victoria, tu as encore trouvé le point sensible à aborder, je remarque.

_Oh Kate… C'est la première fois depuis sept ans que je t'entends, je crois ! C'est dingue, t'as enfin fini muer !? C'est drôle ça une préfète qu'on n'entend jamais…

_La ferme ! La ferme ! Je crie en abandonnant le pinceau du vernis. Tu insultes toujours tout le monde, pourquoi ? T'as que ça à faire de tes journées à part coucher avec Killian Jones tous les soirs pendant notre ronde ?

_Qu-quoi ? Balbutie-t-elle.

_C'est ton passe-temps de critiquer toujours tout le monde ? Tu le dis en face en plus ! T'es franche, au moins. Ce serait peut-être ta seule qualité parmi tous tes défauts et si tu veux je peux te faire la liste !

_Oh là ! D'où ça sort que tu la ramènes comme ça ? Pourquoi tout d'un coup tu te comportes en préfète ?

_Ecoute-moi bien petite fouine qui ressemble à un ourson en peluche croisé avec un caniche…

_Ok, tu dérailles complètement ma pauvre !

_... avec tes racines noires dans tes cheveux blonds que tu perds tous les jours sous la douche…

_J'imagine que t'es fière de toi !? Quelle répartie !

_... tu arrêtes de te moquer de tout le monde comme ça ! Je suis préfète et je pourrais très bien te coller si tu continues à te moquer de mes amies ! C'est compris ?

_Ouh… quelle menace ! J'en tremble de peur !

_Oui t'as bien raison parce qu'en plus de ça j'ai du dossier sur toi ! Tu sors avec mon frère ? Très bien, vous faites un beau couple d'abrutis mais je pourrais lui dire que tu couches avec Killian Jones depuis le début de l'année… et crois-moi, il risque de ne pas trop apprécier. Tu dis encore une fois une seule remarque sur Ruby ou sur Mylène… ! Et tu peux oublier tes pauvres conseils d'anorexie quand tu dis à Mylène de se faire vomir ! Tu peux oublier tes remarques parce que contrairement à toi, elle n'a pas besoin de coucher avec des mecs pour être intéressante !

_Ok, alors là tu vas trop loin. Ecoute-moi bien ma belle, je vais casser avec ton frère.

_Ah ! Et bien casse ! Ça me fera le plus grand bien ! Je réplique aussitôt.

_Oui, oui je vais casser avec lui ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Pour te voler ton mec ! Oui, tu m'as bien entendu. Madame se croit super forte depuis qu'elle sort avec Hugo Prattson. Ça y est, t'as fait ta première fois alors t'es une grande, c'est ça ? Félicitations ma belle, tu pètes déjà plus haut que ton cul !

_Tu sais que ce que tu dis c'est n'importe quoi parce qu'il ne veut absolument pas de toi !

_Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas sortir avec moi, mais n'oublie pas que c'est un mec. Je m'appelle Victoria, mon nom vient de « victoire ». Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Je gagne toujours ! Alors toi la préfète, je vais illico te remettre à ta place avec ton amie la grosse et l'autre dépressive. Ça fait trop longtemps que tu commences à prendre de l'assurance, et ça ne te va pas du tout.»

Elle claque la porte du dortoir. Je suis fière de moi parce que pour une fois je ne suis pas restée à ma place et j'ai dis ce que je pensais mais en même temps j'ai un peu peur. Je regarde Ruby et Mylène qui ont les yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes.

« T'as été extra, lâche Ruby.

_Je l'ai contrarié je crois… Je marmonne.

_Ouais ! Affirme Ruby avec un immense sourire. T'es la première à avoir réussi !

_Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'aura jamais Hugo, me rassure Mylène. Elle est affreuse et toi… t'es canon ! Franchement tu crois qu'il renoncerait à une belle grande brune à la peau bronzée pour une minuscule fausse blonde aux racines noires à la peau blanche comme un cul ?

_Ouais… j'avoue que j'ai quand même un doute… Il faut que j'aille lui parler ! » Je décide.

Je remets mes chaussures et sors du dortoir à grands pas.

* * *

Point de vue HUGO

* * *

« James nous revient ! » S'écrie Killian.

En effet, James sort enfin de l'infirmerie. Il nous revient avec le sourire aux lèvres. Ça fait plaisir de le revoir en pleine forme ! Je lui adresse une tape sur l'épaule, heureux de le retrouver avant qu'il ne sorte :

« Alors on fait quoi pour Edgecombe ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il y a un silence et je prends conscience que Bray et Killian me regardent. James a encore le sourire aux lèvres parce qu'il n'a encore compris ce qu'il se passait.

« Hugo ne veut pas se joindre à nous, se dévoue Bray en soupirant. Tu comprends, James, il est amoureux et ça l'empêche de vouloir te venger. »

James me regarde puis il regarde les deux autres. Je soupire tout seul dans mon coin. C'est mal barré. Je sens que je vais être le sujet des railleries jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

« Quand j'ai dit qu'il allait morfler, je ne comptais pas le frapper, avoue James à la grande surprise de Bray et Killian. Non, après réflexion j'ai décidé de ne pas m'abaisser à son niveau.

_Merci, James ! Quelqu'un de sensé, enfin ! Je m'exclame.

_Je comptais plutôt… genre qu'il ait la honte de sa vie, nous confit James en hochant la tête.

_Mouais… Marmonne Bray. Hugo ? »

Je hausse les épaules. Bon d'accord, frapper quelqu'un ce n'est pas mon délire mais qu'Eddy ait la honte de sa vie… Ce n'est pas vraiment méchant et Kate ne pourra pas m'en vouloir pour ça, si ? Après tout, j'en rêve depuis toujours.

« Pourquoi pas ! C'est plus drôle, j'acquiesce.

_Yeah ! Alors si Hugo marche, je marche ! » Acquiesce Bray en me donnant un coup sur l'épaule.

Killian hoche la tête avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il commence déjà à nous exposer son plan mais on finit par le couper parce que c'est un peu trop… machiavélique. Il comptait toujours l'assommer pour le déshabiller et le laisser courir nu dans tout le château. Non, c'est bien trop cruel même s'il le mérite complètement. James nous suggère alors son idée :

« On lui jette un sort et on le pend par les pieds !

_Et on lui enlève son pantalon après ! Rajoute Killian surexcité.

_Non ! Arrête avec tes idées perverses, le supplie James. Je n'ai pas envie de voir ce qu'il y a là-dessous…

_S'il y a quelque chose... Précise Killian sans pouvoir se retenir visiblement.

_Bref ! On attend qu'il soit genre super décontracté comme d'habitude et on lui jette un sort ! Reprend James. On lui lance… le sortilège du saucisson !

_Avec le maléfice de conjonctivite ! S'écrie aussitôt Killian.

_Mouais… on verra, dit Bray. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Partons à la recherche d'Edgecombe ! Hugo ? »

Je regarde James dont les yeux traduisent la folle envie de vengeance. Je regarde Bray et Killian. Ils semblent me mettre au défi. Genre, ils ne me croient pas capable de jeter un petit sortilège de rien du tout à Eddy ? Ils ne me connaissent pas !

J'hoche donc la tête et nous partons à sa recherche. Où pourrait bien se trouver Eddy Edgecombe un samedi soir ? A la bibliothèque, bien sûr ! On monte donc les étages jusqu'à… Cible repérée ! Je répète : cible repérée ! Eddy Edgecombe sort tout juste de la bibliothèque… tout seul ! Pour une fois qu'il se promène sans sa bande de potes. Le futur otage est en vu : cible verrouillée. Impact dans trois… deux… un…

« Petrificus Totalus ! » Lui jette James.

Eddy qui semblait s'être préparé à ça, commence par se jeter à terre mais… l'éclair le frappe ! Et voilà donc notre beau petit puceau livré sur un plateau d'argent. J'échange un regard avec Killian. Finalement… le déshabillé ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée…

Bray le prend par les pieds et le tire derrière lui jusque dans un coin de couloir vide. Eh, eh ! Il va avoir sa dose l'Edgecombe ! On se place tous les quatre autour de lui et j'avoue qu'on doit avoir l'air effrayant. Eddy reste immobile face à nous, pétrifié par le sortilège, mais je suis sûr qu'il panique en réalité.

« Eddy mon ami, commence James. Mon camarade de quidditch j'ai envie de dire ! Tu sais, je suis sortie de l'infirmerie aujourd'hui… il y a quelques minutes en fait ! Et je mourais d'envie de te revoir, tu m'as tellement manqué. Ça m'a surpris que tu ne sois pas venu me rendre visite. Mais bon… je rattrape le temps perdu comme on dit !

_Je peux lui jeter un maléfice de conjonctivite ? Demande Killian avec un sourire en coin.

_Oui, tu vas pouvoir après que je lui ai fais… ça ! »

James s'avance et écrase d'un seul coup de pied le nez d'Eddy. Ouh… j'ai entendu un craquement !

« James ! Je fais. Ce n'était pas dans le plan, ça !

_Je sais, désolé, mais je lui renvoie l'appareil. Voilà, maintenant vous pouvez lui jeter tous les sorts qui vous passent par la tête. »

Killian lance aussitôt son maléfice préféré : celui de conjonctivite. Les yeux d'Eddy se mettent à pleurer. Il ne peut pas bouger mais on sent qu'il voudrait bien pour se frotter ses yeux qui doivent le brûler en ce moment.

Après cela, Bray et Killian s'avance tous les deux pour lui retirer son pantalon. Je baisse les yeux. En fait, je pensais que ça allait me faire plaisir de le voir souffrir mais pas du tout. J'ai pitié de lui. Je me sens coupable. Je n'aime pas me sentir coupable parce que j'ai l'impression que je devrais l'aider en ce moment même.

« Hugo, vient nous aider à défaire sa ceinture ! M'appelle Bray en riant tandis que Killian se tient les côtes.

_Euh… tu sais, on n'est pas obligé…

_Hugo ! Allez ! Viens, on va vérifier s'il y a quelque chose là-dessous ! On va rigoler, je pense… Hugo !?

_Arrêtez, ce n'est pas marrant. »

Bray lève les yeux au ciel et échange un regard avec Killian. Puis ils regardent James qui soupire. Tous les trois me jettent un regard l'air de me dire : « T'es sérieux là ? » Sous le poids de leurs regards, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je m'avance alors et retire la ceinture d'Eddy. Bray me sourit et tire sur le pantalon avec Killian.

« Ça ne m'a pas l'air très bombé là-dessous… Remarque Bray en ricanant. Je me suis toujours demandé si tu n'es pas une fille, Eddy. On va vérifier tout ça ! »

C'est à ce moment que j'entends des chaussures claquer dans le couloir. Je sais que ce sont des chaussures de fille et je sais à qui appartiennent ses chaussures. Mon cœur se serre. J'ai envie de m'enfuir à ce moment précis. Je ne désire qu'une chose : disparaître.

Je me retourne un adresse un sourire d'excuse à Kate qui se met à courir dans notre direction. Je sais qu'elle est furieuse et même pire que ça…

« Arrêtez mais vous êtes fous ! » Crie-t-elle.

Elle me pousse de son chemin et sors immédiatement sa baguette. Ce simple geste fait reculer Killian et Bray comme nous savons tous qu'elle est super douée en sortilèges.

« Finite ! » Lance-t-elle sur Eddy.

Puis elle l'aide à se relever. Il balbutie quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis se rassois sur le sol. Kate se retourne vers nous dans un seul mouvement, furieuse. Elle me regarde puis regarde James, Bray, et Killian. On baisse tous les trois la tête.

« Vous êtes des malades ! Comment est-ce que… V-Vous… C'est mon frère que vous étiez en train de déshabiller !

_Ouais, tu peux nous le dire si c'est une femme en réalité ! » Répond Bray.

Je lui lance un coup de coude. Bray n'a apparemment pas compris que nous étions mal voire très mal ! Kate lui lance un regard foudroyant.

« Bon écoute… Commence Killian en s'avançant. De préfet à préfète, on va bien pouvoir trouver un arrangement… Tu vas repartir avec ton frère comme si de rien n'était et…

_Ah, ah ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser tomber l'affaire, toi ! T'es encore plus pourri que je ne le pensais ! Lui crache-t-elle.

_Euh… Hugo, ta copine vient de me traiter de pourri ? C'est moi ou…

_Tais-toi… ! Je lui siffle.

_Kate, tu es quand même témoin qu'au match de quidditch… Tente James.

_Il t'a frappé, oui je sais ! J'étais là, j'ai tout vu ! Le coupe-t-elle. Et je n'étais vraiment pas fière de ce qu'il a fait mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de lui faire ça ! Qui est-ce que vous êtes pour oser donner des leçons ? Vous êtes quatre et lui tout seul alors c'est facile ! Toi Hugo tu ne dis rien… et ben bravo les Gryffondor ! Quel courage ! Vous êtes pitoyables…

_Kate… Je soupire.

_Non ! Tais-toi ! En fait, tu fais bien de ne rien dire depuis le début. Je vais ramener mon frère dans notre salle commune mais j'irai aussi avertir Mrs. Bubble-gum, la directrice de Serdaigle, de ce que vous avez fait. »

Elle prend son frère par le bras et tous les deux s'éloignent en marchant. Au passage, elle me regarde avec dégoût et déception. J'inspire profondément puis jette un regard noir aux trois autres. James, Bray, et Killian se regardent entre eux, tête baissée. Je siffle d'agacement et puis les laisse ici. Je pars d'un pas résolu jusqu'en salle commune sans eux qui restent dans le couloir, et c'est tant mieux !

* * *

Bon et bien finalement j'ai trouvé le temps d'écrire et j'ai même presque fini cette fanfic :B J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût sinon ! N'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à me faire des suggestions ! :)


	12. V comme Victoire

**12**

**V comme Victoire**

* * *

Point de vue KATE

* * *

Je regarde la table des Gryffondor en serrant les poings. Ruby et Mylène n'osent pas parler. Je sens que je suis responsable du silence qui plane entre nous. On entend encore les rires de Victoria et Judith qui se pavanent devant Geoff. Celui-ci est assis à côté de moi et ne cesse de me jeter des regards. Je serre encore plus les poings. Ils rient tous les trois et je crois qu'ils parlent sur nous. Je m'en fou ! Je fixe Hugo sans même ciller parce que je suis furieuse !

Oui, furieuse ! Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti ça mais je suis déçue. Extrêmement déçue ! Je ne le pensais pas capable de me faire ça même s'il n'aimait pas Eddy. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il ne suivrait jamais ses trois abrutis de potes. Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse les suivre. Je suis presque dégoûtée !

Geoff qui me lance un nouveau regard. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore ? Il m'énerve ! Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? Il me pose soudainement une main dans le dos et me demande d'une voix qui est beaucoup trop douce :

« Tu me passes le plat de poisson, s'il te plaît ? »

Je reste un moment paralysée sans pouvoir penser à autre chose que sa main dans mon dos. Eurk ! Pourquoi il me touche !? Je décide de faire comme si je n'avais rien remarqué et lui passe le plat.

« C'est quoi comme poisson ? Se penche Victoria.

_De la morue bien sûr ! » Je réplique.

Elle me jette un regard glacial. Je vois Ruby et Mylène esquisser un sourire. Même Geoff et Judith semblent se retenir. Je dissimule ma fierté en tournant la tête. Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite de toute façon !

Après le repas, je me dirige pour mon cours de Divination. Dans le Hall d'entrée du château, je croise Hugo qui s'arrête devant moi. Je tente de passer mon chemin mais il me suit. Je m'arrête donc pour écouter ce qu'il a à me dire mais je ne compte pas oublier tout de suite ce qu'il s'est passé :

« Euh… je suis désolé, Kate. Je te jure qu'au départ, je ne voulais même pas le faire mais tu sais…

_Oui, mais tu l'as fait quand même ! Je rétorque. Il a eu le nez cassé !

_Oui et d'ailleurs dis-toi que j'ai empêché qu'on ne l'emmène jusque de la Forêt Interdite pour le frapper parce qu'au départ c'est ce que…

_Dans la Forêt Interdite !? Je répète. Mais tu te rends compte ? Vous êtes vraiment des malades… ! Dire que je pensais qu'Eddy était le plus taré d'entre vous… Maintenant, c'est sûr que vous l'êtes tous ! La Forêt Interdite… Je marmonne encore.

_Bon écoute, là je dois aller en Botanique mais… on se retrouve après ? S'il te plaît, on peut aller…

_Non, Hugo. Désolé, je n'ai pas envie de rester avec toi pour le moment.

_Je suis désolé, Kate, je…

_Je sais que t'es désolé mais… pour le moment, non. »

Il hoche la tête. J'hoche à mon tour la tête pour me convaincre. Puis je monte pour rejoindre mon cours de Divination. Je me sens différente. Je n'aurais jamais osé dire tout ça avant. Je crois que je suis en train de m'affirmer. Je ne sais pas. C'est bizarre de dire ce que l'on pense comme ça. Ça fait du bien de temps en temps mais pas toujours. Quand je sais que je déçois Hugo, je ne suis pas fière de moi. Et puis en même je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant après ce qui s'est passé avec Eddy.

Je regarde Judith et Victoria, assises au premier rang pour le cours de Divination. Elles doivent jubiler toutes les deux. Je ne sais pas ce que je pense de Judith. Il y a des fois où ça va, elle ne m'agace pas trop. Mais il y a des moments où… j'aurais envie de la détester. C'est étrange et pourtant je n'arrive pas à savoir si elle est vraie avec moi ou pas. Après ce qu'elle m'a dit à la bibliothèque, je ne sais pas. Et puis, il y a Laura aussi. Elle non plus je n'arrive pas à savoir. J'ai l'impression que je me fais avoir de tous les côtés. D'abord par Eddy qui pète un plomb au milieu du match, par Hugo ensuite parce qu'il déshabille mon frère au milieu d'un couloir, puis par Judith qui va-et-vient selon son humour, et enfin par Laura sur qui je n'arrive pas à me décider.

Laura, j'aurais bien envie de la croire, elle. Mais… je ne sais pas si c'est de la jalousie ou de la méfiance mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à la croire sur parole. En fait, je crois que j'ai peur d'elle. Oui, parmi toutes les filles qui existent à Poudlard je crois que c'est bien d'elle dont j'ai le plus peur. Après tout, c'est l'ex d'Hugo et sa meilleure amie. Ils sont souvent ensemble, ils rient toujours ensemble, etc. C'est le but d'une meilleure amie mais… ça me gène qu'ils soient si proches même si Laura est en couple avec Caden.

J'observe les cartes du professeur Firenze mais je ne tente même pas de lire dans l'Au-delà. Je pense que ça ne sert pas à grand-chose de connaître le futur. Cela gâche l'effet de surprise, les rebondissements, les éléments perturbateurs dans notre vie qui peuvent nous faire grandir, murir, et avancer. J'ai réussi mes Buses de Divination alors j'ai forcément choisi cette matière vu que je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire. Mais je n'ai pas envie de lire dans les cartes mon avenir. Je veux avancer à mon rythme et aller de surprise en surprise sans que cela ait été prédit à l'avance. C'est ça la vie selon moi. Avancer aveuglément et laisser de temps en temps sa porte ouverte pour autoriser quelqu'un à entrer dans votre univers. On se réveille parfois douloureusement et on ouvre les yeux pour savoir ce qu'il se passe mais bien souvent on les referme et on continue d'avancer car c'est ce pourquoi nous sommes là.

Soudainement, Geoff vient s'asseoir face à moi. Je regarde autour de moi mais personne ne semble réagir qu'il est changé de place comme ça. Je m'aperçois alors que nous devons faire un travail par deux. Ruby et Mylène sont ensemble et m'adressent un sourire d'excuse. Je leur fais signe que tout va bien et me retourne vers Geoff qui trie les cartes.

« Alors toi, ton avenir tu le vois comment ? Me demande-t-il.

_Je ne sais pas, comme il viendra, je réponds en haussant les épaules.

_J'aimerais bien être médicomage, moi.

_C'est un beau métier.

_Tu trouves ? Tu sais, tu devrais lire le dossier qu'ils nous ont donné pour nous aider dans notre orientation. Il t'aiderait peut-être.

_Je l'ai déjà lu et j'ai fait les tests. Selon ce dossier, je devrais travailler dans la finance, l'artistique, ou la construction des bâtiments. »

Il sourit et émet un rire moqueur. Je souris moi-même parce que les résultats m'ont moi aussi fait rire.

« Oui, la construction des bâtiments pour toi c'est… bien, ricane-t-il.

_Arrête de te moquer ! Et puis non la construction des bâtiments c'est important mais bon… ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc ! Je ne me vois pas l'artistique parce que je ne suis pas du tout manuel, je ne sais même pas dessiner un rond qui est rond ! Et la finance… eurk ! C'est la finance, quoi !

_C'est clair, il n'y a rien de plus ennuyeux. Je ne vois pas de métiers plus ennuyeux que ceux de la finance… Avoue-t-il en étalant les cartes sur la table. Alors… pioche trois cartes et j'en piocherai trois à la suite. »

J'obéis et tire mes cartes. Je les regarde. Un as de pique, une dame de trèfle, et un roi de cœur.

« Eh ben ! Fait Geoff. T'es une petite chanceuse, toi ! Regarde les miennes… »

Il tient un as de trèfle, un huit de carreau, et un six de cœur. J'hausse les épaules et lui adresse un sourire qui signifie : « Bah… tant pis pour toi ! »

« Tu te moques de moi, devine-t-il.

_Un peu… J'avoue en haussant à nouveau les épaules. Bon, ça veut dire quoi tout ça ?

_Je n'en sais rien, avoue Geoff. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de chercher.

_Tu crois que le roi de cœur signifie un amour à long terme ? » Je demande.

Il rit et lève les yeux au ciel.

« Si tu penses à ton Prattson… c'est mal barré ! Répondit-il en ricanant.

_Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi quoi ?

_Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_Bah… je le connais ! Voilà, c'est tout il n'y a rien à dire de plus.

_Si, tu ne peux pas dire juste ça. Développe parce que « je le connais », ce n'est pas une vraie réponse.

_Bah… Pff ! Je le connais depuis longtemps, c'était mon pote enfin c'est mon pote encore aujourd'hui même si… bref, mais tu veux que je te dise quoi de plus ?

_Je ne sais pas c'est toi ! Tu me dis « je le connais » mais ça ne veut rien dire pour moi.

_Ouais, laisse tomber. On s'en fou, de toute façon. »

J'hausse les épaules. Tant pis pour lui s'il ne veut rien me dire. Il tapote du doigt sur la table comme s'il entendait une musique quelque part. Je retourne les cartes et commence à les mélanger de nouveau en voyant que le professeur Firenze arrive vers nous. Nous exécutons un nouveau tirage et devinez quoi ? Dans ma main, je tiens encore un roi de cœur !

* * *

Point de vue HUGO

* * *

Je ratisse le pot de ma plante qui a bien poussé pendant la semaine. Le professeur Londubat passe près de moi et me donne encore quelques conseils pour améliorer la qualité de ma plante. Il repart en me félicitant et me dit que j'aurais un Optimal pour ce travail. Cool ! La Botanique… la seule matière où je réussis ! Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne saurais pas répondre ! C'est tout, c'est la Botanique et je réussis. Voilà.

A côté de moi, Bray coupe les racines de sa plante car elle commence à mourir. Quant à celle de James… elle est carrément morte ! James tente de l'arroser un peu sans même espérer la ressusciter. A côté de lui, Killian se moque parce que la sienne elle crée de magnifiques feuilles qui serviront à maturité pour les potions. Ne me demandez pas quelle potion, je n'en sais absolument rien ! Je suis nul en Potion de toute manière.

J'arrose ma plante et retourne encore un peu la terre en espérant que ma plante boira mieux ainsi. Je regarde ensuite sur mon livre pour connaître la prochaine étape. Il faut attendre que les feuilles soient à maturité pour pouvoir les couper. Cette étape, ce sera le professeur Londubat qui la fera comme ce n'est pas au programme.

J'enlève mes gants et ma blouse et vais récupérer mes affaires au fond de la serre. C'est à ce moment que le professeur Londubat vient pour me prendre à part.

« Mr. Prattson, vos notes en Défense contre les Forces du Mal ont cruellement chuté depuis le deuxième trimestre, me fait-il remarquer.

_Euh… oui, je sais, je marmonne.

_J'ai cru comprendre que le professeur Bubble-gum avait ouvert un club de soutien pour sa matière.

_Oui, je sais mais je ne… enfin, je ne voulais pas y aller.

_Pourtant je vous le conseillerai. Avec les efforts que vous avez fait pour le deuxième trimestre, ce sera du gaspillage de tout relâcher surtout maintenant que c'est la dernière ligne droite vers les Aspics.

_Oui, oui… c'est vrai, je… je verrai. Merci professeur.

_Oh, une dernière chose ! Mr. Prattson, sur votre dossier temporaire que vous m'avez rendu la semaine dernière, j'ai bien remarqué que vous n'aviez rien noté dans vos projets professionnels.

_Oui, c'est vrai. Je… je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux faire.

_Mais vous êtes très doué en Botanique, non !?

_Oui, monsieur, mais je ne crois qu'il existe un métier où seule la Botanique soit nécessaire, je lui fais remarquer.

_Penchez-vous dessus et vous verrez ! » Me suggère-t-il alors.

J'hoche la tête en lui assurant que j'y penserai. Il m'autorise enfin à partir. Je retrouve Bray, Killian, et James dehors qui m'attendent. Ils me demandent tous ce que notre directeur de maison me voulait. Je leur explique en m'asseyant dans le parc.

Il fait beau, c'est la fin de l'année, l'herbe est chaude et fraîche en même temps. Il n'y a presque plus aucun nuage dans le ciel. Le soleil prend petit à petit du territoire. Il chasse les nuages de ses rayons chauds presque brûlants pour la peau.

Nous sommes tous les quatre avachis dans l'herbe, au milieu du parc, et nous discutons quand deux ombres viennent nous cacher du soleil. Je relève la tête. Judith et Victoria…

« Tiens ! S'exclame Killian trop heureux de revoir sa Victoria libre à nouveau. T'as laissé l'Edgecombe ? »

Elle rit et s'assoit entre Killian et moi. Judith se laisse tomber dans l'herbe à côté. Ouf ! Elle est loin de moi. Peut-être qu'elle a renoncé… qui sait ?

« Non, je l'ai laissé tomber, explique Victoria. Après ce qu'il a fait pendant le match, c'était impossible que je reste avec lui. »

Je souris. Le plan d'Eddy pour énerver Kate avec Victoria est tombé à l'eau ! Il s'est fait largué ! En même temps, lui et Victoria… c'était la surprise de l'année ! Kate doit être contente, d'ailleurs. J'aimerais bien lui demander mais vu comment elle m'a parlé tout à l'heure… je crois qu'on a besoin de prendre nos distances un petit moment !

« Bah Hugo, tu n'es pas avec Kate !? » S'étonne Victoria en me tapant amicalement sur le bras.

Bray, Killian, et James se mettent à ricaner. Est-ce qu'elle était obligée de le faire remarquer ? Je souris tout de même et répond :

« Non, pas aujourd'hui. Elle ne veut pas trop me voir en ce moment.

_J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé, avoue Victoria. J'aurais bien aimé voir ça ! Dommage qu'elle vous ait surpris… Elle aurait pu faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu !

_C'est ce que je lui ai dit ! S'écrie Killian en levant les bras au ciel trop heureux que quelqu'un soit de son avis.

_Ouais, c'est clair ! Admet Victoria. En plus il le méritait après ce qu'il a fait au match… quel abruti ! Je vous jure… j'étais choquée !

_Tu m'étonnes ! Je ris. Un vrai abruti celui-là ! Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête mais… c'est un taré ! Voilà tout.

_Grave ! Il est malade ce type, me répond Victoria en riant. Quand même, Kate aurait pu comprendre que vous vouliez votre vengeance. Elle aurait dû… je ne sais pas mais si j'avais été à sa place j'aurais fait comme si de rien n'était ou j'aurais participé.

_Ça aurait été bien… Je marmonne. Dis, toi qui es sortie avec lui, tu sais si c'est un mec ou une femme l'Edgecombe ?

_Oh ! Je ne m'y suis pas aventurée ! » S'écrie-t-elle en partant d'un grand rire.

On explose tous de rire. Victoria s'allonge dans l'herbe et nous explique alors :

« Non, non, je ne voulais rien faire avec lui. Hors de question ! Mais… c'est vrai qu'on peut se demander si ce n'est pas une femme en vrai. En tout cas, je suis sûre d'une chose : il est vraiment puceau. Et je ne fais rien avec des puceaux, ça me soul de les éduquer. »

Je ris. Je ne sais ce qu'elle a aujourd'hui mais c'est la première fois que je trouve Victoria sympa. D'habitude elle est plutôt orgueilleuse et très sûre d'elle. Aujourd'hui elle est… marrante. Je l'aime bien aujourd'hui. On verra bien les autres jours comment elle sera mais elle est en bonne voie ! Peut-être que c'est les meringues de ce midi qui l'ont adouci.

Judith me regarde. Elle me fixe. Elle a son regard de quand elle élabore un plan. Je n'aime pas ça ! Je décide alors de m'allonger dans l'herbe comme ça je ne la verrai pas. A côté de moi, Victoria se redresse et en se penchant vers moi me demande :

« C'est quand la nouvelle soirée ?

_Oh euh… je n'en sais rien ! Mais bon… c'est bientôt les Aspics quand même !

_Arrête, tout le monde s'en fou des Aspics ! Rit-elle. Par le caleçon de Merlin, je reconnais bien Kate là derrière. »

J'hausse les épaules. Ce n'est pas totalement faux… Il est vrai que je suis nettement plus sérieux et tout cela pour qui ? Pour Kate ! Kate qui ne veut plus me parler…

« Sérieusement, c'est quand la prochaine soirée ? Ou alors on peut aller à Pré-au-Lard après le couvre-feu comme la dernière fois, non ?

_Ça, je ne sais pas…

_Si ! S'écrie Bray. Trop bonne idée, Victoria ! Venez, on fait le mur tous ensemble. Oui, James tu peux venir avec Suzy ! Répond-t-il avant que James n'est pu dire un mot.

_Euh par contre Hugo… Marmonne Killian. Si tu pouvais laisser Kate, ce serait pas mal ! Je suis un pourri d'après elle donc s'il te plaît... en plus, on évitera qu'elle nous fasse une scène !

_C'est Madame la Préfète ! Explique Victoria en haussant les épaules.

_De toute façon, on ne se parle plus en ce moment. Elle ne veut plus me parler pour l'instant, elle m'a dit. Donc, je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'inviterai.

_Bon raisonnement, approuve Victoria. Si elle ne veut pas te parler, dans ce cas tu n'as pas à l'inviter. Donc, on serait combien ?

_Et bah… nous et Suzy en plus, compte Bray. Il y aura sûrement Laura aussi. Ce qui fait huit. On fait ça…

_Ce soir ? Propose Judith. Comme ça, on y va sans rien avoir préparé c'est mieux.

_Ouais… bonne idée ! Approuve Bray. Et ben ce soir, on se rejoint près du rocher là-bas et on y va ! »

On approuve tous. D'accord, ce n'est pas très raisonnable surtout que nous sommes déjà collés quatre heures pour ce qu'on a fait à Eddy et on doit envoyer une lettre d'excuse à ses parents. Je vais sans doute recevoir une beuglante de ma mère dans les prochains jours. Ce soir c'est le club de soutien du professeur Bubble-gum mais tant pis ! Qui a dit que nous étions raisonnables ?

* * *

Point de vue KATE

* * *

« Je ne comprends pas ! Sérieusement, je ne comprends pas ! Je répète en tournant dans les dortoirs. Je lui ai dit d'aller en soutien et il ne m'écoute pas ! Il s'en fou ! C'est ça il s'en fou d'avoir ou non ses Aspics. Et après il vient se plaindre comme quoi il est nul et patati et patata. Et qui doit lui remonter le moral alors ? Moi ! Je lui remonte toujours le moral dans ces moments là ! Je me suis même pliée en deux pour l'aider à remonter son niveau, je l'ai aidé, je l'ai soutenu… et après il relâche tout ! Oh, qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre après qu'il n'a pas eu ses Aspics ! »

Je souffle pour évacuer la colère. Ruby et Mylène sont assises sur le sol des dortoirs et me regardent faire les cent pas devant elles. Elles m'écoutent attentivement et ne semblent pas vouloir m'interrompre.

« C'est bon, je dis enfin. Je crois que j'ai tout dis, je vais mieux maintenant.

_En fait, pourquoi tu n'admets pas que tu aurais bien aimé le voir en soutien pour vous réconcilier ? Me demande Ruby très perspicace mais jamais je n'oserai l'avouer.

_Non, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis allée en soutien ! Il faut que je révise et que je maintienne mon niveau. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver le jour de l'examen. Il faut s'y préparer, ce n'est que comme ça qu'on réussit !

_Moui c'est sûr et… si on révise avec son copain en plus c'est tout bonus ! Chantonne Ruby en faisant rire Mylène.

_Très drôle ! Non, je ne veux pas me réconcilier avec lui. En tout cas pas maintenant. »

J'ai une fierté à tenir ! Oui, c'est vrai je comptais me réconcilier avec lui en soutien de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! J'avais répété ma réplique toute la journée jusqu'à la connaître par cœur : « Ah !? T'as suivi mon conseil alors ! » Et là il m'aurait répondu et on aurait ris et en sortant on se serait embrassé. Il m'aurait pris dans ses bras et il m'aurait dit qu'il m'aimait et… on serait monté dans son dortoir qui par un miracle du destin serait vide !

Je soupire et me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Hugo n'est pas venu en soutien et d'ailleurs il n'est jamais venu d'après Carly alias la boutonneuse pour Hugo. Du coup, j'ai révisé mes sorts… Autant vous le dire que j'étais très déçue.

« Tu ne vas pas faire ta ronde ce soir ? Me demande Ruby en posant une main affective sur mon épaule.

_Si, si, j'y vais… Je marmonne. Je vais y aller dans cinq minutes. Mais pourquoi Victoria et Judith ne sont pas là ? Je remarque alors.

_Je n'en sais rien. Elles sont venues et elles sont reparties. Il y avait des cheveux dans la douche donc Victoria a dû en prendre une, me répond Ruby.

_Elle doit être dans le dortoir avec Killian… Je marmonne.

_Et Judith ?

_Ils se font un plan à trois ! Je réplique. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas… »

Je laisse donc Ruby et Mylène se coucher et descend pour rejoindre Geoff qui m'attend encore dans la salle commune. Il me demande si ça va parce que j'ai mis du temps à descendre. Je réponds que oui et nous sortons tous les deux après avoir envoyé deux premières années dans leurs dortoirs.

Dans les couloirs nous retrouvons tous les autres préfets sauf… Killian ! Comme par hasard… Victoria n'est pas dans les dortoirs et Killian n'est pas là. Comme je le disais, ils sont sûrement planqués quelque part à faire leurs affaires. Judith doit s'être jointe à eux.

Je monte les escaliers pour aller rejoindre ma zone. Geoff monte avec moi. Sur le chemin, il me demande :

« Tu sais où est Killian ?

_Avec Victoria comme d'habitude, je ricane.

_On ne devrait pas le signaler ça ?

_Si mais depuis le temps que ça dure… je crois que pour la fin de l'année je jette l'éponge !

_Une fois, je les avais croisés dans la salle des trophées… Eurk ! Ce spectacle m'est resté dans la tête jusque là !

_Tu m'étonnes ! Bon, je te laisse c'est mon étage.

_A tout à l'heure ! »

C'est ça. J'arpente donc les couloirs et fais mine de regarder dans les coins mais à vrai dire je m'en fou. Je me sens seule et terriblement vide. Je crois qu'Hugo me manque. D'ailleurs, j'en suis même sûre ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que je comptais aller me réconcilier avec lui en soutien. Mais comme il n'était pas là… je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut faire d'autre ou si je sais : il doit être avec ses trois abrutis de potes. Complètement idiots ceux-là ! La dernière fois encore Eddy m'a dit qu'il avait croisé Bray et Killian. Ceux-ci lui avaient lancé qu'il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Moi, j'attends impatiemment le jour où ils recevront la beuglante de leurs parents !

Je continue ma ronde et regarde par-ci par-là. Je marche seule dans les couloirs. Tiens, un couple ! Je les surprends et ils s'écartent. Je leur dis de rentrer tous les deux dans leur salle commune. Ils hochent la tête et s'en vont.

Je me retrouve une fois de plus seule dans le couloir. Je soupire. J'aimerais bien qu'Hugo me propose de braver l'autorité et de venir s'embrasser seuls dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. L'ennui c'est que je crois qu'il pense que je suis trop sage pour ça. Encore cette image de fille modèle. Tu vas devoir t'y faire ma pauvre Kate !

Je monte un autre étage pour continuer ma ronde et marche encore dans les couloirs. Il y a la Dame Grise et je la salue. Comme toujours, elle passe sans même me prêter attention. Elle s'en fou, elle vit sa vie. Elle déambule dans les couloirs tous les soirs, c'est son passe-temps. En même temps, il n'y a que ça à faire quand on est fantôme. Pendant ma ronde, je croise toujours des fantômes et en particulier la Dame Grise ! Je sais que le Moine Gras préfère traîner près des cuisines. Le Baron Sanglant aime l'humidité des cachots s'il peut toute fois la ressentir. Et Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête aime la Grande Salle et les escaliers. Il aime voir le monde. Peeves se promène un peu partout pour chercher une nouvelle bêtise à faire.

En bref, il n'y a pas grand monde dans les couloirs ! Résultat des courses ? Un couple et la Dame Grise. En effet, tout le monde se couche tôt surtout lorsque la fin d'année approche. Les examens de fin d'année exigent des révisions.

Je retourne donc jusqu'à ma salle commune. Geoff m'attend devant et comme d'habitude me dit qu'il n'a pas réussi l'énigme. Je souris. Il me dit ça tous les soirs après notre ronde.

« Et tu penses encore que je te crois ? Je lui demande en entrant dans la salle commune.

_Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé alors… pourquoi pas ?

_En gros, tu crois que je suis débile.

_Mais non ! Qui peut penser ça ? T'es la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse. Bon d'accord ce n'est pas vraiment un compliment pour toi… Admet-il en me voyant lever les yeux au ciel. Mais c'est quand même une qualité.

_Merci, c'est gentil, j'admets parce que j'ai pitié de lui.

_Je me suis toujours demandé… si on reste dans les couloirs après notre ronde personne ne peut le savoir ?

_Si, les professeurs peuvent entendre du bruit et sortir et…

_Et alors ? Ricane-t-il. Allez, viens ! Personne ne le verra on s'en fou ! On va rigoler. Viens, on va voir Mimi Geignarde et on lui balance du papier toilettes ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

_Désolé mais non. Je n'ai pas envie et…

_Kate, dans toute ta scolarité à Poudlard, tu vas bien au moins _une_ fois enfreindre le couvre-feu quand même ?

_Je l'ai déjà fait ! Je lui fais remarquer.

_Oui, c'est vrai et t'es sortie avec l'autre là… enfin bref ! Viens !

_Geoff, je ne sortirai pas avec toi.

_Merci, je pense que depuis le temps… je l'avais compris ! Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Non mais je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Je voulais dire sortir… sortir dans les couloirs, quoi ! Je ne sortirai pas dans les couloirs avec toi.

_Ah ! Pourquoi pas avec moi ?

_C'est une manière de te faire comprendre je ne sortirai pas dans les couloirs ce soir, je traduis.

_Ah ok ! Bon tant pis… Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave. Un autre soir alors… »

J'hoche la tête même si je n'en ai pas l'intention mais c'était pour atténuer le fait que je n'avais pas envie d'aller dans les couloirs après ma ronde. Je commence à me diriger vers les escaliers quand il m'interpelle :

« Mais du coup… tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas sortir dans les couloirs mais… tu n'as pas dit que tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec moi. Genre sortir ensemble, quoi. »

Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai dit ça. Enfin, je n'ai pas dit ça ! Ouais, je me comprends sauf que je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je n'arriverais jamais à lui dire que je ne veux pas être avec lui parce que… je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Je suis comme ça, je suis…

« Kate ? »

Sur le coup j'ai envie de répondre : « Oui ? » avant de me rendre compte que c'est ridicule. Et d'ailleurs, je ne dois pas répondre ! Wah mais… est-ce que c'est mon cœur qui bat comme ça ou c'est autre chose dans la pièce ? Geoff me prend la main et me regarde. Il hausse un sourcil. Apparemment, il attend une réponse. En même temps, ça fait presque un an que je le fais poireauter, il n'a jamais eu de réponse. Il a fini par comprendre tout seul.

Je lui retire ma main de la sienne. Il m'encadre alors le visage de ses deux mains et m'embrasse. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ? Je fais quoi ? Je fais quoi ? Il m'embrasse comme ça sans prévenir ! Pourquoi il fait ça ? Et pourquoi je ne réagis pas ? Oh, là, là ! Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire ni ce que je dois dire… Est-ce que c'est mal poli de repousser quelqu'un quand il vous embrasse ? Pff ! Quelle question, Kate ! Je suis vraiment nulle !

Je l'arrache à moi et le repousse loin de moi. Je recule en même temps de plusieurs pas et commence à monter dans le dortoir. Je suis complètement perturbée. Je ne cesse de regarder en-haut dans le dortoir, et en bas vers Geoff qui me demande de revenir pour qu'il s'excuse. Je lui dis d'arrêter. Je sens mon cœur qui bat. Oh, là, là ! Ma pauvre Kate, ça ne va pas. Ça ne va pas du tout !

Je m'enferme dans le dortoir et soupire de soulagement. Je me jette dans mon lit et me recroqueville sous mes couvertures. J'ai le cœur tout chamboulé. Il n'arrive pas à se calmer. Un instant, j'ai cru qu'il allait me dire de retourner vers Geoff.

* * *

Point de vue HUGO

* * *

« Dites-moi vous avez quel âge ? Nous demande le barman des Trois Balais.

_Nous ? Je m'écrie et pourtant il n'y a personne derrière moi. J'ai vingt ans ! Je bosse dans la Botanique, moi ! Je viens faire un tour par ici… c'est joli dans le coin ! »

Je me mets à ricaner tout seul et m'excuse enfin devant le barman qui me regarde d'un air soupçonneux. En fait, j'essaie de commander des autres verres mais apparemment on est en train de se faire griller. Je crois qu'il a compris que nous étions des élèves de Poudlard. Bah… il ne pourra pas résister si je lui glisse une mornille de plus ! Je n'ai plus de mornille en fait… j'ai déjà tout utilisé. Bon bah, je vais lui glisser une noise. C'est déjà ça !

« Gardez la monnaie ! » Je lui dis en prenant le plateau.

Je me retourne vers la pièce. Ouh… la pièce tangue un peu ! Je vois tout le monde qui rit, crie, court… Je me dirige à petits pas vers la table où nous sommes installés, celle du fond. Bray et James se défient au bras de fer sur la table. Suzy et Laura les soutiennent derrière en tapant sur la table de leurs mains. Elles rient et quand elles me voient arriver avec un plateau rempli elles m'acclament comme le dieu. Je sais, je sais ! Je suis génial, que voulez-vous ? Je leur donne deux verres et en prend un pour moi. Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise et observe le match entre Bray et James.

Judith a délaissé Victoria en partant avec Killian dans les toilettes du bar. Victoria vient s'asseoir sur mes genoux en me demandant :

« Tu paries sur Bray ou sur James ?

_Bray a plus de muscles, je réponds en haussant les épaules. C'est toi le meilleur Bray ! »

Je le vois rougir par l'effort. Il serre les dents tout comme James qui ne va pas tarder à céder. Bray est trop fort à ce jeu, personne ne peut le battre ! Et pourtant, c'est moi qui ait eu l'idée… ils ne connaissaient même pas ce jeu ! Bon, j'ai juste gagné face aux filles et Killian mais je me suis ramassé devant James et Bray.

« Ouais, ouais, ouais, ouais, ouais… ! » Les encourage Suzy et Laura.

Et bim ! Bray a gagné ! James s'est incliné et a abandonné. Pouf ! J'avais déposé mon verre sur la table et ils l'ont renversé sur Victoria. Je ris tout seul parce que tous les autres hurlent pour faire savoir à tout le bar que Bray est le meilleur. Personne ne se préoccupe du pantalon de Victoria. Elle rit de toute façon en essayant de l'essuyer avec ses mains.

« T'es toujours belle, ne t'inquiète pas, je lui dis à l'oreille.

_Oh c'est vrai ?

_Évidemment ! »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça parce qu'elle est affreuse cette fille ! Je ris à ma bonne blague et Victoria rit aussi même si elle ne sait pas pourquoi je ris. Je la trouve encore plus ridicule alors je ris encore plus. Malgré tout, elle a sa main dans mes cheveux depuis le début et j'aime bien parce que ça me masse la tête. Kate faisait ça quand on s'endormait chez moi. Oh puis pourquoi je pense à elle ! Elle me fait toujours une scène pour un rien et il faut toujours que je sois sérieux avec les études. Merde alors ! Tiens, pour la peine j'embrasse Victoria.

Elle sent un mélange entre son shampoing à la mangue et l'alcool du Whisky Pur Feu. Son haleine est remplie d'alcool mais je pense que la mienne aussi. Comme ça on mélange nos haleines. Bon, elle devient un peu trop insistante sur le baiser là ! Elle va m'étouffer cette fille ! Elle a sa main près de ma… bref. Je la repousse gentiment. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle croit des choses !

Elle m'embrasse encore une fois avec de petits baisers. J'aime bien les petits baisers. Mais quand elle recommence à devenir disons passionnée j'aime moins. Sa main s'excite dans mes cheveux. Je ne sais pas à quoi je ressemble mais je paierai cher pour le savoir. Elle me prend le visage et m'embrasse dans le cou, au coin des lèvres, et sur les lèvres. Ok, elle devient un peu trop hargneuse !

Je la repousse une nouvelle fois et prétexte avoir soif. Je prends mon verre et bois un coup. Aussitôt finis elle penche sa tête jusqu'à la coller contre la mienne. Je lui souris malgré moi. Malheur m'en a pris ! Elle se remet à m'embrasser. Ah ! Les petits baisers ! J'aime bien les petits baisers.

Derrière moi, James et Bray s'amusent à nous lancer des confettis qu'ils ont déchirés sur la nappe en papier. Ils rient tous les deux, d'ailleurs ils sont explosés de rire, et s'écrient en même temps :

« Confettiiiiiis !

_Confettiiiiiis ! »

Attention, je ne l'ai pas demandé en mariage ! D'ailleurs je ne marierai jamais avec une fille aussi moche, j'en fais le serment ! Je peux même faire un Serment Inviolable !

Bon, comme les deux nous regardent derrière en nous lançant des confettis, je me décide à y donner un peu plus de cœur pour embrasser Victoria. Elle commence d'abord à rire et à glousser quand je l'embrasse avec un peu plus de hargne. Oh bah si ça lui fait plaisir… ! Je sais, elle m'adore ! Les femmes m'adorent, je suis génial ! Que voulez-vous ? Victoria raffole de mon corps, ça se voit ! Ça se voit un peu trop…

« On va aux toilettes ? Me demande-t-elle essoufflée.

_Hein ?

_Tu sais… on va aux toilettes ?

_Oh là, non ! Certainement pas ! » Je réplique en la serrant dans mes bras.

La seule chose que je peux bien lui admettre c'est qu'elle a de belles fesses bien rebondies, bien volumineuses ! C'est parfait pour mettre ses mains ! Je vais pour l'embrasser quand elle me demande à l'oreille :

« Pourquoi pas ? Viens, on y va.

_Euh non… pas avec toi ! Je ricane.

_Pourquoi ? Demande-t-elle soudainement beaucoup plus froide.

_Parce que t'es trop moche ! Je n'ai pas envie de toi ! »

Elle se lève aussitôt et… je ne comprends pas immédiatement ce qu'il m'arrive. Ma tête a fait un tour de quatre-vingt-dix degré. Vlan ! Je me suis pris la claque du siècle, je crois. Bray et James s'écroulent par terre tellement ils rient. Je ris avec eux parce que je m'en fou royalement !

Victoria s'éloigne immédiatement et va s'installer au bar. Elle va pouvoir embrasser le barman comme ça ! C'est une vielle pute cette fille quand même ! Comme ça je sais ce que ça fait d'embrasser une pute. Je suis sûr qu'elle va finir avec le barman ! Mais… où est-il d'ailleurs ? Où est le barman ? Ah, ça ce n'est pas drôle si on ne peut plus se faire servir en boisson !

Soudain la porte des Trois Balais s'ouvre. Ah, le barman ! Enfin le voilà ! Le voilà avec… Le professeur Bubble-gum nous jette un regard surglacé ! J'en tremble déjà… Je crois que la fête est finie.

* * *

Point de vue KATE

* * *

En fait, Victoria et Judith étaient avec mon Hugo hier soir. Tandis que je me lave les dents, j'essaie de prendre les choses de la meilleure façon possible. Hugo était donc au Trois Balais ce qui explique qu'il n'était pas en soutien. Ils se sont tous pris trois heures de colle. Hugo ne m'a pas dit qu'il allait au Trois Balais. En même temps, c'est compréhensible puisque je ne lui parlais plus. Il ne me l'a donc pas dit. Un problème d'éliminé !

Victoria entre dans la salle de bain et s'avance jusqu'au deuxième lavabo. Elle commence à appliquer un masque sur son visage pour « purifier les pores de la peau ». Elle a un petit sourire, la garce. J'en conclus donc qu'elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait. Je crache le dentifrice dans le lavabo puis me rince la bouche. Je réfléchis en même temps. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je réponds ? Je la frappe ? Je lui tire les cheveux ? Ils s'enlèveront facilement puisqu'ils tombent déjà tous seuls sous la douche.

Je m'essuie la bouche dans ma serviette quand Victoria me lance avec fierté :

« Il ne résiste pas longtemps ton mec. »

Je ne réponds rien. Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre ? Je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé. Je veux voir Hugo avant de croire Victoria. Je veux entendre sa version avant d'entendre celle de Victoria. Je veux que ce soit Hugo qui m'apprenne ce qui s'est passé et personne d'autre.

« La prochaine fois, avant de vouloir faire ta petite chef, tu y réfléchiras à deux fois. » Conclut Victoria en haussant les épaules trop heureuse d'elle-même.

Je sors de la salle de bain. Je n'en peux plus de l'entendre depuis ce matin ! Elle me nargue et elle m'énerve… J'aurais vraiment envie de la coincer dans les couloirs et la déshabiller comme ça au milieu. Je lui casserais le nez aussi ! Et je lui lancerais des sorts dont elle s'en souviendrait !

Bref, je m'habille donc et descends avec Ruby prendre le petit-déjeuner. Mylène est déjà dans la Grande Salle avec Rony. Je m'installe à une table avec Ruby et commence à prendre des tartines. Ruby m'observe. Finalement, elle se décide à me dire ce qu'elle a envie de me dire depuis le début de la matinée :

« Ecoute, je suis sûre qu'il ne t'a pas trompé. Il était un peu bourré hier soir et… peut-être qu'il l'a embrassé, oui, et alors ? Tu ne lui parlais plus ! C'est sans doute par provocation qu'il l'a fait. Il devait être un peu énervé contre toi, un peu bourré aussi, et tout ça à fait qu'il l'a embrassé ! Oui, mais tu ne devrais pas… comment dire… en rajouter, voilà ! S'il l'a fait c'était sans doute qu'il était énervé contre toi, donc si tu veux continuer avec lui : n'en rajoute pas.

_Ruby, je suis obligée de lui demander ce qui s'est passé ! Je ne vais pas juste fermer les yeux et me dire « Oh bah ce n'est pas grave ! Il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut quand il est bourré ! » C'est ça que tu veux que je fasse ?

_Non ! Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne suis pas en train de te dire de juste passer à autre chose. Non, je crois que vous devriez en parler tous les deux. Au calme, à l'écart des autres, vous devriez juste en parler tranquillement. Il ne faut pas que ça devienne tabou mais après ne le juge pas trop vite, d'accord ? »

J'hoche la tête. Il faut moi aussi que je parle à Hugo de ce qui s'est passé hier soir avec Geoff. J'espère qu'il n'ira pas le frapper. Mais comme dit Ruby, il ne faut pas que je m'énerve. Elle a sûrement raison dans un sens où il était énervé contre moi. Et si je commence à m'énerver ce sera le meilleur moyen de l'énerver encore plus d'autant plus s'il apprend pour Geoff. Donc, je vais aller lui parler calmement. On va discuter et on va voir ce qu'on va faire après.

Lorsque j'ai terminé mon petit-déjeuner, je sors de la Grande Salle et j'attends Hugo. Il sort quelques temps après avec ses trois autres abrutis de potes. Je m'avance légèrement. Il m'a vu. Il dit quelqu'un chose à ses trois abrutis de potes et puis s'avance vers moi, timidement. On reste l'un en face de l'autre sans rien dire d'abord. Puis nous décidons de sortir dans le parc pour marcher tout en discutant.

« Tu me parles, maintenant ? Me dit-il.

_Oui, euh… je voulais te dire je suis désolée pour… pour ce que je t'ai dis et puis je voulais venir te parler… parce que… parce que… »

Je n'arriverai jamais à le dire. Allez, Kate ! Un peu de courage pour une fois dans ta vie !

« Je m'excuse pour ton frère, me dit-il alors. T'as raison, je n'aurais pas dû.

_Oui… bon, il l'a mérité quand même mais… c'est mon frère, quoi. »

Il hoche la tête. Je hausse les épaules. On soupire tous les deux. On sourit. On marche toujours l'un à côté de l'autre dans le parc avec le vent qui se lève petit à petit.

« Hum… dis, pour Victoria… c'est vrai ? » Je demande d'une petite voix tout à fait ridicule.

Je le vois baisser la tête. Il s'assoit dans l'herbe et me fait signe de m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je m'exécute. Il soupire et me demande finalement tout en regardant ses mains :

« Qui te l'a dit ?

_Victoria ! Tu penses bien qu'elle était fière de venir me l'annoncer ce matin ! Je m'exclame.

_Oui… écoute, je suis désolé. Je sais je suis souvent désolé mais… bon, j'étais vraiment en colère contre toi. J'en avais un peu marre parce qu'en ce moment, je ne sais pas, on se disputait souvent. Et j'avais bu aussi hier soir…

_Oui, je m'en suis doutée.

_Mais je n'ai rien fait avec elle, hein ! On s'est juste embrassés. Elle a voulu mais moi… »

J'ai envie de sourire. En fait, je crois que je m'en fou qu'il l'ait embrassé. Enfin je ne m'en fou pas mais… je crois que finalement je pense que Victoria a eu ce qu'elle voulait et bien tant mieux pour elle mais Hugo m'aime toujours. En fait, je crois que je suis tellement contente de savoir ça que le reste est du superflu. Mais… je ne vais le montrer tout de suite ! Faisons-le cogiter, culpabiliser… Allez, Hugo, montre que tu t'en veux ! Montre que tu as peur de me perdre !

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai embrassé, franchement… c'était nul, m'avoue-t-il tandis que je me retiens de sourire. Mais jamais de la vie j'irai plus loin avec elle ! Je lui ai même dit qu'elle était moche quand elle a insisté.

_C'est vrai !? Je m'étonne de plus en plus fière.

_Oui, elle est affreuse. Faut le dire, elle…

_... ressemble à un ourson en peluche croisé avec un caniche ! Je termine en souriant cette fois parce que je ne peux plus me retenir.

_Oui ! Exactement ça ! » Ricane-t-il.

On se regarde tous les deux. Il m'embrasse sur la joue et me dit encore une fois qu'il est désolé. Je le regarde un moment histoire de le faire paniquer un peu avant de l'embrasser. Mon cœur se serre et papillonne. Je l'aime mais je l'aime ! Je ne sais même pas comment décrire ce sentiment. Il est trop important, trop puissant, trop… trop ! C'est tout : il est trop !

« Il faut aussi que je te dise quelque chose, j'avoue alors quand il me serre dans ses bras.

_Ah… toi aussi t'as embrassé quelqu'un en mon absence ? Me demande-t-il avec humour.

_Euh… en quelque sorte... Je marmonne. Bon, tu sais que je fais une ronde tous les soirs pour vérifier que les élèves sont tous dans leur salle commune ?

_Oui, Killian râle toujours quand il y va.

_Bien, et moi je suis préfète avec Geoff. Il m'attend toujours après sa ronde devant notre salle commune. Et là… hier, il voulait qu'on aille tous les deux se promener dans les couloirs. Il disait que personne ne nous verrait.

_Oui… Acquiesce Hugo de plus en plus méfiant.

_J'ai refusé et j'ai bafouillé un pauvre truc comme quoi je n'avais pas envie d'aller dans les couloirs avec lui. Et… et après ça… il m'a embrassé. Je l'ai repoussé bien sûr mais j'étais… un peu chamboulée.

_Purée, le salop ! Jure Hugo. Ah, il l'a joue comme ça lui !

_Tu ne vas pas aller le frapper, hein ?

_Et le déshabiller dans les couloirs, je peux ?

_Arrête, je lui dis en riant quand même. Comme ça, t'as eu ton aventure et j'ai eu la mienne. On va dire ça comme ça.

_Ouais… et vives les aventures ! On se croirait dans un feuilleton télé que ma mère regarde, me confit-il. Ah, je n'en reviens pas de l'autre Geoff ! S'il retente quelque chose tu me le dis quand même. Je lui dirais juste quelques mots.

_D'accord, j'acquiesce en me serrant contre Hugo. Tu crois que ce soir on pourrait aller dans les couloirs toi et moi ?

_Dans les couloirs… comment ça ? Tu veux dire… après le couvre-feu ?

_Ouais, je fais ma ronde et… Tu me rejoins ? Je demanderai à être au cinquième étage ce soir, comme ça tu n'auras pas à descendre trop d'étages.

_Si tu veux, moi je veux bien qu'on aille tous les deux dans les couloirs. Ça ne me dérange pas ! »

Il m'embrasse et me serre dans ses bras. Oui, je vais l'avoir ma sortie dans les couloirs avec Hugo ! Tous les couples ont fait ça au moins une fois à Poudlard ! Alors pourquoi pas moi ? Bon, c'est vrai les Aspics arrivent dans quelques semaines maintenant mais… j'ai assez révisé ! Je suis au point maintenant et donc je peux m'amuser et me détendre avant le stresse des examens.

* * *

Voilà donc pour cet avant dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plût ! ;)


	13. Nous, l'avenir entre nos mains

**13**

**Nous, l'avenir entre nos mains**

* * *

Point de vue HUGO

* * *

Je suis à la bibliothèque. Oui, à la bibliothèque ! Vous avez bien entendu : Hugo Prattson est à la bibliothèque ! Je crois que c'est l'une des premières fois que j'entre dans la bibliothèque et que j'y reste plus de dix minutes, assis sur une table, le nez plongé dans mes cours. L'Histoire de la Magie, une matière que je compte bien réussir pour les Aspics ! Je compte d'ailleurs avoir mes Aspics, j'espère en avoir le plus possible.

Je vais même au cours de soutien du professeur Bubble-gum et elle m'a dit la dernière fois que je faisais des progrès et qu'elle était fière de moi. Le professeur Bubble-gum, quoi ! La terrible grande blonde austère sans aucune pitié pour ses élèves !

C'est le monde à l'envers en ce moment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tout le monde est différent. Bray s'entraîne tout le temps sur le terrain de quidditch maintenant qu'il est autorisé à jouer. Même s'il n'y a plus de match, il a tenu à maintenir les entraînements pour l'équipe de Gryffondor qui se fait un plaisir de rejoindre le stade.

Bray va peut-être être engagé dans une équipe de quidditch de Grande-Bretagne. Ce serait fantastique pour lui ! Killian compte bien poursuivre ses études et devenir journaliste. Il veut travailler au service de Rita Skeeter dans la rubrique des potins. Je le vois bien en train de colporter des ragots totalement faux et complètement ridicules.

James veut devenir Auror comme son père. C'est étrange d'ailleurs, lui qui ne voulait pas être comparé à son père. Mais s'il a trouvé sa voie alors tant mieux ! Il est doué en plus ! Il aura ses Aspics à coup sûr. Et moi… je ne sais toujours pas ce que je veux faire et pour tout vous dire je préfère me concentrer sur mes Aspics pour l'instant. Je vais franchir les étapes une par une. Doucement mais sûrement ! Je trouverai bien ma voie un jour, de toute façon.

Je révise donc parce que je me suis mis en tête d'avoir mes Aspics ou du moins d'en avoir le plus possible. J'ai déçu beaucoup de monde ces dernières semaines. Pour ce qui est arrivé à Eddy, j'ai reçu une beuglante de ma mère comme prévu. Mais le plus surprenant c'est que j'ai reçu une lettre de mon père ! Mon père ! Il ne m'a jamais écris à Poudlard ou alors il signait juste la lettre que ma mère m'envoyait. Mais là… là, il m'a envoyé une lettre. Une lettre me disant que je l'avais déçu et qu'au lieu t'embêter les autres je devrais me concentrer sur moi et mes études. Je n'avais jamais vu mon père aussi en colère. C'était lui qui avait écrit la lettre et non ma mère ! C'étaient ses mots et non ceux de ma mère ! C'était une lettre de mon père qui n'était vraiment pas fier de moi !

Depuis ce jour, j'ai décidé de me prendre en main. Mon père n'a pas tord. Je dois me concentrer sur ce qui est vraiment important en cette fin d'année. C'est sûrement le pire moment de ma vie mais qu'est-ce qu'un moment comparé à toute une vie ? Je veux sacrifier ces dernières semaines à réviser pour ensuite vivre ma vie et ne pas mendier sous un pont.

Je me suis aussi fait remonter les bretelles par mon directeur de maison, le professeur Londubat. Lui non plus n'était pas fier de moi en ce qui concerne mon attitude. Il n'a pas apprécié ce qui s'était passé avec Eddy, et il n'a pas non plus apprécié le fait que je sorte du château après le couvre-feu. Il a dit que je l'avais extrêmement déçu et qu'il pensait que je valais mieux que ça.

Après tout ça, vous pensez bien que j'ai réagi ! Je suis donc allé au cours de soutien du professeur Bubble-gum. C'est la première à m'avoir fait un compliment de la semaine ! J'étais très surpris mais bon… elle a dit que je pourrais bien être prêt pour les Aspics si je passais à la vitesse supérieure. Donc : je bosse !

Je n'ai jamais eu autant de motivation ! C'est la première, je crois, que j'ai autant envie de réviser. J'ai vite compris que l'Histoire de la Magie était largement à ma portée. Il n'y a qu'à réviser et apprendre. Facile ! La Botanique ne me donnera pas trop de mal puisque c'est bien la seule matière que je réussis. La Défense contre les Forces du Mal… j'y travaille, j'y travaille ! Et j'ai l'espoir d'y arriver le jour J. L'Etude des Moldus : c'est dans la poche ! Quant aux Potions… c'est vraiment le gros problème.

Voilà donc les cinq matières que j'ai intérêt à réussir pour avoir des Aspics dites convenables. Je compte carburer en Botanique et Etude des Moldus. J'espère mettre le paquet en Histoire de la Magie et réussir la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Et les potions… je veux réussir mais j'en doute.

Kate vient s'asseoir à ma table comme elle vient d'entrer dans la bibliothèque. Elle me jette un regard étonné et plutôt impressionné. Je suis fier ! Si j'arrive à l'impressionner c'est bon signe ! Elle ne sort pas ses affaires et reste assise à me regarder.

« Tu as bientôt fini ? Me demande-t-elle.

_Euh… oui dans quelques minutes, je réponds. Pourquoi ?

_Il y a un cracheur de feu au Trois Balais. Je me disais qu'on pourrait y aller, non ?

_Oui, oui… bonne idée mais bon… je voulais réviser aujourd'hui.

_Allez ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas sortis ensemble et puis c'est mauvais de trop réviser.

_Dans mon cas, ça ne pourra pas me faire de mal ! Je rétorque surpris qu'elle prenne les choses à la légère. Toi, t'as peut-être besoin de vingt minutes pour réviser mais moi non.

_Ok… Je vais demander à Ruby si ça l'intéresse… Soupire-t-elle déçue.

_Attend ! Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas venir ! Je l'arrête.

_Tu crois vraiment qu'il va rester toute la journée ce cracheur de feu ? »

Je soupire. Elle a de quoi me faire hésiter. Rester à la bibliothèque pour réviser ou aller avec Kate voir un spectacle ? Bon… allez, je vais avec Kate ! C'est vrai, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait de sorties et puis j'en ai un peu marre de réviser. Je serai fou de manquer ce spectacle !

Je range donc mes affaires et sors avec Kate de la bibliothèque. Sitôt fait, elle m'agrippe par la cravate et m'entraîne vers elle pour m'embrasser. Wah ! Ça fait plaisir de voir qu'elle m'aime comme ça ! En plus, elle s'est attachée les cheveux alors je peux lui caresser la nuque. Elle est belle je trouve. Nous sortons du château en riant tous les deux. On se taquine sur le chemin et on s'arrête de temps en temps pour s'embrasser. Je la prends dans mes bras et la soulève tout en cherchant ses lèvres. Elle rit et ça me fait plaisir de la voir heureuse avec moi.

Au Trois Balais, il y a une foule de sorciers rassemblée pour regarder le cracheur de feu. Kate me tire pour se frayer un chemin parmi la foule. On arrive finalement à trouver un petit espace où nous mettre. Je m'adosse au mur et passe mes bras autour de Kate qui se laisse aller contre moi. On regarde le spectacle.

Mes yeux sont soudainement attirés par quelque chose qui m'énerve. Geoff. Il est là, pile en face de nous ! Comme pour me rappeler qu'il a osé embrasser _ma_ copine ! D'autant plus que je le considérais comme mon pote. Au fond, je l'aimais bien. Savoir qu'il a osé me faire ça… pff ! Pauvre type ! Ils sont tous abrutis à Serdaigle ou quoi ? Entre Eddy et Geoff, ma pauvre Kate n'est pas aidée !

Finalement, j'en profite pour passer mes mains le long des bras de Kate et l'embrasser dans le cou. Comme ça, Geoff comprendra qu'elle est à moi et pas à lui ! Je marque mon territoire en quelque sorte. Qu'est-ce qui lui fait croire qu'il a le droit de posé les mains sur elle ? Abruti ! Rah, j'aurais bien envie d'aller lui casser son nez à celui-là ! Je suis sûr que je ne regretterai rien.

Il nous regarde. J'en profite pour embrasser Kate. Regarde bien abruti ! Regarde bien et comprends que cette fille n'est pas faite pour toi ! Mais il se passe quelque chose quand je l'embrasse. Je ne pense qu'à Geoff et l'idée qu'il est pu poser ses lèvres sur celles de Kate… Eurk ! Un frisson de dégoût et de colère à la fois me parcourt. J'ai encore plus envie d'aller lui casser le nez.

J'embrasse à nouveau Kate. Je n'arrive pas à chasser cette image de Geoff qui l'embrasse lui aussi… Combien de fois j'ai eu peur de cette scène ! Geoff et Kate qui se retrouvent seuls dans la salle commune. Il y a une faible lumière qui provient des rayons de la lune par la fenêtre. Et ils s'embrassent tous les deux.

Je décide d'arrêter de l'embrasser. Je me concentre plutôt sur le cracheur de feu et tente d'oublier ce que je crains depuis le début. Car ce que je craignais est bien arrivé ! Ils se sont embrassés ! Geoff a embrassé Kate. Kate a embrassé Geoff. Ils se sont embrassés tous les deux. Et maintenant que j'ai cette image en tête, je n'arrive plus à la chasser. C'est… étrange.

Je n'arriverai pas à décrire ce que je ressens. De la colère, du dégoût, de la culpabilité aussi parce que j'ai vraiment merdé et c'est à cause de moi que c'est arrivé. Pendant tout le temps du spectacle, j'ai cette scène qui se répète inlassablement dans ma tête.

* * *

Point de vue KATE

* * *

Je me ronge les ongles comme jamais je ne me suis rongée les ongles. D'ailleurs, je ne me ronge pas les ongles habituellement. Mais là… là… là c'est le stresse total ! J'ai été convoquée à neuf heures pour mon évaluation pratique en Sortilèges. Il est déjà onze heures. Eh oui ! Cela fait trois heures que je vois des élèves qui entrent et ressortent de la Grande Salle. Certains disent ne pas avoir réussi, d'autres insultent le jury en disant qu'ils sont sévères, d'autres encore en ressortent indécis.

Je ne cesse de me ronger les ongles et de tripoter ma cravate. J'ai le cœur qui bat… Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire en attendant. A chaque fois qu'un des jurys arrive pour appeler un élève, je prie pour que ce ne soit pas moi et à la fois pour que ce le soit. L'attente est insoutenable. Attendre trois heures, assise sur une chaise à se ronger les ongles… je ne fais que penser à cette évaluation. Je n'arrive pas à me tranquilliser. Je ne peux pas penser à autre chose !

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvre sur une élève qui en ressort en pleurant. Mon cœur fait un bon. Je ne veux pas avoir ce jury… pas ce jury ! Un homme vêtu tout de noir se pointe à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et appelle Carly de Gryffondor. Je lui souhaite bonne chance quand elle passe prêt de moi. Elle me remercie avec une petite voix étranglée par le stresse.

Je me remets à trifouiller ma cravate. Je ne fais que ça depuis trois heures. J'alterne entre me ronger les ongles et tripoter ma cravate. Je suis au bord du gouffre. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre !

Mon cœur bat tellement vite et tellement fort qu'il résonne dans ma tête. J'ai l'impression que mes jambes ne pourront jamais me soutenir quand je me lèverai. Mes yeux sont braqués sur les portes de la Grande Salle. Je n'attends qu'une chose : qu'on m'appelle pour terminer enfin cette attente insoutenable.

On appelle un élève de Poufsouffle. Il rentre en tremblant de tout son corps. Le pauvre mais je crois que je suis dans le même état. En tout cas, je ne dois pas être mieux à me ronger les ongles. Je crois que ça se voit que je stresse.

Une fille me regarde. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Elle veut quoi ? Peut-être qu'elle me mate… c'est peut-être son tranquillisant… J'ai peur qu'elle essaie de m'imaginer nue. D'ailleurs je me sens nue. Pourtant je suis habillée, eh oui ! Pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça alors ? Elle est attirée !? Elle veut faire des choses avec moi !? Non ! Hors de question, je suis en couple et je ne céderai pas à ça même dans cet instant. On ne m'aura pas comme ça ! Je résisterai même si on dit que le sexe est le meilleur de tous les tranquillisants.

Hugo n'est même pas venu me voir ce matin… il m'a souhaité bonne chance hier soir avant qu'on ne rejoigne chacun notre salle commune, mais c'est tout. J'avais imaginé qu'il viendrait me soutenir dans cette épreuve. Je suis sur le point de pleurer. Trois heures de stresse, trois longues heures d'attente ! Trois heures sans Hugo… J'aurais bien envie d'une partie de sexe pour me détendre, tiens ! Avec lui, ça ne me dérange pas.

Oh, là, là ! Ma pauvre Kate, tu dérailles complètement ! Je pense à une partie de sexe alors que j'attends pour mon évaluation de Sortilèges… Je dois être vraiment frappée ! Je dois être idiote comme fille.

J'ai chaud et il n'y a rien pour m'éventer. J'ai chaud mais j'ai chaud ! C'est insoutenable ! Et j'ai l'impression que cette chaleur ne vient pas seulement du Hall mais de moi aussi ! J'ai l'impression d'être un chaudron qu'on aurait oublié sur le feu.

Mes Aspics de Potion ! Je prie pour les avoir réussi. J'espère tellement avoir tous mes Aspics, j'espère tellement… j'espère trop que je stresse nuit et jour ! Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir, je suis insomniaque. Je suis folle, en fait ! Oui, c'est ça je suis folle, complètement tarée. Je suis une dingue, je ne peux même pas être tranquille quand je suis en période d'examens.

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvre sur un élève en larme. Un garçon ! Un garçon qui pleure ! Pour un examen, en plus ! Alors là c'est sûr que je ne veux pas ce jury ! Pitié, Merlin, ayez pitié de moi !

« Kate Edgecombe, Serdaigle ! »

Non. Non. Non. Pitié, Merlin ! Dites-moi que c'est une blague !? Non, ça ne peut pas être moi ! Et si je dis que je ne m'appelle pas Kate Edgecombe mais… Sonia Yuki ! Ça sonne bien, non ? Sonia Yuki, je ne sais pas d'où ça sort mais c'est pas mal, je trouve. Sonia Yuki, je suis Sonia Yuki. Je ne suis certainement pas Kate Edgecombe ! Non, non, non ! D'ailleurs, la pauvre Kate elle n'a pas de chance d'avoir ce jury. J'espère que moi, Sonia Yuki, j'aurais un meilleur jury.

Oh, là, là ! Je déraille complètement là. C'est plus sévère que ce que je ne croyais. Et si je dis que je vais à l'infirmerie ? J'ai passé mon année à l'infirmerie alors ce serait crédible… Eddy, où es-tu ? Tire-moi de là je t'en supplie ! Je ne vais pas bien, je suis dépressive, oui au bord du gouffre, il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie !

« Kate, c'est à toi ! » Me souffle Laura qui attend elle aussi.

A moi ? Ah oui ! Je me lève et m'avance vers cet homme grand et mince. Il porte des lunettes et est habillé en noir comme tous les examinateurs. Je crois que c'est pour nous impressionner. Tous les examinateurs sont grands, portent des lunettes, et sont vêtus de noir. Je crois que pour être examinateurs il faut correspondre à ses trois critères sinon c'est foutu.

Il m'entraîne avec lui dans la Grande Salle. Les lourdes portes se referment sur moi et alors suit un grand silence. Il y a des élèves ici et là qui passent leur examen. Je leur souhaite à tous bonne chance mentalement. Je me souhaite bonne chance.

L'examinateur me conduit jusqu'à une table où il s'installe à côté d'une femme qui est en train d'écrire rapidement. Elle a un chignon et porte des lunettes. Elle est également habillée en noir.

Les deux examinateurs me jettent un regard pour juger de mon état. J'essaie de ne pas trembler même si je suis morte de peur. J'ai l'impression de ne voir qu'eux. Je n'entends rien, c'est sourd autour de moi. Les deux examinateurs face à moi chuchotent entre eux quelque chose et la femme prend quelque chose en note.

En les regardant je trouve que l'examinateur ressemble à une brosse à dent. Il est grand et très fin comme le manche, et ses cheveux blancs se dressent au-dessus de sa tête comme une brosse. C'est une brosse à dent. L'examinatrice quand à elle… elle me fait penser à une aryenne pro nazie. Eh oui, j'ai révisé mon cours pour l'épreuve d'Etude des Moldus ! Je crois que mon examinatrice est une nazie refoulée. Elle est blonde aux yeux bleus comme les aryens. La pauvre, elle doit complexer parfois.

« Vous pouvez commencer. » M'invite l'examinatrice.

Ok, j'arrête de dire des conneries même si ça me détend. Je me concentre et leur montre ce que je sais faire. Notre professeur nous a dit que la dite « belle magie » serait toujours favorisée à l'épreuve de Sortilèges. J'ai donc répété un enchaînement de sortilèges de façon à créer de la dite « belle magie ». Notre professeur nous a bien dit que nous sortions d'une période historique difficile et que la belle magie serait donc privilégiée. « Soyez créatifs ! » Nous a-t-il également conseillé. C'est sur quoi je me suis appliquée en m'entraînant.

* * *

Point de vue HUGO

* * *

Je suis devant ma feuille d'examen depuis près de trois heures. Il ne m'en reste qu'une pour finir l'épreuve d'Histoire de la Magie. J'écrie à une vitesse folle. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir être autant pris dans l'épreuve jusqu'à en oublier la douleur. J'ai mal à la main comme jamais je n'ai eu mal. Mêmes aux Buses, je me souviens clairement ne pas avoir ressenti de douleur. Bon… je n'avais pas mis le paquet aux Buses !

Pour les Aspics, j'ai décidé de mettre le coup d'accélérateur. Je déballe tout ce que je sais sur l'histoire en m'appuyant sur les documents donnés s'il le faut. J'aurais aimé tomber sur la deuxième guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais à la place j'ai un sujet sur l'esclavage des elfes de maison. Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai tout révisé je suis blindé de connaissances historiques !

Je sais que je vais réussir, je ne peux pas faire autrement ou alors l'épreuve est impossible à réussir. J'ai déjà passé les épreuves de Potion, Botanique, et Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je suis indécis, je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend. Adviendra ce qui adviendra comme dit ma mère. Elle m'a envoyé une lettre et pour une fois j'étais content de recevoir l'une de ses lettres. Elle m'a encouragé, elle était plutôt confiante dans sa lettre. Elle croit en moi et ça fait plaisir ! Vu comment je me suis vautré aux Buses on aurait pu croire qu'elle n'allait même pas avoir un faible espoir, mais si !

Je suis sur ma conclusion. Je suis sur le point de finir mon épreuve d'Histoire de la Magie. Plusieurs élèves sont déjà sortis. Certains sont partis au bout de la deuxième heure, je ne sais pas comment ils font. Personnellement, je compte prendre mon temps pour relire ma copie.

Oui, oui, je veux une note parfaite ! Avec le peu d'Aspics que j'aurais il me faut au moins des bonnes notes. Déjà, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir pour les potions… Bref ! Je suis en Histoire de la Magie et non en Potion ! Je fais de l'histoire, allez Hugo reste concentré ! C'est ton défaut alors fait attention !

L'heure s'écoule rapidement. Le professeur Bush qui nous surveillait tape dans ses mains pour nous faire savoir que l'épreuve est terminée. Je lâche ma plume sur la table. Je prends alors conscience que j'ai sous-estimé la douleur. Je ne sens plus mes articulations dans la main. Je me masse la main tandis que le professeur Bush nous ramasse les copies. J'essuie en même temps ma table avec un chiffon que je sors de mon sac parce que j'ai mis de l'encre un peu partout.

Une fois ma copie ramassée, je sors de la Grande Salle. Mon destin est joué, les dés sont jetés. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre les résultats. Il me reste désormais une dernière épreuve et la toute dernière de la série : Etude des Moldus. Mais là, il est temps de décompressé.

« Alors ? Réussi ou pas ? Je demande à Bray.

_Oh là ! S'il te plaît ne parlons pas de ça… parlons de quelque chose de mieux parce que j'ai la tête qui va exploser ! Me confit-il en soupirant. Tiens, je crois qu'il y a ta copine ! »

Je le laisse aller vers Killian. James a déjà retrouvé Suzy, et moi je vais rejoindre Kate. Elle soupire un grand coup et je vois qu'elle a de la tension au niveau des épaules. Ça me fait toujours rire parce que c'est celle qui aurait le moins besoin de stresser. Je crois qu'elle se met la pression toute seule. Elle a trop à perdre en fait. C'est ça quand on réussit scolairement !

Je l'embrasse doucement. Rah, je pense encore à la fois où Geoff l'a embrassé. Ça m'énerve, j'y pense jour et nuit ! Dès que je vois cet enfoiré en fait… et maintenant quand j'embrasse Kate c'est… bizarre. Je ne pense qu'à ça. Pourtant je sais ce que je ressens. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'éprouvais plus rien mais c'est juste bizarre.

Je lui souris timidement, plutôt gêné. Elle n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle me prend dans ses bras. Tant mieux, je ne veux pas lui dire. Surtout pas maintenant ! Elle va être encore plus stressée pour les examens. Je ne sais pas si je devrais lui en parler après ou pas. J'hésite souvent. Je pense à ça le soir et je ne sais pas comment le lui expliquer. Elle va penser que je ne l'aime plus et en même temps elle aura raison car en y réfléchissant c'est complètement stupide cette histoire !

Je devrais penser à autre chose. A vrai dire j'aurais bien aimé revoir un peu mes leçons avant d'aller avec Kate mais j'ai petit à petit remarqué qu'elle était très déçue quand je ne venais pas la voir. C'est ce qui m'étonne le plus d'ailleurs ! Elle qui m'a toujours soutenu, elle qui m'a toujours conseillé de réviser le plus possible pour mes Aspics, elle qui a toujours cru en moi… maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle pense essentiellement à elle. Kate sait au fond d'elle qu'elle réussira. C'est obligé ! Avec une telle réussite tout au long de l'année, même en étant stressée par les examens, elle se doute forcément qu'elle va réussir. Mais parfois elle oublie que ce n'est pas aussi certain dans mon cas…

Elle vient souvent me voir quand je relis mes leçons. J'ai même l'impression d'être le sérieux du couple ! Ça me fait peur parce que bon… je n'aime pas trop être sérieux mais j'aime l'idée d'avoir un avenir. Kate ne semble pas comprendre cela. Elle vient et me demande si je veux faire un tour. Comme je vois bien qu'elle est déçue quand je dis non, je lui dis oui ! Mais parfois j'aimerais qu'elle comprenne que mon avenir est très incertain.

Bref, ça ne sert à rien de rejeter tout sur elle. Si j'avais été plus sérieux durant mes années à Poudlard je n'en serai pas là. Nous nous asseyons donc dans le parc. Il fait beau et chaud ! On a tous abandonné nos pulls gris des uniformes. On a remonté les manches de nos chemises qui sont entrouvertes.

Kate et moi décidons de nous asseoir à l'ombre. Là, elle me demande si je pense avoir réussi l'Histoire de la Magie. Je lui dis que je ne sais pas, j'hésite. Elle me répond que je n'ai pas assez confiance en moi ce qui en soit n'est pas totalement faux.

Comme s'il venait nous narguer, Geoff passe au milieu du parc pour aller rejoindre d'autres Serdaigle. Kate arrache l'herbe au sol et fait semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu. Moi je le fixe et ne le lâche pas une seule fois des yeux. Geoff croise mon regard puisqu'il doit nous guetter en secret. Je continue de le fixer. Il détourne le regard mais je n'arrête pas pour autant. J'ai envie de lui faire sentir par l'intensité de mon regard qu'il ne perd rien pour attendre.

Ce qui m'agace le plus c'est qu'ils sont obligés de se retrouver tous les soirs pour leur stupide ronde de préfets. Ça m'énerve ! Je ne dors presque plus parce que j'ai la même image qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête le soir. Lui et elle dans la pénombre de leur salle commune qui s'embrassent.

Je regarde Kate qui arrache toujours l'herbe. Je regarde à nouveau Geoff qui nous guette toujours. Il détourne le regard. Je crois qu'il me déteste et qu'il mate ma Kate. C'est vraiment un fourbe ce mec ! Un petit enfoiré qui s'est bien foutu de ma gueule, ouais !

Kate relève enfin la tête. Elle doit avoir senti que je dévisageais Geoff alors j'arrête. De toute façon, il y a un silence entre nous depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle me demande si je vais bien. Je réponds simplement « oui ». Elle se tait une nouvelle fois et je la vois du coin de l'œil lever les yeux au ciel. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, je finis par lui demander :

« Et quand il t'a embrassé… t'as aimé ? »

Elle semble surprise par ma question. Elle m'adresse un regard d'incompréhension mais je ne bronche pas. Les filles sont toujours très douées pour jouer la comédie. Je lui fais bien comprendre que c'est une vraie question et que j'attends une réponse franche et sincère. Elle se met à secouer la tête comme si ma question était vraiment stupide mais je ne bronche toujours pas. Elle ne me fera pas culpabiliser pour ça. Je n'arrive plus à dormir, il faut que je sache.

« Mais non ! Sinon je te l'aurais dit. Je ne vois pas pourquoi… je serai avec lui si je l'aimais. »

Je ne réponds rien. Elle trifouille l'herbe au sol et continue de me regarder apparemment inquiète. Je pense qu'elle cache quelque chose.

« Hugo, je ne t'ai rien dit pour Victoria alors tu ne peux pas me le reprocher. Moi, c'était contre mon gré en plus, toi tu l'as fait consciemment… »

Je soupire. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas très sympa avec elle et que je ne suis pas en très bonne position pour avoir des doutes. Je me suis vraiment fait la réflexion que j'avais la meilleure des copines ! Une fille qui ne vous plaque pas après ce que j'ai fait… c'est énormément rare. C'est parce que Kate est trop gentille, elle pardonne trop facilement je pense. Enfin, je sais que je n'aurais pas intérêt à recommencer. Je sais qu'elle ne se laisse pas faire non plus parce que pour Eddy… elle a quand même suggéré trois heures de colle au professeur Bubble-gum ! Il faut dire qu'elle était furieuse !

Je lui dis alors d'oublier ce que je viens de lui demander, que c'était stupide, et je m'excuse. Kate ne semble pas soulagée pour autant.

* * *

Point de vue KATE

* * *

Je me réveille le matin du dernier lundi de ma scolarité à Poudlard. C'est affreux ! Je ne supporte pas l'idée que je passe ma dernière semaine à Poudlard. Ma dernière semaine ! J'ai le cœur qui bat à fond dans ma poitrine. Je sais déjà que je vais pleurer comme une sirène quand on quittera Poudlard. J'aime tellement cette école et ses élèves – à quelques exceptions près comme… euh… Prenons par exemple Victoria ! Il y aura certains d'entre eux que je ne reverrais peut-être jamais.

Je tends ma main à Ruby qui sort son bras des couvertures pour la tenir. On presse nos deux mains l'une dans l'autre. J'ai peur de perdre Ruby. Ma meilleure amie depuis sept ans déjà… Ruby, c'est tout pour moi ! C'est ma vie, elle connaît tout de moi, c'est presque une sœur jumelle, une confidente… Ruby est une fille extra ! Elle a toujours été là pour moi, c'est une vraie amie ! Elle ne m'a jamais déçu et elle ne m'a jamais trahi. Je serai prête à lui confier ma vie s'il le fallait un jour.

Mylène aussi me manquera… Ma Mylène, ma protégée ! J'ai adoré cette fille malgré tout ce que les autres disaient sur elle. Je l'ai aimé comme pourrait l'être ma propre fille. Mine de rien, elle aussi a toujours été là pour moi. C'était aussi une vraie amie ! Avec Ruby et Mylène, je me sentais bien. Je pouvais dire n'importe quoi sans en avoir honte. Je suis moi ! Elles m'ont accepté comme je suis sans jamais essayée de me changer. Je crois bien que c'est ça qui a forgé notre amitié.

J'ai tout aimé à Poudlard. Les soirées entre Serdaigle dans la salle commune, les fêtes, les bals, les élèves, mon rôle de préfète, même les cours et les professeurs… Même notre directeur que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir souvent puisqu'il s'endormait tout le temps.

Je crois que pendant cette dernière semaine je vais faire le tour du château pour m'imprégner à fond de tous les étages, tous les couloirs, toutes les pièces ! Je veux garder une image nette et précise de Poudlard. Je ne veux jamais l'oublier. Déjà, je me souviendrai toujours de mon entrée à Poudlard. J'ai fait le trajet dans le Poudlard Express avec Judith et Suzy. Je ne connaissais que Suzy car nos parents étaient amis. Nous étions montés toutes les deux ensembles dans le train. On s'était fait la promesse de ne pas se séparer.

Bien évidemment, on a été obligée de le faire puisqu'elle est allée à Gryffondor et moi à Serdaigle. C'est en m'asseyant à la table des Serdaigle que j'ai fait la rencontre de Ruby. Elle est arrivée après moi. Elle m'a salué et s'est présentée. J'ai dit mon prénom, et elle a dit le sien. On a mangé toutes les deux assises l'une à côté de l'autre. Je me souviens très clairement d'avoir été déçue parce que je n'étais pas dans la même maison que Suzy. Mais de fil en aiguille, Ruby et moi avons parlé et nous sommes devenues amies.

J'ai fait la rencontre de Victoria pendant le premier banquet. Elle ne parlait pas énormément mais essayait de faire connaissance. Je me souviens de l'avoir trouvé sympa et plutôt ouverte. Mylène n'a parlé que pour se présenter, elle était très timide. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs et je me souviens avoir rougi quand Geoff m'a demandé mon prénom. Comprenez-moi, c'était la première fois que je parlais à un garçon autre que mon frère ! Les autres garçons de Serdaigle se sont présentés ensuite et puis ils ont commencé à bien parler dès le premier banquet. De notre côté, nous les filles c'était plus difficile.

C'est à Poudlard que j'ai remarqué la plus grosse différence entre les filles et les garçons. Les garçons sont faciles à vivre entre eux, ils ne se posent pas de question. Ils sont tous amis. « T'es un garçon - moi aussi alors on est potes ! » C'est un peu près comme ça que ça se passe. Nous les filles, on se jauge, on se scrute, on se juge vite. On se critique et on met du temps avant de se faire confiance les unes des autres. Les amitiés chez les filles sont plus compliquées à créer. C'est pour ça qu'elles sont les plus importants, j'aurais envie de dire !

J'ai fait plus ample connaissance avec Mylène dans les dortoirs. Je me souviens être venue vers elle pour lui demander si elle avait besoin d'aide avec sa valise et puis j'ai vu qu'elle pleurait. Je ne lui ai pas demandé pourquoi, je n'ai d'ailleurs pas relevé parce que je sais que je n'aime pas qu'on me fasse la remarque : « Tu pleures ? Pourquoi ? » Je trouve ça nul et ça m'énerve parce qu'après tu as une foule d'amis hypocrites qui veulent tous savoir pourquoi tu es triste. Gé-nial !

J'ai continué de parler avec Judith depuis le Poudlard Express. C'était la première fille de ma maison que j'avais rencontré. J'étais contente d'être avec elle puisque je n'étais pas avec Suzy. Petit à petit, je me suis rapprochée de Ruby et nous sommes devenues un trio qui a vite explosé en deuxième année.

Wah ! Me rappeler de toutes ces choses c'est comme si j'étais retournée dans le temps. Je me revois à l'âge de onze ans, encore plus naïve et discrète que je ne le suis encore aujourd'hui. Quand je regarde mon parcours, je suis fière de ce que je suis devenue. Certes, quand j'avais onze ans je pensais avoir des petits copains à gogo, je pensais tomber amoureuse dès le premier regard, vivre le véritable coup de foudre, je m'étais attendue à pleins de choses que je n'ai pas faite et pourtant… je suis contente de mes années ! Je suis fière de voir ce que la petite fille de onze ans est devenue. Je suis plus fière que je ne l'aurais cru en début d'année. Et je crois que c'est grâce à Hugo.

Je pense qu'il m'a aidé à m'affirmer plus, à dire ce que je pensais. Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'ai osé dire des choses que je n'aurais jamais été capable de dire avant ! J'ai vécu ma première fois… alors que je pensais sincèrement finir vieille fille et vierge jusqu'à ma mort. Hugo m'a appris beaucoup de chose sur moi-même. J'ai appris que je pouvais plaire, et j'ai appris à me trouver jolie. J'ai appris à avoir plus confiance en moi, à m'affirmer, et à prendre conscience de mes charmes ce qui n'est pas rien ! Il m'a appris énormément de choses sur moi-même. C'est ce qui m'étonne le plus !

Je lâche la main de Ruby. Je me redresse et vais me préparer dans la salle de bain. Il y a pleins de cheveux de Victoria dans la douche ce qui signifie qu'elle est passée par là. Mylène se lave le visage et m'adresse un sourire assez mélancolique. Tout le monde pense à ses derniers jours à Poudlard. Depuis que les Aspics sont terminés, on prend tous conscience que nos jours ici sont comptés.

Pendant toute la matinée, Mylène, Ruby, et moi essayons de parler mais c'est une conversation un peu plate, un peu molle, qui n'a pas grand intérêt. On songe à nos derniers jours ici. On profite de la salle de bain, des dortoirs, des toilettes, de la douche, des lavabos, des tiroirs… de tout !

C'est dans l'après-midi que je retrouve Hugo. Il était avec Bray et toute la bande le matin. Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin d'être avec eux. Je suis donc restée avec Ruby parce que Mylène était avec Rony. De loin, on les a vus s'embrasser et on les a trouvés mignons. On est aussi allées voir Geoff pour l'organisation de la soirée jeudi soir qui sera notre dernière soirée à Poudlard. Maintenant que les examens sont terminés, que nos jours ici sont comptés, il est temps de s'amuser !

Après tout ça, j'ai donc retrouvé Hugo. J'avais tellement attendu pour le voir… enfin, « attendu », je l'ai vu hier. Mais j'étais quand même heureuse de le retrouver. Je l'ai embrassé et serré dans mes bras. Il sentait bon le parfum et sous la chaleur du soleil, tandis qu'il m'embrassait j'ai eu envie de lui. Depuis la dernière fois, je m'étais toujours demandée quand est-ce qu'on le referait. J'ai été très déçue de sa réponse : « non », simplement.

D'accord. Autant dire que je ne lui fais pas envie, c'est gentil ça. Sitôt après ça, il y a un grand froid entre nous. En même temps, il m'a un peu repoussé à une proposition que d'ordinaire on aime bien. Mais bon, tant pis. Il ne m'embrasse plus et ne me tient même pas la main. Je le trouve bizarre en ce moment. Je crois qu'il n'est pas sur le même nuage que moi. Je commence à me rapprocher de lui et pose ma tête sur son épaule quand il me dit :

« Kate… »

Ça, dit sur un ton… mon cœur fait un bond. Je sais ce que ce ton veut dire. Je m'écarte un peu de lui. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux avec une expression navrée. Mon cœur fait un nouveau bond.

* * *

Point de vue HUGO

* * *

Ça y est, je me suis lancé il faut donc que je termine ma phrase. A son expression, je sais qu'elle a compris ce qui allait s'ensuivre. Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Je crois que je lui dois tellement de choses que je ne peux plus continuer à l'aimer comme je devrais l'aimer. C'est grâce à Kate que je suis arrivé jusqu'ici, c'est grâce à elle que j'aurais peut-être mes Aspics. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer… Il y a eu Eddy, nos disputes qui ont suivis, puis Geoff qui est venu semer sa graine par-là, et enfin les Aspics… Je ne sais d'ailleurs toujours pas ce que je veux faire ! Il me reste une semaine et je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi mes Aspics et je ne sais pas ce que je veux être.

Ces derniers temps, Kate et moi on était… comment dire ? Pas vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde. Elle voulait être avec moi trop souvent, trop longtemps, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas cela ! Au contraire, mais je ne peux pas parce qu'il y avait les Aspics et Geoff… Je crois qu'avoir été le premier à embrasser Kate était ce qui me plaisait. Être son premier, ce n'est pas rien ! J'avais une lourde responsabilité mais maintenant… Je me cherche encore et j'ai peur qu'elle soit non pas un obstacle mais que je sois trop avec elle pour me concentrer sur ce que je veux devenir.

En fait, je crois que c'est surtout ça. J'ai peur de ne rien devenir. J'ai peur d'être un looser pour elle et après ce qui s'est passé récemment entre nous, je n'ai rien pour remonter dans son estime. Peut-être qu'elle s'en fou mais moi non. Je veux devenir quelque chose, être serein et ne plus douter de moi. Je veux être sûr d'avoir trouvé ma voie avant de ne penser qu'à elle.

Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime plus, bien au contraire ! Je crois simplement qu'il y a eu trop de choses, trop de mouvements autour de nous, trop de tout et ça m'a un peu embrouillé. Je veux me trouver avant d'être avec elle. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle espère trop de moi alors que je doute en ce moment de nous. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas être avec elle, c'est pour ça que je préfère être avec mes potes pour le moment, c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas coucher avec elle parce que ça ne sert à rien elle sera la seule à être heureuse. C'est pour ça que je lui dis ceci :

« Je crois que… qu'on a besoin d'une pause. Je crois qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous avec Eddy, Victoria, Geoff… je crois qu'on s'est éloignés et je… je t'aime toujours, ça c'est certain, mais je me sens plus… distant et ça ne me plaît pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux devenir et toi non plus. J'ai envie de trouver ma voie avant de continuer. Donc, je préfère qu'on fasse une pause. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? »

Oh non ! Elle a les yeux qui se remplissent de larmes. Non, je ne veux pas la faire pleurer. Mon cœur se serre. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la consoler mais je crois qu'elle le prendrait mal voire très mal. Je la vois résister contre ses propres larmes. Je me sens mal face à Kate qui se retient de pleurer. Je ne voulais pas la blesser. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais et la voir lutter pour ne pas pleurer devant moi… je crois que c'est encore pire que si elle avait pleuré. J'aurais envie de l'embrasser mais ça se serait le pire de tout.

« Tu… T-Tu ne veux plus qu'on soit ensemble, c'est ça ? Reformule-t-elle après avoir avalé sa salive plusieurs fois.

_Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ça, je veux faire une pause.

_Oui, tu ne veux plus qu'on soit ensemble, conclut-elle toujours en luttant contre ses larmes.

_Non, on fait juste une pause dans notre couple pour faire le point, avancer un peu tout seul, et se retrouver peut-être après. »

Je ne suis même pas capable de lui dire que je suis désolé parce que j'ai peur de sa réaction. Elle hoche la tête et puis se lève. Je me lève alors et lui répète encore que j'ai besoin de me trouver. Elle hoche encore la tête et me dit qu'elle comprend. Et puis elle s'en va. J'ai un vide dans mon cœur. Je m'étais toujours dit que je ne serai pas capable de la laisser. Et pourtant, je l'ai fais… et je n'en suis absolument pas fier. J'ai envie de la rattraper et de lui dire d'oublier ce que je viens de dire. J'ai envie de la soulever dans mes bras et de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Je la regarde partir avec un vide dans le cœur. Une lame qui me fait mal. Je saigne sûrement et je sens mon cœur qui s'accélère parce qu'il doit être en hémorragie. Je la regarde s'éloigner et finalement disparaître à l'intérieur du château. C'est la première fille qui ne m'a pas insulté une seule fois… elle a seulement hoché la tête pour dire qu'elle a compris, et elle est partie. Partie. Kate est partie.

* * *

Point de vue KATE

* * *

Je monte les étages le plus vite possible. J'espère ne croiser personne. Je ne veux pas qu'on me dise : « Tu pleures ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? » Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une foule d'amis hypocrites venus pour savoir pourquoi je suis triste et le répéter à tout le monde. Je monte donc les étages et entre dans la salle commune. Je retiens mes larmes avec toute la force qui me reste même si certaines larmes ont commencé à couler.

Je monte dans mon dortoir en ligne droite. Je ne veux pas qu'un Serdaigle me voit, surtout pas Eddy. Je monte dons les escaliers jusqu'à mon dortoir et je referme la porte. Il n'y a personne. J'étais sûre qu'à cette heure-ci il n'y aurait personne. Je pars m'enfermer dans les toilettes pour prendre du papier et me moucher. C'est là que j'éclate en sanglots.

Je m'assis sur le sol des toilettes et me mouche encore. Ar ! Je me suis mouchée dans mes doigts… Purée ! Merde ! Fais chier ! Je reprends du papier. J'essuie mes larmes qui coulent comme des cascades. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Mon cœur bat et s'excite de douleur. Je ne sais même pas si c'est au cœur que j'ai le plus mal ou dans la tête. Je sens mon moral qui est descendu au plus bas. C'est pire que ce que j'avais imaginé. Tout va mal dans ma tête. J'en veux au monde entier et je sens ce monde pesé sur mes épaules. Je sens que l'apocalypse s'est écrasée sur moi, sur mon dos… Je sens tout le poids de la terre, toute la vulnérabilité de mon corps, la vulnérabilité de mon cœur.

Je m'accoude au trône des toilettes et pleure encore. J'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains comme si quelqu'un pouvait me voir pleurer. Je déteste pleurer, je n'aime pas ça, je n'aime pas me sentir mal alors que tout allait bien. Je déteste l'idée que je n'ai plus le droit de prendre Hugo dans mes bras. Je hais l'idée qu'il ne veuille plus m'embrasser. Je le hais ! En cet instant précis, je le hais mais comme je n'ai jamais haïs personne ! Et puis finalement, je ne lui en veux pas tant que ça. Je le comprends, je sais ce qu'il ressent mais… je le hais quand même ! Je le comprends et je le déteste encore plus pour ça.

C'est Ruby qui me trouve dans les toilettes. Elle me prend aussitôt dans ses bras parce qu'elle sait pourquoi je pleure. Sans même me l'avoir demandé, elle sait. Elle me comprend parce qu'elle l'a déjà vécu. Elle me marmonne des paroles pour me consoler et me caresse le dos et les cheveux pour me calmer.

Ruby m'aide ensuite à me relever et me dit d'aller m'allonger dans mon lit. Elle vient me rejoindre et me prend dans ses bras. Elle ne me demande pas comment ça s'est passé, ni pourquoi s'est arrivé, elle me dit juste que ça va aller. Elle me promet d'être là pour moi, et elle me jure que j'irai mieux après ça.

Ruby reste avec moi pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle ne dit rien et reste à me serrer dans ses bras. Quand je me suis calmée, elle m'aide à me redresser pour m'asseoir. Elle me presse la main et me répète que ça va aller. Ensuite, je décide de moi-même lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Elle m'écoute attentivement et me propose de me coiffer les cheveux. Elle prétexte avoir envie de me faire une coiffure depuis longtemps mais je sais que c'est pour me changer les idées. Quand j'ai finis de lui raconter la scène, elle dit :

« Eh ben, il est con et puis c'est tout. Si c'est qu'une pause il va revenir, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûre qu'il reviendra.

_Moi je ne sais pas… J'ai peur qu'après la fin de l'année, on ne se revoit plus.

_Mais si ! Il t'enverra un hibou, vous vous rejoindrez quelque part et puis il te demandera pardon. Je te jure, il reviendra. Il n'est pas assez con pour te laisser partir complètement. Mais quand il reviendra, t'as intérêt à lui donner du fil à retordre ! »

Je souris. Elle rit et me dit que j'aurais affaire à elle si je ne rends pas la tâche difficile à Hugo. Je le lui promets alors. Ruby continue de me coiffer et ça me fait du bien parce que j'aime quand on me peigne. C'est comme un massage, ça me détend.

* * *

Point de vue HUGO

* * *

« T'es con, me dit Laura quand je lui ai expliqué ce qui s'est passé avec Kate. C'est tout, t'es con !

_Mais ne dis pas ça ! Arrête, je me sentais trop mal et puis…

_Ah bah oui ! Tu peux te sentir mal ! Parce que là, t'es sûr qu'elle t'en voudra quand tu reviendras. Elle sera méfiante et ça va peut-être détruire tout votre couple, me confit Laura.

_Oui mais s'il y a déjà quelque chose qui ne va pas ça ne sert à rien de continuer !

_Mais ce n'est pas ça, Hugo ! Déjà, tu l'as dit au mauvais moment. T'aurais dû lui dire plus tôt, pas avant la fin de l'année, et puis pas après l'avoir embrassé dans le parc ! T'es con ou quoi ? Il n'y a rien de plus dur pour une fille… Imagine qu'elle vienne, elle t'embrasse, et trois secondes après elle te dit qu'elle veut faire une pause ?

_Je ne sais pas… je… ouais, j'ai peut-être merdé sur ce coup-là mais…

_Merdé ? Ah mais là tu t'es carrément chié ! Pire que ça même. Et donc je n'ai pas fini ! En plus de ce que je viens de te dire Hugo, si tu casses à chaque fois quand t'as besoin d'avancer… mais tu n'en finis plus ! Dans la vie, faut faire avec ses problèmes ! Si au moindre petit caillou sur ton chemin tu t'arrêtes… t'es foutu !

_Oui bon ça va… t'étais censé me remonter le moral. Merci Laura ! Je me sens beaucoup mieux, je lui dis sarcastiquement.

_Non mais je ne connaissais pas le contexte au début ! Tente-t-elle pour s'excuser. Là, je suis obligée de prendre le parti de Kate ! C'est obligé !

_Mais t'es une fille aussi… si je demande à Bray je suis sûr que…

_A Bray !? Mais lui il te dira que t'en que tu te l'ais faite rien n'est perdu ! C'est ça qu'il te dira… Soupire-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça ne sert rien de lui demander son avis.

_Oui enfin tu n'es pas obligé de _tout _mettre contre moi pour me faire _encore plus_ culpabiliser ! Je lui fais remarquer.

_Je te dis ce que je pense ! Se défend-t-elle. C'est peut-être injuste pour toi mais c'est ce que je pense. De toute façon, tu n'as jamais été très doué pour les ruptures, me confit-elle en souriant à moitié même si je sens qu'il y a du sarcasme là-dessous.

_Hin, hin ! Vas-y, enfonce la lame dans la plaie. Continue, continue ! Venge-toi si tu veux, comme ça je culpabiliserai encore plus !

_Bah écoute… c'est un fait ! T'es pas doué pour les ruptures.

_En même temps, qui est doué ?

_Killian ! M'assure-t-elle.

_Ouais enfin lui… tu ne peux pas le prendre en exemple parce que les filles savent que c'est pour un soir aussi ! Elles le savent à l'avance.

_Oui ! Justement, Hugo, justement ! Il leur fait comprendre, toi tu… je ne sais pas, tu fais comme si t'étais super heureux, comme si t'étais encore trop amoureux, comme si tout allait continuer pendant encore longtemps et puis… d'un coup comme ça, on ne comprend pas pourquoi, tu nous largues. Va chercher à comprendre après !

_Oui, tu m'embrouilles. Honnêtement Laura, tu me soules là. »

Elle hausse les épaules et se lève du fauteuil pour aller rejoindre Suzy. Elles montent toutes les deux se coucher. Il ne reste plus que James et moi dans la salle commune. Je lui demande ce qu'il en pense lui. Il ne répond pas tout de suite et puis me dit finalement que j'ai quand même abusé. Bon, je vais culpabiliser toute la nuit.

Le reste de la semaine se passe plutôt tranquillement. Je croise Kate de temps en temps et je la regarde. Elle fait semblant de ne pas me voir mais je vois bien qu'elle a vu que je la regardais. Pendant les cours, les professeurs sont supers cools, je n'ai jamais vu le professeur Bush dire « on va faire un concours de potion avec deux équipes. » Je me suis surpris moi-même à avoir des connaissances plutôt pas mal en Potion ! Il y a une première phase qui est un quizz avec des questions qu'il faut répondre au plus vite, et une deuxième phase où il faut faire une potion le plus rapidement possible.

En cours d'Histoire de la Magie, on a rempli la salle de classe de papiers toilettes. J'ai vu le professeur Binns sourire pour la première fois de sa « vie » ou plutôt mort. On est sorti en hurlant dans les couloirs. On a croisé notre directeur qui pour une fois ne dormait pas dans son bureau. Il nous a souhaité à tous une bonne continuation et nous a offert pendant le banquet des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochus. Bon… on l'a quand même soupçonné d'avoir fait en sorte qu'il ne reste que les mauvaises dragées. Il a dû demander conseil aux vendeurs.

Le professeur Bubble-gum nous a organisé une sorte de cache-cache dans le parc où le dernier à ne pas être pétrifié était le vainqueur. On avait le droit de se défendre quand on était trouvé. On faisait des minis combats en quelque sorte. Et après ça, on est allés mettre le bordel dans sa salle de classe parce qu'elle a l'habitude d'avoir une classe vide de meubles puisque nous sommes tous debout à l'écouter. Elle a rit quand elle est entrée dans la salle de classe et nous a confié qu'elle avait beaucoup aimé notre classe.

Chez les Gryffondor, le jeudi soir, il y avait une fête pour la fin de l'année. D'ailleurs, il y en avait une dans chaque maison. On est même allés faire des tours dans les autres salles communes pendant la soirée. On avait tout de même sorti le grand jeu pour notre directeur de maison, le professeur Londubat. On l'avait invité évidemment et on lui a décerné une couronne en tant que meilleur directeur de maison. On lui a réclamé un discours après ça. Il a bafouillé quelque chose parce qu'il était assez gêné.

Inutile de vous dire que l'alcool a bien coulé. J'ai quelques trous de mémoire pour tout vous dire de cette soirée. Je sais que j'ai finis la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes et Laura m'a dit que pendant que je recrachais tout l'alcool en trop je me suis mis à pleurer, et je lui ai demandé si Kate me pardonnerait un jour. On nous a dit que Bray avait fini un genou à terre pour demander Mimi Geignarde en mariage. Killian a essayé de coucher avec la Dame Grise mais il s'est rabattu sur la boutonneuse finalement. James a été retrouvé le lendemain dans un placard d'une salle de classe vide avec Suzy. On nous a dit qu'on avait mis le feu à la fête. J'ai bien voulu le croire vu comment j'ai eu mal à la tête le lendemain.

Le samedi matin, nos valises étaient toutes prêtes. Il n'y avait plus qu'à monter dans le train ce que nous avons fait. On s'est penché aux fenêtres pour voir une dernière fois Poudlard le plus possible. Et puis, il a fini par disparaître.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin des aventures de Kate et Hugo ! L'épilogue sera bientôt en ligne ! Sinon, j'espère que vous aimez ce chapitre et la fanfic en générale :) Merci de l'avoir lu en tout cas !


	14. Epilogue

**Épilogue  
**

* * *

Point de vue HUGO

* * *

Je repose ma blouse blanche sur le porte manteau avant d'enfiler un blaser vert pomme complètement affreux mais qui me permet d'être reconnu. C'est aujourd'hui que je suis de livraison. Je n'aime pas spécialement ça la livraison mais il faut faire un peu de tout. Mon collègue, Jeremy, a rassemblé toutes les feuilles et les fleurs que j'ai récoltées hier.

Nous sommes en septembre et dans la serre de botanique des milliers de plantes ont poussé depuis cet été. J'ai été engagé au milieu du mois de Juillet. Ça m'a plût de travailler avec les plantes, les cueillir, les trier, puis les livrer à l'hôpital pour les patients. En plus, je trouve que c'est un travail plutôt important. Les potionnistes ont besoin de nous pour fabriquer des potions qui soigneront les maladies.

Malgré cela, j'habite toujours chez mes parents… Je pensais pouvoir échapper à ma mère mais c'est raté. Néanmoins elle m'a quand même avoué qu'elle était fière de moi quand j'ai reçu mes résultats aux Aspics. J'ai tout réussi sauf la Potion où j'ai quand même eu un Acceptable ! Mais il fallait un Effort Exceptionnel pour réussir dans cette matière alors tant pis.

Je disais donc que j'étais de livraison aujourd'hui. Je vous ai dit que je n'aimais pas particulièrement les livraisons et ça se comprend parce qu'il faut attendre une heure avant qu'un guérisseur de Saint Mangouste arrive. Mais j'ai tout de même une raison d'aimer ces livraisons.

J'entre dans l'hôpital et me rends à l'accueil. Je connais désormais le trajet par cœur. Je passe devant des vieux mourants, et devant des patients aux problèmes multiples. A l'accueil, on me dit d'attendre sur le côté, comme d'habitude. J'attends donc pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un guérisseur se décide à descendre.

Et c'est toujours ce moment-là que je préfère ! Car je sais que quand je suis de livraison, c'est Kate qui descend pour venir chercher les plantes. Elle me dit bonjour, je lui réponds. Nous nous sourions et puis elle prend la livraison, coche quelque chose sur sa fiche et puis remonte à l'étage en me souhaitant une bonne journée.

Kate est encore apprentie guérisseuse d'après ce que j'ai compris puisqu'elle ne porte pas encore la robe verte avec l'emblème de l'hôpital sur la poitrine à savoir une baguette et un os croisés.

Nous ne nous disons jamais rien de plus. C'est toujours comme ça que se passe mes livraisons. Nous échangeons un sourire, quelques paroles de politesse, et voilà. Je sais qu'elle attend un signe de ma part, j'ai bien compris que c'était à moi de faire le premier pas puisque c'est ma faute ce qui nous est arrivé. Mais je suis fier de mon parcours, je suis fier de ce que je suis devenu, et désormais je suis plus… je ne sais pas, plus serein sans doute, je n'ai plus peur de l'avenir en quelque sorte. C'était ce que je voulais et je l'ai eu, maintenant je veux retourner vers Kate.

C'est pour ça que j'aime les livraisons dans un sens parce que c'est le seul moment où je revois Kate. Je sais qu'elle ne m'en veut pas spécialement parce qu'elle ne me jette aucun mauvais regard. Elle m'adresse son joli sourire pour lequel j'ai craqué l'an dernier. Elle est belle et le fait de la retrouver ici m'a fait plaisir. Je sais qu'elle aussi a réussi, je sais qu'elle est heureuse dans son travail. C'est James qui me l'a dit. Il joue les espions avec Suzy pour me donner des nouvelles.

Revoir Kate m'a fait prendre conscience que je l'aimais énormément. Je l'aime comme je n'aurai jamais aimé personne. Je sais ce que ça veut dire « aimer » maintenant, c'est évident. Quand je regarde Kate, je ressens de l'amour, de la tendresse, de la joie… Je ressens tout à la fois ! Toutes les bonnes sensations je les ressens.

Je pense que je lui glisserai un jour un petit papier dans la livraison. J'espère qu'elle se retournera pour me dire qu'elle accepte. J'espère surtout qu'elle n'a pas trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ! Mais je sais qu'un jour j'oserai lui demander à nouveau de sortir avec moi. Comme je le lui ai promis, je ne l'oublierai pas. Quand je serai vraiment prêt je lui demanderai. Je suis sûr de moi, sûr de mon avenir, sûr de mes sentiments. Il ne me manque plus que le courage d'oser lui demander pardon un jour. Un jour !

* * *

Point de vue KATE

* * *

Je m'empresse d'ouvrir la porte, prête à sortir mais ma mère me rattrape. Elle m'enroule autour du coup une écharpe d'autorité. Elle m'embrasse ensuite sur la joue comme si j'avais encore dix ans.

« Pourquoi tu travailles le dimanche ? » Demande-t-elle en soupirant.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ma mère fait partie de ces gens qui ne prennent pas conscience qu'il faut toujours du personnel dans les hôpitaux. Qui s'occuperait des patients sinon ? Elle croit vraiment qu'il ne peut rien arriver le dimanche comme urgence. Grave erreur ! Comme je suis encore apprentie, je travaille pratiquement tous les jours de la semaine et j'ai très peu de congés. C'est pour apprendre le plus vite possible.

Je lui fais un signe de la main et quitte enfin ses bras. J'enlève l'écharpe pendant le trajet et la fourre dans mon sac. Il fait encore beau même si nous sommes en septembre. Ma mère croit toujours qu'une averse peut arriver en une minute mais avec un temps pareil j'en doute !

Je souris aux passants, au soleil, aux oiseaux, aux voitures et aux bus de Londres. J'aime beaucoup les dimanches ! Même si je travaille, même si je pourrais me prélasser chez moi, même si je croise des patients odieux, j'aime le dimanche !

Dans les vestiaires de l'hôpital, j'enfile ma blouse d'apprenti et je vais rejoindre le personnel. Là, on me dit d'aller chercher la livraison de plantes. C'est pour ça que j'aime les dimanches ! On me demande toujours d'aller chercher les livraisons mais le dimanche c'est Hugo qui livre les plantes.

Le voilà ! Je vois déjà Hugo de loin qui attends prêt de l'accueil. Il me regarde, il doit me guetter. Kate, soit naturelle ! Il ne faut pas trop sourire sinon je suis grillée, il ne faut pas être trop froide sinon il va penser que je lui en veux et va s'enfuir. Depuis le temps que j'attends qu'il me demande de sortir à nouveau avec lui ! Je me demande ce qu'il attend pour me le demander. Parfois j'ai peur qu'il est abandonné l'idée. Je ne sais pas, je me pose trop de questions peut-être, mais je ne ferai certainement pas le premier pas. C'est lui qui a voulu faire une pause, je respecterai ça mais je ne lui rendrai pas la tâche facile. Bon, je ne lui corserai pas trop non plus sinon je risque de le perdre. Il pourrait s'enfuir…

Comme tous les dimanches, je le salue et lui adresse un sourire. Voilà, maintenant j'arrête et je fais mon travail. Concentre-toi Kate, concentre-toi ! C'est difficile de se concentrer avec les beaux yeux d'Hugo qui me fixent. Je fais quand même tout mon possible pour ne pas lui montrer que j'adore ce moment.

En réalité à chaque fois j'ai le cœur qui bat, j'ai chaud, je n'arrive plus à respirer, je ne peux plus penser… Je déteste cette sensation et en même temps je l'adore. J'attends toujours qu'il me dise quelque chose comme : « Tu veux qu'on se retrouve après ton service ? » Je dirai oui, bien sûr ! Je l'aime trop pour lui résister et lui dire non. Je ne suis pas folle ! Je ne vais pas faire la difficile et le laisser partir, s'éloigner peu à peu de moi. Je me battrai pour l'avoir !

Souvent le soir, je pense à Hugo. Je me fais des films. C'est surtout les samedis soirs que j'y pense. Je m'imagine avec lui dans ses bras, je m'imagine le jour où je le présenterai à mes parents, je l'imagine quand il dormira la première fois chez moi… Je m'imagine toujours pleins de scénarios le samedi soir mais il ne se passe jamais rien le dimanche.

Malgré cela, je continue à espérer ! Je ne perds pas espoir, je sais qu'il y pense. Il est heureux quand il me voit, c'est un signe non ? Il guette toujours l'ascenseur quand je descends, ça aussi c'est un signe !

Après avoir effectué mon travail, je le remercie et ramasse le cageot de plantes qui serviront aux potionnistes pour renouveler plusieurs potions. Je suis à nouveau déçue parce que comme d'habitude, Hugo n'a rien dit. Puis je vois au milieu des plantes un morceau de parchemin plié en deux qui n'a rien à faire là. Je m'arrête et pose le cageot sur le comptoir de l'accueil. Le papier est plutôt grand mais il n'y a presque rien écrit dessus mis à part ceci : « Ce soir après ton service ? »

Je ne cherche même pas à savoir ce qu'il a prévu, je sais juste que oui il me demande si on peut se retrouver ce soir. Où ? Je ne sais pas ! Je m'en fou ! Sûrement ici à l'accueil mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Je me retourne. Hugo est resté et il attend de connaître ma réponse. Je ne peux même pas m'empêcher de sourire comme une cruche. Je ne peux plus faire semblant, je ne peux plus me retenir, il faut que j'expose ma joie.

Je regarde Hugo et on hoche la tête. Il m'adresse un immense sourire que je crois aussi grand que le mien. A ce sourire, je sais qu'il a attendu ce jour et qu'il a pensé à la façon de me le demander. A ce sourire, je comprends qu'il a eu peur que ce jour n'arrive jamais. Je vois qu'il a douté de moi, il a dû penser que je lui en voudrais. Un peu mais je m'en fou ! Le jour que j'attendais est enfin arrivé et je ne veux pas laisser passer cette chance. Jusqu'où cela nous mènera ? J'espère loin.

* * *

Et bien voilà ! C'est terminé pour Kate et Hugo, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette fanfic ! Merci pour vos reviews très encourageantes et pour m'avoir lu j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu. J'avoue que j'ai écris cette fanfic sur un petit coup de tête comme ça. Elle me trônait dans la tête alors j'ai décidé de l'écrire et de voir ce que ça donnait ^^ Je voulais voir si j'étais capable d'écrire une histoire d'amour pas trop gnan-gnan et assez réaliste pour deux jeunes entre l'adolescence et le monde des adultes qui se cherchent encore. Bon, j'espère avoir réussi en tout cas !

Maintenant je projette de publier une autre fanfic que je garde pour moi depuis quelques années. J'ai décidé que j'allais enfin la publier, elle sera en ligne dans quelques semaines ;)

Pour en revenir à Kate et Hugo, si vous n'avez pas bien compris quelque chose dans l'histoire ou sur les personnages, que vous avez une quelconque question n'hésitez pas ! Je serai ravie d'y répondre :) A bientôt !

Bien sûr, tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à notre J.K Rowling !


End file.
